


Cadentibus Astris

by Rhino (RhinoMouse)



Series: Cadentibus Astris [1]
Category: Merlin (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And More Fluff, Angst and Feels, Arranged Marriage, Awesome Morgana, Courtship, Crossdressing Kara Danvers, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gender Fluid Kara Danvers, Gender Politics in the Medieval World, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I don't write rape but there is the implication that it is something that happens in this world, Kara Danvers is an Alien, Kara Does Not Get It, Kara Is Accidentally Charming as Hell as a Dude, Kara Likes Embroidery, Magic, Medieval World, Misunderstandings, More Fluff, More Like What The Hell is Human Gender Norms?, Multi, Mutual Pining, No One Knows What an Alien is So They Think Fae, Period Typical Implications, Political Alliances, Protective Kara Danvers, SO MUCH FLUFF, So Many Characters From the Legends, This was supposed to be crack, Uther is an Abusive Dickwad, it really isn't, plot happened, there's a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 125,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhinoMouse/pseuds/Rhino
Summary: King Rodor of Nemeth adopts the two fae children found in his land. Young Kal and Kara grow up in his court as members of his family, along with his daughter Mithian. But now that his children are growing a diplomatic party to their allies in Camelot is in order.Or the Kara pretends to be the bastard child of a king and ends up being pushed into an arranged marriage with the Lady Morgana fic.





	1. And So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys....so you know how I said I'd been sucked into a new fic? Well I kinda finished that side fic. So I'll be posting a chapter every Friday and Monday of this story for a while. I promise I haven't forgotten my other stories. I just...I was like 'I'll write a short crack fic!' And then I got sucker punched in the gut with feels and plot. 
> 
> Big shout out to my lovely friends who've been beta reading this for me. So all the love to dictatorblaze and atonguetiedwriter. Like seriously they're amazing and I would hug them if they were within hugging distance.
> 
> Also Kael is a name that is from the region but Karac isn't...Like it is a name, but it's from India apparently and then some stupid white people use it for their kids. But it sounds close enough and honestly I was getting desperate for a male version of the name Kara. So I'm sorry for using a name that has no origins in the british isles but it phonetically and visually was the best name I could find after hours of searching. Also I've written twenty eight chapters of this story at this point and I'm attached to the name now.

Rodor, king of Nemeth, sat in his chambers and stared into the fire. It was crackling in the hearth, and he lost himself in the flickering reds and oranges. He’d made a sacrifice to the old religion the month before for a son. His wife had given birth to a stillborn boy. Swallowing thickly he tried to remind himself that his wife and lived, his darling princess still lived. But without a son...He bowed his head in shame. His wife had left after the stillbirth to live in the country to heal. Though he knew the truth, her heart was broken. She couldn’t take another failed pregnancy; not that she was able to carry another child if the physician was to be believed. 

“Sire?” His servant sounded nervous as he spoke. “Are you unwell?” 

He looked to the spindly youth assigned to him recently. Roder was fairly sure he was the steward’s son. He wasn’t sure why, but he began to speak. “I have no heir. I must marry my daughter to a king who can hold the throne instead. How can I demand such a thing of my only living child?” 

The boy shifted slightly. “Surely there is still time. You are still young sire.” 

Rodor’s face turned bitter. “Tell me the rumors of my wife’s condition have not spread even down to the servants.” 

“Physicians are not always right your majesty. And the old ways...perhaps they will still answer your plea.” The boy suggested carefully; there was hopeful naivety to his words. 

He shook his head. “My wife cannot take the loss of another child. We always wished for a dozen children. A boy to be a duke who would care for us in old age. A boy to wear the throne, a daughter to dote on, a dozen children besides to give us too many grandchildren to count. Maybe a knight to win tournaments and start a dozen scandals by wooing the ladies of the court. Perhaps a child to serve the religion. But instead, we have had two stillbirths, three miscarriages, two live births, the plague taking our first born. Only a daughter whose value will only be for her lands because my kingdom cannot afford anything else.” 

“I…” The servant slowly approached before setting his hand cautiously on his shoulder. “I believe that the old religion will not leave so just a king as you in despair for long.” 

Rodor didn’t say anything else just staring into the flames as the servant finally shuffled backward at the silence. He shouldn’t have spoken to the boy. He should get up, go and hug his daughter and reassure her that her mother would return to them in time. But the lesions of the heart took longer to heal sometimes. Instead, the idea of moving from his chair by the fire seemed too much for him. 

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when there was a knock on his door before it opened and Sir Ector stepped in. The knight bowed. “Your majesty.” 

“Sir Ector, you’ve returned from your quest so soon?” Rodor turned his head. He’d sent his knight to investigate the strange falling lights just three days earlier. 

“Yes your grace, and sire the lights, they were alive.” The man shifted his cloak so that it was visible that he was carrying a girl, perhaps twelve years of age. The girl was clearly sleeping while curled into the large knight. In her arms was a babe.

Rodor sucked in a breath as he realized what exactly the implications were. Two lights: a babe and a child. Standing from his seat, he gestured Ector further into the room. “Here, set them by the fire.” 

Ector sighed in relief as he walked over and gently laid the girl and babe into the fur-coated chair. The girl had a tight grip on his cloak causing the knight to have to unhook it from himself; which he didn’t seem to mind as he carefully wrapped it around them like a blanket. 

“Where did you find them?” Rodor had to resist reaching out and checking that they were healthy. The girl was near the age of his own daughter, Mithian. 

“Sire, they fell from the stars.” Sir Ector stepped away from the sleeping children and closer to the king. “The girl is Kara Zor-el, and the boy is her cousin Kal-el. I’m...the story is unbelievable, but they’re not humans sire. Their world or realm where they lived in was destroyed. The head of their house was able to help them escape. The boy is the next head of their house, his cousin Kara was entrusted with his care. Her father was the younger of the two sons of her house.” 

Rodor sucked in a breath and looked to the golden hair still visible from where they were standing. “They’re alone then?” 

“The last of their kind sire.” Sir. Ector’s hand fisted tightly. “I ensured none saw me with them. Also that I was the only one to know they fell from the stars. With our neighbor’s opinion on all things magical…” He trailed off pointedly. 

“Wine.” Rodor flicked his fingers at the servant and pulled his friend and knight to the small table and chairs, that he kept in his private quarters. He waited till they’d both been served wine and were seated before turning to the matter at hand. “You believe we should hide them?” 

“Yes.” Ector took a long drink from his cup. “The girl is sweet, intelligent and clearly would burn the world for that boy. And the boy is just a babe. If Uther were to hear even the slightest rumor of fae children he’d send men for them.” 

Grimacing in disgust at their powerful neighbor Rodor nodded in agreement. “He’d have them hunted down like animals.” 

“Perhaps give the girl a position in your household, a servant or playmate for the princess perhaps? She already speaks nineteen different languages of the fae. Her family was a noble one amongst their people, her manners while odd are impeccable.” Ector suggested, his face gave way that this was the course of action he preferred. “Give the boy to a couple to be raised as their own. They need only know he is an orphan.” 

There was a clearing of a throat from the corner. Rodor and his knight both looked to the servant who looked sick at their direct attention. But the boy didn’t crumble, just spoke with a slight waver in his voice. “Perhaps this is the old religion's way of setting things right?” 

Rodor’s felt his face sharpen. “What do you mean boy?” His shoulders straightened. 

“Well, your wife has gone into seclusion….” The boy swallowed nervously. “Who’s to say it wasn’t to prevent another failed pregnancy instead of to grieve? A fae is of blood nobler than that of royalty besides.” 

That was...Rodor looked over to the blond hair just visible over the back of the chair by the fire. A son...he knew he and his wife would love a child they took in as much as a true born child. So long as the children of the boy married back into his royal line, he wouldn’t be ending his bloodline. Mithian, his daughter, would be safe. And his servant was right; this was the only chance of doing such a thing he was likely to ever have. 

“What about the girl?” Sir. Ector asked crossing his arms. Clearly, he was already attached to the small thing. 

Holding his hand up Rodor stopped anyone from speaking while he organized his thoughts. The boy could be the miracle he’d been hoping for since his marriage. But he knew that just because there was a living breathing male heir didn’t mean it would stay that way. And the risks to life wouldn’t leave even if the child made it out of childhood. Mithian would be in the same predicament if something happened to the boy. But...Rodor eyed the blond hair speculatively. A bastard son who could earn a position in court could protect Mithian even if the babe died. With a bastard with enough power Mithian could marry a noble from within their nation, someone she might actually like. It would be...it would be precarious but also much safer. 

Standing Rodor stepped to the chair looking down at the girl with the dark-haired babe cradled to her chest. It wouldn’t be easy but...he could secure his nation, protect Mithian, and give his wife what they’d always wanted. Perhaps the servant was right; the old religion did provide in mysterious ways. 

////

Rodor held the baby Kael to his chest. It was the family name closest to the boy’s original name and Kara had finally agreed to it. The baby was wrapped tightly against his chest as he rode along the road with only a small select group of trusted guards about him. 

He waved his men to the side as they clattered up to the keep his wife was staying in. Dismounting he handed his reins to a servant before heading for the doors. He walked swiftly while cradling the swaddled babe in his arms. Without knocking he entered his wife’s chambers and found her. 

She was reading by the light of the candles, clothed all in black, her hair loose and about her shoulders. She looked up at him in surprise. “Rodor...what?” 

“I’ve brought you a gift.” He smiled softly and approached her while gently revealing the babe. “We have a son my darling Mary.” 

Mary reached out accepting the swaddled child with cautious hands. “I don’t understand?” She looked up at him in confusion while her arms automatically pulled the babe to her chest. 

Rodor smiled as he watched her look down, her face softening at the peaceful face in her arms. He kneeled before her. “He’s a fae child; his people are all gone. I know he can never replace the boy we lost, but he could be our son. If you are willing.” 

Her arms tightened around Kael who was blinking his big blue eyes open. She reached out with one finger and slowly stroked the side of his cheek. “You’re so handsome.” Great wet tears began to fall from her eyes. “He’s perfect.” 

“And ours. Always ours.” Rodor encouraged with relief. She didn’t hate the idea; he’d done the right thing. 

Mary’s eyes didn’t part from the small face. “What’s his name?” 

“Kael. And the only fae left of his kind is his cousin. A young child. I would claim the child as a bastard, a playmate for our Mithian, and a guardian for our boy.” He let his hand rest on his wife’s shoulder. “Just think, three children my love. What we’ve always wanted. Children who want for nothing but love and care we can give them.” 

“He’s beautiful.” She leaned down kissing his little forehead. “We have a son my darling.” 

////

Kara sat quietly on the stool as Sir. Ector cut her hair with a pair of scissors. She stared at the stone floor as she watched her long blonde locks fall to the ground with every closing of the scissors. Tears didn’t fall from her eyes as she held herself still, her fingers digging into her palms. She and Kal were safe; they would be cared for. What else could she ask for? It didn’t matter that she was going to have to pretend to be a boy. For all of that, it wasn’t like she was human. It would be an act regardless of what her new role was. 

“You’re going to be alright young one.” Sir Ector the kind knight who’d found her and Kal said while squeezing her shoulder. “You will have a good home, a good life. I promise you, King Rodor is a kind man.” 

She didn’t say anything, though she gave a small bob of her head. Biting her lip, she forced herself to hold back tears. Kal was safe. This strange human king was going to take him as his son. She was to be the man’s lesser son. The word bastard meant nothing to her, how could a child not be a true child? 

Sir Ector brushed the stray hairs off her shoulders before guiding her off the stool and towards a set of drawers from which he pulled out a set of clothing. “Here, can you dress yourself in these?” 

“Yes.” She murmured as she reached out and accepted the soft, thick cloth. 

“Good, just open the door when you’re done changing. Leave your old clothing on the bed.” He smiled and gently ruffled her hair before heading out into the hall. 

Kara shucked off her familiar Kryptonian clothing. It hurt to be reminded of what had been taken from her. She needed the weight off of her. As it hit the ground, she began pulling on the clothing that had been left for her. It took some curious experimenting, but she found what must pass for undergarments. There was a pair of soft and thick leggings as well as thick socks for her feet. With that on, she pulled on the brown shoes over her feet. The other clothing was more complicated. It took her a second to figure out how the shirt was supposed to be worn. 

The shirt was white and once the sleeves were laced and the collar as well she sighed in relief. At least she was decent now. There was a thick blue piece of clothing that took some doing, but she found it went over the shirt, with ties along her sides. Maybe an overshirt? She was unsure of what to call it. But she was dressed. 

Quietly she stepped into the hall. “I’m done.” 

“Well done kid.” Sir Ector patted her head again. “Come, I’ll take you to your new quarters now.” 

She fell into step with the kind old human as they walked along many corridors, all with stone floors, though the walls were plastered white with great tapestries hanging along the walls. Kara couldn’t find it in herself to be excited at the new sights. She wanted Kal back, but she knew it would be a few days before he would be returned to her. Squeezing her hands tightly she forced herself to calm. She was stronger here; she had to be careful. Being angry or sad could be bad. 

Kara didn’t really look around till finally, they came to a stop. She looked up as Sir Ector opened the door and gently nudged her into the room. Looking around she took in her new dwelling. The walls were stone; there was a bed with a great canopy over it, the walls were a plain white plaster. A single window sat to the side. Not far from the door was a small fireplace that already had a fire burning in it. Looking around she spotted a chest and a wooden screen. Otherwise, the place was bare. 

“You’ll have your own possessions for this place soon enough.” Ector said cheerfully, “I’m sure we can even find someone to paint the walls with some designs for you, or maybe a tapestry.” 

Turning around she looked up at the kind man. “Thank you. It’s...nice.” 

He smiled and set his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. “Everything is going to work out. I know it doesn’t feel like it right now, but you’re going to be ok kid.” 

She nodded hoping he’d leave her in peace to cry. She could feel her sorrow threatening to overwhelm her ever since she’d handed Kal...Kael over to the king. 

“Before I go, what’s your name?” His face was serious. 

“Karac, son of Rodor.” She said, the words tasting like ash in her mouth. 

Sir. Ector’s head tilted as he squeezed both of her shoulders. “You’re going to be alright kid.” 

////

Mithian flicked her hair over her shoulder while her nurse wasn’t looking before going back to her sewing. She didn’t mind embroidery, but she’d far rather be out in the fields. It was just so boring sometimes! She just wanted to go out and do something! 

“Princess! Pay attention to your stitches.” Nurse Bessy chided from her spot in the rocking chair. 

Pouting she went back to her rosebuds. They were just so boring. A great sigh that she knew she’d be chastised for was building up in her throat. She was still considering if it was worth making an unladylike sound when there was a knock on the door. Quickly she set her embroidery to the side and straightened her skirts while her nurse opened the door. 

“Your highness.” Sir Ector bowed genially. 

She straightened her spine slightly, hoping she looked proper. “Yes Sir Ector?” 

He smiled indulgently before stepping to the side and drawing forward a young boy. “This is Karac. He’s going to be living in the castle from now on. Your father would like for the two of you to get along.” 

Mithian stood and stepped forward towards the boy. He must be the son of some visiting noble or such. She felt a flutter of excitement. She hadn’t had a playmate in ages. “Hello, I’m Mithian. Who might you be?” 

“Karac.” The boy said simply. His big blue eyes looked up at her and she realized they seemed remarkably sad. 

She held out her hand in invitation. “Would you like to see my new hunting bow?” 

The boy hesitantly accepted her hand. He looked up at her wide-eyed like he was afraid he’d done something wrong. 

Mithian just beamed at him, squeezed his hand and then dragged him to her newest bow. She wasn’t going to waste a minute of having a friend! A real friend! 

////

Sir Ector watched as the princess and the young fae ran about the green yard. The young Karac was willingly allowing the princess to order her...him around. It was a sweet sight, they were the same age, or close enough that it didn’t matter. This was going to be a good thing, he could feel it in his bones. 

“Who’s this boy Sir. Ector?” Nurse Bess asked, her brows furrowed in frustration. 

The knight rubbed the back of his head. He hated lying. “He’s just arrived from France. His mother died of plague. King Rodor has agreed to foster the boy. He’ll be a member of the royal household from now on.” 

“His father?” She looked at him suspiciously. It was like she could smell the scent of inferior birth interacting with the darling princess. 

He had to keep from laughing; she really was the right choice for getting the appropriate rumors going round the castle. “Provided for the boy and his mother after she was forced to leave the French court.” 

“A bastard then. Why would the king let that sort interact with the princess?” She asked sharply. 

Ector crossed his arms over his chest. “The king has requested they be allowed to see as much of each other as they should wish.” 

Bess’s eyes narrowed further, her mouth turning into a thin line. “I see.” 

////

Mithian giggled as she placed a flower crown on her new playmate’s head. A week of the same playmate was glorious. Despite being a boy, Karac hadn’t tried to leave her out or acted like he was too good for her hobbies. He’d even asked if she could teach him to embroider! She was convinced he was the sweetest thing; she’d have to ask her father if she could keep him. Not that she was childish enough to think that could actually happen. But she could ask her father to request Karac’s guardians stay at court. 

“Your dress is very pretty.” Karac offered while looking towards the delicately designed pink dress. He blushed slightly at his awkwardness looking to the ground. 

“Thank you.” She smiled and patted his hand. “Why won’t you tell me who your family is? I can’t request you stay at court if I don’t know that.” Mithian gave a pout to her new friend. “Or do you not want to stay?” 

Karac’s eyes widened in horror. “Of course not! You’re very nice. I just…” He began to the tear at the grass beneath him. “They’re all dead. And Sir Ector said I wasn’t to tell you anything about why I’m here.” 

Mithian leaned forward hugging her friend. “I’m sorry for pushing.” She rubbed her friend’s back. Though she did wonder why Sir Ector would want her friend to keep secrets, she’d have to figure that out later. For now she had a friend to comfort after her own impatience had hurt him. 

He sniffled slightly against her. “It’s alright. I don’t really understand it all either.” 

She tightened her hold around his thin shoulders. “I’ll speak with my father. We’ll find out what’s happening and I promise to try and find a way for you to stay. You’re the best friend I’ve ever had.” 

“You’re my only friend.” He mumbled into her shoulder. 

Mithian gave him a last squeeze before pulling back. “Come on, let’s go see if one of the knights will help us with archery. That always makes me feel better.” 

////

Rodor smiled as he saw his daughter dragging the young Karac towards the archery range. He hated to disturb their play, but he did need to speak to his daughter. Walking towards the children he felt joy as Mithian caught sight of him. Her face lit up, and then she seemed to forget all proprietary and lept into his arms.

Catching her round the waist he kissed the crown of her head, “Hello, my darling.” 

“Papa!” She cried out in joy as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Where have you been? Why did you go?” 

He chuckled while setting her back on the ground. It struck him that she was up to his shoulder’s in height. Wrapping an arm around her kept her close. “I have much to speak with you about.” 

Mithian’s brow furrowed as she looked over to Karac. “May Karac accompany us?” 

Rodor sighed looking over at the girl turned boy who was awkwardly standing there. “I see you’ve been taken care of in my absence Karac.” He waited for a slight nod from the child before continuing. “You are of course invited to dinner in my private dining room tonight. Till then I’m afraid I must leave you here lad. You may, of course, see your brother at dinner.” 

The child’s face lit up brilliantly. “Really?” 

“Of course. Till then young Karac.” He gave a gentle shooing motion towards the archery range. “You may wish to practice your archery skills before my daughter gets you there herself.” 

Karac quickly bowed before shooting a look at Mithian and waiting for the slight nod from her before trotting off. Rodor raised a brow as he steered his daughter away. Well, wasn’t that an interesting development. It seemed Mithian had already wrapped his new son around her finger. “Come, darling. There is much news I have to share with you.” 

Mithian looked up at him, her face turning sad. “Is mother still gone?” 

“No, she’s returned home.” He held her tightly at the look of joy on her face to prevent her from dashing for the family’s chambers. 

“She’s back?!” Mithian’s voice cracked as she gazed at him painfully hopeful. 

He nodded pulling her towards a bench that would give them some privacy. Already he could hear the bells ringing as the news spread he needed to share with his daughter. “Sit, there is a lot I need to tell you.” 

As soon as they were situated, he sighed and held her hand gently in his rougher one. “After the death of the baby, your mother left for the country, as you know. She needed time.” He held onto her hand hoping to give comfort. Their poor daughter hadn’t deserved the sorrow of her parents affecting her. “But then we were blessed. Not long after she arrived in the country your mother discovered she was pregnant.” He smiled. “As you know the miracle that is you, we were afraid to hope for another healthy child. So your mother stayed in the country to let the pregnancy take its course.” 

Mithian bit her lip ducking her head. “Did...did the child live?” 

“Yes.” He squeezed her hand, hardly able to keep his own tears at bay. “Yes, I left to join your mother after his birth to stay with them till he could be given a name. Would you like to come see your mother and meet your brother?” 

She nodded, happy tears sliding down her cheeks. “Yes.” 

“Good, come.” He stood pulling her up. “Afterwards we should speak of Karac.” 

Mithian froze halting his steps. “What about Karac? You’re not sending him away?” 

“No, I’m not sending him away.” Rodor chuckled. “We will speak of it later, but I assume you would approve of him staying permanently?” 

She beamed at him. “Of course!” 

////

Being a mother made Queen Mary deliriously happy. She hadn’t been this content since Mithian had been a little girl and another child had been growing in her womb. Holding a hand against her stomach, she smiled from the window as Mithian and Karac attempt to shoot targets with their bows. For that matter, she hadn’t seen her daughter this happy in a long time. Having a playmate was good for the girl, having happy parents surely helped as well. 

“Your majesty.”

Turning, she nodded at her daughter’s nurse. “Bess, what brings you here? Has Mithian advanced in her studies again?” 

“Yes, she’s a credit to your majesties.” Bess raised from her curtsy. “But I wished to speak to you about a delicate matter.” 

Mary turned her full attention to the nurse. “Of course, whatever it is feel free to speak.” 

“Thank you, your majesty.” The woman lowered her head in deference. “It’s on the matter of the boy. Karac, I fear it may not be...appropriate for him to spend so much time with the princess and new prince.” 

Mary frowned as she took in the nurse feeling a sense of dread. “Has something happened to cause these worries?” 

Bess shifted nervously. “It’s just...there are rumors of his...parentage. Surely he will be a negative influence on your children your majesty.” 

The queen raised a brow and pursed her lips. “You’d condemn a child for the manner of his birth despite his bloodline?” 

“For the good of your children your majesty I would.” The woman held her gaze. “Men may wander but to bring their...mistakes back to their homes? That is not wise.” 

Mary felt her blood turn to ice, how dare this woman question her new son. Or she supposed her husband's new ‘son’. Still a child she was quickly becoming attached to, one her daughter already treated like a brother in truth. “Have you said anything to the children about this?” 

“Of course not.” The woman huffed. “I have tried to encourage the princess to spend less time with the boy, but she won’t listen to me.” 

“I see.” Mary’s eyes narrowed. “Your service to my family is appreciated. You’ll be paid in full of course, but I ask you to leave court at your earliest convenience. If I find you’ve tried to speak to any of my children, including Karac, I won’t be as merciful. Leave, before I change my mind.” 

////

Rodor sat stiffly in his larger council chambers, most of the male officials and court members were somewhere about. Normally he would deal with the day to day minutia, but a tourny was coming and so the room was quite full. His stiffness wasn’t due to any uneasiness with his duty. No, it had everything to do with his wife who’d found a new lease on life. For years he’d wished for her fire to return, but with the ever-growing loss and disappointment he’d watched her become a shell of herself. Well, she had that fire again...and was very loud about her disappointment in his court. Which he now had to fix. 

Clearing his throat, Rodor ensured every eye was on him. “As you are all aware the torney in a few months time traditionally has an award of a position amongst my personal knights garrisoned here at court for a year's time. This year, however, the prize will be different.” 

“Your majesty?” His official of games asked in confusion. 

He stood from his seat and sighed. “Of course this year’s champion will still be given the traditional post. But at the end of his year of service here at court, he will be awarded my son Karac as his squire.” 

There was absolute silence. Of course there had been rumors, rumors Rodor had seen to personally. But he’d just claimed a bastard publically, and indicated his favor towards the boy. He felt some guilt for the political game he’d just thrown his new son into, but well...as Mary had pointed out he would be afforded respect now. Rodor picked up his mug of watered down wine. “Is there any opposition to this?” 

Later that night as he sat on a low settee, an arm around his wife, as they watched Mithian and Karac playing with Kael on the rug by the fire he knew he’d made the right decision. He had a family. The wife he loved was alive again, truly happy for the first time in years. His daughter had a friend and brother who could protect her. And he had an heir to dote on and raise into a good king for his nation. Kissing the crown of his wife’s head he sighed. This was a life worth having.


	2. Arriving in Camelot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Second chapter and oh my gosh you guys! Thank you so much for all the lovely comments, just all the thanks. As always I'm happy to answer question, nerd out, ect. down in the comments if any of you want to come say hi.
> 
> For anyone who hasn't watched Merlin, the really important bits to understand would be:  
> A. Uther Pendragon is alive and king of Camelot  
> B. Magic is illegal and punishable by death  
> C. Merlin is a young dude and works as Arthur's servant  
> D. Gwen is Morgana's servant  
> E. Nobody knows Morgana is Uther's daughter and not just his ward
> 
> If anyone gets a bit lost on the Merlin and just general 'who's who' feel free to drop by in the comments and I'll answer any questions you have.

Mithian laughed as she rode along besides her brother. “Get back here you idiot!” 

“Nope!” Karac stuck his tongue out at her as he trotted along ahead of her holding her lace triumphantly. “You’ll just have to come and get it.” 

“I have plans for that! If you get it dirty so help you!” She kicked her heels into her horse speeding it up towards her brother. 

Grinning Karac loosened the reins and laughed as he took off ahead of her. Mithian smiled as she realized a race was on. Soon they were thundering down the road. Her heart was racing as she leaned slightly, moving in tandem with her horse to chase her brother down. Bright laughter from ahead of her edged her on as she encouraged her horse to gallop faster. 

They both ignored the shouts of their escort as they left them behind. Mithian felt like snorting at the idea that either of them needed guards, well if Karac wasn’t there she would. Still it was irksome how many guards their father had seen fit to send with them. She almost felt bad for Kael being left to bear the brunt of their overprotective parents alone, almost. 

“Get back here you thief!” She called out as she began to catch up to her brother’s horse. Mithian was not going to lose, so she ignored it as her horse’s hooves began to clatter across cobblestones instead of dirt as they made their way through the streets of their destination. She wasn’t going to lose, not today. 

As they moved through the streets they were both forced to slow down to keep from trampling innocent civilians. Mithian found she was nearly caught up with her brother who was clearing the way for her on accident as he made this way through the streets. Reaching out she just missed grabbing her piece of lace as Karac pulled his horse up sharply. 

Surprised Mithian followed suit reining in her horse sharply. “Karac? What’s wrong?” 

Karac was already jumping off his horse. She sighed as she realized he was helping pick up a basket of apples that an older woman had dropped while moving out of their way. Mithian easily caught the reigns of her brother’s horse to prevent it from running off and just watched amused as Karac apologized in a ramble of nonsense while helping with the apples. 

Mithian reached into her pouch and pulled out a piece of gold. Interrupting her brother’s rambles she decided to save him. “We’re terribly sorry our game harmed your produce. Here, consider it payment for any damaged goods.” 

“You’re too kind your grace.” The woman curtsied deeply before accepting the coin. 

Karac laughed easily while reaching out and catching the older woman’s elbow and helping her out of her courtesy. “Please we’re sorry for bothering you, no need for formality.” He smiled brightly as he held out the refilled basket of apples. Then he seemed to pause and consider. “Do you need help carrying these somewhere? I’d be happy to help.” 

“Oh you sweet boy.” The woman said her face softening. Shifting to the side she glared at a young gangly teen. “You could learn to be more like this here lord, boy.” 

Mithian had to bite her lip to prevent herself from laughing at the horror on the boy’s face as his cheeks turned a bright red. “Karac, give the boy his grandmother’s apples.” 

“Of course.” He quickly handed the basket over to the boy, who was still doing his best impression of an apple. “Are you sure you’re alright ma’am?” 

The woman reached up and patted his cheek. “I’m just fine. Go on then, I’m sure a lord like you has more important things to do than bother with an old woman like me.” 

“That’s just not true.” Karac smiled brightly at her before swinging himself back up into the saddle. “Sorry again for almost knocking you over.” 

Mithian clicked her tongue encouraging her horse forward snatching her lace from Karac before trotting off with it ahead of him. He let out a squawk of protest from behind her. It didn’t escape her that their guards, and a very angry Sir Ector had caught up with them as she entered the open square. Well, he could lecture them about propriety and safety later. 

As she pulled her horse up before the stairs she couldn’t keep her amusement in check at the shocked and rather horrified faces of Camelot’s court staring at them. Forcing her face to remain easy she waited for Karac to dismount and step to the side of her horse to help her down. She shared a conspiratorial look with her brother as his hands caught her round the waist helped lift her off the horse. 

“You’re a brat.” She murmured softly before slapping his shoulder lightly, she’d long ago learned that actually hitting Karac was a terrible idea. 

He grinned at her smugly as he set her down and offered his arm to her. Linking their arms she smiled as they moved to greet Camelot’s royals. She noted the way the court ladies were looking at her brother. A side eye at her brother explained why. His hair was perfectly tousled from riding, because the great idiot’s hair never looked less than perfect. It was all tousled blond curls, his bright blue eyes and wide smile didn’t help. And she wasn’t above knowing that his actual gender led him to looking well, really quite lovely. It was a burden not to roll her eyes, it had begun already. 

“Welcome to Camelot.” Uther declared stepping forward and offering his hand. 

Mithian accepted it and curtsied before accepting the brush of lips over her knuckles. “It’s an honor to be in your great city your majesty.” 

////

Uther drummed his fingers on the table of his small council chamber. His closest advisors were gathered. He didn’t like this conversation, but it was something he’d known was coming for a long time. “Isn’t he a bit low in rank?” 

“Well he might only be the Baron of the Isle of Mora now, but it’s an important piece of land strategically for Nemeth.” Sir Kay said while gesturing to the laid out map. 

Lord Bruin took up from where Sir Kay had left off. “The unofficial engagement between prince Arthur and princess Elena will unite us with King Godwyn’s kingdom. A marriage between your Ward and King Rodor’s illegitimate son would strengthen our ties to Nemeth. A proper dowry, perhaps the contested lands of Gedref and an alliance against Cendred. It would aid Camelot to gain these alliances.” The man shifted, his great furs ruffling slightly. “Not only that but he’s a good match for the lady Morgana. He’s young, has already been knighted and earned a baronship. He’s only twenty four. He will likely rise further in power inside Nemeth as he gets older.” 

“He’s a good option.” Sir Kay agreed. “No rumors that would detract from his honor either. By all accounts he’s a talented knight and intelligent lord. He may only be in his twenty fourth year but that is a marriageable age. And to be blunt sire, the lady Morgana will need to be married and soon. She’s nearly twenty already.” 

Uther felt his knuckles crack as his fists clenched. While he might not openly admit it, Morgana was his heart. If he could keep her safely in Camelot and keep every male in the country away from her, he’d do it. But he was a king, and kings had to put their countries first. And he wasn’t ignorant that a young man with a reputation for kindness was likely the best he could find for his child. Uther wouldn’t live forever, and when he died Morgana would need a husband to protect and care for her. “What exactly are you proposing? King Rodor has rejected any overtures of an arranged marriage towards any of his children.” 

“Well the lady Morgana is the most beautiful woman in Camelot. Surely some...encouragement for the lad to court her?” Lord Bruin looked distinctly uncomfortable beneath his shortly cropped grey beard. “Surely a conversation with Sir Ector of Nemeth to imply that if the young baron were to court the lady it would be taken favorably?” 

Sir Kay made a grunt. “We all know the lady Morgana could catch the lord of her choice if she wished. The problem will be convincing her to let the boy court her. This Karac is only a man at the end of the day. He won’t be the problem, one smile and he’ll be as good as won over.” 

Uther frowned. “She’ll do as she’s told.” 

Gaius looked at him in plain disbelief. “Perhaps a gentler method? Let the young people spend time together and come to know one another.” 

“She’s my ward and she will do as I tell her.” Uther said firmly putting an end to that line of discussion. He would not have his authority questioned.

“Quite right my lord.” Gaius conceded, though Uther noted he gave a look to the other advisors while pursing his lips. 

Uther stared at his friend and physician for a long moment. He was going to have to have a word with his friend, privately. “Lord Candor if you would speak to Sir Ector about our openness for the boy Karac to court the lady Morgana.” 

“Of course sire.” The man dipped his head. 

////

Mithian stared at Sir Ector in disbelief. “You’re not serious.” 

“I am. And you’re intelligent enough to know it is a good match your highness.” He said kindly. 

She looked about despite knowing that no one else was in her rooms. “And what happens when the wedding night comes and the lady finds out Karac’s not exactly as male as we all pretend he is? And that’s assuming he’s not stupid enough to tell her before the wedding night.” 

Ector winced before pushing on. “You know that love matches are a thing for stories. Name one marriage that would be better for the lady Morgana?” 

Mithian bit her lip, it was true. She knew she was fortunate that she had two brothers and a kind father. For someone without either of those blessings, even with them a marriage to someone as kind as Karac would be better than most expected. “We don’t even know her, she could be awful. I won’t sentence my brother to a marriage to some snippy or cruel woman just because it’s politically convenient.” 

“Just encourage him to befriend the lady.” Ector pushed gently. “If they hate each other there’s no binding promises. But if they get along, well it’s safer for Karac to be wed. We both know his marriage is going to be brought up more often in negotiations now that he’s been given a baronship. Nearly as much yours is your majesty. If they could be friends, it could be a good marriage.” 

“We don’t tell him about any of this.” She said feeling her resolve to prevent this from happening dying. “At least not yet. I may encourage him to befriend the lady, though I’ll probably have to help. If they get along we can bring up the idea of a marriage and courtship.” 

Sir Ector softened in relief. “Thank you, it’s for the best.” 

“I hope he does not hate us for this.” She said miserably. 

“We both know his people practiced arranged marriages as well. He’ll understand.” Ector patted her shoulder. “It’s for the best for Nemeth and him.” 

Mithian nodded, it was true. “You’re correct of course. I need to get ready for the feast.” 

“Of course, by your leave.” He bowed before leaving the guest quarters awarded to her. 

She let her shoulders drop and groaned. Political marriage was a horrible conundrum and she wasn’t sure what to do about it when it came to Karac. She was perfectly able to navigate the waters of political intrigue and courtship. But Karac? Karac had never been good at it. Aside from his general cluelessness, the strangeness of human courtship rituals to him, and the fact that while she’d learned about political courtships and such he’d been off learning to be a knight and to manage lands, well he was useless at it. 

Mithian stepped to the screen and began to unfasten her dress. She envied how much faster Karac was at getting ready for feasts even without using his powers sometimes. She sighed as her maid servant for the night entered the room and took away her traveling dress and handed over her dress for the feast. 

It wasn’t till her hair was being pinned up that the door opened and Karac came trotting in. “I keep getting pitying looks from the older men when I pass them in the halls.” He was frowning as he walked further into the room. “Do you have any idea why?” 

She had to resist banging her head on something. Instead she raised a brow at him in the mirror, ignoring the servant’s scandalized look. “Maybe the prince intends to challenge you to a spar? He is famous for his ability in the ring.” 

“I’ve been the champion of Nemeth since we were sixteen.” He said flopping down on her bed. 

Mithian had to bite her lip at the truly horrified expression on the servants face. “Yes well, I’m sure he’s defeated lots of champions throughout his time at court. And you don’t quite look as strong as you are.” 

“Huh.” He seemed to consider that before shrugging. “I doubt that’s it though. There’s a tourney in a week. There’s no point to sparing earlier than that other than for bragging rights.” 

“Just because it’s not sensible doesn’t mean the prince won’t ask it.” She said mildly while reaching for her lip paint. “Speaking of Camelot’s royal family we need their favor. Try and be friendly with the king’s ward Morgana.” 

Karac sat up and looked at her face in the mirror curiously. “Why not Arthur?” 

“Because I intend to see what all the rumors about the prince are about.” She painted her lips before grabbing her powder. “And if I don’t at least nominally show interest in the other sex occasionally, father’s advisors will try and bring up some horrid arranged affair with someone twice our age.” 

Her brother winced. “Right, you know we’ll never let that happen? Even if someone manages to strong arm father into it Kael and I won’t let that happen.” 

“I know.” She looked over her shoulder and smiled at her brother. “But let’s not invite trouble shall we. Also the knights of Camelot have quite the reputation. It can’t hurt to see if there’s any prospects here that I wouldn’t mind entering an arrangement with.” 

Karac hopped up onto his feet and stepped over brushing the maid servant aside as he grabbed the necklace she’d be wearing. “Alright, I’ll get to know the lady Morgana then. Try not to break too many hearts.” He laughed as he clasped the necklace around her neck before stepping back. “Now, can we go to the feast? I’m starving!” 

“You’re always starving.” She said while rolling her eyes and standing up. Giving him a careful look over she reached up brushing off his shoulders. He did look quite handsome in Nemeth’s green. “Shall we leave then?” 

////

Morgana was surprised to see Uther waiting for her outside her door. “I was unaware you intended to escort me to the feast?” 

“Yes, well there was something I needed to speak with you about.” He indicated for her to walk with him. 

She felt a nervous weight in her stomach at the words. He couldn’t know she’d helped the sorcerer Alavarr escape. “Of course.” She fell into step with him as they walked down the stairs towards the halls. 

“As you know I won’t be able to protect you forever.” His voice was hesitant. “You will need a husband.” 

Morgana tensed ever so slightly. “Surely not a pressing need.” 

“I have hoped you would find a suitable suitor to wed, but perhaps I have been too lenient.” He clasped his hands behind his back, either ignorant or ignoring her paling face. “Baron Karac holds land, title, and the favor of his father. He’s young, but that is perhaps a good thing in these matters. You could do far worse.” 

She felt like she’d been punched in the gut. “You’ve entered negotiations?” 

“Yes, we have. The council is in favor of the match. And I am as well.” His voice was softer than normal. “You are already older than is customary for a lady of your rank to remain unattached. And all reports say he is a good man.” 

Morgana wanted to throw up. She stopped walking. “I’m not hungry.” 

Uther’s eyes hardened. “You will attend this feast Morgana. This match would secure your future not to mention Camelot’s relations with Nemeth.” 

“I won’t marry someone I don’t know.” She protested sharply. 

“That is not your decision to make. I’m ordering you to attend this feast. And when that boy attempts to court you, you will allow it. If you don’t I will be forced to reconsider King Odin’s proposal.” His shoulders squared as he raised a hand pointing at her firmly. 

Morgana felt herself shake. “You would sell me to the man who murdered my father and conquered his lands?” 

“If you leave me no choice then I will have to put the good of Camelot above your personal happiness.” He declared sharply, as if this made it right. “Now, you will go to this feast, and you will speak to this son of Rodor’s and you will smile and encourage him. Is that understood?” 

She had to hold in her panic. Swallowing she grimaced. If she pushed further he’d go through with his threat of Odin. “I won’t forgive you if you make me do this.” 

“You will see that it is for your own good.” He reached out grabbing her arm and forcing her to keep moving with him. 

Digging her heels in she glared as she yanked her arm out of his grip. “I am not piece of meat that you can sell!” 

Uther turned, his face stormy. “I have treated you as a daughter. But if you refuse I will send you to the dungeons and you will not come out of them till I’ve decided on a marriage for you. And then you’ll be your husband’s.” 

////

Morgana sat rigidly in her seat. Her face was completely pale as she stared blankly at her plate filled with food she couldn’t stomach the idea of eating. Her smile felt brittle as she forced herself through the banal pleasantries expected of her. It wasn’t surprising that she found herself sitting besides Karac, but it still made her feel like she was drowning. 

“Are you looking forward to the tournament?” Karac asked clearly trying to form a conversation now that the pleasantries were out of the way. He had a certain hopefulness to his face. “I know I am, not that I like hitting people with swords and all that. But it’s really satisfying to be good at something and well I always enjoyed watching when I was younger. The colors and there’s always special food being sold on the streets. Like those roasted pigeons on a spit with the honey sauce? I love those. They’re like the best things and they only sell them at the tourneys. Do they have them here?” 

She swallowed while reaching out for her wine. “I don’t eat the tourney food.” 

“Oh.” Karac awkwardly stuffed a piece of meat into his mouth. As he chewed his eyes lit up and he quickly swallowed. “Well what type of food do you like? Food’s ever so important. I always like trying new foods.” 

“Edible.” Morgana took a drink from her chalise. She needed it, maybe she could pretend it had gone to her head before the next course and make her excuses?

She could hear the boy shifting slightly. “I um...well uh what do you like to do?” 

Morgana wanted to scream. Turning to put him off with another one word answer she saw his stupid face looking oh so innocent. As if he wasn’t trying to buy her like a piece of cattle. Her temper flared. How dare he act like he wasn’t forcing her into a corner? Narrowing her eyes she glared at him. “I like to sword fight, particularly while wearing pants. I also enjoy ale more than wine, and I’ve made a courtier cry three times this year so far and I take great pleasure in it. I outride the knights regularly and I certainly don’t like embroidery.” 

Gaping Karac stared at her in a sort of horror. He really looked rather like someone had hit him over the head. Every eye within hearing distance was looking now. He seemed to pick up on that as he attempted to speak. It came out as more of a squeak. “Embroider?” 

She stood up. “My apologies, I’m not feeling well.” Turning to the truly murderous gaze of Uther she curtsied slightly. “Your Majesty.” Before sweeping out of the room. 

////

Uther threw a pitcher against the wall letting it shatter into a hundred pieces. “How dare she!?” 

“Sire,” Gaius said cautiously from where he was standing to the side. “Might I suggest giving the lady Morgana some time to adjust to the idea? These things take time. Perhaps not...surprising her with it would be a better approach?” 

Uther whirled round glaring at his advisor. “She openly defied me! Ruined the opportunity for a marriage with that boy.” 

“Perhaps not.” Gaius started, the man folded his hands in front of him. “Morgana is a beautiful lady. Any man would accept she simply was feeling unwell than the alternative. I suggest you let things fall where they may. There is no taking back what happened tonight.” 

He felt his chest heave in anger as he tried to calm himself down. “I should send her to the dungeons to think about what she’s done.” 

“Sire, perhaps a gentle touch?” Gaius said while remaining distant. “Let her come round to the idea. Perhaps she will take the suitors who come here more seriously now?” 

“Fine. I will do this as you suggest. But if she challenges me like this again I won’t be so lenient.” Uther dropped down into his chair with a groan. “Where did I go wrong Gaius? Why must she defy me so?” 

Gaius shuffled closer. “I believe it’s a natural progression with ladies your majesty.” 

////

Gwen rubbed circles on Morgana’s back. “We’ll just have to get him to break it off.” 

“I doubt that will be the problem.” Morgana croaked as she hugged knees to her chest. “Uther will never forgive me for this.” 

Gwen clenched her teeth, she’d gotten the story out of her friend through sobs. The king was an awful man, but she’d never thought he would go about the inevitable with Morgana in such an awful way. “Well he’ll just have to. Anyways Karac looked more surprised than upset. Waived any attempts to apologize for you.” 

“Is that a good thing though?” She looked up at her through red rimmed eyes. “I’ll throw myself from the tower before I let Uther marry me to Odin. But that doesn’t...” 

“Doesn’t mean that Karac isn’t a horrible person secretly.” Gwen finished for her. Wrapping her arm around Morgana’s shoulders she settled beside her hugging her gently. “Arthur and Merlin will help. If he turns out to be a horrible person we can scare him off. Or maybe Arthur can intercede for you with Uther.” 

“Uther listen to reason?” Morgana scoffed. “That’s never going to happen.” 

Gwen rubbed her thumb in circles against Morgana’s shoulder. “Well, maybe he isn’t so bad. All the ladies of the court seem quite taken with him. He is handsome, and if the rumors are true not a bad person.” 

“I don’t want to be wed just to become the broodmare for some man. Regardless of whether he can make air headed idiots swoon.” Morgana snarled slightly. 

“That’s not fair.” Gwen chided her gently. “They want a husband their age and he has land, position and is young.” She snickered. “Merlin thinks he looks rather like a girl though. Must be the french in him.” 

Morgana let out an unladylike chuckle. “God, and he rambles worse than Merlin.” 

“Really? What was he talking to you about at the table?” Gwen hugged her friend close and felt some ease. Talking badly of the visiting lord was completely something she could do.

“Food, he wouldn’t shut up about it. Something about tourny stand food.” She sighed leaning her head against Gwen’s shoulder. 

Gwen considered the problem. “Well his mother was french. You know how odd they are about food. I even heard that they eat snails over there sometimes!” 

“Worse they use cream sauces so the taste of rotten meat can’t be tasted.” Morgana’s nose scrunched up. 

Gwen’s face crinkled up in horror. She would never understand foreign nobility. “He’s going to lose horribly to Arthur in the tourney next week you know. Maybe he’ll be so embarrassed he’ll never show his face here again?” 

“He is isn’t he.” Morgana bit her lip in amusement. “He’s certainly doesn’t look strong enough to lift a sword. Arthur will beat him black and blue.” 

“I almost feel bad for him.” She pressed a handkerchief into Morgana’s hand as she continued speaking. “This whole thing won’t last a month. And after that you should have some time before Uther brings it up again.” 

Morgana wiped at her face. “Thank you Gwen, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

“Stab unsuspecting suitors?” She teased gently. 

“Probably.” Morgana straightened a bit, pulling away from her arms. “Would you mind setting out my purple gown with the sheer blue sleeves and the gold detailing.” 

Gwen grinned as she stood up from the bed. “Of course my lady.” 

“If Uther wants me to do this let’s make this Karac feel like the idiot boy he is. I don’t want to see a single white or soft colored piece of clothing while he’s here. Dark colors only. We’re going to intimidate him and then let Arthur humiliate him.” Morgana’s eyes glinted. 

Gwen smiled as she pulled out the requested dress. She felt a little bad for the man, but well she cared for Morgana more than she cared for the feelings of some foreigner. “Perhaps the darker lip paint for a few days?” 

“Excellent idea.” Morgana stood as well coming to join her by her assortment of dresses. “We’re going to make him feel like a little boy who’s been sent to bed.” 

Frowning Gwen tilted her head. “Perhaps avoid the green for a while my lady? It is Nemeth’s color.” 

“The forest green, but other shades I believe will still be acceptable though.” Morgana ran her finger along a lovely sage green sleeve. “It is my color. Also emerald green is a strong color.” 

////

Karac sat slumped on in the chair by the fire in their sister’s room. “That couldn’t have gone worse.” 

“She could have dumped her wine over your head.” Mithian said helpfully from where she was working the pins out of her hair. “What on earth did you say to her?” 

“I don’t know.” They groaned. “I was just trying to start a conversation. I tried to ask her about the tourney and the food and then I asked her what she liked to do. I don’t know where I went wrong.” 

Mithian let out a resigned sigh. “Well, you did learn some about her. Though try not to insult the woman again. Maybe offer to spar with her tomorrow? She did seem rather keen on the practice if her words are anything to go by. Also it might help her to get her irritation out practically.” 

Karac perked up. “That’s a good idea! Why didn’t I think of that?” 

“Because you’re you.” Mithian said while taking off her earrings. “And try not to eat like a starved dog. It’s your worst habit.” She gave them a pleading look. “Please try to fix whatever it is going on with the lady Morgana. We need good relations with Camelot. Just befriend her, you can be charming when you want.” 

“No I’m not.” Karac protested, their brow crinkling. “I know you say I am but I’m not.” 

Mithian let out a sigh. “Just...try not to stick your foot in your mouth again.”


	3. Sparring With Morgana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Thank you for all the lovely comments, seriously you guys are the best! 
> 
> Also according to an Indian reader Karac isn't an Indian name...so we're a bit stumped on where the damn name comes from. Which I'm going to count as a victory and continue to pretend is a regional name to the British Isles. 
> 
> So, for fun random facts this is going to be the first half of a two part series. I'm six chapters into the sequel at the moment. Originally it wasn't supposed to be, but it just kept on growing...the perils of writing without an outline I guess. But my writing has been slowed slightly by the discovery of the game Crusader Kings II...I'm kind of obsessed with it. 
> 
> Once again a big shout out to Directorblaze and atonguetiedwriter for reading this story over, helping edit, and just generally being awesome buddies for letting me bounce ideas off of.

Karac winced at themself in the mirror. Was this appropriate wear when asking a lady to spar with you, as an apology for saying something she found offensive? They weren't sure. Biting their lip Karac considered their options. It was a blue jacket sort of day...probably? Mithian had said it was their color. And looking acceptable was always a plus when trying to apologize for something. They reached up and ran a finger along the white collar of their shirt. It was one of Karac’s favorites, they’d embroidered daffodils along it. They really didn’t understand why so many of the other knights seemed to find such things superfluous. It was pretty and they liked it. 

“Oh would you stop, you look fine. You’d think you were a girl sometimes.” Mithain groaned as she entered the room. 

They did a quick check there were no eavesdroppers before smiling playfully at their sister. “But I am a girl, sort of.” 

“You’re fae, and I remember an illuminating conversation about gender on Krypton.” Mithian stuck her tongue out at them. “You’re as much a human boy as you are a human girl. As in you’re not.” 

“But you just called me a girl.” Karac frowned slightly. “Wouldn’t that mean you’re admitting you’re wrong?” 

Mithan groaned, grabbing them by the arm and dragging them towards the door. “I hate you, now come on before they send out a search party for us.” 

Karac rolled their eyes as they followed their sister. “Do you think asking if she would like to spar is a good idea?” 

“We can only hope.” Mithian said sounding more amused than anything else. “If this doesn’t work I’ll ask about a royal hunt.” She paused speaking for a moment. “I do believe I’ll ask about that regardless.” 

They cringed. “But the animals are so cute and innocent. Do we have to shoot them?” 

“Do you want to live off vegetables?” Mithian asked, her voice definitely amused now. 

Karac winced...meat was really delicious. “Fine, but maybe not the super cute animals like rabbits?” 

“Would a boar hunt make you stop whining about it?” She asked in a long suffering tone. 

They considered it. “Yes actually.” As they walked round the corner Karac caught sight of the servant they’d picked out as Morgana’s lady maid. “Would you mind if I caught up to you later?” 

“Go on, try not to stick your foot in it. And remember to make friends, we need them as allies.” Mithian shooed them towards the servant. 

Karac smiled widely at their sister. “Thank you! I’ll make it up to you later.” Trotting towards the servant girl they went through what they should say. Biting their lip they finally came up to the servant. “Excuse me, may I speak to you?” 

“My lord.” The servant curtsied. “What may I do for you?” 

They pushed some of their hair back behind one ear nervously. “Oh um..you’re the lady Morgana’s maid right?” 

“Yes, my name is Guinevere my lord.” She replied, her face was clearly guarded. 

“Good, um...I was wondering if um..do you know what I said that upset the lady last night exactly?” Karac shuffled some, looking down at their feet. “I’m always saying the wrong things and just, if I could know how I insulted her I could apologize for it properly.” 

Guinevere’s brows rose as she stared at him. “She was given some...unhappy news before the feast. I don’t believe you said anything of particular offense.” 

Karac let out a breath of relief. “Oh thank Rao.” Running a hand through their hair they considered the woman before them. “Look the treaty with Camelot is important to Nemeth, and I wouldn’t want to leave any bad feelings between us. Do you believe the lady would be amenable to sparring? She said she liked swords and I always find hitting things with a sword is a great way to deal with political nonsense.” 

The servant ducked her head ever so slightly, her eyes crinkling round the sides. “I believe she would like that very much your lordship.” 

“Really?” Karac couldn’t help it, they beamed. It had been weighing on their mind all night how they could have possibly upset the lady so much the night before. Honestly they’d felt terrible about it. “That’s good. Ah, does she have her own sword or should I be prepared to bring more than one?” 

“She has her own blade in the armory.” Guinevere said, definitely sounding less closed off now. “If I may, perhaps not listening to anything the King says in regards to her might be wise.” 

Karac nodded seriously. “Thank you, I’m in your debt Guinevere.” Smiling, they gently took the lady’s hand and kissed the back of it. “Really, thank you.” 

////

Gwen stared at the back of the retreating lord and couldn’t help that her cheeks were burning. What on earth had that been? The poor soul was about to be absolutely crushed by Morgana, she actually was starting to feel a bit bad about it. Though it didn’t seem like he’d be the sort to hold a grudge over such a thing so there was that. 

Shaking her head she continued on her way to pick up Morgana’s sleeping draught from Gaius. As she entered the physician's rooms she called out. “Merlin!” 

“Gwen? Did you need something?” He poked his head out of his room. 

“Morgana’s sleeping draught, and I wanted to ask you a favor.” She closed the door behind her before heading to the table where the potions usually sat ready for pick up. 

Merlin nodded while coming over. “I thought she didn’t need her draughts anymore?” 

“She doesn’t, but I like to have them on hand in case the dreams come back.” Gwen said while accepting the potion from Merlin. “Would you be willing to do a favor for me though?” 

“Sure.” Merlin shrugged. “Is something going on?” 

Gwen pulled him towards the window and spoke lowly. “Uther is engaging in negotiations for Morgana to marry King Rodor’s son Karac.” 

“What?!” Merlin yelped. 

“Exactly.” Gwen grabbed his arm holding him in place. “The king is set on the match. But we don’t know anything about this Karac, he seems nice enough but well…” She trailed off pointedly. 

Merlin’s eyes were still wide but he was clearly serious. “You need me to investigate him for you and the lady Morgana?” 

“Yes.” She sighed in relief. “You’ll do it yes?” 

“Of course.” He smiled letting his shoulders fall back. “I’m an excellent judge of character you know.” 

She hugged him tightly ignoring how he tensed in surprise. “Thank you.” 

////

Arthur stared at his father in horror. “You what?” 

“It’s for the best, both for her and Camelot.” Uther said while writing down grain production numbers. 

“But we don’t even know him! And he’s...he’s french!” Arthur spluttered. Since when had this been a possibility? Why hadn’t he been told sooner? 

Uther looked up at him darkly. “I expect you to encourage the match. After Morgana’s display last night he might not court her as agreed.” 

Arthur crossed his arms. “What if he’s a horrible person? He hasn’t even been here a full day. The party from Nemeth just arrived yesterday. Surely this is too soon.” 

“If he turns out to be a bastard in more ways than the obvious, then we’ll put an end to it of course. But all reports say he’s an accomplished and decent young man.” Uther dipped his quill into the ink. “Keep our guests entertained and encourage him to pursue Morgana despite her bullheadedness.” 

This was ridiculous and Arthur wasn’t even sure how to protest it properly. Sucking his feelings on the matter in, he nodded. “Very well. The princess Mithian spoke of enjoying the hunt. Perhaps a royal hunt before the tournament?” 

“Excellent idea. See to it.” Uther waved at him. It was a clear dismissal. 

Arthur bowed his head before leaving the king’s small council chambers. Sweeping down the hall he headed for Morgana. She would be furious over this. Not to mention justifiably upset. He winced at the thought of what he’d do if his father promised him to someone, without even bothering to tell him first. While he knew that he couldn’t be with Gwen, no matter how he loved her; he still found the idea of being forced into a marriage against his will, to some silly princess, atrocious. 

He assumed Morgana would be in one of the rooms that the ladies of the court congregated in during the day. Honestly he avoided them like the plague but he wasn’t going to just leave her on her own for this. “MERLIN!” 

Arthur frowned as he realized his manservant wasn’t running. “Probably in the tavern the lazy lout.” Grumbling he kept walking till he reached the ladies wing. Straightening his spine he promised himself he was going to get out as soon as possible. The giggling...please let there not be giggling. The guards by the door gave him sympathetic looks. With a bracing breath he opened the doors and strode in. 

The room was one of the more decorated of the castle. White plastered walls with more delicate ornamentation, wide windows along two walls. It was lighter than the rest of the castle as well. He saw several of the older women embroidering in one corner, most of the young girls below the age of fifteen were in the center of the room with Morgana and Sir Kay’s daughter lady Yale. Clearing his throat he approached the now giggling teens who were looking at him with large doe eyes. “Morgana.” 

“Arthur.” She raised a single brow, though he could see the smirk starting to come out at his clear discomfort. “What brings to you here?” 

He refused to shift awkwardly. “I was hoping we could speak about our guests from Nemeth.” Arthur felt the sudden desire to run while screaming at the sudden look in Morgana’s eye. 

“I see.” Her voice was colder than the winter winds. 

One of the younger girls, Sir Leon’s niece he believed, looked up at Morgana with big wide eyes. “Is Lord Karac as handsome and brave as they say?” 

A redheaded girl rolled her eyes. “Please, he’s french, he couldn’t possibly be a worthy knight.” 

Sir Leon’s niece, Ruth, yes that was her name, frowned as she glowered at the other girl. “Why would being french mean he couldn’t be a good knight?” 

“Three gold pieces says prince Arthur beats him in the tourney.” The redhead challenged. 

Ruth held out her hand. “Agreed.” 

Morgana pushed gently at their shoulders. “Why don’t you girls go work on your steps to the dance with Lady Yale, while I speak with the prince?” 

Both girls quickly flushed in embarrassment before curtsying and hurrying off to the other girls and the aforementioned lady. Morgana tilted her head towards a private corner of the room before guiding them to it. “What do you need Arthur.” 

“Uther told me.” He knew he had to keep himself vague, court gossip could be a thing of it’s own. He could tell she understood what he meant as her face fell dangerously blank.

She seemed impassive, as if that wasn’t the largest warning sign of impending doom. “I see.” 

“Yes well,” Arthur cast about for something to say. He’d come to say something specific hadn’t he? “If you require any assistance just say so.” 

Morgana’s mask cracked ever so slightly, causing the air to catch in Arthur’s throat, she looked scared. But as soon as it had appeared it was gone. She spoke softly. “Yes well, perform to the best of your ability in the tourney. I expect you to be on my arm at the celebratory feast afterwards.” 

He sighed, he could do that. Publically humiliating a willowy knight was well within his abilities. “Of course, as if I’d lose.” 

She rolled her eyes before going to speak again only to pause and flick her eyes to the door, where the princess Mithian and lord Karac had just entered. Arthur felt his desire to run come back a thousand times at the truly terrifying look on her face. He forced himself to remain calm, he’d fought men thrice his age and experience and won, one girl’s look wasn’t going to make him run. Stepping forward he bowed. “Your highness.” 

Mithian curtsied, “Your highness.” As she rose she smiled at him charmingly. “I must say I was not expecting you to be in this area of the castle.” 

“Ah, I was just stopping by to have a word with the lady Morgana.” He carefully gestured her forward. He also carefully didn’t react as Morgana used the opportunity as she passed close by him to pinch his side sharply. 

“My apologies for my actions last night. I was feeling quite unwell I’m afraid.” Her face didn’t indicate she meant a word of it, but Arthur supposed it should still count as a win. 

Surprisingly it was Karac who spoke as he stepped forward. “My lady.” He bowed slightly. “Please, there is no need to apologize you gave no offence. I should have realized you were indisposed and not continued to bother you with conversation you clearly did not want.” Karac reached up pushing some of his hair behind one ear. “I was hoping I could make it up to you this afternoon. You mentioned a love of the sword, would you be interested in a sparring match?” 

Arthur held his breath as he stared between the two in surprise. He knew Morgana would be torn between saying no and shutting the man down, or saying yes and humiliating him. Also she was really disturbingly fond of sharp pointy objects designed for pain. She looked surprised too…

It seemed like it took forever, but really it was only a couple of seconds before she spoke, a smile that didn’t reach her eyes plastered on her face. “That would be delightful. Second bell then?” 

“Great!” Karac beamed happily, seemingly completely unaware of how close to being strangled he was. 

Arthur decided to take pity on the chap, he was going to be destroyed later anyways. Maybe he could keep the man from trying anything stupid that could hurt relations after Morgana was done with him? Stepping forward Arthur looked to the man. “I hear you’re an excellent shot, care to give a demonstration of such skill?” 

“Of course, though Mithian is the better shot out of the two of us.” Karac replied giving his sister a proud look. Though he did seem to read the cue that it was time to leave. He bowed to the lady Morgana. “I’ll take my leave then.” 

Mithian sighed and reached out messing his hair as he stepped towards the door. “Don’t break any more bows.” 

Karac looked fairly affronted by that. “It’s been a month since I cracked one.” 

Arthur shared a look of surprise and confusion at the siblings’ interaction with Morgana. Shrugging he gave his own bow to Morgana and the princess. “Well I shall take my leave as well then.” 

As soon as the door closed behind them, Arthur looked at Karac dubiously. Were those flowers embroidered on his collar? And...lace at his sleeve cuffs? Sweet lord he was so french and he was going to be chewed up and spat out by Morgana. He couldn’t help it, he felt bad for him. “After your spar with Morgana this afternoon how would you like to go to the tavern?” 

“I would enjoy that, thank you.” Karac’s shoulders pulled together. “Do you think the lady Morgana will stop looking like she wants to kill me if she gets to hit me with a sword?” 

Arthur reevaluated the man besides him. Apparently the looks from Morgana hadn’t gone unnoticed. He supposed the strategy of trying to let her vent her anger might have worked if the circumstances were different. “I’m not sure you’d survive long enough for her to hit all of her anger out.” 

“Is she alright?” Karac frowned. “She seems...sad.” 

Letting out a groan Arthur slapped the man’s shoulder. “Come on, we can get a pint and our midday meal at the tavern. You’re going to need it.” 

“But...I don’t understand. What does that have to do with why she’s sad? Shouldn’t we do something to help?” 

////

Morgana couldn’t help it, she was grinning viciously as she rolled her shoulders and familiarized herself with her sword. Her specially designed chainmail was light and she was in her element. Oh she was going to enjoy this so much. It only bothered her a bit that Karac had been thoughtful and arranged for their spar to be in a more private area. He’d still have to live with the humiliation when she beat him; even if there wasn’t an audience besides Arthur, Mithian, and a few servants. 

“Good luck my lady.” Gwen said softly while double checking her metal gauntlets. 

“I won’t need luck.” Morgana said, though she gave Gwen a warm look. What would she do without her friend? She felt a pang as a voice in the back of her mind reminded her she wouldn’t have her friend if Gwen found out about her magic. Forcing those thoughts back she stepped forward. “Are you prepared Lord Karac?” 

The blond bounced on his toes excitedly. “Of course! And please, just Karac.” He shrugged with a self deprecatingly grin. “I’m still not used to being a lord really.” 

Morgana decided the sooner she could get his stupid, too happy to be real, expression off his face the better. No one was this cheerful...it just wasn’t possible and she was going to make him show his true colors and she was going to crush his frail little male ego. “Shall we then, or are you delaying so you don’t lose to a girl?” 

He blinked and then grinned as he fell into a ready position. “I don’t mind losing, I lose to Mithian at things all the time.” Shrugging he just seemed to brighten further. “Let’s have a good bout then.” 

Narrowing her eyes she tapped the tip of his sword with hers but he didn’t take the bait. Circling with small feints they examined each other. She was forced to admit that when wearing chainmail he did look slightly more capable. Still, she saw the slightest opening. With a flick of her wrist she lunged. 

Morgana couldn’t help it as they danced back and forth, swords ringing, this was fun! He wasn’t trying to overpower her or show her up. Instead the idiot was meeting her blow for blow and clearly enjoying the thrill of it for it’s own sake. It would be irritating if she wasn’t feeling exactly the same. It was so rare for her to find someone to spar with who took her seriously and was talented. 

She parried, it was as if her blood was singing along with her sword. Morgana couldn't help it, she laughed out loud as she caught Karac’s incoming blow. It happened suddenly, she watched as Karac’s face turned surprised with a hint of awe. His eyes widened his mouth parting slightly. Morgana felt a rush of resentment at his stupid face, she knew when a man was looking at her. His distraction cost him. She hooked her foot behind his yanking it up and knocking him to the ground. 

He hit the ground with a surprised yelp. She followed through sending his sword spinning from his grip and brought the tip of her sword to his throat. Her eyes narrowed in distaste at his confused face. “Do you yield?” 

Karac gaped up at her from the ground. “You...you beat me?” 

“Easily. What, not going to try and pretend I didn’t?” She glared at him down her nose. 

He blinked before shaking his head. “No, you beat me fairly.” A laugh burst forth from him. “I yield.” 

Whipping her sword away from his throat she stepped back sheathing her sword. “Well, I’ll take my leave then.” Turning, she noticed the amused looks on Arthur and Mithian’s faces. 

“Wait!” Karac lept back up to his feet easily. “You’re a very talented swordswoman.” He ran his hand through his hair. “Would you want to do this again? It’s fine if you don’t but I...I haven’t had a sparring partner who is as good as you in ages.” 

Morgana turned back at him and stared at him. He was serious she realized as she noticed how he seemed to be drawing in towards himself as she continued to not respond. Every inch of her wanted to say no. But she’d been forced to nearly give up on swordplay by Uther. If it was at the request of a suitor, surely he’d have to allow it? Gritting her teeth she sheathed her sword sharply. “Tomorrow then.” 

////

Merlin frowned as he looked around Arthur’s chambers. The royal prat was missing. Sure that might partially be his own fault, he had been spending every spare second with the guards from the Nemeth party, trying to hear the latest gossip. But still, Arthur’s chambers looked like the prince hadn’t been in them all day, they were still clean. 

It took him nearly twenty minutes to find someone who knew where the prince was. Fortunately Sir Leon tended to know a lot more than other people expected. Which is how he found himself outside the tavern tapping his foot. Honestly, and Arthur thought he spent too much time in the tavern. Course Gaius using it as his magic covering excuse was mostly responsible, still it was unfair. Clucking his tongue he made his way in and quickly found his target. 

Sitting in the middle of the tavern was Arthur, who was clearly well past intoxicated. He had an arm thrown round the shoulders of Lord Karac and was singing a drinking song, loudly and distinctly off key. 

Merlin winced as he marched over to the inebriated prince. He caught the eye of Lord Karac as he made his way over. The Lord gave him a wide eyed plea for help. Grumbling Merlin planted himself in front of Arthur. “Time to head back to the castle prat.” 

Arthur squinted at him blearily. “MERLIN!” He reached out clapping him on the shoulder. “Where have you been!? I”ve been looking for you everywhere.” 

“Gathering herbs for Gaius, I don’t just work for you. Come on.” He pulled Arthur’s arm over his shoulder. 

Karac quickly placed several coins on the tabletop and easily took Arthur’s other side. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t think he’d get like this.” 

Merlin gave a long suffering sigh. 

“Merlin! You missed it.” Arthur nodded his head and spoke slowly, carefully enunciating his words. “Kar-ac here got beat by a girl!” 

“The lady Morgana is an excellent swordswoman.” Karac said easily while taking some more of Arthur’s weight. 

Merlin gave a wince of understanding, poor guy. “Well, at least you won’t have to do it again.” 

“Oh but he does!” Arthur turned looking at Merlin as seriously as Merlin thought he was capable of at the moment. “He’s gone and asked her to do it again.” Shaking his head Arthur giggled. “You’re going to regret that Karac.” 

Karac looked amused as he helped. “I don’t think I’ll regret it.” He cleared his throat. “So Arthur why don’t you tell us about Gwen again.” 

Merlin let out a sound of protest and horror as Arthur smiled...dopily. 

////

“Well, what did you find out?” Gwen hissed anxiously at Merlin. “And why do you smell like vomit?” Her nose wrinkled up. 

Merlin grimaced. “Arthur threw up on my shoes after attempting a really horrible poem to your lovely eyes.” 

Gwen’s face heated up. “What?” 

 

“Arthur took Karac to the tavern after Morgana beat him this afternoon. Which Karac seems to be a good sport about.” Merlin shrugged. “Anyways by the time I found them Arthur was really drunk. Apparently there was a drinking contest? So Karac now knows about Arthur’s feelings for you, but he promised not to say anything. Though I don’t know if that means anything.” Merlin bit his lip. “But we got Arthur to bed and then Karac went off to see his sister and just...it’s been a long evening.” 

It took a few minutes for the new information to soak in. She wasn’t sure if she had ever been this mortified in her life. “I...just. What did you find out about Karac?” 

“He seems like a nice chap.” Merlin gave a helpless hand motion. “The Nemeth guard all like him, think he’s fair and treats them decently. No rumors of him ever paying much attention to any lady in particular. Though apparently he is popular with the ladies of Nemeth.” 

Gwen tapped her finger. “What do you mean in particular?” 

“Well, and mind I’m not sure how much to believe, but he apparently spends a lot of time with the court ladies. Like he’ll sit with the older women of the court, and he’s close with his sister. So he spends a lot of time around her.” 

“As in inappropriate?” Gwen asked in some horror. 

Merlin cocked his head to the side. “What? Oh no! Rodor raised them together, and they’re the same age so they just are really close. If you want to know about him, his sister’s the one who’d know.” 

Nodding she sighed. “I’ll let Morgana know, maybe a ladies luncheon or something tomorrow.” 

“It’ll have to be before she spars with him. I think he’s actually looking forward to it.” 

////

Mithian wondered if her brother had been dropped on his head as a child sometimes. Well, she may have used him for target practice with her bow once she’d realized he was arrow proof. But that couldn’t have knocked that much sense out of him. “You drank how much publically?” 

“Like only fifteen tankards.” He protested with a pout. 

She closed her eyes and silently counted backwards from ten. “Humans can’t drink that much and not be passed out drunk in a ditch.” 

“Well um...I don’t think anyone noticed?” Karac tried. 

“You got into a drinking contest with the prince of Camelot and didn’t think that maybe doing something that would obviously be inhuman was a bad idea?!” She grabbed his shoulders and looked into his eyes. “You better pray to Rao that he doesn’t remember enough to be suspicious because you cannot be revealed as fae here. Do you get that?” 

Karac hugged her. “I’m ok, and if anyone says anything I’ll just say I faked it. It’s going to be ok.” 

“You need to be careful. Promise me you’ll be more careful.” She tightened the hug burying her head into his shoulder. 

“I promise.” He agreed calmly. “I couldn’t possibly go on the run when I have a sister like you and a brother like Kael to look after.”


	4. Luncheon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! So quick note to help with any confusion, Bowls is a really old game. It's the predecessor to bowling, hence the name similarity. But go google it if you're curious, it's kinda interesting to watch. Basically there is a ball in a square field called 'the green'. The players try and throw their balls as close to the first ball as possible. It's a bit more complicated than that but that's all you need to know to understand this chapter. But seriously it was super popular for a ridiculously long period of time.

Uther cleared his throat. “You’re telling me that Lord Karac has invited Morgana to spar with him, twice?” 

“He seems to be smitten according to my manservant who saw them at it yesterday.” Sir Kay said with an excited gleam. “It’s surprising to all of us, but apparently the more she’s been putting him off the more interested he’s become.” 

Gaius nodded in agreement. “Some lads like the chase. Though it’s surprising he doesn’t mind her hitting him with a sword.” 

“Yes well, so the match isn’t ruined?” Uther checked, he needed to be clear. 

“Not at all.” Sir Kay assured him happily. “The young people are going to a luncheon in the garden this afternoon as well.” 

Uther felt a niggling. It was unlikely Morgana would do such a thing willingly unless...had she seen sense?

“My lord if I may.” Gaius interrupted his thoughts. “Prince Arthur seems to have arranged the luncheon with the Princess Mithian, as well as begun bonding with the young Lord.” 

“Ah.” That made more sense. Though perhaps surprising that Arthur was capable of encouraging an arrangement like this. “Good, hopefully my son will be able to undo any damage Morgana does to her prospects.” 

Sir Kay rubbed his chin. “What about sending Sir Leon with them? He’s young and he might aid in helping to keep the lady Morgana from acting out again.” 

////

Mithian was amused as she walked arm in arm with Karac, for the luncheon on the hill overlooking the city. She was enjoying that Karac could carry the basket of food, and had several pillows and blankets neatly tied up and slung over his shoulder and she didn’t need to help. Having a brother with the strength of a god was decidedly useful. “So Arthur, I hear your enjoy to hunt?” 

The prince was clearly trying to not look winded as he carried his own basket of food and plates. “Of course, I believe a hunt could be arranged for after the tourney.” 

“That would be lovely.” She said as they reached the top of the hill and the boys began to set their loads down. 

Sir Leon was puffing slightly as looked at Karac in some disbelief. “You’re stronger than you look.” 

Karac shrugged and awkwardly scratched the back of his head. “You know how it goes, being a knight kinda requires it.” 

“Please, I just want to know how you managed to drink me under the table.” Arthur said from where he was passing off his load to a truly exhausted looking Merlin; who’d been acting as a human pack mule. 

Mithian gave Karac a glare. He better recite the lie she’d made him memorize or she was going to kill him. 

Karac’s face flushed. “Well you know I have a pretty high tolerance for the stuff? And I was passing off my mugs when you weren’t looking.” He bit his lip, his shoulders tight. 

“You cheated! I knew you couldn’t have kept up.” Arthur crowed clearly pleased. 

Mithain patted her brother on the back. She was pretty sure no one else here knew him well enough to be able to read the lie off him. Still, they were going to have to work on that. “He really can hold his alcohol though.” 

“I’m surprised you would cheat so easily.” Morgana barbed. 

Karac flushed even brighter. “I don’t cheat.” 

“You just said you did? Or was that a lie?” She raised a brow.

Mithian sighed, honestly why was her brother so bad as this? “He’s a terrible liar, can’t do it for anything. And Karac you’re a horrible cheat at games. Don’t ever bet against him on a game.” 

“So what I’m hearing is we’re not letting you play bowls with us?” Arthur cut in before Morgana could say anything else. He waved at his manservant. “Merlin, set up the green.” 

Taking the out, Mithian crouched and unfastened the blanket from Karac’s pack. “Come help me spread our lunch.” 

She smiled as her brother and Arthur quickly stepped to help her. It didn’t take them long to spread out the blanket and pillows. Mithian smiled at the lady Morgana and her maid servant Guinevere as they began passing out plates and the food. “Tell me, shall we eat or play at bowls first?” 

////

Morgana took a bite of apple while watching the boys playing at a game of bowls. They were being rather rowdy and chucking their bowls with too much force for the game to be going anywhere. Turning to the princess who was seated comfortably beside her and eating some cheese paired with pear; Morgana accepted this was as close to a private word with the woman as she was going to get, for now. “How are you finding Camelot your highness?” 

“Please, just Mithian.” The princess smiled at her in amusement. “And it’s far more interesting than I was expecting.” 

Raising a brow Morgana picked up her chalice of wine. “Oh do tell?” 

Mithian hummed softly. “Camelot has a certain...reputation. I’m finding it far more pleasant here than I was led to believe it would be.” She smiled over at her. “Though I will say my brother and I were meant only to spend a month or so to ensure the treaty was still being held in good faith. Some careful negotiations to help further secure it when our younger brother takes the throne. The typical sorts of visiting between neighbors. I wasn’t expecting Uther’s...more immediate offers of a stronger alliance.” 

Morgana forced herself to swallow her wine. She wasn’t an idiot, she had a very good idea of what the princess was implying. “Such alliance deals often are quite involved. You must find the prospect of spending so much further time here surprising.” 

“Indeed.” Mithian chewed another bite thoughtfully. “But then I think the direction of talks may be beneficial, particularly for my brother.” 

Her jaw tightened. “I see. I’m surprised so new a Baron would leave his lands?” 

“Sir Galahad is managing the land in Karac’s absence. Not to mention our father keeps a particular eye on the region. Though Karac will be expected to become more involved with the affairs of his land once our younger brother Kael is old enough to become a squire.” The princess took a particularly obnoxious bite from her pear. “What about you Morgana, how do you find Camelot?” 

////

“That was a terrible throw.” Leon looked at the prince. They’d mostly stopped pretending they were actually paying attention to their game around the third round. 

Arthur looked at him in disbelief. “It was an excellent throw. My arm’s just tired.” 

“It was...passable?” Karac offered. Which wouldn’t have been obnoxious, if he hadn’t been throwing the same as ever. The lord cocked his head to the side. “You don’t seem to care much for the game?” 

Leon looked at the foreign lord in disbelief. “We don’t wish to disturb the ladies.” 

Karac glanced over to where the princess and Morgana were talking. His face paled somewhat as he took in the painfully polite expressions. Snapping his head back round he cleared his throat. “So, new game?” 

////

Merlin didn’t understand nobles, they just didn’t act logically. But most of all, he didn’t understand noble girls. He shuddered as he carefully removed the dirty plates from the blanket and began to pack them up into a basket. Despite trying to be as unobtrusive as possible he wasn’t entirely sure he needed to bother. The princess, who really was incredibly beautiful, and the lady Morgana were smiling at each other and playing a game of cards while reclined on the blanket and pillows. 

Now Merlin would freely admit sometimes he could be a bit dense, but even he knew that there was a conversation going on that he didn’t understand. What horrified him was that they seemed to be getting along. Not in a traditional manner of course, but they both seemed to be having fun while doing their stupid noble double speech. Unfortunately there was a question he had to ask. “Should I begin to pack the desert up as well?” 

Mithian looked at him curiously. “Tell me Merlin, were you as loyal to Arthur when you first became his servant as you are now?” 

Shit. He shook his head. “Not really.” 

“I believe you used the word prat.” Morgana said while giving him a look. 

He shifted slightly wishing he could just magic himself away. Before he could try to find something reasonable to say the princess waved him off. “Please, speak your mind.” 

“He is really insufferable sometimes.” Merlin eased somewhat. 

Mithian’s eyes gleamed. “But you’re quite fond of him now that you’ve gotten to know him?” 

“Well yeah, he’s still a prat though.” He flicked his eyes to Morgana and winced at the tightness around her eyes. “Do you still want that dessert…? There’s honied figs?” 

The princess ignored his attempt to save himself. “Would you say that giving the prince a chance was a wise decision?” 

Merlin scratched his head. “Well, I nearly die following him around everywhere. And he’s still a pillock. Always throws stuff at me, and yelling. So I’d probably be safer I’d just stayed in Elador.” 

Morgana handed him a plate with the figs. “We’re done with these, feel free to finish them if you wish.” 

Shaking her head, though distinctly amused looking, the princess sat up from where she’d been reclined and looked over to the boys. Tilting her head back she gave Morgana an odd look. “How do you feel about a game of cards?” 

“We’ll be out here till super.” Morgana replied easily, though she looked interested. 

Mithian looked back to where Arthur and the others were still playing at bowls. “Karac!”

Merlin was amused as he stuffed a fig into his mouth, and watched the blond lord jump and turn to face his sister. “Yes?” 

“Would you mind terribly if we played cards and you sparred with Morgana a different day?” The princess was pulling out a deck of cards as she spoke. 

With a bounce in his step Karac walked over. “Of course, as long as that’s acceptable to you my lady?” 

Merlin held his breath as he watched curiously as Morgana seemed conflicted before giving a short nod. “Of course.” 

////

Mithian pinched the bridge of her nose as she sat down with a huff. “This isn’t going well.” 

“I don’t know, according to the king’s advisors the fact she hasn’t driven him into running away yet is a good sign.” Sir Ector said as he poured two cups of watered down wine. “She’s seems like a smart lady, very sharp that one. We both know Karac needs that sort of a wife.” 

She grabbed her cup. “She hates him on principle.” Mithian raised a hand waving off the old knight’s protest. “Something is wrong here in Camelot, I don’t know what but whatever it is she’s terrified and considers Karac an executioners block.” 

“We both know any woman would be lucky to have Karac, regardless of the lack of children such a union would produce.” Ector looked positively insulted on his charge’s behalf. 

Mithian sighed, she understood in some part what was happening. But still...something just wasn’t quite right. “She’s still being forced into a marriage she does not want, to a stranger she doesn’t know. And we both know that the pressure for her to marry has to be intense. We could wait till Karac was in his thirties if we wanted, it wouldn’t even be unusual. But for her, she’s nearly twenty.” 

“And you’re twenty three.” Ector pointed out. “Which, is unusual but you still have offers.” 

She rolled her eyes. “I’m also a princess who will come with a sizable dowry and lands. Morgana is a ward from a family line who’s lands were conquered and wealth seized when she was a little girl. She has no family, wealth, or land to give to a suitor. Her only value to a prospective husband is a strengthening of ties with Camelot, and whatever dowery Uther is prepared to pay; which is not likely to be much. We both know if it was Kael here and not Karac we wouldn’t have considered this union. But Karac is a bastard, it would further legitimize his place in society to marry a proper lady and we need Camelot.” 

“Perhaps we should tell Karac about the discussions?” The man suggested as he sat down heavily across from her. “He’s a smart lad, he’ll do his duty and he may succeed with the lady when he knows what exactly we’re doing.” 

“No.” Mithian looked towards the flickering fire in the hearth. “He deserves to get to know her without that over his head. If things remain as cold between them as they are now we can respectfully withdraw from the negotiations. But for now we should let him be genuine and try to befriend her for no reason other than he wants to.” 

Ector gave a thoughtful grunt while taking a long drink from his cup. “What do you think is going on with the lady Morgana then? Our Karac should be a godsend to her. He’s young, handsome, kind. If he wasn’t so dense he’d be beating the girls off with a stick.” He let out a chuckle. 

Mithian couldn’t help it, a smile tugged at her lips. “I think she’s afraid, and the only thing to give that is time. I’m sure she’s under a great deal of pressure from Uther to encourage this match. She doesn’t strike me as the type of woman to enjoy being told what to do.” 

“Certainly not.” Ector snorted. “Do you think this sparring idea is helpful?” 

She shrugged. “Perhaps, if not at least Karac will enjoy it.” 

“He does seem rather flustered by her recently.” The old knight said with a bright smile. “Thank the gods for small favors like fae not really caring about human laws.” 

Mithian’s eyes crinkled, she’d noticed the same thing. Afterall their luncheon on the green had proven that her brother couldn’t seem to keep his eyes off the lady Morgana. Though she doubted he’d realized that. “I think we should suggest a drawing up of some early terms for negotiation would be a good idea. I like the lady Morgana, as you say she’s smart. And from what I can tell compassionate. Perhaps hot headed, but I don’t think that’s necessarily a bad thing.” 

“So we’re truly going to do this?” Ector fell serious. 

Mithian nodded. “Yes, it’s in the best interests of Nemeth. And I think if the lady Morgana gives my brother a chance they could be happy. I don’t want anything committed till we’re sure she will give him that chance though.” 

“I’ll send word to Rodor and make inquiries about her dowery then.” Ector said while giving her a slight head tilt of acknowledgement. 

////

Karac was on their way to the library when they caught sight of a cloaked Morgana down the hall from them. Adding some speed to their step they caught up with the lady. “Lady Morgana.” They bowed their head enough to be polite. “What are you doing in this part of the castle?” 

“Lord Karac.” She looked at him dubiously, though the usual bite to it was gone. Honestly she looked more tired than anything else. 

They softened their stance. “Are you in need of assistance?” 

“You…” She trailed off while looking at them and finally let out a huff of air. “The head cook’s daughter just had her first child and it was a difficult birth. Of course Gaius was able to help the woman and both she and the babe live.” Morgana’s face softened, a small smile gracing her lips. “But she won’t be able to leave her bed for a week at least. So the cook has requested leave to care for the daughter. Her husband is at our eastern outpost along the border so Cook is the only one who can do so.” 

Karac nodded in understanding. “I see, but why does that mean you are heading towards the town at this time of night?” 

“I’ll be fine. Gwen lives just outside the castle and will accompany me.” Morgana lifted a hand pressing it to her forehead. “It’s just terrible timing with the tourney coming up.” 

“Can you change the menu for the feast to be less involved so his absence isn’t noticed?” They suggested. 

She shook her head. “For a feast as large as our annual tourney?” Morgana scoffed. “It’s impossible, the raw food has already been ordered besides. I’ll temporarily hire out the cooks at the taverns to help cover for him.” 

Karac found themself smiling, it was a kind thing to be going to so much effort and expense to free up a single servant. “Our court physician’s apprentice came with us on this trip. He could be of use to your cook’s daughter during the feast day.” Rubbing the back of their head Karac waited for an answer. 

“That...that would immensely helpful.” Morgana’s shoulders eased. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” Karac felt pleased that they’d been able to do something right. And there was something about how relieved the lady was to have helped a simple servant that warmed them inside. “Is there anything else I can be assistance with?” 

She shook her head. “No, or well…” Morgana bit her lip and looked at him in consideration. “Perhaps if we could move our spar to the morning instead of the afternoon?” 

“I’d be happy to.” Karac beamed.

////

Merlin had been minding his own business before Gwen had grabbed him and hauled him into her house. “What is going on?” He asked as the door closed ominously behind him. 

“We need your help.” Morgana said from where she was standing away from the window, her fingers nervously fidgeting. It struck him that she was wearing a long dark green cloak that could cover her hair.

Gwen pushed him towards a chair and down into it. “What we mean to say is we need to ask a favor of you.” 

“What do you need?” He looked between his two friends wide eyed. Being accosted on the streets and dragged into a house was not normal, even for him. Which was really saying something when he considered his normal activities. 

Morgana dropped a pouch that clinked ominously with coins on the table. “I need you to hire a prostitute to follow you into this house so I can negotiate a deal with her. And please not one of the ones with missing teeth. She needs to be appealing and capable of getting past as a servant or low level noble. At least at a glance.” 

“You want me to what?!” He knew he sounded rather strangled, but he had to have misheard something. 

“Neither of us can do it personally. If anyone were to spot either of us in that neighborhood it would be a scandal.” Gwen winced slightly. “Or well I’d be fired and thrown out of the castle, so less a scandal and more just terrible.” 

He cleared his throat. “You want me,” he pointed to himself. “To go hire a prostitute for you?”

“Yes.” Gwen sighed while Morgana simultaneously scoffed out, “No.” 

Morgana rolled her eyes while crossing her arms. “I need to get rid of lord Karac. Fastest way to do so since he’s too dim to run away, is to make it apparent he’s an honorless cad. Uther hopefully won’t marry me to a man found with a common whore. So could you please go find some woman I can pay a truly ridiculous amount of money to, so she can go seduce him?” 

“Oh.” Merlin nodded, that made sense. A sort of twisted evil type of sense, but sense all the same. “Right.” He reached out taking the bag of coins. “Um..are you sure?” He bit his lip. “How are you even going to pay for this? Won’t Uther notice, or won’t you have problems if you use your allowance on something like this?” 

Morgana raised a brow at him. “Merlin, who do you think manages the castle’s finances? I’m the one who ensures all of the servants are paid, food purchased, feasts funded and thrown. All the little details like ordering candles are my responsibility. You didn’t think Uther would bother himself with the minutia that is the duty of a wife did you?” 

////

Matilda was having a normal evening. She was waiting for a prospective customer who didn’t smell like they’d crawled out of a pig stye, a benefit of not being desperate enough to tolerate any customer with coin. Which is when she was approached by the prince’s manservant, she batted her eyes and soon had a down payment and let herself be led to a small house a few streets over. 

She’d giggled at just how red he’d flushed when she’d run her hand along his neck. Poor dear probably was looking to learn how to please a woman for the first time. And he had a reputation as being kind, what with his being the physician's apprentice. It would be a more than tolerable job, he wasn’t bad to look at either. 

Which is why it came as a shock when she found herself face to face with the lady Morgana, the king’s ward herself. “M’lady.” She curtsied as low as she could, her eyes landing on the wooden floor. 

“Rise.” The lady said. 

Looking up through her lashes Matilda considered what on earth she should do. Had the boy purchased her time for the lady? She’d heard of such things, though it hadn’t happened before. She chose the better part of valor and remained silent. 

“Can you seduce a man in a single night?” The lady asked imperiously. 

Matilda felt her brows rising in surprise. Ah, she had been hired for that sort of thing before. “Yes m’lady.” 

“Good, then I would like to hire you.” 

////

Karac was enjoying the amount of books in Camelot! They’d never imagined so great a sign of wealth as the library of the great kingdom. Not needing as much sleep as a human was a gift now as they were free to spend the majority of their nights here in the dusty stacks. Humming to themself, Karac pulled down a text on the Saxons. 

“Excuse me sire.” A feminine voice came from just behind them. 

They really needed to work on remembering their surroundings when entranced by new information. Smiling they turned to see what the person who’d interrupted them needed. “Do you need help my lady?” 

////

Matilda cried into the shoulder of the nicest man she’d ever met. “It’s just….it’s so hard sometimes.” 

“Have you considered moving to a new city? Starting over again where no one knows you?” Karac suggested softly. Though his warm arm remained over her shoulders where it’d been since she’d first burst into tears. 

“How?” She sniffled. “I’m just a woman.”

“That shouldn’t mean anything.” Karac sounded indignant. “You’re an intelligent and driven young human. You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself. Life can be really hard. Circumstances out of your control made things difficult, but that doesn’t mean it has to stay this way. In fact, why not travel up north to a dairy? They’re always looking for new maids to help with the milking.” 

Matilda pulled her head up and looked up at the compassionate blue eyes, looking at her in concern. “But what if they found out?” 

“Well why not Nemeth? Our dairies need milk maids as much as anyone else. And if you can make lace you could get a job in a town if you save your wages.” The man flushed slightly. “You wouldn’t have to keep selling your body unless you want to.” 

She felt her tears welling up again. “But I...I couldn’t travel.” 

“Of course you can. I could give you a note to ensure you get the job. It shouldn’t be expensive to travel through to Nemeth.” He pointed out kindly, his flush dying down some. 

Matilda froze and scrunched up her brow. If she used the money she’d been payed by the lady Morgana...she wouldn’t even need the second payment for a job done. It would be tight, but she could afford a position on a trade caravan towards the border with it. “I...do you really think?” 

“I think you deserve a good life. And if you want to you can work for one.” Karac quickly pulled his arm back and started digging around his jacket before pulling out a carefully embroidered handkerchief and handing it over to her. “Here.” 

Accepting the piece of fabric she attempted to clean her face. “I’m sorry. I must be a sight.” 

“It’s fine. There’s no shame in being human.” He smiled at her gently before unclasping his cloak and passing it over. “Here, it’s cold out.” Looking out the window he grinned. “It’s gotten quite late. Would you like me to escort you back to your home?” He was grabbing a piece of a parchment from a nearby workbench and quickly writing words she couldn’t read across it. 

“No, I..I’ll be fine on my own.” She couldn’t risk bringing dishonor on this man. He was the kindest man she’d ever met. Maybe someday she could meet a man half as good as him to settle down with, if she was able to run away from her life here. 

Karac nodded. “Alright, here’s your letter of introduction. Just give it to the noble running a dairy on their land and you should be given a position.” 

“I can never repay this.” She wiped at her eyes some more as she allowed him to wrap his cloak around her shoulders. 

He laughed while standing and helping her rise from the bench. “There is nothing to repay.” Clasping the cloak about her throat he carefully eyed it as he made sure it was covering her properly. “Sorry it isn’t nicer, I borrowed Ector’s after dinner I’m afraid.” 

“No, this is..you’re a good man m’lord.” Matilda stepped in and kissed his cheek. Pulling back she smiled at how bright red his face had just gone as he spluttered. “Good night m’lord.” 

////

Gwen was asleep at the table, Morgana having taken the bed, when she was woken by a knock on the door. Groaning she lifted her head and saw that the fireplace had burned down to nothing but embers. The candles were still lit, but wouldn’t be for much longer. Rubbing at her eyes she made her way to the door. Opening it her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. The prostitute was back. “What happened!?” 

She reached out pulling the woman into the house. “MORGANA!” 

Gwen pulled the prostitute further in and towards the fire. “Your face, oh my lord are you alright?” 

“Wha?” Morgana made a sound as she sat up from the bed. She seemed to take in the sight of the red faced, clearly having been sobbing prostitute and practically lept to her feet. “Bring her here.” 

“I’m alright.” Matilda, that was her name Gwen was fairly sure, raised her hands slightly to protest as she was manhandled onto the bed. 

Morgana grabbed the pitcher of watered down wine and a cup and hurried over. “Did he hurt you?” 

 

“No!” Matilda, that was definitely her name, protested with a chuckle though she accepted the wine. 

Gwen noticed the thick brown cloak with Nemeth’s black griffin sewn over the shoulder. She frowned, the woman didn’t seem to be bruised, but she had certainly been crying. “It’s alright. Whatever he said or did you’re safe here.” 

The woman stared at them before laughing. “Goodness no, he’s the sweetest thing I’ve ever met.” She smiled brightly as she pulled out a piece of paper and brandished it proudly. “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to seduce him...I’m not actually sure he’s properly aware I was trying. But we started talking and he was just so lovely and understanding and then I was telling him everything about myself. He was so nice, let me cry on his shoulder and then he helped me plan on how to make my life better.” 

Looking up at Morgana, Gwen saw an equally confused face. Turning back to the woman she spoke slowly. “You mean you didn’t sleep with him? And he didn’t hurt you in any way?” 

“No.” She rubbed at her cheek, but her smile didn’t dim. “Here look! He wrote me a letter of introduction so I can find honest work. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to do what you asked. But just, even if I could have I don’t think I could have done it.” 

Gwen’s brain was trying process what the woman was saying. “You were crying…?” 

“Well he mentioned how much he loved working with his father’s falcons and ravens. Which then meant I brought up the dog my family had when I was a little girl, but then it died. And well I just couldn’t help it. He was so nice and understanding.” The woman brushed some of her hair behind one ear. 

Morgana made a croaking noise. “You...did your conversation at least happen somewhere private?” 

“No,” Matilda sighed looking...dreamy, it was the only word for it. “He was in the library and he just listened and made polite suggestions. He actually wanted to know about me! And he was worried I’d be cold leaving the castle and gave me his cloak.” She ran her fingers along the edge of the brown piece of clothing. 

Gwen gave it a second look, it was definitely a typical cloak for the knights of Nemeth. It had no defining features to give way that it had belonged to a particular individual let alone the baron specifically. Well, this whole plan was a wash. But at least the poor woman wasn’t hurt. She’d been terrified for a minute they’d badly miscalculated the sort of person he was. She sighed. “So it didn’t go to plan at all then?” 

“No, and I don’t think it’d go much better for anyone else.” Matilda gave a happy shrug. “I kissed his cheek before I left and he was adorable, completely unsure of what to do. Actually stuttered a bit in shock.” She was smiling fondly. 

“Right.” Gwen stood up from where she’d been crouched looking after the woman. She gently pulled Morgana to the side before she could lose her temper at having her plan fall to bits. “It could have been worse my lady.” 

Morgana glared at her.


	5. Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a good argument was made for Mon-Wed-Fri updates and I figure why not?

Karac caught a surprisingly vicious strike of the sword from Morgana before parrying neatly and sidestepping the attack. They grinned happily. The lady was a truly skilled swordswoman, and it was a joy to practice with her. True for them it was more a matter of ensuring they never hit too hard, blocked without giving, or generally revealed their fae identity. But it was still great fun. And there was something free and open about the lady Morgana in these moments. 

They cursed as they realized they’d let themself be distracted. Raising their forearm Karac tried to block the dirt that Morgana had just flicked at them by dragging her sword tip along the ground. Karac felt the edge of a sword hitting their mailed side. It was difficult, but they managed to move so that the sword wouldn’t shatter. 

“Still trying to be macho about getting hit?” Morgana taunted, her tone bright and alive. 

Karac lowered their arm and blinked at her trying to figure out how to fake this...it wasn’t like it actually hurt. “Um...it hurts? Like a normal amount when you hit me?...ow?” 

“Let’s see if I can get a real reaction from you.” She flicked her sword lightly bringing it back to bare on them while narrowing her eyes playfully. 

They swallowed nervously; there was something both exciting and slightly frightening about how Morgana looked at them when she had a sword in her hand. But, this was the most open they could see her, and it really was fun. “That’s only if you get another hit in.” 

“Oh, I’ll get another hit.” Morgana prodded while tapping at his sword carefully attempting to draw him into overextending and striking first while in a bad position. 

Karac smiled at the challenge, and the exciting thing was that she might just do it! Sure if they went at their full speed or strength it would be out of the question. But in terms of plain skill, she outstripped them, and it was brilliant. “Who say’s the next hit won’t be mine?” 

“I do.” She taunted before striking out lightning fast. 

////

Arthur sighed as he looked at the list of newly arrived knights. Security was trying with this many new people in the city for the tournament. They’d been arriving in various numbers ever since the party from Nemeth had come, now the day before the beginning of the festivities he was stuck with this headache. “Merlin, did you find that letter from Sir Cardigan yet?” 

“It’s in front of you.” Merlin snarked from where he was making the bed. “Shouldn’t you use those things called eyes?” 

“Merlin, shut up.” He grumbled as he reached out grabbing the letter skimming to the number of people in the knight’s party. If he didn’t have these to Morgana within the hour, he was dead. So dead. He was already late. She’d been demanding them for days. Seating arrangements at the feast were important. But he’d been busy helping entertain their guests from Nemeth, Karac was a good sport and Mithian was a beautiful conversation partner. His heart may belong to Gwen, but he wasn’t blind or above enjoying the company of a beautiful lady. So he might have put off giving her the list of nobles and their guests who would come to the feast but were not staying in the castle itself. 

His manservant made a clucking sound. “Oh that’s nice, here I am, innocently doing my job. But no, you have to get grumpy about things I already did for you.” 

Picking up his empty mug, Arthur turned and chucked it at Merlin’s head. He narrowed his eyes as Merlin ducked it despite not facing him. 

“Oy! That’s not very nice now is it?” Merlin pointed at him. “It’s your own fault you didn’t get Morgana the list.” 

Arthur grabbed a paperweight. 

////

Morgana was ready to just personally strangle her prospective suitor. What was he even doing coming into the ladies parlor? There was no way anyone was this nice, all the time. It just wasn’t possible, which made it painfully obnoxious to have to put up with his stupid smile, and fake laughs and false respect. Well, she was just going to ignore him till he left. “It’s a jump on three, not four.” 

Little Grace looked up at her with wide eyes before moving back into the line. 

Forcing a smile she didn’t feel onto her face she clapped her hands. “No, it’s step, step, jump. Turn, step, step, jump.” She tried to give them an encouraging gesture. “Now again.” 

Lady Yale began plucking the easy dance rhythm again on her harp. Morgana watched as the line of young girls began to attempt the newest dance to arrive at court. She made sure that the girls were following the steps. As they made the second turn, she felt genuinely proud. They’d been at it for most of the morning. When the last notes of the dance were plucked by Lady Yale, she was surprised to hear clapping. 

Turning she let out a sigh. “Lord Karac, what brings you to the ladies wing?” She ignored the girls behind her giggling at the sight of the lord. 

He smiled nervously at her, which at least her blatant dislike hadn’t completely gone over his head. “I was looking for you, actually. Well you and the Lady DuBois, though only to return a book of poems the lady lent me.” Karac brushed his blond hair behind one ear. “But I was looking for you as well, so it’s fortuitous that you at least are here.” 

“And what do you need me for?” She raised a brow looking at him impassively, while internally swearing. 

Karac held out a small parcel. “I thought I should replace the ones you’ve been using. They were looking rather worn.” 

She reluctantly accepted the parcel and opened it curiously only to find a pair of neatly made gloves. Morgana was surprised he’d bothered to notice that her swordsmanship gloves were getting old. It was a thoughtful gift, and practical. She finished unwrapping them and saw that her house’s crest embossed along the cuff. Looking up she realized he looked anxious to know her thoughts on them. “I’m surprised a man of your status thought something so inexpensive was appropriate.” 

“Oh, well you’re the best sparring partner I’ve had since I last spent time with Sir Galahad. I wanted to thank you for continuing to spar with me.” He smiled proudly. 

Morgana felt her teeth click together. “Well, I’ll be sure to send my thanks to the craftsmen.” 

“I um..” He shifted his weight. 

She pinched her side with one hand to keep herself grounded. What else could he want from her? “Did you need something else?” 

“My sister and I were wondering if you would join us and Prince Arthur for a private dinner tonight. It’s the last night before the tourney will require us all to be in public far more.” He smiled hopefully. 

“I don’t see how I have a choice then.” Her mouth pulled into the approximation of a smile. 

He winced. “It will be no offense should you decline of course.” 

But that wasn’t true, at least not entirely. If she refused, it would certainly offend Uther. “I’ll be there.” 

Karac bowed. “Till our spar then my lady.” 

Morgana curtsied before rising and watching his back disappear. She could feel every eye in the room on her as he left finally. Turning back to the girls she saw the disbelief on their faces. “Back into line.” 

Lady Yale handed her harp to Grace before stepping towards her. “Girls, run it on your own now.” She politely grabbed the crook of Morgana’s arm and pulled her to the small alcove in the side of the room. She lowered her voice to a hiss. “What are you playing at?!” 

“I’m not sure I know what you mean?” Morgana pulled her arm out of the woman’s grasp. 

“I mean you, shutting that man down. He’s only the most eligible bachelor besides Arthur in Camelot.” The lady’s voice was laden with frustration. “He’s young, handsome, and generally lovely. Why are you trying to put him off? Any of us would kill for him to pay us half the attention he pays you.” 

Morgana’s nostrils flared. “I don’t want his attention; you can have it if you want it so much.” 

“What is wrong with him? Honestly, tell me why you seem to think you’re too good for him.” Lady Yale’s face hardened as she glared at her. 

She opened her mouth to reply and then closed it biting her lip. How could she explain that the idea of marrying a man of Uther’s choice was threatening to choke her? That she had no desire to ever share her bed with a man, even if he was objectively attractive. Or how could she explain that she had magic and thus any match she had was doomed? Magic was something she was barely keeping a secret, and she knew her current precarious position couldn’t last forever. When it fell apart her life would be forfeit. But none of that was anything she could explain. “I’ve known him a week. He could be a monster behind that smile for all we know.” 

“You’re a fool, Morgana.” Lady Yale said lowly. She took a step back. “You may wish to waste your life till you’re an old crow with no prospects, but I don’t. You don’t want him? Fine, I’m sure he’ll look favorably on anyone who gives him any attention after how harshly you’ve rebuffed him.” 

Morgana didn’t say anything as the lady departed. Her hands fisted tightly. It didn’t matter; she wanted the idiot to pay attention to someone else anyways. 

////

“I don’t get it.” Karac bemoaned to Arthur as they stood outside of the kitchen’s back door. 

Arthur patted his back awkwardly. “Morgana’s always been...particular.” 

“I just want to get to know her. And Mithian will kill me if I mess that up, and when she’s not actively hating me, I see this really brilliant person.” They sighed in exasperation. “Why does she hate me? Did I do something?” 

“Maybe you’ll impress her at the tournament?” The prince suggested. “Hang in there; she hasn’t broken your nose yet.” 

Karac gave the prince a pointed look. “She’s tried.” 

Arthur winced. “Just keep trying to be her friend.” 

“I wish I could understand.” They let their head fall back against the stone of the castle. Staring up at the blue sky Karac wondered if Rao was just messing with them at this point. Caught up in their thoughts it took a minute to realize they were hearing a slight whimpering. Snapping their head down Karac began to look for the source of the noise. 

There, behind the compost heap, in a tied up bag was the cause of the sound. “Rao!” They snarled before taking off as fast as humanly possible. 

“Karac?!” Arthur called after them. 

Karac wasn’t paying attention as they dropped to their knees and ripped the bag open. Reaching in they carefully pulled out the poor animal inside. “It’s alright, I’ve got you, you’re ok.” They cradled the small, grey creature to their chest. 

“Is that a dog?” Arthur asked as he came to a stop just behind their shoulder. “What is a...oh. Is it alright?” 

Karac stood cradling it close. “I’m taking it to Gaius. I’ll see you later Arthur.” 

“Right, um...I hope it’s ok.” Arthur sounded confused, though he made no move to stop them. 

Holding the dog with all the care they could manage. They smiled softly as the dog looked up at them with big brown eyes. “Hi there, pup.” 

////

“No.” Mithian said as she looked at the double puppy eyes looking at her. 

Karac pouted. “But Mithian, just look at him! How can you say no to that face?” 

“What are you even going to do with a dog? It’s a wolfhound, it may be cute and little now, but it won’t be so for long.” She held firm placing her hands on her hips. 

“But look at his little paws.” Her brother’s pout grew. 

Sir Ector made a sound of annoyance from the side of the room. “Lad you’re a baron. Just keep the damn dog if you want it.” 

Karac looked to the old knight. “But if she doesn’t approve I’ll feel guilty which will be horrible.” 

“Oh fine!” Mithian threw up her hands. “But if that creature eats a single one of my shoes I’ll smother you in your sleep.” 

“YES!” He jumped, impossibly high hitting his head on the ceiling. Bashfully he grinned at her as his feet hit the ground. “I mean, thank you dearest sister in all the world. I’m going to go find him a collar and name him.” 

She froze in horror at the memories of past examples of her brother naming poor creatures, Streaky the cat came to mind. “What about Corvus? It’s a proper name and your sigil is a raven.” 

Karac beamed at her. “That’s a great idea! See, I knew you’d come round.” He bounced out of the room still carrying the dog in his arms. 

Mithian closed her eyes in acceptance that she was going to be dealing with two puppies for the foreseeable future. One more year and it was Kael’s job to stick to their brother’s side. She cringed at the thought. Kael worshiped the ground their brother walked on. “How did your meeting with Uther go last night?” 

“It went as well as could be expected.” Ector crossed his arms over his chest. “He’s holding fast the lands of Gedref. I doubt we’ll reach a settlement for them with this match.” 

She huffed, she distinctly disliked this Pendragon king. But needs must. “What is he willing to concede as a dowry?” 

“10,000 gold crowns, her household servants and possessions, an escort of ten knights to be in her and her husband’s service for five years time, and permanent chambers here in Camelot.” Ector rubbed at his chin that held his days growth of beard still. “I doubt he’ll move further than that. It’s generous considering he gains less from this marriage than he’d like.” 

Mithian rapped her finger against the table as she considered the offer. It was less than they would find if they found a second or third daughter of another king for Karac to marry. But it was respectable, and the legitimacy for Nemeth in any actions against Cornwall when they held the daughter of the Duke who’d controlled it would be invaluable. “We should accept. Or rather indicate that is an appropriate dowry. I don’t want anything signed or formally drafted yet.” 

“Of course.” Ector bowed before turning to leave the room. He paused looking back to her. “I’m surprised you aren’t looking to marry the prince. Surely that would gain us more than Karac marrying the king’s ward?” 

She shook her head. “No, he’s in love with another, and I have no wish to be second place in my husband’s heart. But more importantly, I cannot support Nemeth completely if I am queen to another nation. My duty is to Nemeth. It’s better that I marry a lord in an allied nation or inside Nemeth that allows me to prioritize our home.” 

“Very well, you should consider telling your brother though. He will not be pleased when he finds out that this was done behind his back.” He cautioned. 

Mithian smiled wanly. “I know, but better for him to be angry with me for a time and to have a good life than for him to miss a chance at fulfilling his duty and being happy.” 

“The girl hates him.” Ector protested.

“She hates the idea of him.” Mithian corrected easily. “But it’s Karac, is anyone immune to him?” 

////

Lady Yale froze in her step as she spied the young lord she’d been looking for. He was sitting on the ground being licked by an adorable ball of grey fluff with too long legs. She could feel her cheeks heating up at the picture it painted. It just wasn’t fair. 

“Come on girl.” Lady DuBois rasped from beside her. The elderly lady had agreed to find Lord Karac and retrieve her book of poems. It had been a golden opportunity to get the Lord into a conversation. 

Flushing in embarrassment that she’d been brought to a halt by the lord she gently squeezed Lady DuBois’s arm in thanks as they continued towards the man. “Lord Karac.” She greeted catching his attention. She curtsied. 

“Ladies Yale and DeBois!” He lept up to his feet, arms still full of puppy, beaming happily at them. Bowing he lifted his head, golden tousled curls shifting with the movement. “Look at this handsome fellow I found.” He held out the dog proudly. “Mithian named him Corvus.” 

Lady DeBois chuckled while reaching out to scratch the small animal behind the ears. “After your sigil then?” 

“Yes, my sister didn’t believe I wouldn’t name the fellow something silly.” He pouted down at the dog. 

“Well, Corvus is a lovely name for a lovely animal,” Yale said gently while edging a half step closer. “May I hold him?” 

Karac beamed. “Of course!” 

Lady Yale carefully accepted the animal and stroked along its wiry fur. She could tell from the size of its paws, and already too long legs that it was going to be massive. Of course, she knew that wolfhounds did get enormous, but she hadn’t seen one as a puppy before and it was rather startling. She cooed softly at it as it looked up at her. “He’s precious.” 

“Isn’t he?” The lord asked while bouncing excitedly on his toes. He gave out a short laugh. “I almost forgot, thank you for lending this to me Lady DeBois. It was an excellent read; I loved it.” 

The elderly lady accepted the slim book of verse from him. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.” She let out a sigh. “I believe I’ll sit for a while. Why don’t you two young people take a turn round the garden while I get my strength back?” 

“Oh gosh are you alright.” Karac was instantly at the woman’s side, his arm hovering behind her back as if prepared to catch her should she fall. 

Yale blushed happily hugging the dog close to her chest as she watched the lord fuss over DeBois as he herded her to a bench. Walking over she carefully handed the dog to the older lady. “Here, Corvus here can keep you company while we see the garden.” 

////

Morgana sat curled up on a window seat looking down over the garden; her nails bit into her palms as she watched Lady Yale make Karac laugh at something. She glared as her feelings bubbled angrily inside her. It shouldn’t bother her; this was what she wanted. 

“M’lady, if...if you don’t mind why are you so opposed to the match?” Gwen questioned softly from behind her shoulder. 

She didn’t look away from the pair walking through the gardens down below. “Because even if he’s as nice as he pretends it would never work.” 

“Why not?” Gwen moved so that she was sitting across from her on the window seat, her knees softly brushing where her feet were resting on the seat. “Please, we’ve always been friends, talk to me.” 

“Does it matter? It can never happen. There’s no point in attempting it, even if he’s as noble as he seems.” She worried at the edge of her nail. Morgana knew she was going to die. The pyre had been her fate since the day she’d born with magic. 

Gwen huffed. “Of course it matters. He seems like he’d be a good husband.” 

“I don’t want to sell my body to some man to touch and lay with.” She shuddered at the thought of large calloused hands. It would be a violation and one she would be forced to bare. Maybe death before such a thing could be forced on her wasn’t without its benefits. “To turn into a broodmare.” 

Her friend patted her knee. “He doesn’t seem like the type to hurt a woman.” 

She scoffed. “And when he wants an heir? He may not take advantage of a woman who’s not bound to him but a wife?” 

“It’s a part of marriage for all of us.” Gwen’s shoulders slumped. “We can only hope for a kind and gentle husband. And Karac seems to be those things. He clearly respects his sister; he treats you as well as the other women of court with kindness. And he is handsome, it could even be pleasant to let him into your bed.” 

Morgana shivered in disgust. “I don’t think I’m made for such things.” She bit her lip looking out the window. Sure, Karac was the first male she didn’t find entirely unappealing. There was a certain...something about him that made the prospect of suffering his touch less abhorrent than others. 

“Of course you are.” Gwen tried to be comforting. “We’re women, and if the married ladies are to be believed it can be...pleasurable.” 

She raised her shoulders. “I don’t want that.” 

“Come now, it can’t be that bad. Close your eyes.” Gwen looked at her pointedly till she closed her eyes. “Now, imagine yourself kissing him.” 

Morgana felt her cheeks heating, she wasn’t sure quite what she felt at the idea, but it made her uneasy. Her eyes snapped open. “It doesn’t matter.” 

“What are you going to do Morgana? You have to marry someone. It’s just how things are.” Gwen shifted closer in concern. 

She could feel frustration and irritation bubbling under her skin. “I’ll run away, find a convent and join.” 

“Uther would never allow that,” Gwen said softly. 

Morgana turned her head sharply refusing to accept Gwen’s pity. Her best friend, her only real true friend. Her friend she couldn’t bring herself to tell about her magic, which left her feeling guilty enough. “Leave it, Gwen.” 

“No,” Gwen said shortly. “You’re my friend, something is going on with you and you’re throwing away a possibly very good future over it.” 

“It’s none of your business!” She snapped, her anger boiling now. It was too much; she was too isolated, too close to death. And far too close to being married off to an old and cruel man in a fit of anger on Uther’s part. 

Gwen grabbed hold of her hands. “Morgana, what are you so scared of that you can’t tell me what it is? You know everything about me.” 

“Oh like you told me that you’re in love with Arthur?” Her voice turned cruel as she watched her friend’s face flinch. 

“That...it’s not important. Nothing can ever come of it.” Gwen swallowed. “Please let me help you, what is so horrible that you won’t tell me?” 

Morgana looked at her friend and felt herself crack open. She was just so alone; she couldn’t keep her facade up. “I have magic.” 

Silence fell between them as Gwen’s eyes widened in shock, her mouth parted slightly. Morgana curled further inside of herself, tears welling up. “My nightmares aren’t just dreams; they’re visions.” She swallowed thickly. “And my curtains catching on fire, I think that was me.” 

Gwen’s arms wrapped around her shoulders pulling her tightly against her. “But that’s...why would you learn magic?” She whispered in horror while holding her tight. 

“I didn’t. You can be born with it.” Morgana managed to choke out. 

The arms around her tightened. “Who else knows?” Gwen’s voice was thick with fear. 

“Merlin.” She said pulling back wiping angrily at her face, getting rid of the tears on her cheeks. “I panicked and he was there and he helped me.” 

Gwen’s face was pale, but her eyes were sharp and concerned. “Are you sure he’s the only one who knows?” 

“Gaius maybe?” She bit her lip. “He knows more about my dreams than anyone.” 

“You’re going to be ok; we can hide it.” Gwen’s voice was urgent. 

Morgana shook her head. “How? Tell me how? I can’t control it, and I can’t learn how. Where would I find a book? Or a sorcerer who could teach me? Someone is going to notice and then it’s over.” 

“That’s not.” Gwen caught her hands holding tightly. “We’ll figure something out.” 

A hoarse laugh got stuck in her throat. “How? Even if I manage to avoid this marriage with Karac, Uther will marry me eventually. I can’t hide my magic from a husband even if I wanted one.” 

“Maybe…” Gwen looked out the window. “Maybe once in Nemeth you’d be safer. They’re less aggressive about sorcery.” 

Morgana shook her head while rubbing at her eyes. “It’s still against the law. And I don’t know him; he’s only been here a little over a week.” She let out a choked sound. “It’s not like I want to be sold to some man. I don’t want to let someone touch me and...own me.” 

“I….” Gwen seemed to frown slightly before shaking her head. “Come on, let’s get your face washed. Arthur will get rid of Karac during the tournament week. After that we can worry about the rest.” 

////

Gwen leaned against the stone wall and closed her eyes. She was not sure what to do. It wasn’t...sweet lord, how was she going to get her best friend out of this mess? She might not know about magic, but she knew Morgana, and if Morgana had magic then magic couldn’t be evil. It was that simple. Which didn’t change Uther, who was truly a spiteful and awful man. 

“Excuse me, Guenievre right?” A feminine voice asked. 

Eyes snapping open Gwen startled at the sight of the princess of Nemeth. Curtsying quickly she lowered her eyes. “That’s correct your highness.” 

“Is Morgana asleep already?” She asked, her face clear of judgment. 

Gwen nodded. “I’m sorry, she’s just gone to bed. Is there a message I could give her in the morning?” 

Mithian considered for a second before smiling. “Of course, I was wondering if she’d like to accompany me to the tournament tomorrow. I still don’t know many of the ladies of the court here.” 

“I’ll have her answer sent to you before the beginning of the events,” Gwen assured the woman. 

“Thank you.” Mithian turned leaving back down the corridor. 

Gwen couldn’t help it. “Your highness?” 

“Yes?” The princess turned looking at her curiously. 

“I’m sorry.” She shook her head. “Please, I couldn’t possibly waste your time.” 

Mithian considered her for a moment. “Whatever it is won’t be a problem. I’ve escaped from my brother for a while and any excuse to avoid him for a while would be welcome.” 

“Escaped?” Gwen asked curiously despite herself. 

The princess pushed some of her hair back over her shoulder. “He’s embroidering his crest on all of the collars and leashes he’s managed to get his hands on for that new dog of his. And was talking about letting it sleep with him. Honestly, if he’s still cooing at the furball when I get back I’m going to smother him.” 

Gwen couldn’t help it she giggled. “That’s, that sounds like him.” 

“So, what is it you need?” Mithian asked easily. 

“I’ve heard things are different in Nemeth when it comes to magic, how so?” Gwen twisted her fingers at her sides nervously. 

Mithian’s brows rose in surprise. “It is different. We, of course, have the same ban on the use of magic as Camelot, but the financial burden of enforcing it as widely as it is here is impossible for us. As such we’ve found the compromise in not hiring bounty hunters, or using our army to find and execute those who are willing to hide their magic. It’s not perfect, but it’s the best we can do.” 

“But isn’t that dangerous with magic being evil?” She asked hoping the princess couldn’t tell how quickly her heart was beating. 

The princess looked at her with sharp eyes; it was as if she was looking through her for a minute. “Magic is powerful and can bring great ruin and darkness. Few are powerful enough to do so. The cost just isn’t supportable with our garrison’s to keep Odin out of our land.” 

“I see. Thank you for answering my questions your highness.” Gwen curtsied quickly. 

“It’s no issue.” Mithian tilted her head slightly. “If you wished to know more some of our knights would be likely to know more.” 

////

Arthur checked his sword to ensure it was in perfect condition. “You’ve polished my armor already?” 

“Of course,” Merlin grumbled as he sat polishing a pair of boots. “And checked your horse, and lances, and shield.” 

He made a grunt of acceptance as he sheathed his sword again. I’ll be participating in four of the five events. Do try to keep everything ready throughout the week. I can’t embarrass Camelot.” 

“You mean you can’t lose to a french bastard who looks like a bit like a girl?” Merlin grinned up at him. 

Arthur narrowed his eyes. “Lord Karac is a baron.” He couldn’t help it he snorted. “But he does look rather like a girl doesn’t he?” 

“You’ll win,” Merlin said definitively. “You’re the best knight in Camelot.” 

“Of course I’m going to win.” He puffed his chest out. “Morgana’s even going to give me a favor to wear when I beat this champion of Nemeth.” 

Merlin’s face scrunched up. “I don’t get why you have to humiliate him in every event he’s in.” 

“It’s to make a point Merlin.”


	6. The Tournament Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! The long awaited tournament!

Karac grinned at their sister as they stood prepared in their armor. “What do you think?” 

“You’re ridiculous.” Mithian laughed as she stepped forward and pulled out a piece of fabric with the green and black of Nemeth and their griffin. She tied it around their mailed arm. “There, now go prove that we’re a strong nation.” 

“Win at the sword, win at the joust, get knocked out third from last in the melee. Preferably by Arthur.” Karac recited to assure their sister that they knew what their duty was and how to do it.

She slapped their shoulder lightly. “Don’t be obvious about it, try not to accidentally kill anyone.” 

“Keep calm, breathe, don’t be distracted by the noise.” They recited their lessons in control from childhood. “I can do this, trust I can do this.” 

Mithian wrapped her arms around Karac hugging tightly. “I know, you’ve done well in Nemeth, but this is different. We lose everything if you reveal yourself here.” 

“I won’t mess up, I promise,” Karac reassured her. 

Their sister sighed stepping back. “When you’re named champion of the tourney as a whole and are allowed to crown your queen of love and beauty you’re not giving it to me.” 

“Why?” Karac’s brow crinkled. “I always give it to you or mother.” 

Mithian patted their cheek. “Just give it to someone who’s not me please.” She stepped back. “And yes I’ll keep Corvus with me for the events. So go make Nemeth proud.”

Their shoulders fell back. Karac gave a short nod while taking a shaky breath. This was why they were here after all, a show of strength. That Nemeth had a male royal who could and would lead their armies now that Rodor was getting too old to fight his wars and Kael was still too young. Karac felt nothing but pride that they were trusted with this responsibility. 

////

Uther watched the festivities with pride. Camelot was the mightiest nation in Albion, and this was a showcase of his power. He also was privately celebrating that negotiations for Morgana’s hand were going smoothly. If Lord Karac proved himself a capable knight, capable of protecting his ward, Uther would have no further reservations about forcing the negotiations forward. “Lord Karac certainly looked comfortable in his mail.” 

“He is a knight first and foremost.” Princess Mithian said from her seat between him and Morgana. “My brother may be a gentle soul, but he wasn’t awarded his title and lands for it.” 

Uther gave a nod of acknowledgement to the princess’s defense. “I had heard reports of the Saxon attack along your southern border. He was the one who fought them off?” 

“Yes, as well as three incursions from Odin,” Mithian confirmed. “I wager he’ll give your son Arthur a challenge for the title of these games.” 

Morgana spoke from her seat. “Perhaps a wager then?” 

“What are your terms?” The princess shifted her attention to Morgana. 

He watched with a careful eye as Morgana began to speak. “I believe a favor, so long as it is within our power to grant it. Should Arthur win the title of champion then you would owe it to me, should Karac win I would owe it to you.”

Mithian’s eye lit up in interest. “I do believe I’ll accept that wager.” She held out her hand. 

Uther chuckled at their bet, it was harmless , and a good sign for Morgana to be showing some interest in the woman who was likely to be her sister-in-law. “I see you both have chosen your champions then.” 

“Of course.” Mithian covered her mouth as she grinned. “What is the fun of a tournament if you do not have a champion to cheer?” 

////

Arthur frowned as he rolled his shoulder. The opening sword fights had proven that Karac was a better fighter than he’d thought. Sure skilled swordplay was important but in a fight in full armor with a shield? Well, brute strength was important as well. He accepted his helmet from Merlin. 

“You’ve got this,” Merlin said as he helped him fasten it under his chin. 

“Of course I do.” Striding out of his tent he raised his arm as the crowd cheered for their prince. Turning he faced off against his next opponent. He was on the opposite side of the matches bracket from Karac, now wasn’t the time to worry about him. 

As the flag fluttered to the ground, he crashed into his opponent with his full might pummeling him into the dirt as quickly as possible. Long drawn out fights would take too much energy and he had to win, for Camelot.

////

Mithian clapped as she watched her brother disarm his opponent and then kick him in the gut sending him crashing to the ground. Standing she clapped proudly as he turned and bowed to the royal box before returning to his the tents to the side. Sitting back down she decided to needle at the lady Morgana. “So, still feeling confident in your champion then?” 

“Of course.” Morgana raised a single brow. “Arthur has never lost a tournament.” 

“There’s a first time for everything.” She teased lightly. “Though I must say the Prince isn’t disappointing in his matches.” 

They both ceased speaking as the next two competitors stepped out and their match began. Mithian cringed as a heavy hit landed across one of the men’s backs. She clapped with the rest of the crowd as he seemed to shrug it off and keep fighting. 

“So how do our festivities stand against those of Nemeth?” Morgana asked. 

Mithian gave the stands and flags a critical look. “They are certainly larger, then again we are more often at war. We have fewer knights to field with so many standing at our defenses. Still, this is an impressive display.” 

“Which of these knights do you believe will take this round?” Morgana queried as the two battered looking knights circled each other. 

She gave the men a critical look. “I believe you’d be a better judge than I, but your knight wearing Camelot’s colors may have taken the worst of it so far, but he’s steadier on his feet. I’d wager he’ll carry this match.” 

“Sir Leon is a good knight.” The lady agreed, sounding surprisingly fond. “I can hardly remember a time without him about the halls of the castle.” 

Mithian gave a considering look to the knight. “What family is he from?” 

Morgana looked at her in surprise before quickly covering it. “Baron Robert de Boron is his father. He’s his second son and thus became a knight to serve Camelot.” 

“The Boron’s control the land above Nemeth bordering Ecetir don’t they?” She eyed the knight in a new light, well wasn’t that interesting. That was a territory that was strategically valuable in the defence of Nemeth from a northern invasion. And as a second son he would, of course, hold no lands of his own leaving him more than free to run the lands of a prospective wife. She thought back on their luncheon the week before; he’d seem reserved if nice enough. 

Morgana was focusing on her entirely on her and not on the match now. “Yes, that’s right.” 

“Interesting.” She finally settled on. It was worth getting to know the man. 

Uther seemed to have caught onto their conversation at this point. “Sir Leon is an excellent knight, loyal and noble.” 

“I’d expect nothing less of a knight so highly regarded in your court.” She demurred to the king. 

“Sister!” 

Mithian turned in her seat and laughed as she spotted Karac standing at the back of their booth with an arm full of food. He quickly made his way over and accepted a seat one of the servants offered him between herself and Morgana. “I had some time before my next match. Oh good, Leon’s still standing.” 

She accepted an apple on a stick covered with a layer of hardened honey sauce. “You remembered.” 

“Of course!” He winked at her while passing over a handkerchief to keep her hands clean. “Oh, and I found a roasted and honey glazed pidgeon stand.” Karac held out the steaming stick with said food skewered on it towards the lady Morgana. “You’d said you’d never had one before and I thought that sounded fairly awful. I mean they’re one of my favorite parts of tournaments!” 

Mithian had to bite her lip to prevent herself from laughing at her brother’s love of food, as the dubiously surprised looking lady accepted the gift. She cleared her throat as she spotted Uther looking like he meant to say something. “Eat up; you’ve got two rounds before your turn.” 

Reaching out she messed up her brother’s hair and was pleased to find he had remembered to use water to make it look like he’d been sweating. He always forgot to do that Still, it was just water and he smelled as lovely as ever. She felt bad for anyone trying to compare themselves with him sometimes. Mithian turned back to the match in time to watch Sir Leon use his shield to absorb an over-aggressive blow and use it to topple his opponent into the dirt. 

////

Morgana would admit on pain of death that the honied pidgeon was delicious. Also, she may have felt a warm flutter at the fact Karac had remembered a stilted and horrible conversation from the welcoming feast for the party from Nemeth. “So how long do you believe your brother and you will be with us here in Camelot?” 

“Six months at least so long as there is no need for us to return to Nemeth.” The princess replied while happily munching on her apple. 

Morgana watched as Karac stepped back into the arena and considered Gwen’s advice. Would it really be so bad? He was waving at the crowd, his green and black colors indicating his nation, though the black raven before a red sun on his shield showed his actual heraldry. Watching as the match began her teeth clenched slightly in annoyance at herself. 

It had taken exactly two matches for her to realize that he was a mimic. Oh, he was talented with a sword, but he matched the person he was fighting against and used just enough speed and strength to end the fight quickly and brutally. He mirrored his opponent. If she hadn’t spent hours sparring with him she wouldn’t have picked it up so quickly, but she had. “Does your brother hold back in all of his matches?” 

Mithian made a choking sound and whipped her head around towards her. “What are you talking about?” 

She raised a brow and looked at the field where he was shrugging off the heavy hits of his opponent while slowly wearing him out by fighting the opposite of his strong opponent who fought like a charging bull. “He’s mirrored every opponent he’s had. When he fights a strong opponent, he fights like that. When his opponent is fast, he fights with strength. But it’s not just that is it?” 

“Well spotted.” Mithian’s eyes were sharp. “He’s never liked humiliating his foes unnecessarily. So he gives them a good match.” 

Morgana narrowed her eyes, that was a lie. She let it lie turning back to the tournament watching as Karac’s opponent’s movements slowed. A quick sidestep rotating into the man’s side and he hit the ground with a blade to his helmet’s slit. Her jaw tensed. The party of Nemeth was lying. So how much of Karac was a lie, and how much was the truth? 

////

Arthur glared through the slits in his helmet at Karac. The final round would be a far more difficult fight than he’d anticipated. Keeping his shield up he circled round his opponent who followed him in the move. He took in the man opposite him. There was nothing in his bearing to indicate he’d done anything more than have a pleasant stroll before this match. No slump to his shoulders, no wavering in his shield or sword. He clenched his jaw. 

He waited till he had the sun on his shield just right and then crashed forward. It was like hitting a wall of stone. Arthur grunted as he tried to shove the man backward and failed. With their weapons locked he forced them down and drew his head back before bringing it crashing against the front of Karac’s helm. 

Stumbling back he ripped the strap from his helmet off and yanked it off his head. Panting he saw that Karac had been forced to do the same. Arthur couldn’t help it; he grinned showing his teeth. “You’re not bad.” 

“Neither are you,” Karac called back while rolling his neck. 

Arthur laughed as he stepped back in, and then they fell into a clash of swords and shields. He could feel his muscles straining from the strength it took to absorb and deflect Karac’s sword. His shoulder ached from the amount of force he was using to keep his shield up and from slamming it repeatedly into Karac. But that man just wouldn’t give an inch. 

Sweat poured down his face; it burned as it dripped into his eyes. But he was not going to fail Morgana; he wasn’t going to fail his role as prince of Camelot. Gritting his teeth he dug deep and brought his sword over his head in a swinging arch for Karac. 

There was a split second where he feared he was going to bring his sword down on Karac’s unprotected head. But then Karac pivoted, the blade nearly taking the man’s nose off. Arthur knew he’d lost as soon as the blow failed to hit. He was laughably over-extended. The next thing he knew he felt the press of cold steel to his throat. 

Looking up to the side he saw Karac; his shield raised to smite him into the ground should he fail to yield. Arthur grit his teeth. He knew even with a blade to his throat he could not yield. He was the prince and a prince never yielded. Karac seemed to understand and the next minute Arthur hit the dirt. 

Arthur groaned before feeling himself hauled up off the ground. He let one of his arms be pulled over someone’s shoulders. Lolling his head slightly he realized Karac was grinning at him while supporting most of his weight, but the smile didn’t reach the man’s eyes. 

“Can’t let them see you unable to walk. Keep your weight on me, now smile.” Karac’s forced smile stayed on his face as he muttered at him hurriedly before raising his other hand in victory and waving to the crowds. 

It took a moment, but Arthur grasped what was happening. Raising his left arm he waved as well, his weight almost entirely on the other man. He felt his lips pulled into an unnatural shape as he tried to smile at his people. 

He wasn’t sure quite how long they stood there before he was helped off the field. Karac kept most of his weight, Arthur wasn’t sure how the man did it, but he knew he didn’t look as hurt as he was. He grunted as he was dropped onto a cot in the tent as soon as the flaps closed. 

“Oh Rao, why didn’t you yield?!” Karac exclaimed while helping him into a sitting position. “I tried to pull back, but without your helmet, the edge of my shield caught your face.” 

“Move back!” Merlin came skidding to his side pushing the panicking knight out of the way. 

Arthur lulled in and out of coherency as he sat there with a cold cloth over the back of his neck, and had various potions poured down his throat. Finally a warm trickle spread through his system. Blinking he realized he was in his bedchambers. “Merlin?” He croaked. 

“Here, you need some water.” Merlin practically materialized beside him pushing the cup of watered down wine into his hand. “You have a concussion. Gaius says that with his potion you should be mostly better by tomorrow. But you shouldn’t compete in the archery tomorrow.” 

Swallowing he winced as he realized the light hurt his eyes. “What happened?” 

“Karac won the sword section of the tournament. He had his blade to your throat and you didn’t yield. And Uther wouldn’t call it. So he punched you out.” Merlin’s hands fluttered uselessly about him. “He didn’t attend the feast either;he paid for all the contests from today to have free ale in the tavern. Morgana is spitting mad her plans for the tonight's feast were ruined, but no one will have noticed your absence with it all.” 

Arthur let out a sigh of relief. All wasn’t lost. He grabbed the hand mirror on his side table and cringed at the bruising showing on his face. Maybe it would go down by the morning? He’d be in the box...he was going to have to ask Morgana for help hiding it. 

The door opened his father entering. Uther’s gaze caught Merlin. “Leave us.” 

It warmed Arthur’s heart that Merlin gave him a look, it was enough to know that if he asked it Merlin would attempt to go against the king. He shook his head slightly with a curl of his lips. Merlin really was addled in the head sometimes. 

When the door shut behind Merlin, Uther began to speak. “I’m disappointed in you Arthur. First, you lose to that sorceress Morgause and now you lose to that stick of a boy?” 

“He’s an experienced veteran that you are marrying Morgana too.” Arthur countered looking up slightly. “He was better than any of us expected.” 

“I don’t care if he’s better than expected, or if he’s to marry my ward. You should have beat him. As my heir, you cannot be weak. Do you understand that? You will not lose the joust do you understand.” 

“Yes.” Arthur lowered his eyes. 

////

Uther glared at the servant who dared wake him in the middle of the night. “What is it?” He growled. 

“Sire, a sorcerer was found.” 

////

Morgana stood tall and pale as she watched the executioner carrying the torch towards the sorcerer. She was going to be sick, there hadn’t even been time for her to beg Uther for mercy he would never show. 

“You don’t have to watch M’lady.” Gwen said softly from behind her shoulder. 

She looked at the man who was murmuring prayers, tears running down his cheeks as he stood there, tied to the pyre in nothing but a linen shift. “No, I do have to.” 

“Why? Please, come away from the window.” Gwen urged. “You need to be at the tournament in an hour. Don’t watch this.” 

She lifted her jaw. “He deserves to be mourned if nothing else.” 

“Do you have to see this to mourn him?” Her friend asked urgently. 

“Yes, at least not everyone watching his death will be looking at him with hate.” Morgana could feel her fingertips trembling. 

Gwen didn’t reply, leaving Morgana to watch as the flames began to spread through the kindling amongst the pyre, smoke beginning to billow up. She’d seen enough of these to know that the screaming would start soon. It didn’t take long for the shift to light up as well as some of the larger pieces of wood. As the linen burnt the man’s hair soon followed which is when his screams began to echo through the square. 

Morgana pressed a hand to her stomach as she forced herself to watch. This man had done nothing but be caught lighting a cooking fire. The screams shook her to the bone. The sight was grotesque and nauseating. It was also her future. She wondered if Karac would light the fire personally if he found that his bride was a witch?

As the screaming finally stopped she turned and left, she had no desire to watch the corpse be burnt to ash. Sweeping down the halls she ignored Gwen and locked herself in her room before gasping for breath as she dissolved into body-wracking sobs. 

////

Karac finally escaped the execution. They ignored Mithian’s pale face, and the solemn air of the other knights. It made them want to scream, how could the people of Camelot just stand by while this horror happened to an innocent man?! HOW? Air was coming in panicked gasps as they walked as quickly as possible for a private corner of the grounds. Karac almost ran into Gwen. Looking up at her surprised face they realized they couldn’t hold it in any longer. 

Taking off in the fastest run a human could reasonably have, they reached some bushes and began to retch into them. Food and bile came up as they emptied their stomach. It stung, their lungs burning as they wheezed into the foliage. 

Karac hacked the last of the bile from their mouth. Their chest felt like it was seizing from the horror of it. They startled slightly at the feeling of a hand on their back. Pulling up Karac wiped angrily at their face. “Yes?” Their voice came out hoarse, but at least they hadn’t begun to cry. 

“M’lord, are you alright?” Gwen asked as she stood awkwardly to the side. 

“I...yes.” Karac straightened up clearing their throat. “I’m fine, thank you. Nothing wrong here.” 

The woman looked at them in disbelief. “Do you need some water?” 

The reminder felt like a punch in the gut. “Oh, Rao, the smoke is in my nose.” Karac saw a horse trough and stumbled over to it before ducking their head in. Sucking in water they tried to get the scent of ash out of their nose and mouth. Finally, they pulled their head out. Sputtering the water out they let out a breath of relief at the scent of human flesh no longer lingering in their mouth. 

Gwen dropped beside them and began to rub their back. “It’s alright, you’re going to be ok.” 

“I..” Karac let their head fall forward. “I’m sorry.” 

She didn’t stop rubbing slow circles against their back. “It’s alright, it was awful.” 

They wiped the dripping water away from their face. “I should be used to these things. I’ve ridden to battle but it’s just...executions make the death worse somehow.” 

////

“You didn’t have to burn him!” Morgana shouted. It had taken her two hours to cease crying and then make herself presentable again. She’d made her way straight to Uther, to hell with watching the wrestling and archery contests going on outside. 

Uther looked up from where he was going over reports from the guards. “Have a care, child.” 

“A care? You burned a man who hadn’t hurt anyone alive!” She slammed her hands on the table glaring down at him. “You could have at least had the decency to just cut his head off so at least it would have been quick.” 

Uther stood, his hands falling on the table as well. “He was a sorcerer and he deserved to die. I’ve been too lenient on those who practice magic and in return, we have been attacked by evil for far too long. That ends, now.” 

“Lenient? You hunt down innocents who’ve done nothing wrong. Already you lose the support of the people by forcing your law on them all.” She protested desperately; she knew Uther loved her in his own way, he had to listen to her. If there were any hope, it would be that he would see reason. 

His face hardened completely. “You are very close to treason. You would do well to mind your place.” 

“It’s the truth!” She snapped out, her chest heaving from emotion. 

Uther straightened stepping round the table grabbing her wrist roughly. “You will no longer defy me. I let those caught be beheaded because of your delicate sensibilities, but no more. The law will be carried out as it was written. And I will not tolerate your constant rebellion. You will marry Lord Karac and if you fail to secure his attention before the agreement is signed, I will sign the agreement Odin sent me. Camelot cannot afford a willful and rebellious woman questioning my power.” 

“I will never forgive you if you make me do this.” She hissed, ripping her hand away from him, surely leaving bruising along her wrist. 

“You’ll thank me for this when you come to your senses.” 

////

Leon carefully strung his bow. He chuckled as one of the other knights bumped him playfully. “We give everyone a good show today, even if most of the lords and ladies aren’t attending for the day.” 

There was a round of murmurs of agreement. He smiled happily before looking up at the sight of a servant’s boots. “Merlin? Does Arthur require something?” 

The servant had a particularly mischievous grin on his face. “Arthur isn’t the one who sent me. I have a gift for you from a very important lady.” He wiggled his eyebrows expressively. 

Leon felt his face heating as the rest of the knights in the tent locked eyes on what was going on. They all knew exactly what a gift from a lady during the games meant, favors. It was a coveted gift, as well as a bit of a terrifying one, mainly because court politics when it came to courtship were dangerous. For instance what if a lady sent you her sigil, a clear go-ahead to court her, but without her father’s permission? Many a knight had been sent to the border for a period of time to escape unhappy fathers. “Who’s it from?” 

Merlin’s grin grew even bigger as he theatrically brandished a piece of green fabric. “The Princess of Nemeth.” 

“The…” Leon croaked as he stared at the piece of fabric. It was green, with little black griffins stitched perfectly across its surface. He recognized it as remarkably similar to the favor worn by Karac the day before. Swallowing dryly he looked up at Merlin wide eyed. “This is real?” 

“Yup.” He popped his ‘p’ excitedly as he dropped it into his hands. “She requests that you make a good show today, and that archery is her favorite sport.” 

Leon stared at the fabric like it was a snake, it felt rather like it was going to bite him. What on earth was he supposed to do?! It was from a princess! He couldn’t just not wear it like the favor from a court lady known to be off limits. It could be taken as a grave insult. But she couldn’t possibly have her father’s permission for this...He frowned, oh gods Lord Karac would kill him and destroy his body. 

“Come on, let’s put this on you.” Merlin took the decision out of his hands as he stepped forward and began to tie the damning piece of green cloth around his arm. 

Intellectually Leon knew that with his thick wool stuffed gambeson he couldn’t actually feel it, but his arm practically felt like it was on fire beneath it. “What do I do?” 

“Try to win.” Merlin slapped his hand down on his shoulder firmly. “And maybe forfeit if you come up against Lord Karac in the joust tomorrow.” 

Nodding silently Leon made his way out with the others onto the field. Looking up into the royal box he found the princess staring right at him. He felt his cheeks flush as she raised a chalice of wine in a silent toast to him. Looking away he cleared his throat shooting a glare at the snickering knight by his elbow. 

////

Arthur looked between the oddly stiff Sir Leon and the far too pleased look on the princess’s face. His eyes locked back onto Leon and spotted the favor. “You gave a favor to Sir Leon?” He found himself asking in horrified curiosity. 

“I did.” She took a sip from her chalice. “I believe I’d be inclined to get to know your Sir Leon.” 

He flicked his eyes back and forth while trying not to move his neck. It was still sore as hell from the day before. “If I may, he’s the second son of a foreign lord. Why would you wish to encourage a suit from him?” 

“A suit?” She laughed merrily. “We’re not there yet. I would like to encourage him to approach me so that I can gain a better measure of him.” 

“Yet?” Arthur stared at her in disbelief and felt himself becoming irritated. “He’s a good man and doesn’t deserve to be toyed with your highness.” 

She looked at him fully. “I have no intention of toying with him.” Her voice softened turning more genuine. “My interest is genuine, and my father has left these matters to my discretion. If I find I enjoy his company I may press more than a simple favor. But until I know if I like him or not this will be harmless to his prospects.”

“You’d seriously consider a man of Leon’s rank?” He shifted physically so he was properly facing her. If he was missing the first round of the archery, well it wasn’t like it was particularly interesting. And this was his brother at arms. 

“Suffice it to say any man who marries me will need to be willing and capable of taking up a dukedom in Nemeth. My father is the last of the royal line of Nemeth. With my siblings and I, he hopes to grow our family so that the throne is never at risk of passing out of our line again. My duty is to Nemeth. If I marry a man such as yourself that would be impossible. Not that you’d be interested in such a match.” She looked at him knowingly. 

He frowned. “Your brother told you.” 

“To be fair, he only told me because I made him.” Mithian looked back to the sport. “I think it may be a wiser choice your heart has made than you believe.” 

Arthur gaped at her. “You…” 

She laughed and refilled his chalice of wine. “Your kingdom is under a great deal of strain as the people suffer the requirements your father has levied on them. Popular support of the masses is not needed, but you are far closer to revolt here in Camelot than is healthy. How many revolts have you personally shut down?” 

Arthur stared at her in disbelief. But then..she had a point. They had come far closer to civil war than was healthy in recent years. It would never happen while his father was king, but if his allies supported him at least nominally in marrying Gwen. “So, about that hunt. Would next week be too soon?”


	7. The Tournament Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple things, so I found a sport I'm kinda into. I mean I discovered it back when I was still working on Once and Future Alien, but I'm getting super into it. So if any of you think a bunch of people attacking each other in full armor is your kinda thing go google the IMCF or the International Medieval Combat Federation. Its seriously amazing and I can't stop watching. 
> 
> The other thing is tournaments were insane and I think the people who threw them were crazy. Like the IMCF is what happens when you have safety regulations. But the real things? People died, got held hostage for ransom. Like if you were good at it you could make a fortune. But being paralyzed, seriously injured, ect was far more likely. 
> 
> Oh, and with all the alcohol they're always drinking that's historically accurate. No one really drank just plain water if they could help it. If you were pregnant or you were just thirsty you'd water it down. But there's a reason the enlightenment started when they switched from beer to tea. The water just wasn't safe to drink generally speaking so it was what they used to make it safe. Of course if you were out in the middle of no where a stream would have to do. Also some well water, if it was a private well, would be drunk straight. Generally speaking they drank a lot of wine and stuff back then.

Karac sat in their saddle while Sir Ector’s squire fussed grabbing a lance painted the red and black of their heraldry. It was a bit annoying that their red and black stood out a bit against the dark green and black of Nemeth. Still, they liked that both had black. It helped keep everything neat looking. 

Looking down at the squire, Karac held out their hand. “That lance will do.” 

“It’s the final; you need the best lance.” The boy grumbled while obediently handing the decorative yet deadly weapon over. “You’re up against their prince again! The whole city is here to watch this.” 

They grinned in excitement, the sounds of the crowd were buoying them up already. “I’ll win this for Nemeth, no fear.” 

“Of course you will, Sir Karac!” The boy bounced easily forgetting their proper title of lord. “You’re the best knight Nemeth’s ever had! And you beat the Saxon’s back at seventeen! No way some prince from Camelot beats our hero.” 

Clucking their tongue, Karac wheeled their horse around. “I believe losing to this particular prince wouldn’t be so bad.” 

Staring down at them from across the way was Arthur in all his Pendragon glory. He was covered in the red and golden dragons of his house. The man wasn’t taking this bout for granted. Karac could see the tightness to his jaw, and the overall deadly seriousness to his stance. 

Encouraging their horse into position, Karac reached up lowering the visor of their helm. The horse was pawing at the ground eager to run. Karac couldn’t help it as the adrenaline of the moment flooded through them. The crowd was roaring, drums and horns were blowing, the world was alive with color and life! And then Uther dropped the red flag. 

Karac released the reins kicking their horse’s flank with just enough pressure. They knew how this was going to have to go as they lowered their lance. Knocking the prince off his horse on the first pass would be a political error. Aiming for the correct place on the red shield, Karac braced themself to move with the hit they were about to take. 

Even being a Kryptonian didn’t save them from feeling it as they crashed into one another, lances shattering from the force of it. Karac was able to protect Arthur by falling back along their horse’s back. Staring up at the sky before using their legs to pull themselves back into an upright position on the horse. 

Wheeling round Karac looked to see Arthur throwing the remains of his lance to the ground and accepting his next one. They didn’t have time for more than that before they were accepting their second lance as well and lowering it. This time they both charged each other without the need of waiting for a flag. 

The hooves thundered, and Karac knew exactly how to win it. As the two crashed into each other again they aimed just right. Arthur’s lance hit their shield it was a move of strength and speed no human possessed that Karac shifted ever so slightly letting the lance slide off their shield and to the side. Karac’s other arm hit Arthur dead on and, this time, Karac didn’t let up with their arm. It all happened in fractions of a second and then it was like the sound was turned on despite them never having noticed it turning off. 

Arthur hit the ground, his horse continuing to run forward. His armor made a great racket as he hit the ground in a cloud of dust. 

Karac brought in their stead dropping their lance. Pulling up, they yanked their helmet off and turned in the saddle to see if Arthur was alright. It took a bit with some of the metal in the armor as they looked past it, but they quickly found what they were looking for. Several small hairline fractures to his shield arm, but nothing out of place or enormously wrong. Being able to see through things could be surprisingly useful. Smiling widely, Karac unhooked their shield and trotted their horse over to Arthur’s groaning form. 

Dismounting Karac grinned at the stuck form of Arthur. “Come on, stand with me.” They reached down grabbing his forearms and hauling him to his feet. 

“You’re something else,” Arthur grunted as he used his good arm to unhook his helm and pull it off. 

Shrugging Karac laughed. “We’re allies and friends are we not? Let’s celebrate this victory together.” 

Arthur’s face was troubled, but he nodded. Reaching with his good arm, he grabbed Karac’s arm and raised it up to the crowds roar. Karac beamed at the sea of faces. Walking forward the two of them reached the ground before the royal box. Karac couldn’t help it; they gave their sister a wink. One more day of this tourny to go and Nemeth had already had its political point of strength made. 

////

Mithian leaned against the stone ramparts of the castle gazing out over the city. There were still lights and sound drifting up from the celebrations. The taverns were full, entertainers performing in the streets, but she enjoyed the darkness of the night. She was beginning to feel the strain of being the head of the party in a foreign court. “You may approach you know.” 

She flicked her eyes behind her and spotted an awkward looking Leon standing stiffly a few feet away. Mithian smiled as she saw he hadn’t a clue on how to approach this conversation. “It’s alright. I don’t bite.” 

“Your highness.” He bowed, his voice the same kind tone to it that she’d remembered from the luncheon on the green. “I wished to thank you for your favor.” Leon held out the piece of green silk to her.

Mithian shifted leaning against the stone and taking him in. “Keep it. Green is a good color on you.” 

He blushed at that. “I’m not sure I’m worthy of such a gift my lady.” 

“Now that I don’t believe.” She approached him with little more than a whisper of her dress moving. Mithian came to a stop well within his personal space. Reaching out, she curled his fingers back round the piece of silk he’d been trying to return. “You strike me as many things Sir Leon, but unworthy of notice is not one of them.” She smirked slightly as she noticed him swallow thickly. 

Leon lowered his hand. “What do you want from me princess?” 

“I’m not sure.” She didn’t leave his personal space, taking in his face. 

His brow furrowed. “They why give me your colors?” 

“Because I’d like to find out. Consider me intrigued by you Sir Leon, and fully within my rights and with permission of my father to investigate.” Mithian reached up and fixed how his red cloak lay on his shoulder. “Till next time Sir knight.” 

////

Gwen hissed as she saw the black eye Arthur was sporting. “What happened?” She checked to ensure no one had seen her enter the prince’s tent before moving to his side. 

“Nothing, where’s Merlin?” Arthur glanced behind her, tilting his head to hide his blackened eye as much as possible. 

She caught the side of his face with her palm, gently encouraging him to look at her. “Alright then. Can you fight today?” 

“Yes.” He leaned into her touch. 

She nodded knowing that it didn’t matter if he could or not, but still she’d needed to hear it. “Be careful, and good luck.” 

////

Morgana was heading for Arthur’s tent to speak with him before the melee when she heard a familiar voice. Pausing she stopped and realized the tent she was beside was in the colors of Nemeth. Stepping closer she leaned her head against the scratchy fabric wall. 

She heard it then, Mithian’s tone, it was lowered, clearly not meant to be overheard. “You make sure Arthur makes it to the final three.” 

“Of course.” Karac’s tone replied sounding affronted. “With his arm broken from yesterday he’ll be vulnerable, and the others will try to take advantage of that.” 

There was the sound of an exasperated sigh. “He’s in danger from his father, not the other knights today. If he doesn’t win you taking the title of champion will be for naught for our relation with Camelot. Uther is a hard man. His son must win the last day.” 

“I know, I promise.” 

She heard the rustling and slight the clink of chain. Morgana was sure the siblings were hugging. 

Then Mithian’s voice came again. “Be careful, brother. Sometimes you forget your strength, don’t lose control.” 

“I won’t.” Karac’s voice was firm. “I haven’t killed a man I didn’t mean to since I was sixteen.” 

“I know.” 

Morgana moved away knowing she’s already overstayed eavesdropping. She could feel her mind whirling. Though she clearly had been right, Karac had been calculating in his matches. She could see the strategy for what it was. It was just enough victory to bring surprising notoriety to Nemeth while not embarrassing Camelot. What it said about the man’s likely abilities as a warrior though was disturbing. No one should be that confident in being able to control the melee. Men died in these games. 

Shaking her head, she pushed into Arthur’s tent. She paused raising a brow at the sight of Gwen and him pulling apart quickly. “I can’t believe I failed to notice this till recently.” 

“Morgana?!” Arthur spluttered. 

She rolled her eyes. “Oh calm yourself, I won’t say anything.” Morgana pulled out her piece of silk and waved it in front of him in amusement. “I came to give my champion my favor.” 

“I’ll take my leave.” Gwen skittered away. 

Morgana turned to Arthur, “You should do something about that, she’s too good for you.” She stepped forward and began to tie the silk around his arm. 

“What? I’m...true.” He huffed. “Why are you actually here?” 

She scoffed and gave a pointed look to his eye. “Uther?” 

He grit his teeth. “It doesn’t matter.” 

“It matters.” Morgana tightened the silk angrily. “He’s a monster, Arthur.” 

He looked at her sharply. “He’s the king.” 

Stepping back, she looked at him incredulously before shaking her head. “I didn’t come here to argue with you. I overheard something. Take it as you will, but I believe Lord Karac means to throw the fight.” 

“Are you sure you weren’t meant to overhear?” Arthur asked while picking up his helmet. 

“No.” She double checked his leather buckles. “Don’t die.” 

“And break your heart?” He mocked slapping a hand over his chest. “Never.” 

Morgana wrinkled her nose. “You wish.” 

////

Uther stood before his intricately carved seat and watched the contestants organize on either side of the field. He eyed them critically, over two hundred knights to crash in a mock battle; yes this would be spoken of in their enemies courts. Though, his eyes landed on his son’s solid shoulders, Arthur’s performance left much to be desired. Holding up his hands for silence he spoke, his voice booming across the field and over the stands. 

“Welcome to the final test of strength, courage, nobility, and knighthood to be displayed this week. The Melee, that oldest of our sports, the truest test of a knight.” He looked to the knights. “Fight with honor, bring glory to your names!” 

With that Uther dropped the red flag with a sharp drop of his arm. As the two sides charged, some on horseback, others on foot; he sat to watch the show. 

The two sides crashed into each other. Men went flying off horses, the sound of metal hitting metal echoed out from the crush. Roaring the crowd was on its feet. Uther watched with eyes like a hawk as his son’s red forces broke through the line of lord Karac’s blue forces. Uther cringed as Leon took a man off his horse and began to smash his mailed fists into the downed knight’s body below him. 

////

Arthur kicked a man in the gut sending him toppling backward. Looking up he tried to see what the state of the field was. His men were still grouped appropriately to protect themselves. A flash to the corner of his eye was the only warning he had to raise his shield. His shield barely was high enough to catch the ax aiming for his head. 

He let out a roar as he pushed back against the knight crashing into the man’s torso and bearing him down to the ground. Using the pommel of his sword, he slammed it into the man’s head denting his helmet. 

A hand under his arm hauled him back to his feet. He shared a brief look with Leon while nodding his thanks. Looking around he saw that no one was still on their horse, he raised his arm. “FORM UP! KNIGHTS TO ME!” 

////

Morgana was on the edge of her seat as she watched the unfolding violence. Already they were over an hour into the fight, and the numbers had begun to dwindle as men could no longer get back up once knocked down. 

“Your son is an experienced commander,” Mithian remarked towards Uther from her seat. 

Uther gave a look of pride. “Indeed he is.” 

“He hasn’t won the day yet, however.” The princess chided gently. 

Morgana saw the tightening of Uther’s jaw and spoke up quickly. “Ten gold coins say he does win the day.” 

“Done,” Mithian said offering her hand. 

As the two shook on the deal, Morgana looked back to the match. She cringed as one of the men used the haft of his ax to hit the underside of another’s face. A helmet went flying, and she raised a hand to her mouth to hide her expression of horror. Men were going to die, probably already at least one of the prone forms was dead. But it didn’t make the certain doom of this man any better to see. 

But then the blue form of Karac was between the man and his attacker. Morgana stared in confusion, the man who’d lost his helmet was in red, Karac was defending against his own man to protect an enemy. As quickly as it had happened it was over, and Karac had turned charged into another knight in red. 

“Why would your brother protect the enemy?” She found herself asking in surprise. 

Mithian replied easily. “He does not take pleasure in unnecessary death. This is not a true war, as such the same rules should not apply, at least in his opinion.” 

Uther let out a sound of disbelief and derision. “I’m surprised he’s lived this long if he’s that soft.” 

“I don’t know,” Morgana replied, fury at Uther overtaking her common sense. “It must take a great deal of strength to show mercy even when it is against the common way.” 

Mithian looked at her curiously. “Well said.” 

Morgana flushed as she realized what she’d just done. Well...that was going to give the princess the wrong impression. Focusing back on the fight, she tried to push it from her mind. 

////

Leon was gasping for breath, sweat soaking his shirt as it clung to him beneath his armor. Stumbling back to his feet, he saw Arthur on the other side of the field kicking a man out of the boundary. Examining the field Leon looked for his next opponent. He ignored the men sprawled on the ground either too injured to move, unconscious or dead. Weapons had been left lying leaving the field treacherous to walk across without watching one’s step. He grit his teeth as he saw the only other figure left standing, Lord Karac. 

Sucking in a breath, he looked to Arthur and drew himself up as he got a nod. Well then. Leon was tired. His lungs ached from barely being able to suck in enough air, his muscles were trembling, everything was sore from being battered at for at least two hours if not longer. But he would sooner die than give up. 

Moving forward, Leon began to flank the knight of Nemeth. He and Arthur both knew he was the better swordsman, in single combat Leon doubted there was a man alive who could defeat him, but two on one? Even the irritatingly indomitable Karac had to be suffering. As he approached, Leon felt a shiver of dread down his spine. Karac was still standing strong, how was this man not looking like he was about to fall over? Was he even human?! 

Arthur let out a cry and crashed into Karac. Leon charged forward tackling the knight at the waist bringing them both crashing to the ground in a great mess of limbs and metal. 

His helmet had been twisted. Leon couldn’t see. Striking out with everything he had he tried to fight on despite being without eyes, but gods, he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe! Backpedaling, he crawled backward scrabbling at his helmet before managing to rip it off. Finally, it came free and he gasped in great lungfuls of air, gods he could breath. 

Panting, he looked towards the fight he’d just left and felt his shoulder’s slump in relief. Arthur had a sword point to Karac’s throat. Leon looked around; no one else was standing. Too busy breathing he couldn’t close his mouth, but he still smiled as best he could at his prince. 

Arthur removed his sword and finally raised it to the sky in victory!

////

Uther proudly looked down on the knights standing before him. The melee had been won by his son, several hours earlier and now it was time for the awarding of prizes to the various victors from the games and naming of the overall champion. He gazed at his son standing tall and proud in the Pendragon colors, stripped down to only his basic chainmail for this ceremony. 

The knights all looked exhausted. There were various bruises and abrasions and wraps of linen peaking out from about their bodies. It had been a good week, and he was pleased that his son hadn’t completely dishonored their name. Holding his hand up, he waited for the crowd to fall silent. “Your champions have fought well and honorably!” 

He beckoned for Arthur’s serving boy to come forward; prize’s laid out on a tray he was carrying. “Step forward Lord Karac, Champion of the sword.” 

The man stepped forward and dropped onto one knee before him. Uther lifted a golden medallion with engravings on both sides. “Rise, and claim your reward.” 

Uther waited till Karac was back amongst the line of champions. “Step forward Sir Garath, Champion at unarmed combat!” 

Another medallion and and another bow and Uther lifted the next medallion. “Step forward Sir Leon, Champion of the bow!” 

 

“Step forward Lord Karac, Champion of the joust!” 

 

“Step forward Prince Arthur, Champion of the melee!” 

 

Finally, Uther lifted the circlet of golden laurels. It wasn’t solid gold, of course. It was polished brass with a thin coating of gold to make it shine. “And the man who showed himself the most skillful on the field this week, the man who acquitted himself with the most honor; Lord Karac!” 

The blond lord stepped forward and kneeled once more as the crown of laurels was placed over his tousled locks of hair. Standing once more the man looked like he was barely keeping from actively beaming. Uther held in his groan of contempt. It was men like this that made the ladies of court intolerable. Not to mention got all those silly stories of knights as some sort of romantic figure. His jaw tightened slightly, but he lifted the crown made of flowers and ribbon and presented it to the champion. “Name your Queen of love and beauty Champion!” 

Karac accepted the crown, openly beaming now as he held it proudly before himself. Facing the crowd he held up the delicate crown to be seen by the crowd. He then walked towards the royal box with strong, confident steps. 

Uther felt his eye twitch in irritation. Of course the boy was going to crown his sister. But then he froze as he realized the lord wasn’t heading for Mithian, instead, he was looking beside his sister at Morgana. Uther had feared Morgana had completely put the boy off. She hadn’t shown so much as the slightest hint of interest, had purposely chosen Arthur as her champion, had shut down and been rude to the man every time he’d seen the two together. Yet he still was going to crown her. 

It was an odd twisting feeling of triumph and dread that Uther felt as he watched Morgana’s face pale as she accepted the crown of flowers. Everything he wanted for his secret daughter could be provided by this man, and yet the sight of her pale and unhappy to the trained eye dug at him. But then, well she hadn’t refused, she wasn’t discouraging him. He smiled proudly. She was finally obeying him. 

////

Morgana was proud of how the feast was going. The jesters were juggling, a fire eater was performing at one end of the hall as well. Food was brought out on great laden trays. She even allowed herself a smile of victory when the doves flew out of the pie as planned. Even, despite her best intentions to ignore him, Karac was being a tolerable dining companion. 

“Which events would you compete in if you were able?” He asked brightly as he cut himself a disturbingly large slab of venison. 

She couldn’t help it, he’d noticed her interests and had kept the conversation focused on them. “The sword is my favorite, though I believe the joust would be the most thrilling to compete in.” 

Karac nodded thoughtfully. “When I first saw a tournament I wanted to compete at archery. My sister had introduced me to the sport, and we’d spent hours escaping our tutors to play with the bows from the armory.” 

“I’m surprised, you failed to compete in your favorite event. Scared our archers would best you?” She took a bite showing her teeth 

“Oh, nothing like that.” He laughed gayly. “I’m terrible at it. Honestly, it requires a touch and understanding of the bow I’m not capable of.” 

She raised a brow at the man. “You don’t seem shamed at all by your lack of skill.” 

“Why should I be?” Karac shrugged. “My sister is better at it and I’m proud of her for her skill. Seeing those who are truly skilled at something is a joy. I have my own talents; no one is perfect at everything.” He shook his head in amusement. “Kings have advisors for this reason. Armies have different sorts of soldiers, a village different craftsmen.” 

Morgana tilted her head taking him in curiously. “You are a strange man.” 

“I’ve been told so.” He beamed at her before looking out over the festivities. “This is impressive, congratulations on planning this.” 

She flushed sitting back straighter in her chair. What was she doing? She was being pleasant with him, she couldn’t afford that. “I wouldn’t doubt you’d never seen anything like this coming from Nemeth.” 

His brow crinkled as he seemed to pick up on her change of tone. “Queen Mary is a practical woman. Her feasts are less extravagant, but then we also host smaller events than this.” 

“Yes, I was surprised that the Queen allowed you to be raised in her household. Or is it common for men to have their illegitimate children raised at home?” She gave him a tight smile of interest. 

Karac’s eyes flicked down to his plate. “Mary is very kind. She treated me as one of her own.” He swallowed thickly. “She’s not… She is a wonderful woman, and I am incalculably grateful to her. Surely you feel the same for Uther for taking you in?” 

Morgana’s jaw tightened, her teeth grinding together. “Of course.” She managed to get out. 

Fortunately, Mithian chose that moment to pull Karac into a discussion comparing the merits of Nemeth’s mead and Camelot’s. Morgana used the time to eat and calm herself. She felt a dark, twisted feeling in her gut. This was too much, more and more the very walls of Camelot felt like a cage. Times where she didn’t feel like she was slowly suffocating were becoming further and further apart. 

“My lady.” 

She looked up startled out of her thoughts to see Karac had stood and was bowing to her offering up his hand. Morgana forced a smile on her face as she placed her hand in his and allowed him to lead her out onto the floor before the tables. It was her duty. She had long grown used to being half the pair who opened the dancing as the feast began to move from meats to pies and honied fruits. 

Morgana picked up the side of her dress with one hand, raising her other, palm facing the wall. Karac stepped beside her, raising his hand so that his palm was facing her’s. She looked to his face and it shook her, how kind and just pleased looking he was. And then the music started. 

It shouldn’t have surprised her, but Karac was an excellent dance partner. As they spun and jumped across the room he was always exactly where he should have been, his smile blinding in its exuberance. She hadn’t been able to help it as she began to laugh as she spun away from him. Other pairs had begun to join them, and she felt wild with the music as they threaded amongst each other in the complicated steps of the dance. 

At the end of every turn, he was there ready to gently lead her by the fingertips into the next. She hadn’t had this much fun dancing in years. Usually she danced with Arthur and a few of the knights who were willing. But they hadn’t shared her love of it, Karac clearly did. Morgana wasn’t even sure when the last time she’d had such fun was! 

Laughing brightly, three songs later she let him lead her back to the table. “May I have another dance once you’ve rested?” 

“You may.” Morgana reached out picking up her chalice of mead and took a long drink. Sitting back down she was hardly surprised to see Karac already leading his sister out onto the floor. 

It was a merry affair. She shared another two dances with Karac, one with Arthur, and two with a surprisingly bashful Leon who’d been making eyes at the princess all night. Finally tired, and knowing that the feast was turning into more drinking and telling of tales than anything else, she made her excuses and walked out into the halls of the castle. Leaning against the stone, she closed her eyes; her mouth still turned up in a smile. 

“Morgana.” Uther’s voice came from not far away. 

She hid her cringe at his voice. “Yes?” 

“I’m glad to see that you’ve finally seen sense on the matter of lord Karac. I’m proud of you.” He pulled her into a hug. 

Morgana didn’t protest; she simply tolerated the hug before pulling back. “I’m tired, I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Yes, of course. I’m sorry for keeping you.” He stepped back still looking at her with pride and affection. 

She made her way up to her quarters. Closing her wooden door behind her, she stared at Gwen who was turning her bed down for the night. “I’ll never escape while I’m alive.” 

“M’lady?” Gwen looked at her concerned. “What are you talking about?” 

Morgana felt her heart fluttering in panic in her chest. She wasn’t quite aware of it, but there was a buzzing beneath her skin. It should have surprised her more when every candle in the room lit instantly. 

“Morgana!” Gwen approached her gripping her shoulders. “What are you doing?” 

“I can’t control it!” She exclaimed. Reaching up, she grabbed her crown of flowers and threw it to the floor in disgust. “I’m going to lose control in front of someone, and when it happens I will be the one burned at the stake for the crowds to watch! Maybe I should just confess and get it over with.” 

Pressing her hand to her chest, she looked at Gwen with wide eyes. “This endless wait is killing me slowly! I hate everything! I’m always afraid, wondering who around me will spit and laugh while I burn! And Karac is so kind, and for the first time there’s this man who the very idea of being touched by doesn’t disgust me and I can’t even have him as a friend! Because if he finds out, he might even be the one to throw the torch on my pyre!” 

“That’s not true!” Gwen’s grip on her shoulders tightened. “We’ll find a way to keep you safe. Together, the two of us. You’re not alone.” 

Morgana choked on her own breath. “They’ll kill you for helping me! I’m a curse to all who touch me. Maybe Uther is right, maybe I should be dead.” 

“No! You are the kindest, most compassionate person I know!” Gwen hugged her tightly. 

It was a hug that she softened to instead of making her feel like clawing her skin off like Uther’s had. Morgana had a sudden thought. “If I was dead.” 

“Morgana no.” Gwen shuddered against her. 

Shaking her head, Morgana pulled back. “No, hear me out. I can’t flee, or else Uther would never stop till I was found. But if I died he’d mourn and not look for me. I have skill with the needle; I could make a living for myself in Ealdor, surely Merlin’s mother would take me in.” 

“But you just pointed out Uther would not rest till he found you?” Gwen frowned looking at her thoughtfully. 

She held onto Gwen. “Not if he thinks I’m dead. The upcoming hunt, if my horse were to bolt. Some torn pieces of my dress, perhaps some smeared blood on the side of a tree leading to the river, my horse wild and loose. No one would look for me.” 

“That...that might work.” Gwen allowed.


	8. The Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So new chapter and I have a new discovery to share with you all! So youtube knows me well and recommended a series on History Channel called Full Metal Jousting. Go watch the first episode, it's the most epic thing I've ever seen! I'm literally squeeing in nerdy glee. The cat has been giving me weird looks. I'm in love, it's beautiful and everything I wanted out of life when I was seven years old and getting grounded for using foam noodles to joust while riding a bike with my friend.

Mithian carefully examined her crossbow to ensure it hadn’t been damaged in their trip to Camelot. It was a thing of beauty, forty-year-old ash, engraved with the story of Artemis. Her father had gotten it for her for her fifteenth name day. She gave a smug smile, mainly because he hadn’t wanted her to be jealous as Karac began to get all the mail and weapons of his position as a newly knight boy. Stroking it lovingly, she rested it on her bed satisfied with its condition. “Karac!” 

The connecting door between their chambers opened as he stuck his head in, “Do you need something?” 

She ignored the scandalized expression of the lady’s maid she’d been lent from the castle. Instead, she smiled up at her brother, so what if she was only in her underdress and stockings? “Would you be willing to do my hair for me? You’ve always been the best at getting it to cooperate.” 

The maid couldn’t seem to hold in her horror any longer. “I’m more than capable of doing your hair, your highness.” 

“I know.” Mithian spared a soft look for the poor woman. “Believe me when I say my brother is fantastic at hair. He used to practice on mine after he first got to our castle.” 

Karac seemed to pick up on the fact things needed to be smoothed. He walked in and looked at the white dress she was planning on wearing. “White, really? Isn’t that a terrible color for the woods?” 

“It’s eye-catching and a good color to separate me from the lady Morgana.” She waved off, “besides, it’s more of an off-white than a true one.” 

He rolled his eyes. “At least it’s the one that’s open in the front so you can wear pants beneath it.” 

Mithian laughed merrily at the sight of her poor maid’s face. “Go find my white ribbons for my hair while we get this dress and my pants on.” 

Muttering about impractical clothing for the woods, Karac went to her chest and began searching for the required items. Mithian beckoned her servant over and accepted her soft pants pulling them on and fastening them tightly. Holding her arms up she allowed the dress to be pulled over her head. As it was laced up the back, she looked over to her brother. “The silver and diamond studs and necklace please.” 

“Of course!” Karac huffed. “As if I’d put gold or jewel tones on you when you’re all in white for a hunt.” He held a piece aloft. “What about this one? It’s silver, but wide enough to offer your neck some protection.” 

She looked over and smiled at the piece. It was a chain with large intricately detailed silver plates fastened. “That will do nicely. Good eye.” 

Mithian sat down at her vanity and began to paint her face ever so delicately. Closing her eyes, she smiled at the feeling of the brush being run through her hair. It reminded her of the early days when she used to read while Karac brushed and braided her hair. Such a simple thing. Sometimes Kael would play in her lap by the fire as they sat and went through their ritual. It had helped Karac with focusing when the world was too loud. “It’s been too long.” 

“You’re the one who went and started acting all proper.” He replied though she could hear the smile in his voice. “Though to be fair I haven’t been anxious enough to need this in a few years now.” 

Reaching up, she patted his hand. “We should spend time together like old times again when we return. It’s been too long since we’ve been together like this.” 

He shrugged in the mirror. “Yes well, I’ve been at war. Nemeth needed me.” 

They fell into a peaceful silence as his fingers twisted her hair expertly. She was amused by the sound of awe the maid made at the sight of her hair as Karac stepped back. “Perfect didn’t I say?” 

The woman clucked her tongue. “Well, I’ll be.” 

////

Merlin was jittery as he hurried along the halls for Morgana’s chambers. No one could see him slipping inside, or else Arthur would have his head. Ducking round the corner, he finally sprinted up to her door and slipped inside. “I’ve got the stuff.” 

“Merlin!” Morgana and Gwen both turned to him. Gwen hurried to him, “Oh thank the gods, we were getting worried about you.” 

He unslung the bag he had over one shoulder. “Arthur was being an arse and I had to get round the guards.” 

“You have everything?” Morgana asked anxiously from where she was standing in her warmest and most sensible gown. It was almost shocking she even possessed such a thing. 

Merlin grinned opening the bag proudly. “I got everything. Your saddlebags will be packed with extra food, and I put a short sword under the horse blanket.” Reaching into the bag, he pulled out a water skin. “This has got pig’s blood in it, be careful you don’t let anyone drink from it.” 

Morgana nodded as she moved it to her own shoulder bag for supplies. “The letter?” 

“Of course.” Merlin handed over the written letter to his mother asking her to give Morgana shelter. “You’ll be careful?” 

She flashed her teeth in an anxious smile. “I’ll be safe if we pull this off. You’re good to serve the distraction?” 

He nodded, he’d have to use magic but that was fine. If Morgana wasn’t in Camelot, she could be safe. She couldn’t kill Arthur or turn evil. Fate and the dragon could shove off. His friend was going to be a good person and have a good life far away from destiny and Uther. “I’ll make sure no one notices your horse has bolted till it’s too late.” 

Fixing a small pouch on her hip, she gave him a tight smile before grabbing Gwen and hugging her tightly. “I’m going to miss you.” 

Gwen let out a choked sounding sob. “I’ll miss you too.” 

“I’ll write when I arrive,” Morgana promised, her eyes squeezed shut as she and Gwen clung to each other. 

“You better, I will as well.” Gwen pulled back before catching Morgana’s face between her hands and standing up on her toes and kissing her forehead. “Be safe.” 

////

Leon double checked his quiver of bolts. “Should we bring wine with us, sire?” He looked over to Arthur. 

The prince smirked before dropping his arm over his shoulders. “What’s this, trying to impress a princess?” 

He couldn’t help it, he flushed. Leon was not a romantic man. As the second son of his father, he had no land, title, or wealth to offer a prospective bride. He’d become a knight and entered the service of his king. It was a good life, he had his duty and perhaps in a few years could marry a girl and have a few kids. But now possibly the most beautiful princess he’d ever seen had essentially asked him to court her! He glanced at Arthur. “Is it too much?” 

“Flowers, girls like flowers,” Arthur said wisely. 

Leon considered that, that did seem to be true. “Is it too early to be giving signs of affection?” 

“Well, you have to get to know the girl,” Arthur said pulling their heads close together. “You just gotta get her something nice so you can ask her for a turn around the garden or something. And you’re a good shot. Try and shoot something for her today on the hunt. Girls like that sort of thing.” 

He nodded, it sounded about right. Though the fact he, a man of thirty, was taking advice from the nineteen-year-old prince was slightly disconcerting. Though, Arthur did have women throwing themselves at him constantly. “But about the wine?” 

“I already had Merlin pack some for us.” The prince looked particularly proud. “We’ve got to help you win your princess’s heart.” 

Leon shuffled and pushed Arthur’s arm off him. “She’s not mine.” 

“Not yet.” Arthur slapped him on the back. “You’re a good man Leon. She couldn’t have picked a better man to court her.” 

Leon didn’t reply as he caught sight of Mithian coming down the stairs towards them her arm linked with her brother’s. His mouth went dry at the sight of her beauty; it was as if she shone with the light of a star. “She’s beautiful.” He found himself uttering in awe. 

“Yeah, she is lovely.” Arthur shoved him forward. “Well go talk to her.” 

////

Karac was deeply amused by watching their sister flirt with the poor Sir Leon. The man had nearly choked on his own tongue twice now. They may find some issue with the idea of someone ever being worthy of her, but well, if Sir Leon was ever rude Mithian had a ring that concealed a poisoned spine. She could defend herself well enough. Karac was still proud of that gift they’d found for her while in france the year before. “Arthur, do you hunt these woods often?” 

“Yes, best hunting in the kingdom.” The prince proclaimed proudly from the back of his horse. “I like to hunt to escape from court sometimes.” 

They nodded in understanding, sometimes being at court things just got loud and overwhelming. “I’m not as large a fan of the sport as Mithian, I’ve always prefered going to the falconry and working with the birds.” 

“Is that where you get your sigil from?” Arthur tilted his head towards the black raven on the red sun embroidered onto his gambeson. 

Karac reached up tracing the shape softly. They’d decided to ride without chain mail like most of the knights tended to wear whenever outside of the castle proper. Instead, they’d worn only their gambeson for protection. The thick, heavily padded, long over shirt was a thing of beauty. Karac had spent hours adding their sidgel to it. “Yes and no.” They sighed dropping their hand. “The red sun reminds me of my home. When the sun rose, I could see it red on the horizon from my window. Then, I envy the freedom to fly that the birds possess. When my father awarded me the right to take a sigil I made this.” 

“Do you miss it, france?” Arthur asked carefully. 

It was easy to tell their party was listening to them keenly now. Karac couldn’t bring themself to lie. “Yes, with every fiber of my being I miss it. I watched every person I knew and loved die as I was sent to safety. It smells different here; the air tastes different. But Nemeth is also my home now. I’m not sure I could leave it even if I could have everything back from the home I was born in.” 

Morgana spoke from where she was riding beside them. “The plague is a great darkness. I’m sorry for your loss, truly.” 

Karac looked at her and realized she was looking at them with the most openness they’d seen. “I’m not the only one here to have lost a parent or friends.” They pulled themself up in their saddle. “We’re here to have fun. So, what do you believe we’ll find to hunt?” 

“It is the season for deer,” Morgana said kindly moving the conversation on easily. 

As they moved on speaking of prey animals, Karac tilted their head. The sky was darkening with clouds. Frowning, they looked back at Merlin. He’d been speaking in Gaelic about rain? What on earth…? Perhaps it was a saying, he did have the look of a celt. Karac was distracted by the first heavy drops of rain beginning to fall. 

They all reined in their horses. Arthur glared up at the sky. “I believe our hunt is going to have to be delayed. We should head back, with clouds like this it won’t let up for the rest of the day.” 

There were murmurs of agreement when Karac froze. They’d head something. Concentrating on their hearing instead of blocking it out they picked up the sound of dozens of heartbeats. “AMBUSH!” 

////

Arthur wasn’t sure why things always went to hell, but they were going to hell. One minute they’d been having a hunting trip, the next forty bandits came crashing out of the woods. “Circle up!” They had women, and not only that but not everyone was in mail. 

Drawing his sword, he cut down the first man to reach him. Turning to stab the next he blinked as the man fell, an arrow to the throat. He gave a quick glance and realized Mithian was reloading her crossbow while Leon protected her back, two of the knights circling up round her. 

Slamming his sword into another man, splitting his skull he realized with terror that Karac and Morgana had been separated from the group. There were too many for him to be able to risk getting to them. “Run! Get help, we’ll be alright.” He called to Karac. 

Karac swung his own sword beheading an incoming bandit with a single swing before looking to him with wide, panicked eyes. “I won’t leave you!” 

Arthur grit his teeth and pulled his horse up, it’s hooves forcing several of the bandits back. When his horse dropped back down, he realized Morgana’s horse had bolted. Karac gave him a look. “Protect my sister!” And then he wheeled his horse round and took off after Morgana. 

Kicking another bandit, Arthur realized in horror that six mounted men had come out of the wood and were chasing after Morgana and Karac. Swing his blade he cut his way back to the rest of the party, a falling branch taking out a bandit who almost got to him from behind. Circled up he and the knights made quick work of the foul men. It helped to have a near constant stream of arrows picking off any who came to reinforce their fellows. 

Finally, the last one fell with an arrow through the eye. Arthur grit his teeth as he looked over his men. Sir Mortimer was bleeding, his arm hanging uselessly from his side. He looked to where Karac and Morgana had disappeared. It was in the opposite direction as Camelot. “Leon, get princess Mithian and Sir Mortimer back to Camelot. If you’re attacked, you’re to prioritize the princess. Do you understand?” 

“Sire? Surely it’s safer for us to stick together.” Leon protested. 

“No.” Arthur swung his horse round. “We cannot risk the princess’s life on a rescue mission. It’s a thirty minute hard ride back to Camelot. Once you arrive, have reinforcements and a proper search party sent out.” 

Mithian reached out catching Leon’s forearm. “Sir Mortimer needs to get back, and a search team will be needed. My brother can protect the lady Morgana.” 

Leon looked torn before nodding. “Alright.” 

“The rest of you, move out.” He kicked his heels into his horse and began to ride in the direction Morgana had gone in.

////

Morgana had felt her heart sink when Arthur called for them to return to the castle, she was so close to being deep enough into the woods to be able to make her run for it. But then Karac had called out the warning of the ambush and all hell had broken loose. It hadn’t been intentional Her horse really had bolted. 

Hanging on with all her might to the animal’s mane, she tried to not fall off. Panicking, she tried to steer the terrified animal away from the river up ahead. Getting thrown into the river wasn’t a joke, there was a reason it was the place she’d planned to fake her death. Once you fell into the rapids of this section, you didn’t come out. 

“Fuck.” She hissed as an arrow sped past her head hitting the tree causing her horse to panic more. “Come on Llamira, it’s alright, please, shush!” But her horse wasn’t to be reasoned with. 

“Morgana! DUCK!” A voice cried from behind her. 

She didn’t question it just flattening herself in her saddle. There was a whoosh over her head and then she heard a cry of pain. Looking over her shoulder behind her, she saw Karac cutting a man down brutally. There four other men on horses around him. Even as she watched she saw a blade coming for his head. Turning away she let out a sob, oh gods she was going to die for real.

Llamira’s hooves thundered across the ground. Morgana opened her eyes as she heard the rushing water of the rapids up ahead. Grabbing the reins she uselessly tried to pull Llamira up, but the animal was stronger than her. As they hit the bank, she screamed as she was tossed from the saddle and into the water. 

It was like ice, stealing the breath from her as it swallowed her whole. Kicking desperately, she could feel her heavy wool dress pulling her down as it soaked in the water. Her face broke the surface, and she pulled in a great gulp of air and then she was sucked down again. Fighting she tried to will magic out of herself, but nothing. Then with a slam, she felt herself hit a rock. Her mouth opened in a gasp at the pain only for water to rush into her mouth. 

Morgana realized she was going to die, and then something hooked her round the waist and hauled her up, her head breaking water. Spluttering she tried to get as much water out of her lungs as possible. 

“Don't fight me!” Karac gasped as he held her back to his chest keeping them both above water. 

Coughing violently she tried to get air back into her lungs and then she realized what was coming. Speaking to warn Karac was impossible. Her only sign he realized what was about to happen was a series of words that could only be swear words in an incomprehensible language. And then they went falling over the edge of the falls. 

////

Merlin looked around wildly as the rain began to pour. He hadn’t meant for any of this to have happened. He’s just summoned the rain to help with making it harder to track Morgana. Now he cursed himself. There weren’t supposed to be bandits this close to Camelot. Not that it was unheard of, his adventures with Arthur were plenty of evidence to the contrary. 

Biting his lip, he urged his poor horse onwards. If something had happened to Morgana because of his stupidity, because of this plot…

////

Arthur looked around with frantic eyes as they followed the fortunately clearly visible tracks of the horses. He grimaced as he spotted the first arrow impaled in the side of a tree. Cursing Arthur urged his horse faster. Karac hadn’t been wearing chainmail; he’d only been wearing a gambeson. All it would take is a single arrow or sword stroke, and he’d be down. 

Thundering along, they were forced to pull up as the rain turned the ground into a muddied mess. He was nearly sure they’d lost the trail when he saw the first body. It was clearly one of the bandits, the man had been cut from shoulder to groin and was laying in the mud. “We’re getting close.” 

As they came round a bend in the path, he caught sight of the white flank of Llamira, but Morgana’s horse was without a rider. Pulling up, he dismounted and approached the horse slowly holding his hand up. “Hey girl, it’s ok. It’s just me.” 

Another step closer and he kept talking. “I need you to take me to your lady. Think you can do that for me girl?” he caught the horse’s reins and pulled himself into the animal's saddle. “Follow me, let’s hope the animal knows which way to go.” 

He felt sick as they passed two more bodies, both had clearly been taken down without hesitation. Arthur knew that as a knight death was simply a part of life, but every body bleeding in the mud seemed to taunt him with his failure to protect Morgana. It didn’t take long after that to reach the banks of the river. Dismounting, he looked around for signs. The heavy rain had washed any tracks away, but he saw something. 

Stumbling over, he reached down and grabbed it. It was a gambeson. One with intricately embroidered ravens. A few feet away he saw a sword and sheath thrown into the mud. Arthur looked to the river. 

“Sire!” one of the knights called. “That’s Lord Karac’s horse over there.” 

The sinking feeling of panic and horror increased. Arthur wasn’t a fool. He knew what this looked like. Dropping the gambeson, he moved closer and grabbed the sheath and looked at the belt. It’d been unbuckled. Karac had to have either voluntarily removed his thick, heavy wool protective coat, his sheath, and his belt, or else it had been removed from him. Swallowing, Arthur knew the answer already. The gambeson hadn’t shown signs of being damaged by a killing or injuring blow. “Come on. We move down the river.” 

“Sire…” One of the knights murmured. “If they fell into the river they couldn’t have survived.” 

Arthur spun on his heel and glared at them all. “We are knights of Camelot! Unless we find bodies, we do not give up hope.” 

////

The storm hadn’t let up, in fact, it had only grown worse. Arthur had been forced to return with his men to Camelot. He glared out the window his arms crossed across his chest. Gritting his teeth wished he could command someone to magic the storm away so that the dogs and horses could go out and continue the search. But after his second knight almost perished slipping through the mud, and a horse had broken its leg he’d been forced to admit defeat for the day. 

Shoving away from the window, he walked over to where Morgana’s saddlebags were laying. He wasn’t sure why but he began to sort through them pulling out the various items she’d had on her. An amused snort escaped him when he seen the sword she’d had stashed beneath her horse’s blanket. Hearing a crinkle, he looked inside the bag and pulled out a letter. It was a bit damp, but it was still legible. 

Frowning Arthur opened the letter as he realized he recognized the handwriting as Merlin’s. Somehow his dread grew. Carefully flattening it out he began to read. 

‘-Mother,

I know this is unexpected, but I beg of you to give shelter and protection to the lady Morgana. She needs to disappear and you were the only one we could think of that could protect her and keep her hidden. I know I have not written as often as I should have, but in this case, it was that I did not trust any letters I sent not to be read. The lady Morgana has magic; she was born with it. She can’t control it, and I don’t know how long she can continue to hide it. Please, she is willing to work and is capable at several crafts. 

It’s a lot to ask, but you’re the only one I trust with something like this. She’s the king’s ward, and we’ve had to fake her death to get her to you. This is our last resort. I tried to get her to the druids, but the King sent his men for her. Simply fleeing is impossible for her. And her magic cannot remain hidden forever. Guenevere myself and Gaius are the only ones who know her secret. Though, Gaius doesn’t know of our plan to get her out of Camelot. 

I will write again soon. Your loving son,

Merlin-’

////

Merlin froze as he saw Arthur in his cramped chambers. “Arthur, what are you doing here?” 

“Is she alive?” Arthur uttered, his voice devoid of any emotion. 

He frowned. “I don’t know? Why would I know anything?” 

“DO NOT LIE TO ME!” Arthur brandished a piece of paper. “I read your letter! You were going to let me think she was dead! So tell me this was the plan!” 

Merlin’s face drained as he realized exactly what letter Arthur was holding. “I…” 

“No, you don't’ get to lie to me now. She’s as good as my sister. So you tell me right now that she’s alive and on her way to Elador.” Arthur’s voice was shaking with rage. 

Holding his hands up Merlin back peddled his back hitting the wooden door behind him. “I don’t know.” 

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Arthur snarled. 

Merlin ran a hand through his hair. “I mean I don’t know! We didn’t think there would be bandits! The plan wasn’t executed how it was supposed to. And Karac wasn’t involved at all. I don’t know! I don’t know.” Merlin reached up biting his hand in panic. 

Arthur’s grabbed him by the front of his jacket pinning him to the door. “YOU HAVE TO KNOW! SHE CAN’T BE DEAD! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME MERLIN!” 

Shaking his head, Merlin felt himself shaking from it all. “I don’t know; I don’t know.” 

Arthur released him stumbling backward and collapsing on Merlin’s bed. He dropped his head into his hands, his back heaving as he took great sucking breaths of air. 

With the hold on him gone Merlin’s legs crumpled below him as he slid down to the floor. “Oh gods, I don’t know.”


	9. The Camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.....this fic has consumed my life lately and I started the draft for chapter two of part three today. I'm kinda way too into this.

Karac had a moment as they were pulled over the waterfall where they realized they had to use their powers, secret or no secret. Kicking out, they flew a few yards past the fall and then it was like their flight gave out. Cursing, they shifted mid-air protecting Morgana with their body as they crashed back into the freezing water. 

Submerged they felt the weight of Morgana’s dress sinking them. Grimacing Karac held onto her tightly till they hit the bottom of the river and then used the riverbed to jump upwards. They made it up into the air, their flight kicking in. Thanking Rao, they aimed themselves for the shore and then cursed again as they felt their flight spluttering out as they went hurtling towards the bank. Closing their eyes, Karac clenched their jaw and tried desperately to give them an extra push. It had been years since they last flew. 

Then they were crashing, back first into the side of the bank. Opening their eyes Karac looked around. They weren’t familiar with this part of the woods, but they were definitely on the wrong side of the river. But that could wait. Setting Morgana on the ground Karac quickly examined her. “Rao,” She wasn’t breathing, but they could hear a pulse. 

Turning her on her side, Karac slapped her back as firmly as they dared. It worked, Morgana began to convulse coughing river water out of her mouth. “Oh thank Rao.” Karac kept rubbing her back. 

Finally, her coughing came to an end. She blinked her watery eyes around her. “We’re alive?” 

“Yeah, we’re alive. We need to get out of this rain though.” Karac glared up at the sky as they felt Morgana beginning to shiver. 

Morgana managed to sit up, Karac’s hand never leaving her back. “Where are we?” She got out, her throat hoarse from her coughing. 

“I’m not sure, but we need to get to shelter.” They said looking around. Even with their eyes, they realized they were effectively in the middle of nowhere. But there was a system of caves not far from them. Standing, they held out their hand. “Come on. We need to find shelter.” 

Morgana looked up at them before taking their hand. As Karac pulled her up though they realized a problem, “I could carry you? Or you’re going to need to take your dress off. It’s going to get caught in everything.” 

“I’m sorry, what did you just say?” She asked her voice pitching upwards in shock. 

Karac blushed violently pushing some of their sopping wet locks of hair behind one ear. “Your dress. It’s soaked with water and it’s going to get caught on everything and trip you up. So either you need to let me carry you, or you need to take it off...which...I promise not to look or anything if you choose the latter. Like I don’t...Um, that is you’re going to get sick if we stay out here too long. Humans are delicate and vulnerable, and we need to get you to shelter.” 

////

Uther stared at the map. “I want every soldier out there looking for them.” 

“If I may,” Mithian spoke up from where she’d been listening into the plans for the rescue of the lady Morgana and lord Karac. “My brother is a survivor. I have no doubt he’s survived. If the lady Morgana is alive he won’t abandon her. His first priority will be to get her to safety. With the rain that means shelter, food, and heat. You should be looking for any shacks, caves or villages along the river.” 

Sir Kay spoke up. “This is foolish. No one could survive going into the river at that location. This time of year the river is full up and a racing menace. In four months it would be likely they’d survive, but now?” He shook his head. “They are lost, your majesty.” 

Uther’s hands clenched. “They are alive till I say otherwise!” He sucked in a breath. “Send our teams along the river banks looking at anything that could be used as a shelter.” 

////

Morgana glared at the back of Karac’s head as she walked behind him. Her dress, had been wrung out and then tightly bundled and was now hanging from his back. He’d used the belt from his pants to secure it over his shoulder. She was miserable, cold, wet, sore, and embarrassed. Trekking through the woods in nothing but a white shift, long since stained from the mud, had not been a part of the plan. “We’re not going to find anything out here.” 

“We have to, and I have a good feeling about this.” Karac piped up, clearly meaning to be encouraging. 

She narrowed her eyes glaring at his back. Though she had to admit seeing him in only a simple cotton shirt had been interesting. He was narrower across the shoulder’s than she’d expected. Also, she could see bandages wrapped around his chest through the transparent white fabric. Morgana supposed he must have been hurt during the tournament and have been hiding the damage. Her teeth were chattering. “We should set up camp here. There’s at least some cover with the trees.” 

Karac turned around and looked at her. “I’m really sorry about this.” 

“About what?” She took a step back, her arms coming to cover herself knowing that her shift had to be as transparent as his shirt. 

He winced and then stepped forward scooping her up in his arms. She let out a yelp. “PUT ME DOWN!” 

 

“We need to get to shelter, I’ll put you down as soon as we find some.” He said while carefully holding her so that his hands were nowhere inappropriate. 

She glared fully at his face that was suddenly a lot closer than she wanted it. “I’ll hurt you for this.” 

Karac gave her a playful grin. “At least you’ll be alive to kill me. And sorry again for ignoring your wishes, but your teeth are chattering, we’re in the middle of nowhere, you’re in your undergarments, I’m unarmed and just we need to get out of here.” 

Morgan huffed and looked away from him. He had a point. Also, she knew he’d grow tired eventually. Once he did, she was going to kick him in the shins. Crossing her arms just to be difficult she tried to keep herself from shivering. Which...she couldn’t help it as she leaned into his chest more. He was practically radiating heat. 

He kept walking, clearly not going to get tired anytime soon. She returned her attention to his face. “So what’s the plan? Find a cave, huddle in our damp clothing since neither of us has anything to start a fire with? Idiot.” She huffed. 

“Why don’t you like me?” He looked at her with his brow crinkled. “I mean I don’t get it. One minute you’re kind and amazing and then the next it’s like you want to stab me with whatever is closest. Have I given you offense somehow?” 

Morgana threw her eyes up and felt everything crashing down. “I don’t have the time or energy to worry about your feelings, my lord. So since you’ve commanded that I let you carry me why don’t you just do that.” 

There was a ringing silence as her words faded. She kept her eyes focused over his ear and away from his face. Karac didn’t say anything just walking onwards. Finally, he stopped. “Here, I’ll go get some firewood.” 

She felt her feet being gently set on the ground. Looking at Karac, she fought back against a twinge of guilt. His face was painfully blank. He handed over her dress and turned heading back into the woods. 

Morgana turned around and glared at the entrance to the cave. Gritting her teeth, she marched in and started dragging some of the debri out. By the time she had an area of the floor cleared of stones and branches and had built a circle of rocks for a fire she was exhausted, violently shivering, and missing the warmth of Karac’s arms against her own wishes. 

“Hey.” Karac greeted from the mouth of the cave before stepping inside with a massive armload of wood. Dropping it onto the ground, he picked up several of the smaller sticks and started building up the fire. 

“Figure out how we’re going to light this thing then?” She asked, her voice scathing. Morgana couldn’t help it. She was so tired, and gods, she was supposed to be safely on her way to Ealdor. But no, she was stuck with idiotic Karac. Whom she was either going to freeze to death in a cave with or be dragged back to Camelot by. 

He looked up at her. “Maybe if you weren’t glaring at me this would go faster?” 

“Oh, finally have some bite. I was wondering when that stupid facade you wear all the time was going to crack.” She snapped out. 

Karac threw his hands up and stood up. “What are you talking about?” 

“You know exactly what I’m talking about. You walk around like you’re so perfect, smiling and bowing and acting like you’re so accepting and sympathetic. But I know that’s not who you are. You’re a fraud.” Morgana spat out, her voice raising. 

He flung an arm out. “I’m not faking anything! This is who I am! What have I ever done except try to be your friend?” 

 

“How about trying to buy me like some piece of meat from Uther without even the decency to tell me!” She exclaimed. 

Karac’s head cocked to the side. “What are you talking about?” 

She had never felt this completely fed up and done with things before in her entire life. In the last few hours, she’d been prepared to run away from everything she knew and loved, thought she was seconds away from freedom from the constant specter of death, and then actually almost died. Walked through the woods nearly naked with a suitor she didn’t want. And now... and now he had the audacity to play dumb?! “I’M TALKING ABOUT THE MARRIAGE ARRANGEMENT BETWEEN US, YOU ABSOLUTE PRAT!” 

The logs in front of them roared to life in a white-hot tower of flames. It licked the ceiling of the cave, spreading outwards like a live creature of some sort. Morgana had a moment for her eyes to widen. Then she was hit by a speeding shape that hauled her away from the tower of flame. A great gust of frozen air blew the fire back, the rocks and wood in the fire pit turning white with ice. 

Morgana stood there staring at the wet curls of the back of Karac’s head. “You have magic…” she breathed. 

“Um…” He turned to face her, face pale. “Sorta? That was you with the fire right?” 

She nodded slowly. “I think so.” 

“So...um...oh wow.” He rubbed the back of his head. Then his eyes lit up. “Oh, I don’t have to hide it since you already know.” his shoulders slumped in relief as he turned around and turned into...a blur. Honestly, he was moving so fast she could barely track his movements. 

Morgana gaped as she realized the fire was lit, there was a series of large branches covering the entrance to the cave blocking out the wind and her dress was hung up near the fire drying. But things kept going, there was a log along the wall of the cave, and the firewood stack was more than enough to last the night. “How….” 

Skidding to a stop, Karac looked around at his handiwork. “I think that should keep us till we can get back to Camelot tomorrow.” He put his hands on his hips and looked over at her with a beaming smile. “Come on, it’s warmer by the fire, and you need to warm up.” 

She couldn’t help it. She was dazed as she walked over and sat down on the log. The heat from the fire was a balm to her freezing skin. “How’d you do that? I’ve never seen magic like that?” Morgana looked at him with wide eyes as she started to realize what this meant. He had magic! He was just like her! 

Karac pushed some of his hair behind one ear before sitting down, giving her a few inches of space, as much as the log allowed anyways. “Um..I’m not magic strictly speaking. Can’t use it at all.” 

“I just saw you. You saw me.” She crossed her arms, her brows coming together into a glare. He couldn’t possibly think she was going to forget this.

He raised his hands in surrender. “Not like that! Um, I’m not magic but I am..well I’m not strictly human exactly.” Karac winced. 

Morgana’s jaw loosened as she stared at him. “You’re not human? But…” 

“Fae, I think. Anyways it’s the closest to what Rodor could think of to call me.” Karac shifted nervously. “I’m technically a Kryptonian. It’s what we were called. But there was a disaster. My world was swallowed by fire. I fell to this world and well, I’m the last of my kind.” 

She frowned reaching out and poked the side of his face. “You look human, you feel human. I don’t understand?” 

Karac’s eyes lit up slightly as he seemed to realize she wasn’t going to go running into the falling night. “Oh, well from my point of view humans look Kryptonian.” He shrugged. “Rodor says that the more powerful the fae, the stronger their ability to take human form. I’m not really sure about all that. But it seems close enough.” 

“So you’re not his son?” She was fascinated as she stared at him. 

He shook his head. “No, he took me in and claimed me, gave me a home when I had nowhere else to go.” 

Morgana’s thoughts raced. She was about to ask something else when she realized he was moving his mouth as if he was trying to say something. So she waited patiently for him to speak. 

Finally, he started speaking, his face turning a bright red. “Also, I’m not technically a boy?” 

“What?” She stared at him uncomprehendingly. 

He swallowed before carefully shucking his still wet shirt over his head showing that the bandages around his chest looked a lot like bindings. “Um...normally I have a vest I use to keep um.” He gestured to what was clearly tightly bound breasts. “But it got dirty during the melee, so I was using these till they were cleaned.” 

“So you’re a girl?” She felt her eyebrows rising in surprise. It was so obvious now that she looked at him with clear eyes. His...her body was feminine, her face that slightest edge of softness. 

Karac shook her head. “No? I...things were so different for Kryptonians. I was raised to become a scientist. I would have been head of my family’s house. To us, a female was as important as a male. There was no difference. My place in our society was more like a man’s here. And culturally we were so different. It was going to be an act either way. So Rodor decided he needed son more than a daughter.” 

“So you’re more of a boy than a girl?” Morgana frowned as she tried to understand. 

He, she, they, whatever began to fiddle with the hair by the side of their ears. “Um...by human standards I’m both? Here you judge gender by whether a human will father or birth a child. We didn’t have children in that manner. I could technically have been father or mother to offspring so.” Karac shrugged. “I’m fine with being a boy. I’m used to it.” 

Morgana stared at him, him was easier, she was used to it and he didn’t seem to mind. “So you’re a fae..that..that explains a lot actually.” 

“Wait.” He looked at her in surprise. “Aren’t you more concerned with the gender thing?” 

She stared at him in disbelief. “Why would I care about that? I mean it’s interesting, but you’re a fae!”

////

Karac stared at the lady in surprise. Usually, the gender thing was what humans cared about most, it was...refreshing. “What do you mean it explains a lot?” 

She rolled her eyes. “You don’t exactly act like any man I’ve ever met. And how you fought, you were mirroring your opponents. The total disregard for the way things are, carrying me despite the fact you really shouldn’t have been able to do so for so long…..” Morgana’s eyes narrowed. “Wait a moment. You’re faster than a human?” 

They shifted nervously. “....yes?” 

“You mean to tell me I had to march through the woods, half-naked, in soggy wet socks and boots while you were perfectly capable of getting us here in a fraction of the time?” Her face had turned completely deadly. 

Karac winced. “Technically yes, but it’s dangerous for anyone to know. It’s not like you magiced us somewhere safe either.” 

Morgana sighed, as she turned back to the fire. “I don’t know how to do anything with my magic.” 

They frowned at the defeated slope of her shoulders. Reaching out, they gently patted her back. “Do things like the log you just combusted happen a lot?” 

“Yes.” Morgana began to draw circles on the ground in front of them with a stick she’d picked up. “I have nightmares.” Raising one hand, she showed the metal cuff around her wrist. “This is the only thing that lets me sleep. I think it’s enchanted. Sometimes when I wake up things break or catch on fire.” 

Karac bit their lip thoughtfully. “So it doesn’t usually happen when you’re awake?” 

She shook her head. “Never like this. I think it’s getting stronger. That’s why I...I was going to run away.” 

“Oh, that…” They cringed at the thought of Camelot’s laws in regards to magic. “I’m sorry.” 

Morgana snorted. “It’s ironic, really. I had it all arranged with Merlin. He was going to distract you all on the hunt today. I was going to fake my horse bolting. I had some pig's blood in a waterskin. It would have been so easy to make it look like I’d been injured before being thrown into the river. Then I was going to make my way to Ealdor. Start a new life.” 

“Wait...you were going to fake your own death, only bandits happened and then your faked death nearly became a real death?” Karac stared at her in disbelief. 

“Yup.” Morgana stared at the ground morosely. “I was going to be free, no more threat of being burnt at the stake, or unwanted marriage proposals.” 

Karac couldn’t help it. “About that, what did you mean when you said there was an arranged marriage between us?” 

“You’re serious?” She stared at them in disbelief. “You mean you seriously have only been being friendly?!” 

“Uh...what did you think I was doing?” They asked in confusion. 

Morgana blinked slowly, her mouth opened slightly in surprise. “But you crowned me queen of love beauty?” 

“Mithian said she’d kill me if I crowned her and you and lady Yale are the only other people I know here. And honestly, she looks at me like she wants to eat me.” Karac shivered, it was slightly disturbing. “It’s not like I could crown Gwen, politics and all that, and I don’t know anyone else who was there and female. The older ladies of court weren’t in attendance.” 

“You gave me gloves, carefully selected and detailed gloves.” She protested. 

Karac’s brow crinkled. “Your old ones were wearing out.” 

“I…” Morgana groaned and cradled her head in her hands. “If you weren’t fae I would say you were lying, but you’re telling the truth aren’t you?” 

“Yes? Why would I lie about any of that?” They rubbed the back of their head. It was nice to notice their hair wasn’t dripping wet any longer, that was an improvement. 

Morgana laughed and shook her head. “Uther commanded me to encourage your attentions. He threatened to marry me off to Odin if I didn’t comply. The small council and your party are in negotiations over our marriage. How do you not know this?” 

“Huh…” Karac tilted their head and slowly went over that information. “I mean....no one told me, but Mithian and Sir Ector would be the ones in charge of that.” They frowned. “I’ll have words with them about not telling me important things like that in the future.” 

“I can’t believe you didn’t know.” She shook her head, though her face had softened. 

It took a second, but then Karac felt a niggling suspicion. “Am I really that horrible of a prospect? Obviously not choosing your own partner isn’t ideal, but it’s just how things are. Even amongst my own people, your mate was chosen for you.” They felt like their chest was caving in as they realized clearly the very concept of being mated to them was this repulsive to the lady. 

Morgana reached out covering their hands. “It’s not that.” She bit her lip and considered them for a long minute before scoffing lightly. “You’re the opposite of that. Honestly, if I have to marry someone you’re better than I could have dreamed up for myself. But I didn’t know you, and Uther was commanding me to obey him.” She smirked lightly. “I’m not sure if you’ve noticed or not but I don’t like being told what to do. And he threatened me, and I couldn’t just give in and marry you. What if I did magic while you were in the room with me? Magic is illegal in Nemeth.” 

“Not really.” Karac bumped their shoulders together. “Our court sorcerer just had his title changed to librarian. We haven’t executed anyone for magic who hasn’t used it in committing a crime.” 

“Really?” Her voice was soft and awestruck. “You have magic in Nemeth?” 

They smiled proudly. “Of course, Camelot’s laws are horrible! But we can’t stand against Odin without our alliance, so we play lip service.” Karac considered the things the lady had said. “Do you want me to get you to Ealdor? You’d be safe. I could claim you drowned. No one would come looking for you.” 

Morgana stared at them for a long time. She turned her head staring at the flames dancing before them. “I don’t want to leave, you know. But I can’t stay in Camelot.” 

“Then why don’t you marry me?” Karac felt a thrum of excitement at their idea. “I mean since we’re apparently already supposed to get married. I can get you some magic books or something to help you learn to control it. And you’d be safe in Nemeth. Your friends and everyone could still visit you and once your magic is under control visiting Camelot wouldn’t be difficult.” 

“And when something goes wrong and my magic is revealed to everyone?” She asked wryly. “Believe me, Gwen and I went through all the options.” 

They laughed. “Is that all? I’m a fae. You’d be sent to the dungeons before you’d be executed or even sentenced really. It would be easy enough to get you out. If that happened you could just live in Nemeth. I’m sure we could find a new name for you, Morgan maybe?” 

“Morgan?” She sounded amused and surprised as she said it oddly. 

“Well, my name was Kara before it was decided I was going to be a boy.” Karac shrugged. “I could always get you to Ealdor if you want. Or if you just want to I can help with staging a fake death that isn’t..well this much of a disaster in the future if you still want to do it this way.” 

Morgana smiled at him. “You really just want to help don’t you?” 

They nodded quickly. “Of course, I mean I know you hated me like half the time, but I thought we were becoming friends weren’t we?” 

“I guess we were.” Her smile was kind and open. “I’m tired and sore. I think I’m going to sleep. In the morning we can talk about this again?” 

Karac beamed. “Of course!” 

////

Morgana woke slowly, consciousness coming in fits and starts before she began to feel the aching of every single one of her muscles. Blearily she opened her eyes. Shifting, she sat up and looked around. She was laying on the ground. Her dress had been laid over her like a blanket, but honestly, the still smoldering fire was likely the only reason she wasn’t freezing. Rubbing at the side of her face she grimaced as she realized there was dirt sticking to it. 

Her eyes stopped moving in the early morning light when she spotted Karac. He was sound asleep. The poor man was sitting up; his neck lulled at a surely terrible angle against the stone wall. He was snoring softly and there was drool coming from the corner of his mouth. 

She huffed quietly in amusement as she stood and stretched. Her back cracked in several places. With a wince, she pulled on her dress. It wasn’t pleasant...it was stiff and itchy from being submerged and then dried in the way it had been. Not to mention that there was mud caked to the bottom of it, and a lot of mud ingrained into the fabric. Her nose wrinkled up in annoyance, and that was a large tear. Honestly even Gwen might have trouble making this wearable again. 

Though once dressed she felt significantly better about everything and began to add more wood to the fire. There was still a chill to the air and she had no interest in ever being as cold as she’d been yesterday ever again. Grabbing a longer stick, she began to prod the fire as she sat down on the log. She had some time until Karac woke and she needed to have made a decision by then. 

It was all so horribly complicated, but the root of the issues was simple. Did she trust the blond idiot to keep her safe, or to be even blunter, did she trust him? Yes, yes she did. She hadn’t meant to, but she did. Morgana ran a hand through her hair only for it to snag on tangles. She winced before carefully removing her hand. Well...that was a problem. 

While she carefully worked out as many tangles in her hair as she could, she thought about her future. It wasn’t that she wanted to live the life of a peasant in exile. Merlin’s mother was nice enough, but she loved her friends, hell she even loved Arthur. Leaving them had felt like a piece of her soul had been ripped away. 

Biting her lip, she looked back at Karac. He was a good person, and he’d managed to worm his way in even while she was actively attempting to hate him. She chuckled as she realized her main irritation had been how much Uther had wanted it. The image of what Uther’s face would look like if he ever found out that Karac wasn’t human. Muffling her amusement she laughed. Shaking her head, she moved back to the point. If she went back, it meant accepting Karac’s suit. Not that he wasn’t sure to see it dropped if she said anything indicating she wanted that once they returned. 

Her eyes trailed over his form. He’d revealed himself to protect her, rescued her without a second thought. Not to mention he was a genuinely kind person. The idea of being married to him had stopped being repulsive some time ago if she was honest. She would like to be his friend, and she was fairly sure they could be happy. Well, she hadn’t been made for exile anyways. 

////

Karac woke with a jolt. Their neck cracked as they hurriedly located Morgana, she was ok. Breathing easy they yawned before rubbing at their face with the back of their arm. “You’re awake?” 

“I have been for a while.” She looked up at them, her eyes soft. “It’s nice not to feel like a drowned cat. Though now I feel rather like I’ve been dragged through the dirt. I have never needed a bath so much in my entire life.” 

They couldn’t help it. A smile pulled at their mouth. Floating up to their feet, Karac stretched loosening themselves up. “Do you need anything? Or do you want to head out now?” 

“Let’s go home.” She stood brushing her skirt off. “Though if you could use those fae powers of yours to find us a horse, I will be eternally thankful.” 

Karac felt a flutter of hope. “Home?” 

“I wouldn’t have looked good in peasant browns. It’s not my color.” Morgana stepped into their personal space. “Now, shall we go? I’d like to get a bath sometime today.” With that, she leaned up and pressed a kiss to their cheek. 

Karac gaped at her back as she left the cave. What had just happened? Shaking themselves out of it, they trotted out after them. “Um, if you let me carry you I can get us to a horse we can borrow. Then we can make an unsuspicious trip back to Camelot?” 

“You’re not carrying me like a child again.” She considered them. “Right, let me jump up on your back.” 

They easily lowered themselves so that Morgana could climb onto their back, arms wrapped around their neck. Morgana laughed as Karac stood. “This is amazing!” 

“Hang on tight. I don’t want to drop you.” Karac teased as they made sure they had a secure grip on both legs so that they didn’t actually drop her. 

Morgana just laughed before pressing another kiss to their cheek. “For luck.” 

////

Arthur was desperate as he found himself leading his men further down the river than Morgana and Karac could have possibly survived. As they rounded the corner, he spotted travelers heading towards them. Moving his horse at a trot he eagerly approached, begging internally that they might have some news. Halfway to the travelers and he pulled up his horse in shock. 

It was them. 

The horse was old. Clearly a field horse, and Karac’s obnoxiously perfect hair was sticking up at an odd angle, with dried twigs in it, half plastered flat to his head. He was wearing a dirty shirt that was ripped along the sleeves in a couple of places. Riding behind him, arms wrapped around his middle was Morgana. A lump formed in Arthur’s throat as he eagerly soaked in her face. There was dirt smudged along one side, and her hair was in the sloppiest braid he’d ever seen her wear. The dress looked like it had been chewed up and spat out. But she was whole and alive. 

Suddenly he could move again. Kicking the sides of his horse he surged forward. “Morgana!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note, Karac is an alien. They bind like all the time without problem because they're an alien. Totally not a safe way to go about it for a human.


	10. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So real fast I just want to recommend the game Hellblade: Senua's Sacrifice. It's a short game, like eight hours. No open world stuff but it really shines with it's story and atmosphere. It's just plainly a beautiful game, but the story is top notch. Like A+ storytelling. The combat starts off kinda...easy? But don't be fooled it's a trap, it ratchets up the difficulty as you go. But like seriously if you have the time go play it or watch a play through.

Gwen felt nothing but relief as she poured a bucket of hot water over Morgana’s head. “I think we might have gotten the last of the dirt.” 

Morgana let out a sigh. 

Smiling Gwen helped her out of the basin she’d been standing in and then over to the bath. She huffed in amusement as Morgana let out a moan as she sunk down into the hot water. “Warmth.” 

Gwen shook her head as Morgana submerged herself underneath the hot water. Reaching over she picked up the soaps and set them neatly within easy reach. Finally Morgana came back up for air. “Doing ok there m’lady?” 

“I was so cold, down to my bones.” She shuddered, ripples spreading from her across the surface of the bath. 

“You’re safe now.” Gwen poured the soap for her hair into one hand. “So let’s get you cleaned up.” 

Morgana sighed as she moved forward so Gwen had access to her hair. “I was not planning on the fake death actually happening.” 

Gwen carefully rubbed the soap in, she’d noticed the bruising across her friend’s pale skin already. She doubted her scalp was bruise free just because she couldn’t see it. “I’m just glad you’re alive and back with us.” 

“I am too. I thought...it was horrible to think I would never see you again.” Morgana’s voice cracked. “This is my home and I..” 

“You were doing what needed to be done to survive.” Gwen said softly. “Once you’ve had a good sleep we can figure out what to do next.” 

Morgana’s shoulders shifted as Gwen began to run clean water over her hair to rinse the soap out. “About that, I may have spontaneously combusted a log in front of Karac.” 

Her hands froze. Gwen opened her mouth and then closed it. It was over, maybe they could get Morgana out of the dungeons, but they’d need Arthur’s help. Even then it would be a risk, a tremendous one. And Uther wouldn’t rest till he’d hunted her down. 

Morgana turned looking at her, the expected panic not on her face. “It’s alright, he won’t tell anyone. He promised to help if my magic is revealed.” 

“You’re safe?” Gwen checked, she had to be sure. 

She gave a head tilt of affirmation. “Yes, I have nothing to fear from him. It’s alright Gwen.” 

“He...he’s alright with magic?” Gwen wasn’t sure why it felt so surreal that he’d feel that way. “I mean I saw him after that poor man was burnt on the pyre. He was sick in the bushes. But I wasn’t sure exactly what that meant.” 

Morgana turned back around. “He’s fine with magic.” 

Gwen sighed as the terror melted from her. She shook her head, the stress of keeping up with Morgana was going to age her young, she just knew it. “Let’s just get you clean and into some clean clothes.” 

It surprised Gwen, though after being washed away in a river she supposed it shouldn’t have, that Morgana insisted on using the oils and soaps usually reserved for use before large feasts, or when visiting dignitaries were being welcomed. She didn’t question it though, she was just relieved that her friend was alive. The not knowing if it had been the plan, or an actual accident had been agony. 

She pulled out one of Morgana’s more modest and warmer dresses as Morgana stepped out of the bath and began to dry herself. Carefully brushing the dress down to ensure it wasn’t wrinkled in anywhere she set it aside. Opening the chest she pulled out undergarments and a white shift. “Would you like boots or slippers for today?” 

“Slippers, my feet are blistered from my hunting boots.” Morgana said while drying her hair. She looked over and glanced at the prepared dress. “Actually Gwen, the green velvet dress if you would.” 

Gwen blinked in surprise. “Alright, any particular reason why?” She bustled over carefully returning the warm mauve gown to the wardrobe and pulling out the forest green velvet gown.

Humming Morgana dropped her towel carelessly. “Just feeling like wearing green today.” 

“It is your color.” Gwen admitted as she moved forward to help with the shift after Morgana pulled on her undergarments. With the shift over her head, Gwen lifted the green dress. The dance of preparing Morgana for her days was one they’d mastered years ago. It was automatic as Gwen laced up the gown before helping to adjust the shoulder and sleeve piece that was separate from the body. “Would you like a fur wrap today?” 

“No, it’s only the beginning of autumn after all.” Morgana sat at her boudoir and easily began to paint her face, though she used a lighter touch than usual. 

Gwen began the process of brushing out her long black hair. “Your poor hair.” 

“I tried to get the tangles out this morning when I woke up, but it was hopeless.” She let out a sigh as she began to attempt to make the light bruising on her skin disappear some. 

Wincing in empathy Gwen managed to work the tangles out one at a time. She pulled the small sections on either side of her head back and twisted them together, leaving the rest of her hair down about her shoulders. “There we go M’lady, can’t even tell you spent the night in the wilderness.” 

Morgana laughed gaily as she stood up and turned around. She smiled brightly before wrapping her arms around her and hugging Gwen tightly to herself. “I’m glad to have you by my side.” 

She meant to answer but there was a knock at the door. Gwen pulled back and shared a curious look with Morgana before stepping to the door and opening it. “Oh, Lord Karac.” 

“”Let him in.” Morgana moved in a soft rustle of velvet to the Lord. 

Gwen smiled at the sight of him. His hair was clearly still damp, but it was clean and falling about his ears in golden curls. He was also wearing a simple shirt and partially laced up brown jacket. Overall he looked like he’d rushed through his cleaning and dressing. Amused, Gwen stepped back letting the lord step in. 

He smiled brightly at Morgana. “I um...found you a book that I mentioned while we were in the cave.” HIs eyes darted to Gwen and back to Morgana. 

“It’s alright.” Morgana stepped forward. “She knows about my magic.” 

Karac’s shoulders eased as he pulled out a small leather bound book from behind his back. “Oh good, I’m rubbish at lying. “

Huffing in laughter Morgana gently accepted the book. “This is a magic book? How did you find one so quickly?” There was slight awe in her voice. 

He brushed some curls behind his ear. “Well see Sir Escanor the Large, um he’s the really tall one in our party? Like really big.” 

Morgana nodded, “I know the one, he looks like a giant.” 

“Funny story that, he’s kinda the son of a giant and a witch.” Karac bit his lip nervously. “Anyways he hasn’t got a drop of magic in him despite all that so his parents sent him to our court to be a knight. But he still has some of his mother’s things. He say’s it’s fine as long it’s returned to him in good condition before we leave.” 

Gwen watched curiously as Morgana ran her fingers along the bound leather. “Thank you, I can never repay you for this.” 

“It’s nothing.” He beamed at her, clearly pleased she’d liked the gift. “I’ll find one that can be your own when I have the chance, but I kinda assumed it was important for you to start learning control as soon as possible.” 

There was some more fumbling before he managed to take his leave. Gwen couldn’t help it, she grinned at Morgana as the door closed. “Uther would hate him if he had a clue about his position on magic.” 

“You have no idea.” Morgana said with a smirk and bright eyes. 

////

Arthur stopped Karac on his way to the great hall. “Karac.” 

“Yes?” Karac looked at him curiously. 

He gestured towards the closed doors with his head, “Give my father sometime to welcome her home. He loves her more than he shows, he won’t thank you for interrupting that.” He pulled Karac away from the doors before speaking again. “I also wanted to speak to you first.” 

“Has something else happened?” Karac looked concerned at the thought, also exhausted. 

Snorting Arthur shook his head. “No, I wanted to thank you, for saving Morgana, trusting me to protect your sister. Just thank you, I owe you more than I could ever repay. If there is ever anything within my power to grant, ask for it and it is yours.” 

“You don’t owe me anything.” Karac gripped his forearm. “Please, we both trusted each other to protect a person dear to our hearts. Any debt you may have owed me for helping Morgana is more than repaid by you protecting Mithian.” 

He shook his head. “No, you could have stayed, protected your sister. I couldn’t have gotten to Morgana in time. And I didn’t jump to certain death.” 

Karac shifted awkwardly. “If you can manage to get those honey glazed pigeons served at dinner occasionally we could call it even?” 

Arthur couldn’t help it, he laughed. “You’re a good man.” 

“As are you, even if your manservant insists you’re a prat.” He grinned playfully. 

Shaking his head Arthur groaned. “I’m doing to have tie his mouth shut one of these days.” 

“I don’t know, I think it must be worth the occasional irritation to have a friend that loyal. I haven’t been here long, but even I know he would die for you without question.” Karac patted his shoulder. 

Arthur scratched the back of his head, he didn’t like talking about feelings. “Come on, they should be done by now and Uther will want to thank you personally.” 

////

Uther was getting older as the years went on and some days he worried his son would not be capable of holding the kingdom after his death. Clearly his son couldn’t protect Morgana. He pulled back from the hug he’d been holding his secret daughter in as he heard the great wooden doors opening. Looking up he saw just the man he wished to see entering the room. “Lord Karac!” 

“Your majesty, you requested my presence?” He bowed politely before straightening. 

Holding his arm out Uther stepped forward and dropped his arm around the boy’s shoulders. “Yes, I and all Camelot owe you our thanks for saving the lady Morgana. She is like a daughter to me, her loss would be unimaginable.” 

“I did what anyone in my position would have done.” Karac replied easily. 

“That’s not true. The best of Camelot were with you, my own son didn’t do what you did.” The words tasted sour in his mouth, he had expected better from his son. 

Karac shook his head. “We were separated from the others, none of them could have caught up to her fast enough.” The boy glanced to Morgana. “Really it wasn’t a decision at all.” 

“You’re modest, a good trait, but don’t take it too far. You should be proud.” He pulled the boy to a side table where he’d had paperwork drawn up. “Now you’ve saved my ward and for that you shall be rewarded. If you were a man of my kingdom I would grant you lands or a title. Unfortunately you are not, so I had to ask myself what I could give you that would be enough.” 

“Really, you don’t owe me anything.” Karac said hurriedly. 

Uther shook his head while slapping the boy’s shoulder. Releasing the lad he picked up the proclamation he’d drafted with his advisors earlier. “Nonsense. Seeing as you are a knight of Nemeth I considered how to reward you for your bravery and service to Camelot. You’re a bastard.” 

Karac stiffened. “I am, what of it?” 

“Uther?” Morgana spoke up stepping closer to the young lord. 

He waved them both off. “As thanks for the service you have done for Camelot by rescuing the lady Morgana I am awarding you a name of your own. You and your children shall be known by the name Ravenel. A proper house and name for a noble Lord.” 

“Oh…” Karac reached out touching the paper as he seemed to realize what it is. His voice thickened. “Thank you.” Snatching his hand back he looked straight up at him. “But I cannot accept this. To do so would be to put a price on the lady Morgana’s life, I did not save her for any reward.” 

Uther was impressed, the boy was clearly in love. Which was foolish, but excellent for Camelot. “I insist, you wouldn’t refuse a king would you?” 

The boy swallowed, wide eyed. He glanced and shared a look with Morgana before looking back to him. “Then I gratefully accept this great honor your majesty.” 

“Excellent Lord Ravenel, Baron of the Isle of Mara and knight of Nemeth.” Uther slapped the boy’s shoulder again. He’d make an excellent son in-law. 

////

Mithian was amused to find roasted, honied pidgeon at dinner. It was a larger dinner than she’d expected, the various lords of the castle in attendance as well as the royal family. “Perhaps it is for the best we go with a larger party the next time we attempt a hunt?” 

There was laughter around the table. Karac reached out catching her hand and squeezing it gently. “Of course not even this could put you off the hunt.” 

She smiled at him, she’d never doubted he would survive, the idiot was indestructible. But there had been an ache at his absence. “Please, hunting is one of life’s true pleasures.” 

“I agree.” Arthur chimed in. “A good hunt is a balm to any trouble.” 

Uther grabbed his chalice of mead. “Perhaps another hunt so soon would be unwise.” 

Morgana reached out patting his hand. “The rain has nearly let up, perhaps on the weekend. Though I believe I will remain here in Camelot for this one.” She took a bite of her dinner. “Lord Karac, perhaps you’d join me to the town? I’ve been meaning to purchase some new cloth for a dress.” 

Mithian hid her grin into her chalice. “I’m sure you’d enjoy that brother, you did always find hunting less engaging than I did.” 

“I’d be honored to.” Karac said to Morgana before shooting a glare at her. Mithian just chuckled as she went back to her meal. 

There was some light conversation, but it seemed a more subdued dinner than usual. Uther however cleared his throat pulling attention to himself at the head of the table. “I would like to make an announcement. In recognition of bringing my dear ward back to me, I am bestowing upon Lord Karac a surname so that he and his descendants may forever take pride in belonging to the noble house of Ravenel.” 

Mithian felt her fork bending under her fingers in fury. Pasting a smile on she joined in as the table clapped and gave their congratulations to Karac.

\\\\\\\

Mithian slammed her door shut behind her as she stalked into her room. “How dare he!” 

“He just wanted to thank me for saving Morgana.” Karac protested from behind her. 

She whirled on her brother. “Just? There’s nothing ‘just’ about this. That man is trying to make you loyal to him so that he can use you as he pleases.” 

“Probably, but I’m still your brother, still Rodor’s son. I will always be loyal to Nemeth. Just because a violent tyrant tries to buy my loyalty doesn’t mean he’ll get it.” Karac’s eyes narrowed. “And this is good, I can protect Morgana better if I hold the king’s favor.” 

Mithian froze and stared at her brother. Sure she’d known he had a crush on the lady, not that he was aware of it. But since when had protecting her been important? “What do you mean protect her?” 

Karac’s face paled as his eyes widened, his brow crinkling. “Nothing, just you know I’m a knight and we’re supposed to help ladies. It’s all part of that chivalry stuff. I mean I’d want to protect any lady, you know I’ve got a helping people streak. Don’t you always say that?” 

“You.” Mithian narrowed her eyes. “Why don’t we try that again without the lies.” 

“The what?! Pssshu, I’m not lying, maybe you’re the one lying. How about that?” He looked at her triumphantly. 

She despaired for him sometimes. “You’re a terrible liar. So we can do this the easy way, where you just tell me what happened while you were out in the wilderness with her, or the hard way where I pull it out of you.” 

He looked to the side before groaning. “Fine, something happened. But it’s not my place to say. Just she needs my help and I’m going to give it to her.” 

“You’re not going to tell me are you?” Mithian placed her hands on her hips. 

Karac shook his head. “No I’m not. Although,” His eyes narrowed. “What’s this about an arranged marriage between her and I?” 

“Ah.” Mithian winced, “She told you about that?” 

He glared. “Yes she did, imagine my surprise.” Karac gestured in frustration. “Why wouldn’t you tell me? You know I’d have agreed to such an arrangement for our family. But you kept it from me! Do you not trust me?” 

She stepped forward catching his arms as he looked away from her with a hurt look. “Nothing like that.” Mithian reached up with a single finger and turned his face back to her’s. “I wanted you to have a chance to get to know her before we signed any agreement. You deserved to get to know her without that weighing over your head.” 

“Morgana deserved better than for me to be absolutely clueless about what was going on!” Karac pulled back. 

Mithian watched her brother for a long minute. “She did, but I care far more about what you deserve than what she deserved.” 

“That…” Karac’s shoulder’s slumped. “Promise me you won’t throw her under a horse for me again. Please.” 

“Alright.” 

////

Morgana was elated as she entered her chambers only to freeze at the sight of Arthur sitting on her chest of clothes at the foot of her bed. “Arthur?” 

He looked up at her from where he’d been bowing his head, his elbows resting on his knees. “We need to talk.” He pointed to her table. 

“What has you being all mysterious?” She stepped over to the table and glanced down. The air in her lungs caught as she recognized the letter Merlin had written for her. It felt like she’d been punched in the gut. “Arthur.” 

“So it’s true then?” His eyes were boring into her. “I didn’t want to believe it when I found that in your saddle bags. But then it made too much sense. Why you’ve always pleaded for the sorcerers even when they were clearly enemies of Camelot, why you are so quick to argue against Uther. All of it suddenly made so much sense.” 

Morgana’s hand dropped to her side, her fingers shaking. “Are you going to tell Uther?” 

“I should.” He stood up, resting his hands on his hips. “It’s treason to everything I love if I don’t. So I need you to tell me, were you truly born with it?” 

Her voice was barely more than a whisper. “Yes, my dreams, I didn’t know till recently.” 

“So those druids I killed. They’d done nothing to you had they?” Arthur’s face was hard. 

She shook her head. “No. They helped me.” 

Arthur scoffed looking to the side. “How can a person be born with magic? It shouldn’t be possible.” 

“I’m not the only one.” She felt herself jerk half a step forward. “Mordred, the druid boy you helped escape? He was born with his powers. Magic isn’t evil Arthur, it’s as evil as your sword. It’s a tool in the hands of the wielder.” 

His eyes flashed. “Then why is it magic that is constantly killing our people!” 

“Maybe because Uther’s killed them and left nothing but revenge for them to care about! He’s slaughtered innocent people who never even touched magic! He’s killed children, mothers, fathers, simple farmers, shop keepers, servants! Think of Gwen’s father! Why wouldn’t they try and kill him!?” She threw her arm to the side in fury. 

Arthur’s head snapped to the ground, his jaw tensing. “He’s the king. His word is law, they broke the law.” 

“Then the law in unjust!” She snapped. “And he’s not a good or just person Arthur and you know it! Tell me why’d he give you that black eye? He threatened to marry me to the man who murdered my father for disobeying him! He’s thrown both of us into the dungeons for disagreeing with him.” 

He stepped back as if struck, his hands clenching and unclenching. “I can’t, Morgana he’s my father.” 

“You’re nineteen Arthur, you’re the best warrior in the country. You have led the armies to victory, you’ve secured more of the borders of Camelot than anyone. But when was the last time he even acknowledged what you do for this country?” Morgana scoffed in disgust. “But go ahead, go tell that bastard that I have magic. Stand there when he orders for me to be burned at the stake for doing nothing more than being born!” 

Arthur stepped forward grabbing her shoulders. “I can’t turn you in! Don’t you see that!? I could never turn you in. It doesn’t matter that I’ll be breaking every oath I’ve ever made in order to protect you and it’s not even a choice! Can’t you see that.” His voice cracked. “You’re the closest thing to family I have ever had. You’re the one who’s been there, who’s cared since I was a boy. I love you, I couldn’t hand you over for anything and I hate myself that all it takes for me to betray my country is you.” 

She gaped at him. And oh...Stepping in she wrapped her arms around his shoulders pulling his head down to her shoulder. “It’s going to be ok. I don’t know how but it’s going to be ok.” 

“None of it is ok.” He gripped the back of her dress tightly, his body shaking with emotion. 

“No, but we’ll make it ok.” She made a soothing noise. “I don’t know how but we’ll do it. You’ll be a better king than him. And I’ll leave Camelot soon, I’ll be safe outside of these walls.” 

He made a choking sound. “You can’t fake your death Morgana. I couldn’t bear it to lose you.” 

“I should have told you.” She allowed petting his head. “You’re right, we’re the closest either of us has to family.” Morgana couldn’t help it, a smirk twitched at the edge of her mouth. “Does this mean I get to call you little brother?” 

Arthur made a sound of annoyance while pulling back. He attempted to glare, but it was ruined by having to scrub at his face to get rid of the evidence of tears. “If you mention any of this no one will believe you.” 

“But I’ll know, and you’ll know that I know.” She grinned mischievously at him, oh he was never living this down. 

He huffed crossing his arms. “What are we going to do?” 

“Well first off, Merlin, Gwen, Karac, and you are the only ones who know about me.” She picked up the letter and threw it into the fire. “Let’s keep it that way shall we?” 

Arthur nodded. “That would be wise.” 

“Then Karac secured a magic book for me. If I can learn to control it there’s less of a chance of anyone finding out.” Morgana couldn’t help the fond smile she felt at the thought of the man. 

Arthur’s brows furrowed. “Wait a moment, Karac knows? How or why does he know?” 

“I may have spontaneously exploded a log while we were in a cave. I was yelling at him and my magic just kinda...turned the wet wood into a tower of flame.” She winced at the reminder of that disaster. 

“You can explode things...with your mind...when angry, on accident?” His eyes widened. “How is anyone in Camelot alive?! How am I alive?” 

She waved him off. “It’s been getting stronger recently. I think it’s an age thing? I’m not actually sure. But if I can learn to control it, that sort of thing should stop happening. And don’t worry about Karac, he’s not going to tell anyone.” 

“Alright, I’ll believe you for now on that. He and I will be having a word though.” Arthur scratched at his chin. “Wait, I thought you wanted him to stop courting you?” 

Morgana laughed. “He wasn’t aware we were courting, or about the arrangement at all.” She nodded at Arthur’s flabbergasted expression. “I know! But I like him, he’s dense as a rock. And, loath as I am to say it he’s a good person.” 

Arthur gave her a knowing look. “And the fact he’s apparently pro-magic and therefore the sort of person Uther would hate has nothing to do with your sudden change of opinion?” 

“Oh hush.” She slapped his shoulder. “That helps, more on the principle of the thing than anything else. But no I was already having trouble with hating him when I was trying to. Now that I’m not, you have to admit he’s easy to like.” 

“I’m still having a word with him.” Arthur said petulantly.


	11. Lady DuBois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NaNoWriMo is here guys! I'm psyched! No fear though, I'll keep up with updating this. It's already written so no fear.

Morgana was walking along the halls. She was due to help work with the younger girls of the city with their etiquette, dance, and other pieces of vital information. It was an enjoyable part of her day, one of the few times she could spend time with other women. Generally she was avoided by the others outside of the women’s rooms. Afterall her rank was...well it was awkward. She was both above and below the other ladies which made protocol unfortunate. Also she tended to have more suitors despite her lack of individual wealth. 

“Morgana, I’d speak to you.” A croaky voice came from a window seat. 

She approached the elderly lady DuBois. “My lady.” She curtsied before stepping into the window nook. “Do you require anything?” 

“Help me up would you?” The woman held out her arms. 

Morgana smiled and took her arms helping lift the older lady from her seat. “Should I call Gaius for you?” 

“No, no.” DuBois patted her hand. “Walk with me to my solar would you?” 

“It’s nearly time for dance lessons for the girls?” Morgana protested lightly while offering her arm to the other woman to hang onto for balance. 

The lady took her arm and gave her a pointed look. “And have to sit through the silly giggles and rumors that are already popping up over you? I believe I’ll take some hot cider and cake in the solar. Join me.” 

Morgana raised a brow as she led them to the solar, it hadn’t been a question anyways. She wasn’t foolish enough to not listen to the highest ranked woman of her generation at court. “I would think the rumors would have been on their fourth circuit of the castle by now.” 

“Oh we’re past that already.” The woman muttered. 

Accepting she likely didn’t want to talk yet Morgana just followed the hallway till they arrived at the solar. A guard opened the door for them. She gave a slight nod of acknowledgement to the man before helping DuBois over to one of the more comfortable settees in the room. “Should I call for that cider and cake then?” 

“Already sent my maid to fetch it for us. Sit down beside me if you would.” DuBois began to straighten her dress. 

Morgana felt slightly nervous for the first time since this had started, but she sat down besides the woman on the settee anyways. “What is it you wish speak to me about?” 

“That idiot king of ours has likely forgotten to inform you of certain things that your mother should have. But well, he likely just forgot your mother couldn’t tell you, fool.” The woman made a noise in the back of her nose. 

She couldn’t help it, she gaped at the woman. Of course she knew the DuBois family had never forgiven Uther for his wife’s death, but this level of disrespect was unheard of. “I’m sorry, what?” 

“First I have some questions I need you to answer, and answer honestly.” The woman turned and clasped her hands. “Can you promise me that you’ll answer honestly?” 

Morgana’s eyes widened in surprise. “Yes, I promise to answer honestly.” As long as it didn’t involve magic she mentally added. 

“Good.” The woman reached one hand up and touched Morgana’s jaw. She tilted it so that the bruise on her chin was clearly obvious. “How’d you get this?” 

“In the river I think.” She, reached up moving the woman’s hand off of her face. “If not then I got hit in the face by branches a few times, also when Llamira bolted I could have easily bumped it on something.”

DuBois looked at her critically. “Alright then, now then how’d that boy save you?” 

Morgana couldn’t help the small smile on her face, ah, it would seem Lady DuBois merely wished to get ahead of the other ladies at the gossip. “He jumped in after me. I didn’t know he was there till an arm was around me and hauling me up to the surface. It was all rather confusing and so much was happening. I don’t actually remember all of it. I swallowed a lot of water. One minute I was choking and the next I was coughing up water on the side of the river, and he was rubbing my back to help me get it out of my system.” 

“Smart, swallowing water like that is dangerous.” She nodded thoughtfully. “What happened then?” 

She couldn’t help it, Morgana flushed at the reminder of the walk through the woods in naught but her shift. “We looked for shelter for the night.” 

“No lying, you swore. What happened?” DuBois’s eyes narrowed. 

Morgana bit her lip, she was….she’d promised. “My dress was wet and heavy, I couldn’t walk in it. Lord Karac offered to carry it and break the path so I could preserve some modesty despite being down to my shift.” 

“Did he keep his word or did he look at you?” The woman asked sharply. 

“He kept his word, well at least till I kept tripping over everything and my teeth wouldn’t stop chattering.” She twisted her fingers together looking down, her face felt hot. “Then he apologized and picked me up and carried me until we found a cave.” 

The woman took one of her hands off of Morgana’s and reached over picking up a mug of cider. “Now, how’d he carry you child?” 

Morgana blinked looking to the tray with cake and cider on it. When had the woman’s maid brought that? Shaking her head slightly she turned back to the question at hand. “An arm under my knees and his other around my back. He was very apologetic about it, but refused to put me down even after I threatened him.” 

“I see, and he put you down once you got to the cave?” DuBois asked before taking a sip of her cider. 

“Of course, went to gather firewood while I cleaned up the inside of the cave enough for us to be able to take shelter in it.” She shifted guiltily. “When he got back I was just so...I was angry and I took it out on him.”

The older woman nodded in understanding. “He hit you?” 

“No!” Morgana looked at the woman in horror. “He’d never do something like that.” 

“I see, and how’d your fight go then?” She took another drink of her cider. 

Morgana brushed some of her hair back. “The fire started, he’d been trying to get it to start but the wood was wet. I grabbed the flint from him and well, I was just so angry and I hit the flint hard enough I guess. Once we had the fire going he pulled a log in that we could sit on and we just...talked.” 

DuBois hummed thoughtfully. “What did you talk about?” 

“Our families, the arrangement between us.” She smiled softly. “It was nice. I was tired though and tried to get some sleep on the ground as close to the fire as possible. When I woke up he’d used my dress to cover me with, once it’d dried and he was passed out against the wall of the cave.”

The old woman let out a sigh. “And you just headed straight back to Camelot then once you woke up?” 

“What? No, I got dressed before I woke him. Then we went out to look for a horse or donkey we could borrow to get back to Camelot.” Morgana frowned slightly, there was something going on here besides gossip gathering. 

“Did he kiss you at any point you were out there?” She asked, her face tight. 

Morgana pulled back in some surprise. “No, I think he’d have had a heart attack first.” 

“He touch you between your legs?” DuBois persisted. 

She stood up stepping away from the settee and the old woman. “What are you implying?!” 

 

“I’m not implying anything, I’m asking. Did he touch you between your legs?” The woman calmly sipped at her cider. 

“NO!” Morgana pulled back further. “Why would you even ask that? He rescued me! Why would you think he’d...he’d do that?” 

DuBois looked at her with sharp eyes for a long minute before giving a sharp nod. “Good, we can have a conversation you’ve needed to have had years ago but that boy Uther’s been too much of a man to bother.” 

“I...what?” Morgana was painfully lost, and also horrified at the implications if she wasn’t. 

The old woman gestured to the tray. “You might want to pour yourself something to drink. But it’s time someone explained what happens when a man lays with a woman.” 

“You…” She paled as she sat back down on the settee and poured herself a generous mug of the cider. Maybe if she drank enough she could blot out the conversation that was about to happen from her memory? 

Clearly DuBois was either unaware of her dread, or ignoring it. Morgana was afraid it was the latter as the woman started speaking. “Now, the first thing you need to understand about men is-”

////

Uther looked up as the lady DuBois came into his room. “And?” 

The old bat gave him an unimpressed look. “You have nothing to worry about yet. He didn’t force himself on her while they were out there.” 

“Consensually?” He asked stiffly. 

DuBois clucked her tongue. “Men, all thinking the same thing.” She waved her hand. “I don’t believe so, though wouldn’t be surprised if that didn’t last long. Two handsome young people like that and half in love with each other?” 

“And did you um..discuss with her the other thing?” Uther shifted awkwardly on his throne. 

The old woman laughed. “You’ll have to ask her that yourself.” Turning she left without so much as a by your leave. 

Uther ground his teeth together. He hated that woman. His fingers twitched, he’d have to bring it up...subtly with Morgana later. At least he didn’t have to have the boy poisoned.

////

Mithian laughed freely as her brother spun her round to the rhythm of the dance. She lept as the dance demanded and caught his hand with her’s they came face to face once more. He was the best dance partner. With the last notes from the harp she curtsied as he bowed. 

“We should do that more often.” Karac grinned at her playfully. “I’m sure Sir Leon wouldn’t mind taking my place in this however.” 

She tutted at him. “Perhaps. But if I’m going to memorize the new dances of Camelot I’m going to do it with you in private instead of in the ladies rooms and be the laughing stock of them all.” 

“It’s nice to know you treasure my company so much.” He teased while skipping backwards out of range of her attempting to hit him with something.

As if...well she may have broken a poker over his head a couple years back. But it wasn’t like it could have actually hurt him anyways. She cleared her throat changing the topic. “Where is that furball of yours?” 

Karac pouted while bending down and scooping the grey ball of fur off of his bed. “Corvus is a noble and intelligent soul.” He cooed down at the dog. “Don’t listen to her, she’s just jealous I’ve gotten you more ribbons than her lately.” 

“Keep telling yourself that.” Mithian rolled her eyes while picking up a small box of letters she’d been exchanging with their father. “Go take the animal into the garden.”

Looking up from the wiggling ball of fur, Karac cocked their head. “Where you headed to?” 

“A meeting with Uther about our negotiations.” She waited for a reaction. 

Karac’s face flushed a bright red. “Oh, right um...do you need me to be there?” 

“No, that would be a horrible idea. If you want this process to stop you’re running out of time to prevent it.” She rested a hand on his shoulder. “Do you want me to delay things?” 

He looked down. “Move things forward.” 

////

Karac attempted to straighten their jacket, it had taken them a bit too long to pick the green one with raven’s and silver vines embroidered along the hem and collar. Then of course they’d had to pick out the matching green ribbon for Corvus’s collar. Straightening they raised their hand and knocked on the door. Karac smiled widely as it was opened. “Hey Gwen, is Morgana available?” 

“Of course M’lord.” She stepped aside allowing them in. 

Morgana strode towards them, her eyes wide. “Please say you can get me out of this castle for the day.” 

They paused. “Well I was going to ask if you wished to go for a walk in the garden’s with Corvus and I?” 

“Great, let’s go.” She caught their arm and started dragging them out of the room. 

Karac let themselves be pulled, though they quickly scooped up Corvus lest he be left behind. “Has something thing happened?” 

“Lady DuBois is what happened. I don’t think I can look a single lady of the court in the eye today and they keep trying to talk to me.” She huffed, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. 

Their brow crinkled as they followed her towards the gardens. “But Lady DuBois is just a sweet old lady?” 

“Keep telling yourself that.” Morgana huffed. “She’s a conniving old shrew.” 

“But…?” Karac snapped their mouth shut at the sight of Morgana’s face. “If you say so.” 

She chuckled slightly in amusement at him. “Trust me on this.” 

They made it out into the gardens in record time. Karac just beamed at the realization she trusted them to help her, even if it was just to avoid other ladies of the court. As they came to a stop they leaned down releasing Corvus. “He’s a good dog.” 

“He’s going to be the size of a horse.” Morgana raised a brow at him. “You do realize that right?” 

Karac grinned happily as they watched Corvus sniffing excitedly about the grass. “He’ll be just the right size for hugs.” 

She shook her head in amusement before steering them towards the last of the roses, already the last blooms were fading from the bushes. Morgana trailed her fingers over the wilting petals. “It’ll be too wet and cold to spend much time out here soon.” 

“The leaves will be beautiful though.” They replied before breathing in. “I love the way the air will smell.” 

Morgana smiled at them. “You try to see everything in the best light don’t you?” 

Karac shuffled. “I...I know what it is to lose everything. Wasting what is beautiful and good here and now would be..it’d be wrong.” 

“I wish Uther had even a fraction of your heart.” She shook her head. 

They shuffled awkwardly unsure if they should reply to that. Clearing their throat Karac decided not to broach the topic of Uther if at all possible. They were too young to die, and Morgana was finally treating them like she didn’t hate them. “I spoke with my sister this morning, about the arrangement between us.” 

Morgana raised a brow at them. “And?” 

“She and Uther are meeting personally on the matter right now. I told her to continue, we still have a while before it’ll be too late to back out though.” Karac looked at her cautiously measuring their words. “If you want, I can have us pull out of negotiations though.” 

Morgana shook her head before stepping into their personal space. She reached up brushing some of their loose curls behind one ear. “You are far too noble.” She leaned in and pressed a kiss to their cheek. “Come, I think Corvus is trying to eat dirt.” 

Karac spluttered. “But..wait is that a no?” 

////

Mithian sat down across from Uther Pendragon and prepared. Sir Ector, Sir Kay, and Gaius were also in attendance, but she knew who her opponent was in these discussions. “What are your thoughts on our latest proposal?” 

“Too much, we’re not going to increase the money in the dowery, and we still haven’t addressed what you bring to this match in depth.” He clasped his hands in front of him. 

“Karac is one of our greatest military leaders. He already has successfully fought off the Saxons and forced Odin’s exploratory raids back. If we were to have a more vested interest in Camelot than perhaps a force of some size could be used to help deal with your Cendred problem.” Mithian tapped her fingers on the table between them. 

Uther’s face hardened. “Land will not be awarded with this agreement.” 

Gaius cleared his throat. “Perhaps the contested lands of Gedref? Both Lord Karac and the Lady Morgana are both young and will likely have many children. Perhaps if it was guaranteed that their second born inherits any lands within Camelot’s borders while their first born inherits the lands within Nemeth?” 

“Those lands belong to Camelot.” Uther said harshly, his jaw ticking slightly to one side. “I will not relinquish it to a Nemeth Baron, marriage or no marriage.” 

Mithian felt her eyes narrow. “Those lands belonged to Nemeth for hundreds of years. You were only able to free them from the invaders because of the treaty signed between our two nations.” 

“We won those lands by right of arms. Your claim is invalid.” Uther’s hands fisted tightly.

Gaius made a noise pulling attention back to himself. “If you award them as a part of the dowery the amount of gold would have to be significantly decreased of course. But if it is placed in the agreement that the second son becomes a knight of Camelot and not Nemeth?” 

Sir Ector made a noise of annoyance. “The land would remain Camelot’s though in the hands of a noble of Nemeth descent.” He looked to her meaningfully. 

“Nemeth would be agreeable to such a concession.” Mithian replied slowly, it would get a bit dicy once no children were produced. That would be a headache for another day, for now the chance of reclaiming the wealth, and strategic importance of the territory was paramount. 

Uther leaned back in his wooden chair. “Not possible.” 

“Sire,” Gaius started. 

Mithian wrapped her fingers against the table before she spoke. “No assigned knights to assist with our borders, the amount of gold offered cut in half, and Karac trains Kael to be a knight at this court instead of ours.” 

There was dead silence at that offer, she knew exactly what she’d done, it was an insultingly low offer for the lady Morgana’s hand. The control of the territory of Gedref for a single generation and a paltry sum of gold? Not to mention it was a tradition in Nemeth for it’s royals to be trained in foreign courts. Afterall, that was why Karac’s claim to be Rodor’s bastard was so easily accepted. It was as good as calling the lady unimportant. Which, Mithian had come to realize she was anything but. 

“Half the detail of assigned knights, two thirds of the formerly agreed upon amount of gold, the prince Kael is trained at Camelot’s court, the lands of Gedref awarded to Karac who receives the title of baron within our borders. The second son inherits the lands and becomes a knight of Camelot. Nemeth pledges to fight alongside Camelot against Cendred in the summer after the wedding.” Sir Kay suggested. 

Mithian gave a nod of assent, though she didn’t tear her eyes away from Uther. She could see his conflict over the price. He could bend, or they were done. And she knew he couldn’t afford not to bend. Afterall, she hadn’t ensured the rumors about Morgana’s rescue turned...intriguing for nothing. 

Uther glared but finally nodded. “Very well.” 

////

Merlin stabbed at the old table with his dinner knife while glaring at it darkly. He was pleased Morgana was alive and well. But she was still in Camelot...if she was still here maybe fate was still directing things? 

“Merlin, stop destroying the table.” Gaius chided from where he was organizing the shelves. 

He grumbled before looking over to his mentor. “I don’t know what to do! The dragon keeps reminding me that she’s destined for great evil. And I know she helped steal that crystal from Camelot for those rebel mages. I have to protect Arthur, but Morgana’s my friend!” 

“She may be powerful but without help all the power in the world will be useless to her. And I shouldn’t be telling you this, but soon enough she’ll be married. Once that happens she’ll be more concerned with her husband and children than with plotting against Camelot.” Gaius picked up a bottle before shuffling over to the fireplace where a cauldron was bubbling. 

Merlin stabbed the knife into the table again. “You don't’ get it Gaius, I’m responsible for Camelot and Arthur. What if we’re both wrong and she does go evil?” 

“Then you’ll protect Camelot when the time comes.” Gaius clasped his hand over his shoulder. “Not even seers know everything that is to come Merlin, you should be happy for your friend. She is going to have a young and kind husband. Worry about Uther planning a wedding for a while.” 

////

Morgana laughed as she watched Karac tossing a small ball for his puppy. The poor thing kept tripping over it’s own feet. Clucking her tongue she held out her hands from where she was sitting on the grass. “Come here boy.” 

The puppy turned to her and then came running for her. She caught it before it could faceplant, again. Turning little Corvus onto his back she scratched his belly. She couldn’t help being amused by how large his paws were in comparison to his little body. As she was scratching his belly she looked curiously at the collar and delicately embroidered ribbon. “This is lovely? Did your sister make it?” 

Karac laughed while reaching over and scratching behind the dog’s ears. “No, I did actually.” 

“You know how to embroider?” She stared at him in shock. That was completely unheard of. 

He smiled softly. “I like it. I know my role is to serve as a knight, to fight for my country and father. But I don’t like killing, but sewing, making something beautiful? I enjoy it.” A playful grin took over his face. “Not to mention I went to all of my sister’s lessons with her for a while. Including the more maidenly ones, I was curious and she was happy to insist on my presence. I didn’t realize it as odd for over a year.” 

Morgana shook her head in disbelief, only him. “Tell me, was it like this for you when you were in your first home?” 

He smiled brilliantly. “It was similar but so different. A woman held the same rank as any man. To be a member of the arts guild was as prestigious regardless of gender. I loved the arts, but I was born for the science guild. I would have been...a bit like Gaius I suppose? You don’t really have the same understanding of even the concept really here. But it was a highly respected guild. We were one of the twelve ruling families.” 

“That’s..incomprehensible actually.” She said while pushing Corvus off her lap and tossing his ball for him. 

Karac’s eye twinkled in amusement. “My mother was the head judge of our world, my aunt one of the great generals. Her husband served below her in the military.” 

“No wonder you’re so odd.” She touched his shoulder fondly. 

He tilted his head to her. “Did you read the book yet?” 

“I’ve started to, I noticed there was a bookmark on the page about fire.” Morgana raised a brow at him in amusement. 

Karac brushed some of his hair behind his ear nervously. “Well, you seemed rather inclined towards it. And well, freezing to death in the woods seems a bad way to go.” 

She nudged his shoulder. “Smart, sure that’s all it is?” 

“Uh...what else would there be?” His brows crinkled. 

Morgana despaired slightly. “Well, at least my champion won’t freeze.” 

Karac grinned. “I don’t really feel the cold.” 

“You…” She threw her eyes up to the sky in frustration. “I’m never feeling bad about the conditions you’re in ever again.”


	12. The Teasing of Uther Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Its snowing for me today! Like dang, the month's just started and its snowing already. I'm over three thousand words into my NaNo story and starting to get into the groove with it. So hugs and tea to you all, you're all the best! But seriously, tis the reading and tea time of year! 
> 
> Shout out to atonguetiedwriter and dictatorblaze for helping me with my writing and Mouse for letting me have fun in Arthurian land instead of writing more Clexa.

Gwen shifted the basket she was carrying to her other arm as she followed behind Karac and Morgana through the streets. She was relieved the ungodly amount of food Karac kept buying didn’t stay in the basket long. Taking a step further away from him, she eyed him carefully. He’d attempted to take the basket from her twice now. 

“Look at that one!” Karac pulled them across the street to a cart of fabrics from three nations over. He reached out touching a dark blue velvet. “What do you think?” He looked to Morgana. 

Morgana stepped into his side, running her fingers across the fabric. “I think it’s lovely. Though I would have expected you to prefer this green gauze?” 

“Oh, because of Nemeth?” He smiled letting the edge of the fabric down. “I do like green. I certainly wear it a lot.” Karac shrugged. But my house’s colors before Rodor accepted me as his son were blue and red. I have to admit I’m fond of it. What about you? Do you have a favorite color to wear?” 

Gwen sighed as she stepped further away from the cart. It had been amusing at first, but at this point, she was just getting tired of Morgana flirting and Karac trying abysmally to reciprocate. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a familiar neckerchief. “Merlin!” 

“Huh?” Merlin skidded to a stop, his arms full of various potions he was likely delivering about the town. 

“Can you spare a moment?” She asked praying he could. If she had to listen to the two idiot nobles she was following around attempt to flirt much longer she was going to scream. 

He nodded stepping out of the main path of traffic to her side. Glancing at the couple still discussing fabric he looked back to her. “Is that Karac...helping Morgana with fabrics?” 

“Yes, he has surprisingly good taste.” Gwen had to give the man that much. “Why aren’t you on the hunt?” 

Merlin rubbed the back of his head. “Oh, Gaius wasn’t feeling well and needed me to help him today.” 

“Is he going to be alright?” She inquired in concern. 

“He’ll be fine, just needs to rest more.” Merlin glanced at her basket of various baubles that the two nobles had purchased so far. “Why are you avoiding Morgana? You always enjoy these days?” 

Gwen sighed. “Merlin, this isn’t a girls outing. This is an outing for Morgana and her suitor, and they’re disgustingly cute.” 

Merlin rolled his eyes. “They’ve got nothing on you and Arthur.” 

“What was that?” 

////

Arthur dropped back slightly so that Leon had a chance at a more private conversation with Mithian. He let himself fall abreast with one of the younger knights. “Sir Urien, do you believe we’ll find more pheasants down in the fields?” 

“Likely so your majesty.” He leaned forward in his saddle slightly. “How’s the Lady Morgana doing? I have to feel bad for her, getting saddled with a french boy like that when there’s plenty of english men who’d be happy to show her a thing or two.” 

His knuckles popped as he gripped the reins of his horse. “What?” His voice was deathly cold. 

The knight seemed to have missed his tone as he continued. “Well everyone knows what happened, I mean a lady who looks like that all alone with a man? What I’d have done to change places with him. I’m sure he got a through thank you before he brought her back if you know what I mean.” 

“I don’t know what you mean, why don’t you clarify.” Arthur spat out, daring the man to refuse him. 

Sir Urien seemed to finally have realized the peril he was in as his face paled slightly. “Just that um...that there will be a rushed marriage soon.” 

“The marriage negotiations aren’t complete yet, likely later this winter.” His mouth was a tight line. “Unless you’re implying something?” 

“No?” The man squeaked. 

////

Uther looked up and smiled as he saw Morgana entering the room. “Morgana, I thought you were in the town?” 

“I found several things. I should have three new dresses by the winter solstice.” She walked over and looked at the map on the table. “Has Cendred pressed the borders again?” 

“Oh, this is nothing.” He lifted his hands letting the map roll shut. “And perhaps you may need to find the material for a fourth dress.” 

Morgana’s brows drew together. “So soon?” 

“Yes, this winter, three months from now likely. We’ve agreed on a dowery. The only delay is for Rodor to reply to the terms, though the princess is confident they will be accepted.” He smiled catching her face between his hands before kissing her forehead. “I’m so proud of you. I should never have doubted that you knew what you were doing. Sometimes I forget young men like the chase more than an easily available for a wife.” 

Her face twitched before a smile spread. “Of course, may I know the agreement?” 

“Of course, especially the relevant points.” Uther pulled a chair out for her before sitting himself. “He is going to be given a baronship here in Camelot and will control the lands of Gedref. Your sons will bridge our two nations together for all time. He will also train his younger brother in the ways of a knight here in Camelot, so you will not need to be on your own immediately after the wedding. Of course, there are minor matters of exchanging of money and knights, but you will have a good household, position, power and all within two different nations.” 

She stared at him with an unreadable expression. “You are being very generous.” 

“How could I do any less for you, my dear, you’re like a daughter to me.” He reached out patting her arm. 

Morgana’s eye twitched. “You’re like a father to me as well, truly, I’m sorry for being so ungrateful. I was just...overwhelmed by the suddenness of it all.” 

Uther waved off her words. “No apology is necessary.” He felt relief that the battle he’d been waging with her was at an end. Everything was going to be alright, he’d done his duty by her, and it would be alright. “Did you need anything?” 

“Yes, I had a few questions.” She leaned forward and smiled at him like she had as a child. “The Lady DuBois asked me some questions, but they left me rather confused. And as you are the closest thing to a parent I have I didn’t know who else to turn to.” 

A cold shiver of dread went down his spine...this couldn’t possibly be what he thought it was. That old bat hadn’t possibly failed to explain certain facts to her? “I’m glad you trust me.” He finally decided on. 

“Oh thank you, I was so worried that I didn’t understand the things she was talking about.” Morgana batted her eyes. “You see she was asking about when Karac and I were in the woods together. She was ever so concerned that he saw me in only my shift.” 

Uther choked on his tongue. “He what!?” 

Morgana waved her hand as if what she’d just said wasn’t a massive piece of information. “My dress was completely ruined, of course, and he was ever so gallant carrying me to safety after I could no longer walk even without the burden of my dress.” 

“He carried you, while you were in nothing but a shift?” Uther gritted out. He was going to murder the boy, strangle him with his own bare hands. 

Morgana guilelessly nodded. “It was very kind of him, especially since he was ever so warm. I hardly wanted to leave his arms.” A slightly dreamy look crossed her face. “But was Lady DuBois right that there is more between a man and a woman than simple touch like that?” 

“She is.” He croaked. This wasn’t happening. Someone had cursed him. Yes, that was what was happening. Uther resolved to skin that foul little french lord for daring to touch his daughter with his slimy french hands. 

“Oh good!” She pressed on, clearly unaware of the agony every word out of her mouth caused him. “So, since my marriage to Lord Karac is so important for Camelot what should I expect on my wedding night? DuBois just said my husband would know.” 

////

Gaius frowned as he found the king listlessly staring into the distance. “Sire, are you alright?” 

“I’ve gazed into the pit, and the pit stared back.” The man uttered. 

“Sire?” He stepped forward cautiously, “Has something happened?” 

Uther looked up at him, his eyes dead. “I cannot kill that french bastard, and it is the greatest regret of my life.” 

////

Arthur stalked down the halls of Camelot, he knew he’d be expected to be at the dinner of the fresh game they’d caught in a few hours, but till then he had business to attend to. He paused on his way into the gardens as he spotted exactly who he was looking for, Karac. 

He stomped forward, barely keeping from glaring as he came to a stop and crossed his arms. “What’s this?” 

Morgana and Karac looked up from where they were sitting on the grass, heads together, clearly having been speaking softly together. Morgana frowned at his expression. “Is something wrong Arthur? Or do you just have a particularly large stick lodged in there today?” 

“If I could speak with Karac, privately.” He felt his nostrils flare in fury. How dare the man sit so close to Morgana, in the gardens where no one was there to supervise. Their soon to be engagement hadn’t even been announced! 

Karac jumped up to his feet before offering his hand to help Morgana up. “Of course.” 

“Not of course, what’s going on Arthur?” Morgana narrowed her eyes at him as she let herself be pulled up. 

Arthur didn’t budge. “It’s a man thing. You wouldn’t understand.” 

“Oh, I wouldn’t understand would I?” She looked positively furious as her hands fell on her hips. 

He looked at her, gritting his teeth. “Morgana, please.” 

“No.”

Karac turned to Morgana and rested his hand gently on her elbow. “Please, I’m sure it’s important. I’ll see you at the dinner tonight?” 

She seemed to waver before finally letting her arms drop. “You owe me, Arthur.” 

He waited till she was out of sight before turning on Karac. “How dare you!?” 

Karac’s eyes widened his hands raising in a sign of submission. “What’d I do?” 

“I’m talking about your little talk with your knights from Nemeth after you saved Morgana.” He spat. “That’s right, I tracked down the origin of those rumors, seems you were happy to brag about bedding her whether it was true or not!” 

The man stared at him, his jaw tightening. “My knights are saying what?” 

Arthur paused, that, wasn’t the expectation he’d had for the man’s reaction. “That you had sex with Morgana.” 

“I’ll handle the rumors.” He gave him a sharp nod. “Thank you for bringing this to my attention, though you should probably tell the lady Morgana about this because if you don’t, I will.” 

////

Merlin stopped as he saw the entire party of knights from Nemeth in the training field, Karac standing without armor holding a single sword. He stared in horror as he watched the...slaughter that happened next. Stepping backward, he turned on his heel and headed for his quarters. “Gaius!” 

“Has something happened Merlin?” The man looked up from his work. 

“Karac is destroying his men.” He shivered. “He just keeps making them charge him one at a time and beating them into the ground and then calling for the next.” 

Gaius sighed. “Oh dear.” 

“Gaius, do you know what’s going on?” Merlin frowned at his mentor. 

“I believe I do. There have been some unfortunate rumors circling about the lady Morgana. It is likely he took such a thing personally. You may wish to pray he never finds reason to hold a grudge against you.” 

Merlin gaped, “shouldn’t we do something?” 

“In this case Merlin, there is nothing to do.” 

////

Leon opened a letter from his father. He hadn’t received much correspondence from his father since he’d gained his position in Camelot’s army. When his father came for his yearly trip to court, they’d have dinner at the tavern and catch up. But generally, he was a mostly forgotten son, hardly surprising considering the man had three sons. Skimming the contents, he froze. Oh, there was..that. Swallowing thickly, he put the letter into his correspondence box and turned for the door. 

It didn’t take long to find the princess Mithian. She was in the armory looking at the bows. “Your Highness.” He bowed low. 

She turned and smiled at him. “This is a pleasant surprise, Sir Leon.” 

He couldn’t help it as he softened at the sight of her. “I have news that I believe is important for you to know.” 

“Really?” She stepped closer threading her arm through his. “Well then, shall we take a walk?” 

“Of course.” He led her outside the armory and along the halls in the falling light. “I received a letter from my father today.” 

Mithian hummed. “I see, he’s heard about us then.” 

“I...I know I’m not worthy of you.” Leon could feel his heart beating in his chest, was he going to do this? But he was a knight of Camelot. He couldn’t waver. “But I wish that I could be.” Releasing her arm, he turned so he was facing her. “I’m not the smart match, I’ve never been the best or the greatest. I would give anything for a chance to prove that I may perhaps love you the most.” 

Mithian’s face was kind as she spoke. “Speaking of love already Sir?” 

“Any challenge or task you may set I would conquer to earn the right to court you.” He could feel how dry his mouth was. “Just to be in your presence is more than I could have dreamed of.” 

She reached up and cupped the side of his face. “Why are you so frightened that I will cease to allow you to pursue me?” 

“My father will offer you my older brother, possibly even himself. I know both would be a better match for you. They have land, titles, everything I will never own. And I do not know if I could bear to lose you to them.” He reached up running a hand through his hair. 

“Leon, I chose you because I do not want, nor do I need lands or titles. I already have more than enough of those things and more besides. What I need is a man whom I trust and care for to stand by my side. Perhaps I would have considered other offers seriously before, but now that I know you? You have nothing to fear.” She lowered her hand, her fingers trailing down his shoulder and arm. 

He felt an overwhelming rush of emotion he could hardly understand. Reaching out, he caught her hand and brought it to his lips. “I would do anything for you, my lady.” 

Mithian smiled gently at him. “I shall expect you to prove your loyalty then. Woo me, Sir, prove that I am the one who holds your heart. Do so, and perhaps mine will be yours.” 

////

Morgana was seething as she entered the hall for dinner. Concealing her emotions was difficult, she had to stop and breath when she noticed the flames were growing in size as she passed them. Once sure she’d evened herself enough to not be in immediate danger of taking the castle up in a tower of flame, she finished her approach and took her seat at the table. Turning to Mithian, she smiled tightly. “So, what game did you catch?” 

“Two deer and several pheasants.” She said gesturing to the intricately prepared pheasant being brought into the hall by servants. The knights who’d been invited to the meal letting out appreciative noises. “The hunting here was very good.” 

Nodding, Morgana let herself ease. “Yes, I’ve always enjoyed it myself, though I find Arthur’s opinion that all things can be cured by a hunt to be incomprehensible.” 

Mithian laughed her voice light and airy. “Perhaps you’re right. I expect the male mind will always be shrouded in mystery on such matters.” 

“Indeed, such as their inability to accept that as women we are just as capable of thought as they are.” She stabbed her fork into the slice of venison pie that had been placed on her plate. 

“Oh dear, my brother didn’t do something silly did he?” The princess’s eyes twinkled. 

Morgana smirked. “Quite the opposite, though I’ve come to expect better from him than the common man.” She let her voice take on a slightly lower tone knowing Uther was listening. So long as he lived, she was going to torture him with as inappropriate subject matter as possible. While petty she was finding it to be deeply satisfying. His poor explanation of sex using swords and sheaths had been a thing of beauty. 

“He is something entirely different.” Mithian agreed amused, she seemed to have recognized that a game was afoot even if she didn’t know what sort. “I’ve always found his lack of shame to participate in activities so often attributed to our sex to be particularly noteworthy.” 

She agreed completely. “He said you used to drag him to all your tutors regardless of the subject as a child?” 

“Yes, my nurse hated it. Though she was always very impressed with his needlework.” The woman grinned in amusement. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Morgana spotted the fork in Uther’s hand bending ever so slightly, time to go for the kill then. “He does have lovely hands.” 

There was a loud throat clearing as a beet red Karac quickly downed his whole chalice of wine. Morgana raised a brow, oh that was interesting he’d been able to hear that. She kept him in sight as she continued to speak to Mithian. “Do you believe we should dance tonight? We so rarely have enough young people gathered for such a thing, but tonight with the hunt the hall is full enough.” 

Mithian’s eyes flicked to Sir Leon for a second. “That sounds lovely, Karac has a lovely alto when he wishes.” She looked to her brother and raised her voice so that the hall could hear her. “Brother, what do you say to singing us a song after the meal we can dance to?” 

“Shouldn’t I use the harp?” He asked curiously looking at his sister in interest. 

“Of course.” Mithian turned to the servants. “You there, Merlin isn’t it? Could you go and retrieve a harp for my brother to play?” 

Merlin bowed and vanished out a side door. Mithian smiled widely turning to Uther. “Will you join us in the dance, your majesty? Surely a dance would be joyous for us all to celebrate our hunt.” 

“No, I will leave the dancing to the young I believe.” He raised his chalice in thanks and sipped from it, avoiding being asked again. 

Morgana glanced at the table the knights were crowded at and could barely keep her smirk from showing as she noticed the number of clearly bruised and pained knights of Nemeth. Well, till she could find better ways to deal with them she’d have to accept letting Karac defend her honor on occasion. She really needed to get better at magic. 

////

Karac carefully floated up towards Morgana’s window. They were slightly confused by the note she’d passed them during the dance, but well they weren’t going to miss the opportunity to see her. The window was unlocked, and they quickly climbed through. They were certainly not expecting the water pitcher smashed over their head though. 

“KARAC?!” Gwen yelped from where she was standing holding the handle of the broken handle. “Oh my goodness are you ok?” 

“Fine, fine. Totally a normal amount of fine.” They grinned holding their hands up in defeat, their wet hair and shoulders probably didn’t help their cause though. Karac paused and sniffed themself. “Did you hit me with wine?” 

“What on earth?” Morgana’s voice came from the side of the room as she came out from behind a screen. 

Karac winced slightly. “Well, um you passed me the note asking me to get to your room without being seen tonight. So I came in through the window?” 

Gwen was staring at them like they had two heads. “How’d you even get up the walls?” 

“I...climbed? Yes, I climbed up the wall.” They nodded, hopefully in a decisive manner. 

Morgana started giggling, before throwing her head back and laughing outright. A stupid smile spread across Karac’s face as they stared in wonder at how beautiful she was in this moment. “Oh.” 

Gwen slapped them upside the head. “At least close your mouth.” She hissed out the side of her mouth. 

Their eyes widened in horror as they quickly tried to cover for their slip of composure. “So I came as soon as I could.” 

“It’s fine Gwen, I need someone to practice some of this magic with and I assumed Karac here would be a good choice.” She pulled out the leather-bound book of spells. “He seems more durable than you, don’t you think?” 

Gwen rolled her eyes. “I’ll just leave you two to it then. M’lady.” She curtsied to Morgana before leaving the room. 

Karac rubbed the back of their head as the door closed. “I’m sorry, should I not have come in the window?” 

“No, it’s fine.” Morgana chuckled in amusement. “Though how on earth did you manage it?” 

They beamed, it was rare they could use, let alone use their powers. “I can fly!” 

“You can...do you have wings? I don’t remember wings!” Morgana stepped forward pressing her hands to the flat of their back. 

Karac couldn’t help it, they snorted. “No, but, here I can show you!” They pushed off the floor with a light touch and floated a few inches in the air. Flipping round, they grinned excitedly at Morgana. Holding out a hand they beamed. “Join me?” 

Morgana took their hand, her eyes bright with excitement. 

Pulling her forward, they caught her round the waist before lifting her off the ground into the air with them. “Isn’t it amazing! If we have a chance, I’ll have to take you up so that it almost seems you can touch the stars.” 

“Please.” Her voice came from near their ear. 

Karac’s eyes widened as they looked to her face, barely any space between their faces, she was warm and vibrant in their arms. “I…” they barely felt it as they dropped back to the ground. “Magic, you wanted to practice magic?” Karac gave her her space, that was what they were supposed to do right? 

There was a moment where she looked like she was disappointed, but then it vanished. “Yes, I want to try lighting some candles tonight. If you could make sure the fire doesn’t spread in case I lose control?” 

“Of course, I’d be happy to.” They beamed before a blush overtook their face. “Um..before that I have a gift for you if that’s alright?” 

She smiled. “You didn’t have to.” 

“I wanted to,” Karac assured her before reaching into the breast of their jacket and pulling out the gift they’d made. “I know it’s not much, but I was hoping you would accept it.” 

Morgana held out her hand into which they gently placed it. They nervously bit their lip watching her take in the broach. It was silver with a lion and a raven engraved in a dance together. The lion roaring as the Raven flew, wings spread. Around the edges of the broach pearl work was embedded. “This is beautiful.” 

“Really?” Karac breathed a sigh of relief.

She ran her fingers along the patterns. “I, hardly subtle. When I wear this no one will doubt the nature of our relationship?” 

“Well, I know it’s presumptions to engrave our symbols together like this. But I don’t think I could find someone I could wish to spend my life with more.” Karac smiled cautiously. “I know we’re only just becoming friends, and this is likely too soon. But I wanted you to know that I will always stand by you.” 

Morgana folded her fingers about the broach. “I accept your gift, Lord Ravenel.” Her lips curled slightly. “Now, shall we try to control some fire then?” 

“Of course!” Karac bounced excitedly. “Your magic is going to be amazing! I can’t wait to see what you can do with it!”


	13. The Tavern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys its snowing already and its kinda awesome!

Mithian froze for a second when she spotted the broach adorning the lady Morgana’s dress. Well, it would seem her brother was doing a better job than expected. “Good morning.” 

“Princess.” Morgana curtsied slightly. “It’s unexpected to see you outside of your chambers so early?” 

She rolled her eyes. “That infernal dog of my brother’s started howling. He’s running it around the garden at the moment.” 

Covering her mouth, Morgana coughed in a clear attempt to try and hold in her laughter. Though the way her eyes crinkled gave her away. “Well, that is unfortunate.” 

“Not entirely.” Mithian gave a pointed look at the broach. “I received news from my father that I believe will be to your liking.” 

“News?” Morgana stiffened ever so slightly. 

She nodded easily. “He’s agreed, the arrangement should be signed and formally completed by the end of the day.” Mithian smiled. “I’m glad to see that the arrangement won’t be unwelcome.” 

The lady opposite her seemed to be unsure how to respond, and then she was beaming. “Thank you for telling me.” She cocked her head to the side slightly. “Does Karac know yet?” 

“No.” Mithian smiled. “Perhaps you’d like to be the one to tell him?” 

////

Gwen laughed at the sight of Karac bounding around the garden with his puppy bouncing around behind his heels. She curtsied quickly when she realized he’s spotted her and was heading towards her. 

“Gwen!” He practically bounded the rest of the way over. 

She couldn’t help but feel his cheer infect her as well. It helped she’d seen the broach he’d had made for Morgana. No one who wasn’t serious made as audacious a move as that. “May I help you m’lord?” 

“If you wouldn’t mind?” He waited till she gave him a nod of assent. “Do you think Morgana would be pleased if I gave her dried dates?” 

“I think she’d like that.” Gwen felt a pang of longing that she would never have anything like this with Arthur. Pushing that down, she focused on the present. “She would likely appreciate any gift you gave her.” 

Karac seemed to consider that. “Is there anything you believe would make her happy?” 

“Keep asking that.” She nearly laughed at the confused look on his face. “And she loves the game of chess.” 

He nodded eagerly. “Thank you.” His head snapped up suddenly. 

Gwen frowned slightly looking to the empty pathway he was gazing at. But then she spotted Morgana entering the garden. She took a careful look at Karac. Something was not quite right about him...but then she was also fairly sure Morgana knew about it. She’d just have to keep her eyes open. It couldn’t be magic, Morgana would have trusted her with that. 

////

Morgana could feel her heart fluttering as she spotted Karac. She caught his gaze and felt nothing but secure. His arrival at court had brought her safety and more respect than she knew what to do with when given. There were words she should be sharing, but she ignored them stepping into him and hugging him. 

He let out a small sound of surprise but quickly hugged her back. She breathed in and felt contentment as she enjoyed he wasn’t much taller than her, two inches at most. They fit together, and more importantly, he wasn’t threatening. That inhuman warmth that radiated from him seemed to seep into her as she pressed her face into his shoulder. 

“Morgana?” Karac asked softly into her ear as he held her against himself, not attempting to back away. 

She smiled into his shoulder. “Your father’s approved the match. We will likely have our engagement announced to the court in the coming days, tomorrow at the soonest.” 

His arms tightened around her. “This is good news, yes?” 

“Yes, it’s good news.” She pulled back slightly so she could look him in the eye. “It’s very good news.”

Karac beamed at her, though he made no move to lean in, to her slight frustration. “Would you like to do something together, something exciting to celebrate?” 

Morgana examined him and grinned. “I’ve never been allowed to the tavern. Think you could sneak us there in common clothing?” 

“Of course.” He gave a short nod. “I’d be happy to if that’s what you want.” 

“Good, I just want...I want to feel free for a night, can you understand that?” She watched his face uncertainty. 

He reached up and ran his thumb along her cheekbone. “I understand completely.” 

////

“Sire,” Leon bowed to the king. “A Saxon by the name of Godwiff requests an audience with you.” 

Uther brought his hand to his chin. “The leader of the mercenary band?” 

“I believe so, sire,” Leon replied. He felt uneasy with the likes of Godwiff in Camelot but knew better than to voice his descent at this moment. 

“Very well, bring him in.” Uther leaned back in his throne. 

Murmurs went up from the court as Leon went to the doors and signaled for the guards to open the doors and escort their...guest in. He let his hand fall to the hilt of his sword. Trusting a Saxon was how you ended up with a dagger in the back. His eyes remained open as he kept his eye on everyone in the room. 

Godwiff strode in before bowing to Uther. “Your majesty, I wish to offer my services.” 

“For a price and at the edge of a sword no doubt?” Uther remarked with a distinctly unimpressed air about him. 

The Saxon looked unrepentant. “Well, I have a band of warriors and am in need of buying the materials to build a new fleet. So we must fight for someone, and better you than your enemies no?” 

Uther dropped his hand. But he didn’t say anything as Lord Karac stepped forward from where he’d been standing just behind his sister. His voice was strong and carried. “It is unfortunate you’d make threats to an ally of Nemeth’s.” 

Leon stared at the man in horror. Who threatened Saxons? Especially when they looked more a girl than a man?” He didn’t move out of sheer shock as Godwiff made a choked sound and took a step back from the man. “I did not know.” 

“Good, no one wants me to destroy another fleet of yours,” Karac said, his face was all smiles but his eyes...oh his eyes chilled Leon to the bone. 

Godwiff took a shaky breath. “Of course, of course we’ll offer our service to the crown of Camelot for half our cost, and we would never dream to march against an ally of the Raven of Nemeth.” 

“Raven of Nemeth?” Uther asked slowly, his voice rather incredulous. 

The Saxon’s posture was deferential of all things. “Yes, his coming forebears death and doom, a carrion bird is an appropriate symbol of his coming.” 

Karac turned to Uther. “I’m sure you heard of my forces turning away the Saxon invaders.” He looked back to Godwiff. “I suppose this answers whether any of your men survived after I had your ships ripped to pieces.” 

“Nearly half of my force survived. The rest were swallowed by the sea.” The man’s fist was shaking. “None who landed on Nemeth’s shores survived?” 

“They did not,” Karac said without inflection. “You may be relieved to know we do not hold with your practices in Nemeth. Those we didn’t kill on the battlefield did not suffer.” 

Leon had the sudden realization that this was whom he’d answer to if he displeased Mithian. It hadn’t dawned on him exactly what that meant before. Of course, he’d proven to be a strong opponent in the tournament, but his general appearance and air had kept the reality from quite dawning on him. It seemed the rest of the court was having the same realization. 

Godwiff gave a weak bow to the lord. “I did not expect otherwise.” 

Seemingly shaking himself out of his stupor Uther spoke. “I’ll pay for your lodging in the city, as well as a guard. We can see if an agreement between ourselves can be reached tomorrow.” 

////

Arthur pulled Morgana into a small room before shutting the door behind them. “What are you thinking wearing that to court?” 

She touched the broach gently. “It was a gift, why should I not wear it? Or are you jealous?” 

“That’s not just a gift.” His face scrunched up in annoyance at her teasing over so serious a matter. “Your engagement hasn’t been announced yet. People will talk.” 

Morgana shook her head in amusement. “Please, they were already talking. When there’s no child in nine months, the rumors will fade.” 

“You’ll be married by then.” He hissed, though he felt a strange sinking sensation at the thought of having her leave. 

She reached out catching his arm. “I’ll be fine, and we both know they’d count the days backward from a birth. Being married when a child was born wouldn’t change much.” She rolled her eyes. “Besides, Uther wouldn’t dare undo it now, no matter what.” 

Arthur crossed his arms. “That’s lie, and we both know it. Why are you really wearing it?” 

“Because it’s sweet.” She smiled, touching it again. “And because I don’t care what everyone thinks. He makes me happy.” 

Arthur sighed in resignation. It’s not like he’d ever had the ability to stop Morgana from doing anything. “Please at least stop spending so much time in the gardens with him. It’s a bit too private.” 

“If that makes you feel better I’ll stop doing so.” She patted his shoulder while turning to leave. 

He glared at the back of her head. “I know you don’t mean that!” 

Morgana waved idly as she kept on going. He groaned before turning to go find Karac. The man had some explaining to do about that show in court earlier with the Saxon. There was defending against invading and destroying an entire fleet of their ships. And also that title, of course he saw how it would have come about. It was similar to how several of his ancestors had been called various dragon related titles due to their heraldry. But signal of oncoming death?

He came round a corner and felt his brows pull together. Karac and Gwen were in conversation by one of the windows and Arthur didn’t like it. “Karac, Gwen, what’s going on?” 

Gwen blushed slightly at the sight of him. “Organizing a gift for Morgana.” 

Karac bounced on his toes. “Gwen mentioned she liked chess, so I’m going to make her a set.” 

“Ah,” Arthur felt himself relaxing. “Well if you don’t mind the interruption I had some questions about your former run-ins with Godwiff.” 

“Of course, we should probably wait till the council meeting your father’s called for later.” Karac fell serious. “But Godwiff isn’t a man to be taken lightly.” 

He crossed his arms. “Anything I should know before we go into this meeting?” 

“I extended an invitation to Morgana to join the meeting. She runs the finances for Camelot. If it comes to a siege, she’ll be needed.” Karac said firmly. 

Arthur paused, “You’re serious?” 

“Of course, my sister will be there as well. She outranks me, not to mention I trust her advice completely. It would be rude to include one capable woman while excluding another.” Karac reached up brushing some hair behind an ear. “I may hold more power within Nemeth’s army, but Mithian is the one whose orders I will be following.” 

He couldn’t help it, Arthur shook his head. “Do you have any idea how odd you are?” 

Karac blew out a breath and seemed to consider it. “Sort of? I don’t always realize when I’m doing things that others just don’t. It’s as if...there are all these unspoken rules and no one ever explained them to me.” He shrugged. “But I do know that I consider women my equals is not common. Things like that, they’re stupid ideas, I have no use in such customs.” 

“You think women are just the same as men?” He gaped in shock. 

“Yes and no?” Karac shifted awkwardly. “I know that there are differences between genders, but I do not think those differences make either gender superior to the other. Women are capable of so much more thought not to mention physically than they are given credit for. My sister is a better shot, she is better at politics and most things involved with a court. She would be a better ruler than I ever could. I am better at fighting, at mathematics, languages, dance, embroidery and with animals. Why should I not respect and follow her lead where she is superior to me?” 

Arthur couldn’t help it he just stared. “You…” 

“I’m odd.” He grinned. “I know, but I have no interest in changing what I believe for the sake of others opinions of me. Where it matters, I’m capable of fulfilling my duty.” 

It was so matter-of-factly stated, but with a cord of idealism. There was an unassailable rightness to the man’s voice letting Arthur know that he could sooner argue that the sky was red than explain common sense to him. But he could see how men would follow the man too. That clear understanding that one was right, absolute confidence in that fact? Men died for leaders with that resolve. “I’m terrified of what you and Morgana together is going to mean.” Arthur shivered. “You’re not going to keep her reined in at all are you?” 

“No.” Karac’s eyes narrowed. “She’s a person, not an animal.” 

Arthur sighed and patted the man on the shoulder. “I’ll lay flowers on your grave.” 

////

Merlin cringed at the sight of George as he sat shining Arthur’s sword. 

“You’re lucky to serve the prince.” George dropped a set of chain mail on the table with a look of disgust. “Lord Karac is difficult to serve properly.” 

“What do you mean?” Merlin cocked his head curiously. He hadn’t heard any gossip outside of the odd relationship between the two Nemeth royals. 

George made an odd gurgling sound while picking up his rag to begin polishing. “He’s clearly a bastard, doesn’t know how to be a proper Lord. Doesn’t want help with his mending, or dressing or even his bathing!” 

“Well, not all men like to have servants there for more private things.” He couldn’t help but add. Honestly, he found it ridiculous that Arthur couldn’t dress himself without some difficulty, hilarious but ridiculous. 

“It’s practically no work at all. Does he want me to lose my job?” George huffed. “To make it even worse he’s horrible to his swords, goes through them quicker than any knight or lord ought to. Swords are important pieces of equipment. He should learn the proper care of them.” 

Merlin gave Arthur’s sword one last sweep of the stone before standing and sheathing it. “Maybe if you could ask for more duties somewhere else if you have free time?” 

“Hmmm….” George’s eyebrows drew together. “I’ll think on it. You’re not bad even if you’re a disgrace to the position.” 

His eye twitched. “Thanks, George, you too.” 

////

Mithian felt secure in having Karac standing behind her chair as the small council meeting in regards to the issue of the Saxon’s was called. Unsurprisingly Uther had to have the first word. “Let’s cut to the point, we cannot afford this Godwiff to side with Cendred against us when we go to war this coming summer.” 

Her brother’s hand fell on her shoulder as he spoke. “We’ve agreed on a joint venture into Cendred’s territory then?” 

“Yes.” She spoke easily. “It’ll be binding once you and the lady Morgana marry.” 

There was a short sound of a breath being sucked in from where Morgana was standing, and she felt Karac’s hand tighten on her shoulder ever so tightly. Otherwise, there was little reaction. Karac spoke, his voice even. “Well, has the objective of the invasion of Cendred’s lands agreed upon already then?” 

Uther glared at her brother. “I don’t see how our goals in the invasion have anything to do with the current issue of Godwiff and his war band sitting on our border.” 

“I believe I understand Lord Ravenel,” Sir Kay cut in easily. “The amount of troops we can afford to lose against these Saxons would be dependent on the scale of our invasion.” He gave a thoughtful nod while looking to Karac. “We have agreed to attempt to conquer the capital of his territory and kill Cendred if at all possible.” 

Arthur’s hand tightened on the hilt of his sword. “Godwiff’s warband is over two hundred. It would be a blow for them to be hired by Cendred. Marshalling a force large enough to handle him without a great deal of loss would be expensive.” 

“Why not hire him ourselves?” Karac asked, his voice questioning. 

Gaius hummed under his breath. “We cannot afford to beat out Cendred in wealth.” 

“Why must we pay him in currency?” Karac leaned over pointing to the map. “We could pay him in land, as well as what other Saxons we can contact between now and the invasion.” 

There were disbelieving scoffs from around the room. Mithian herself looked at Karac questioningly but didn’t contradict his suggestion. She’d known from the day he’d used the strange magic of his...ship to change his purpose to that of a soldier that he was made for war, no matter how peaceful he was most of the time. 

Karac’s spine straightened, his shoulders seeming to become broader, authority settling round him like a cloak. “We cannot afford to fight against them, and we all know that neither of our kingdoms can afford to expand greatly. But leaving Cendred’s forces to regroup and seek revenge? That is a recipe for disaster.” 

“He’s right.” Arthur pointed to the northern edge of Cendred’s kingdom. “Here, this isn’t far from the capitol. We conquer this and give it to the Saxons in payment for their service. That gives Camelot the territory gains along our border and Nemeth the territory along the southern edge. Set the Saxons loose to terrorize the rest of his territory and turn on Bayard. It would solve two problems.” 

Uther took a long look at his son. “You don’t believe we should take the territory for ourselves?” 

“No.” Arthur shook his head. “We may have the finest army but it is not the largest. Holding more than a simple expansion to our border there would be impossible. If we make a three-pronged attack, the forces of Nemeth could invade from the south, our forces and the bulk of the army in a frontal attack towards their capital. The Saxon’s to attack from the north upwards.” 

Sir Ector made a grunt of acknowledgment. “It’s a good plan. Cendred’s one army to three. The risk is if he can bring his full might against any single group of our forces.” 

Mithian looked at the map and felt a horrible idea. “If I may, perhaps if we were to sacrifice the Saxons to weaken Cendred and force him to over-commit his army to the north. It would leave the south and west ripe for an invasion.” 

“We could handle that,” Karac said, his voice turning excited. “If we send the Saxon’s to the north. They don’t need to focus on open warfare, run and burn. Send refugees fleeing deeper into the land, overwhelm his infrastructure, lure the army too far north. The Saxons, unlike our own armies, don’t need to wait till summer to attack because of crops.” 

Uther stood and pushed the wooden shields of their forces into position. “We would have to trust the Saxons not to turn on us.” 

“Then let me lead them,” Karac said quickly. “They respect me. They’d listen.” 

Mithian snapped her head round to her brother. “No!” 

“Mithian, who better to ensure we are not betrayed by them? And unconventional tactics are what I’m good at.” He comforted.

She bit her tongue but gave a sharp nod. 

“If they try to kill you?” Uther queried as he looked at Karac with dark eyes. 

“Then they will fail.” 

////

Morgana was...conflicted about how badly she wished to torch several individuals. But mostly she felt a great weight slide off her shoulders as she exchanged clothing with Gwen. “You’ll be alright here for the night?” 

“Sleeping on your mattress after warming the blankets with a warming pan you mean?” Gwen grinned at her. “I think I’ll be fine.” 

She rolled her eyes at her friend. “No sneaking Arthur in here! We don't need the court to think I’m sleeping with him as well.” 

Gwen ducked her head. “I would never.” 

“I know, feel free.” She hugged her friend. “Thank you for doing this for me.” 

Gwen hugged her back. “Just don’t let anyone find out you’re gone.” 

“Never.” She grinned before pulling the hood over her head and stepping out into the castle hallways. It was...disappointingly easy to leave the castle, really that should probably be addressed. Morgana had noted that before but it always struck her as odd how few questions were raised by merely wearing a hooded cloak.

Coming out into the courtyard she smiled brightly as she spotted Karac, in...she snickered as she approached him. “Merlin’s clothes?” 

Karac shrugged. “He was oddly happy to help in exchange for me agreeing to give the servant who’s been seeing to me some more chores.” 

Morgana raised a brow, “Odd.” 

“Still, let’s go before they realize we’re missing.” He held out his arm. 

She smiled looping her arm through his. A night of freedom was more than she could have asked for. She could feel his warmth where they touched. “You’re warmer than a human?” 

“Oh, yeah.” He rubbed the back of his head as he guided them towards the lower town and away from anyone who’d reasonably be expected to recognize them. “Apparently not enough to feel more than mildly feverish to anyone paying attention though. The queen was beside herself for a week, thought I must have caught the plague.” 

Morgana’s grip on his arm tightened. “Could you catch the plague?” 

“Probably not?” He shrugged. “It would be a bit like a dog catching the plague from its master. Though, I suppose the cross-species jump could be possible. It would depend on the commonalities of the Kryptonain and human genome.” 

She hadn’t understood almost any of that. “Genome?” 

“Oh, right um...so every living thing has a...language inside of them that tells the body what to do. It’s so small the human eye can’t perceive it. A horse’s and a donkey's genomes are similar enough they can reproduce. But a horse and a dog cannot.” Karac’s face practically glowed as they spoke. “So the question that should be asked is a Kryptonian a donkey or a dog to humanity's horse?” 

Morgana squeezed his arm gently. “Do you know which?” 

“No, most of my tools that could have told that broke when I arrived here. I barely had the capability to change my programing. Although the power required for that made all but the most basic of my tools useless.” He sighed, his eyes looked so sad for a long minute. 

She considered whether it might be better not to push...but well they were about to get drunkm so it was probably the best time. “Programing?” 

“My people, we could change the genome, make it so that our minds and bodies were perfect for a specific role. Of course, the plans so to say for a role were passed down from parent to child. I inherited four distinct plans: science, military, art, and law. My parents had the plans made dominate. But once I was here well, I knew what was needed was the military.” 

“You changed who you were?” She asked fascinated, just the basic concept of what he was saying was beyond anything she could have imagined. 

Karac shook his head. “No, I...made it so I am inclined to be more respectful of rank, to be less inclined to feel empathy for the enemy, to grasp strategy better. My personality is still...that never changed exactly, just my priorities.” 

She made a sound of understanding, though she wasn’t entirely sure she did understand. Perhaps it was similar to magic? She should look into anything similar in the magic journal. “I can’t say I truly understand, but I think I understand the point.” 

“Come on, I can tell you whatever you wish to know about myself later. For now, that’s a tavern up ahead.” He smiled at her brightly. 

Morgana laughed and pulled at his arm encouraging them to walk towards the tavern. The warm light and noise of it were inviting, and she could barely believe she’d managed to convince someone other than Gwen to go with her to the establishment. 

Karac happily opened the door for her, and she took in the place. It was full of various sorts. Someone was playing a lute in one corner. There was a certain level of grime that would never be accepted in the castle. It was clearly a loud and rambunctious place. She loved it. “Come on!” 

 

Two pints later and she had her head resting on Karac’s shoulder as she clapped along to the beat as the musician sang an incredibly irreverent song about a horse. Laughing she let herself fold into Karac further, he was just so warm. Soon her clapping turned into applause as the song came to an end. She lifted her head and grinned at him as a dancing song started again. “Come on! Let’s dance!” 

Karac bounced up and offered his hand with a bright smile. She accepted his hand and let him pull her out into a dance. It was different than any dance she’d done before, in fact, she touched Karac’s whole arm instead of merely her partner’s fingertips. Every jump and turn was a rush as they tried to learn the steps as they spun with the locals, who were mostly on the wrong side of tipsy. 

 

Morgana was nearly breathless when the door opened and saw someone not even four pints could make unidentifiable. Her fingers tightened around Karac’s forearm. He looked to her and then followed her line of sight. She could tell the moment he recognized Godwiff. 

////

Godwiff paused slightly when he spotted The Raven of Nemeth in servants clothing with a lass on his arm. Chuckling, he made his way through the crowd to the man’s side. He looked to the barkeep. “A pint, and a pitcher to share with my friend.” 

Grabbing the stool beside the man he situated himself. “What’s someone like you doing in a place like this?” 

“The same thing you’re doing in a place like this after losing your guard.” The Raven said, his posture easing as the woman beside him stared at him with eyes like ice. 

Making a note not to ignore the lass, he accepted his tankard and grabbed the pitcher refilling the two tankards besides the pair. “To an evening that never happened then.” He raised his glass. 

The Raven stared at him for a long minute before lifting his tankard and clinking it against his. “To an evening that never happened.” 

Godwiff took a long pull. “Now how’d a man who looks like you get a girl who looks like that?” He trailed his eyes over the lass on his arm. She was a beauty even if she looked like she’d sooner stab a dagger between a man’s ribs than kiss him. 

“By not calling women ‘girls’ or looking at them like that.” The girl replied with a slight upward tilt of her chin. 

He let out a great roar of laughter. “You’re a feisty one aren’t you?” 

“If you mean more likely to castrate you, then yes I am.” A single brow raised as she stared at him with a truly impassive face. 

The Raven looked at the girl with a dopey look on his face. “You could barely walk straight a minute ago. How are you doing that?” 

“Practice.” She replied. 

Godwiff looked to The Raven. “You have good taste.” 

The man smiled brightly, his eyes not leaving the girl. 

Chuckling Godwiff took a long pull from his tankard and considered how sober the man before him likely was. “So, how fucked am I?” 

“Well, that depends.” The Raven tore his eyes away from the girl and looked at him. “How reckless are you?” 

He grinned. “Well I fought against you didn’t I.” 

The Raven set a piece of gold between them on the counter. “You outdrink me, and I tell you what’s coming. I outdrink you, you have to train with the lady beside me. Loser also pays for the drinks.” 

“Done.” Godwiff waved the barmen over. “Good luck lad, you may be a right fucker to fight, but you’re too young and narrow to win this one.”


	14. Uther's Enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I'm sick, or more like my entire family is sick and we're all miserable and coughing together. Which would be why if I didn't reply to your comment last chapter yet that's why. Which I'll reply to those today, I promise. They seriously are amazing and just so great. Like make my days.

Morgana loved magic, she loved it so much. Waking up in Gwen’s bed feeling like death had been agony. But a whispered spell later the pain was gone, and she went back into the blissful abyss of sleep. 

 

Waking up a second time she stretched enjoying how warm and comfortable she was. Picking her head up, she opened her eyes and smiled. Karac was snoring slightly, spread as much as possible on the narrow bed. He also made an excellent pillow. Morgana felt her heart flutter as she realized she was sleeping half on top of him. 

Sitting up, she quickly climbed out of bed. She looked around Gwen’s house and tried to remember how she’d gotten there. There had been Godwiff passing out on the counter...then dancing? She was fairly sure there was some more dancing. Then...flying? No, Karac carried her. Flushing she poured herself a glass of water. 

Looking out the window, she winced at the sight of the sun already rising. They needed to get back to the castle, soon. Stepping over to the bed, she grinned before tipping the cup of water over Karac’s head. 

“Wha!” He sat straight up looking around disoriented. It took a second but his eyes focused on her and he pouted crossing his arms. “That was mean.” 

She giggled covering her mouth with one hand. “I thought you liked your women feisty?” 

“You…..” His brow crinkled. “There’s no good answer to that is there?” 

Morgana tossed a hat at him. “Nope, see you on the inside.” She paused before she opened the door. Looking over her shoulder at him, she smiled softly. “Thank you for doing this for me.” 

He nodded and brushed some of his damp hair behind one ear. “Anytime.” 

 

Her smile hadn’t left her face even after she made it back to her quarters to find a frantic Gwen. Calming her friend down she pressed a hand to her heart. This wasn’t what she’d expected, but it was good.

////

Mithian turned the small piece of black marble over in her hands. It was a perfect replica of Camelot in the miniature. There was a second one, identical in every way sitting on the table next to several carefully cut squares of marble. She hummed as she waited. It wasn’t long before there was a whoosh through the window. “Karac.” 

Her brother froze, a piece of bread half stuffed in his mouth and definitely wearing what was someone else’s clothing; likely Merlin’s. “Mfphf.” 

“Chew before speaking.” She set the piece of carved marble on the table with a click. “Imagine my surprise when my brother wasn’t in his room this morning? And his bed is clearly unslept in. I had to ask myself ‘where could he be?’ ‘what if he was in danger?’ but here you stand.” She sniffed. “Smelling like a tavern.” 

Karac swallowed. “Uh….” 

“That’s what I thought, do I want to know if the lady Morgana was also out of the castle last night?” Mithian had to bite the inside of her cheek not to laugh at the guilt plastered across Karac’s face. 

“Well...um….no?” He shuffled slightly. “I mean yes, but um...what’s the question?” 

She shook her head. “Do I need to be worried about your chastity?” 

Karac made a strangled sound, his face matching the neckerchief around their throat. 

“Have a lovely time covering for your absence with George. Don’t start any scandals if you can help it.” She stood tossing a bar of soap at him. “And clean up, you smell disgusting.” 

Before leaving she grinned. “Also, mother wrote. She and Kael are coming to help plan for the wedding.” 

////

Gwen ran the brush through Morgana’s hair. “What were you doing that you weren’t back last night?” She’d been panicked when she had woken to find it was morning and her friend hadn’t returned. 

Morgana’s face tinged red slightly. “I was intoxicated and insisted on the night not ending.” 

“Please say you didn’t do anything irreversible.” Gwen closed her eyes in acceptance she was likely to get an answer she didn’t like.

“I think Karac and I are friends with that Saxon now? Well at least if he remembers the night…he was passed out on the floor of the tavern last I remember.” Morgana turned to look at her a frown on her face. “And you need a new bed. What I’m paying you clearly isn’t enough. The only reason I was able to sleep on that at all is that I made Karac act like a human pillow.” 

Gwen felt a pang of horror. “You…” She set the brush down and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Setting aside the Saxon.” Breathing carefully, she tried to find words for how completely not on board she was for this sort of thing happening ever again. “You shared the bed with Karac?” 

Morgana’s face turned a bright red. “Not like that!” 

“Ok, we can salvage this then.” She nodded slowly as she tried to come up with a plan. It was becoming apparent that terrified Morgana had been a very different creature to this new version of her without fear. Not that she wanted her to be terrified again. But just a little self-preservation fear? Just a tiny bit...please. 

Morgana stood and hugged her. “It’s going to be alright, thank you for letting me have last night.” 

“I’m glad you had fun. But you need to be more careful.” Gwen settled on as she hugged her friend back. 

They pulled back at the sound of a knock on the door. Gwen gave Morgana a long-suffering look. This was all entirely the woman’s fault. And, she narrowed her eyes, if that was Karac she was going to give him a piece of her mind, he should have known better. Opening the door, her eyes widened as she dropped into a curtsy. “Your majesty.” 

Uther passed her without a sideways glance. He held his arms out as he looked Morgana. “You look beautiful.” 

Morgana ducked her head, it would have looked like she was pleased if Gwen hadn’t been able to see the grimace on her face from where she was standing. Gwen shut the door and began to sort papers on Morgana’s desk. 

“I just wanted you to know your engagement is going to be announced at court today.” He sounded honestly pleased. Uther paused, a dark look coming across his face. “That’s a new broach.” 

“Yes, Karac gave it to me.” She smiled genuinely at the king. 

Gwen shuddered, how Uther was so blind to Morgana taking joy in his discomfort she didn’t know. Looking away, she nearly screamed at the sight of the magic journal sitting on the desk in front of her. Grabbing it, Gwen shoved it into a drawer as quickly as possible. She was never letting Morgana get drunk again, although possibly the next time a dignitary came. 

Morgana let out a truly frighteningly fake giggle. “Isn’t it lovely? I’m so glad I listened to you about him.” 

“Yes, I’m…” Uther seemed truly torn. “So proud of you.” 

“I was wondering, I have a few more questions on the topic we discussed the other day. You’re the only one I could possibly ask.” Morgana pouted at him, her eyes wide. 

Uther physically took a step backward. “I’m afraid I’m too busy now. Just leaving, but perhaps the lady DuBois could be of service?” 

“But you’re the one I trust to answer without judgment.” Morgana pleaded, how she kept a straight face Gwen had no idea. Though, she was rather lost about what her lady was going on about. 

He grimaced as he reached behind him for the door. “Surely you know enough.” 

“But I wouldn’t want to disappoint Lord Ravenel on our wedding night. I beg of you, surely as a man yourself you’d know how I could best please him?” 

Gwen choked, neither of the other two in the room noticed. She didn’t bother to worry about Uther seeing her impropriety. There was no way Morgana was talking about what she thought she was talking about….the slight curl of the lady’s lips suggested otherwise. 

“Another time.” Uther practically fled. 

The door shut and Morgana collapsed into peals of laughter. “Oh lord his face!” 

“What was...did you really just ask Uther how to pleasure a man?” Gwen spluttered.

Wiping away a tear, Morgana nodded. “He sent Lady DuBois to instruct me in what would be expected of me once married. She was...disturbingly detailed in her explanation of intercourse.” Her eyes went slightly gazed for a second before she seemed to shake herself out of it. “I realized however it’s the best way to get rid of Uther. He deserves to have to think of it after threatening to marry me off to Odin.” She scoffed. “Let my nightmare be his.”

Gwen stared at her for a long moment before grimacing. “You know I’ve heard some of the knights bring up certain acts with a ladies mouth. I’m sure Uther would enjoy explaining that to you.” 

Morgana’s smile turned positively wicked. “I’ll need my sparring gear after lunch, I have a viking to humiliate.”

////

Morgause watched from behind a corner as her sister Morgana prepared for a spar. She narrowed her eyes at the sight of the girl’s new fiance. Things had been moving unpredictably for a while now, and she wasn’t sure what was causing it. She may not have the full breadth of her sister’s powers, but she had enough to know fate was in flux. 

She held her cloak close to her body as she watched the man touch Morgana’s elbow smiling brightly as he handed her a sword. Morgause was many things, a fool not being one of them. Her sister would be useless to her now that she was in love. If the boy didn’t know she had magic Morgause would eat her foot. There was too much ease in their interactions for Morgana to be concealing something as important as that. All of which left Morgause is an unfortunate position. 

The spell to bring all of Camelot into a deep slumber required an innocent soul tainted by hate. It also required the person carrying the enchantment to have magic of their own to fuel it. Months of planning and it was all worthless because of a girly looking boy with blue eyes and a smile. She ground her teeth. Well, if that enchantment would no longer work there were other options. Or...well if something were to happen to the boy Morgana would be in the same place again? That wouldn’t be difficult to maneuver. 

With new ideas swirling in her mind she pulled back and vanished back into the castle. She had a murder to plan. Once the boy was dead, Morgana could safely be enchanted without worrying about a kiss removing the enchantment before it could even work.

////

Godwiff unsheathed his sword after ensuring his shield was situated on his arm right. Grinning, he held his shield up, his sword poised to strike as he faced the lass. He had been surprised the lass was a noble, but he found that didn’t matter for much when she was wearing chain and carrying a sword. She gave him a cocky grin before lunging. 

He fell into the exchange of heavy blows and actions faster than thought easily. Her blade was never idle as she refused to let him catch her sword forcing them into a battle of strength or at least freeing up his sword or shield for a strike. Gritting his teeth, he barely managed to catch her blade as it headed for his knees. Raising his foot he made as if to kick her. 

Automatically her sword swung to cut into his leg. Godwiff inhaled, he was balanced wrong for there to be much force behind it but he still struck, smashing his shield into her face as hard as he could. The lass let out a startled noise of shock as she fell backward. 

Godwiff lowered his sword and watched her curiously. Of course The Raven was at her side in an instant looking anxiously to see if she was hurt. But the girl didn’t disappoint. She brushed off the man’s hands and stood back up. “You should have hit harder.” 

“You shouldn’t have fallen for so basic a trick.” He replied swinging his sword before charging in again. 

////

Morgana accepted the piece of chilled fabric to hold to her busted lip from Karac. She hissed at the sting. “I’m not used to fighting against a shield.” 

“Well, we’ll have to use different weapons when we spar then,” Karac said, his face sympathetic as he hovered slightly. “Are you sure you shouldn’t go see Gaius?” 

She patted his shoulder. “I’m fine, just some bruising and this lip.” Morgana let her hand stay on his shoulder, feeling the soft fabric of his green jacket. “Though thank you for not trying to insist I not fight anymore despite being hurt.” 

Karac looked at her in confusion. “Why would that mean I’d try to keep you from fighting? The only way to get better is to keep going. And you gave as good as you got.” 

“I won more than I lost, thank you very much.” She grinned up at him while attempting to pout. She had no doubt her gayety was interfering with its effectiveness, however. 

He smiled proudly. “You did! And you’re sparring with him again tomorrow! Before long you’ll be the best swordsman in all of Camelot.” 

Morgana couldn’t help it as she stepped closer to him. It took a bit of a head tilt, but she looked at him through her lashes. “Thank you.” 

“It’s nothing.” He pushed some of his hair behind one ear while taking a step backward, his face slightly flushed. 

She raised a brow while looking at him. “You are happy we’re going to be married aren’t you?” 

“Yes…?” Karac tilted his head. Before suddenly looking panicked. “Because you’re wonderful and smart and compassionate and my heart races when I’m around you. I’m not good at explaining these things, but it’s like when all the air just rushes out of you and it’s…’whapow.’” He shuffled nervously. “But I wouldn’t want to assume that you feel the same way or to pressure you into anything and-” 

Morgana smiled at his rambling before stepping forward and grabbing the sides of his jacket and hauling him in and pressing her lips to his cutting off his sweet words. 

It was a bit awkward at first, their noses bumping slightly. Pulling back, Morgana huffed in amusement. “For the record, I’m happy we’re getting married too. And you’re very sweet but please just kiss me.” Leaning back in he eagerly reciprocated this time.

Finally, they parted. Morgana leaned her forehead against his. This moment was perfect and she never wanted to lose it. She could taste the slight coppery tang of blood from her busted lip, but Karac was warm and pressed against her. He let out a soft ‘oh.’ She smiled, her eyes still closed. “We should have done that earlier.” 

Karac’s breath ghosted against her face. He had one hand cradling her face, the other around her waist. “Yeah.” 

She pushed her hands up from where they were clutching at the front of his jacket. It didn’t take long before her hands were burying themselves in his hair. Pulling his face to the side, she pressed their mouths together again. She never wanted to stop.

////

Merlin scrubbed at the leach tank. “I don’t get it, Gaius, why can’t Morgana just be happy?” 

“What’s to say she can’t?” Gaius replied from where he was brewing a sleep aid for the king. 

“Fate or Destiny apparently. It’s just she’s happy.” His shoulders pulled up. “She deserves that, but I don’t trust her not to turn against Arthur and Camelot if she stays here. Why can’t she go get married in Nemeth and be happy there?” 

Gaius hummed thoughtfully. “Well, I have faith you will be able to stop her should she start to walk in a wrong direction. You’re a remarkable young man Merlin. If anyone can change destiny, it’s you.” 

He groaned letting his head thunk against the side of the tank. “Why can’t I just tell her that I have magic, tell her about the prophecies. She likes Karac, she’d probably go to Nemeth with him to help protect everyone from everything if she knew.” 

“You mustn't!” Gaius looked at him seriously. “What would happen if she does turn evil and tells Uther about you? No, you can’t risk it. She’s safest in as she is, in the dark. Soon enough she’ll have children and be too worried about them to be a threat. Just stay on your guard for a few months.” 

Merlin wondered if Gaius had any idea how difficult what he was asking him to do was. Groaning, he set the tank down and pulled his jacket back on. “I’ll do my best.” He wiped his face off with his neckerchief as he headed up to get Arthur ready for dinner. 

He ignored the other people in the halls as he ruminated on the position he was in. Protecting Arthur was everything. Arthur was his best friend, his destiny, the single person his life revolved around. Not to mention if people like him were to ever be safe Arthur had to sit on the throne one day. But Morgana was his friend too. He wanted to help her. Shaking his thoughts off, Merlin entered Arthur’s quarters and pulled out the red jacket for dinner. Brushing the shoulders, he focused himself on the task at hand. 

“Merlin, is that a leach on the back of your neck?” Arthur asked as he entered the room, his voice incredulous. 

Slapping his hand onto the back of his neck he pulled the creature off. His face turned up in disgust before chucking it out the window. “You’re late.” 

“You work at my discretion. I can’t be late,” Arthur grumbled as he pulled off his dirty shirt and went to the side basin to wash his face. 

Merlin pulled out a clean shirt. “You’re going to be late to dinner, ergo, you can be late, dollop head.” 

Arthur grabbed a towel and dried off his face and hands. “You’re feeling daring today, missing the stocks.” 

“Just pointing out the obvious.” He said handing over the shirt. Stepping to the side, he began helping Arthur into the shirt. 

“I don’t pay you to talk.” Arthur snarked. 

Merlin scoffed. “You don’t pay me at all. Your father does, he also is the one who ‘gave’ me this position.”

“And yet you persist to annoy us all.” Arthur held out his arm as Merlin slid his jacket on him. “Dinner is going to be disgusting. Morgana and Karac have been all mooneyes recently.” 

“I’d think you’d be happy for her.” He said beginning to lace up the front of the jacket. 

Arthur rolled his eyes. “I am in the abstract sense, but it’s gross to witness.” 

“So you want her to be happy but don’t want to see it?” Merlin grinned. “I’ll have to tell Gwen you think that.” 

Arthur raised his hand, jabbing his finger into his chest. “Don’t. You. Dare.” 

////

Morgause wondered at the amount of effort she was going to to get rid of Uther. Not that she’d ever regret killing the man, vengeance would be sweet, but surely the man could just die easier. Still, a simple glamor, some make-up to further obscure her face and a servant's clothing and she found herself holding a pitcher of mead for Lord Ravenel. The original servant for this position had passed out suddenly, forcing her immediate recruitment.

The vile of the poisonous potion was easy enough to conceal as she poured it into the pitcher. With a smile, she refilled the Lord’s cup. She really had to doubt her sister’s taste in men. Honestly, he was clearly a weak and effeminate man. 

His voice was even high for a boy as he spoke. “What do you think of learning to wield an ax?” 

“I was thinking perhaps working on wrestling instead,” Morgana replied with a smirk. 

Morgause felt a shiver of disgust, but then she noted Uther choking on his wine and raised a brow in interest. Well, perhaps the love story she thought she saw wasn’t real? It would account for her taste in men. 

The Lord made a wheezing noise as well, the tips of his ears turning red. “Maybe the proper technique for using a knife? I’m sure that would be easiest to pick up next, and likely the most useful if you were attacked.” 

“That would be lovely.” She reached out trailing her hand across his arm while leaning in ever so slightly. “Though I would think wrestling would be ever so useful as a skill.” 

Morgause felt disgusted, though she was relieved when the Lord drained his cup in one go, clearly suffering from a dry throat. She obligingly refilled it of course. 

He gave her a brief nod of thanks before returning his attention to Morgana. “What about chess?” There was a slightly desperate edge to his voice as he attempted to steer the conversation away from the topic at hand. 

“I enjoy the game a great deal.” Morgana said seeming to have mercy on the boy. “I wasn’t aware you played?” 

The Lord brushed some hair behind one ear. “Well, I’m not particularly good at it. But I would certainly enjoy a game.” 

“Well then, that will be fun. I’m sure I can teach you a thing or two.” Morgana practically purred. 

Morgause refilled his cup again and almost felt bad for him. He’d have had enough of the poison to kill a team of oxen before dinner ended at this rate.

////

Karac felt a low ache in their stomach. Shaking it off, they entered their quarters and moved to the table and began to use their eyes to shape the piece of marble in their hand into the likeness of a foot soldier of Camelot. Three figures, each as close to identical as they could make them. Karac stopped at the sound of the door opening. 

“Sire.” George entered holding a hot basin of water. “I took the liberty of preparing water for a quick wash before bed.” 

They smiled at the servant. “Thank you, George. Would you set it over on the table?” 

“Of course, fulfilling my duty requires no thanks.” The man walked over setting the basin on the table and the placing a carefully folded towel beside the basin.

Karac got up and began to unlace their jacket. They barely had the first knot undone before their hands were batted away and George was unfastening the jacket and pulling it neatly off. Amused Karac went to the basin and washed their face, behind their ears and such with the warm perfumed water. “George, what do you think is a proper way to court a lady?” 

“I don’t understand my lord.” He said from where he was putting the jacket in with a basket of laundry. “You are engaged, and it is a good match arranged by the king and your lady sister. Courting is unnecessary.” 

They sighed and dried off their face. “But that’s just it George. I want her to know that I love her because of her, not because I was told to. But Mithian lectured me over the broach so I was wondering if you had an idea on something more appropriate.” 

George blinked at him before looking thoughtful. “Perhaps a spool of golden thread?” 

“She doesn’t like embroidery though. And Arthur is planning on getting her a knife for her birthday so that would be in poor taste.” Karac pressed a hand to their stomach. That was odd...they felt fairly uncomfortable actually. 

“Jewelry is always appreciated by ladies of the court, in that case, my lord. Though perhaps some without your house sigil engraved upon it.” George pulled out a set of sleep clothing and set them on the bed. It had taken two weeks for him to stop attempting to forcefully change them for bed. 

Karac frowned feeling actually kind of ill. Was that even possible for them on this planet? Shaking their head, they looked up at the servant. “Thank you George, that will be all for the night.” 

Once the door shut Karac grimaced before stumbling into their bed. Something was wrong. They should get Mithian, she would help but then, oh god they were going to be sick. Grabbing the chamber pot, they emptied the contents of their stomach. The last thing they felt before falling unconscious was confusion. 

////

Morgana saw the note on her windowsill and quickly moved picking it up. She was disappointed to realize it wasn’t in Karac’s handwriting. But it held the signature of Morgause. Burning the note, she pulled on a cloak and made her way out to meet the woman. She owed her everything for making her dreams finally cease. The risk was worth it, she could handle Gwen’s scolding in the morning.


	15. To Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for the lovely comments and everything! Also, am I the only one who's kinda terrified of how surprisingly not bad this season of Supergirl has been?

Morgana woke in her bed. She sat up in confusion, she remembered being in the woods with Morgause. The woman had asked questions and answered very little. Last thing she remembered was the woman cupping her cheek and then...nothing. Had it all been a dream?

“Good morning my lady.” Gwen pulled the curtains open as she bustled about the room. “Did you sleep well?” 

“Yes..just had the strangest dream.” She murmured, getting out of her bed she looked at her wardrobe. “The green dress today Gwen.” 

Gwen stepped to her side instead. “Are you alright? If your terrors are coming back I’ve been keeping your sleeping draughts prepared.” 

Morgana smiled at the show of kindness. “Nothing like that, it was just odd.” 

She was just having her gown laced up when the door burst open. Morgana spun round ready to yell only to see a furious looking Mithian who slammed the door shut. “What did you do?” 

 

“What?” Morgana felt a trickle of horror, her eyes widening. “What’s happened with Karac?” 

Mithian’s eyes were narrowed, her hands shaking. “You know what he is? He said you knew.” 

“Yes, in the woods I know what he is, what’s going on.” Morgana took a quick step forward, forgetting Gwen’s presence completely. 

The princess’s face was pale. “He’s sick, and you have to understand he doesn’t get sick. I’ve never seen him ill, human diseases do nothing to him. He’s who is sent to secure villages if plague is suspected. Karac doesn’t get hurt, he doesn’t get sick. The only thing that can hurt him is magic.” 

“He told you?” Morgana felt a shaky breath. She couldn’t try to help Karac if she was thrown in the dungeons. 

She shook her head. “No, I guessed. I need to know if you cast any spell or enchantment on him. He’s an idiot, he’d have volunteered. But it needs to be reversed now.” 

“I can’t.” Morgana caught the princess’s hands. “I’m still working on controlling fire. It’s not...I haven’t cast anything on him.” 

Mithian’s fingers clenched around hers in panic. “Is there anyone else in Camelot with magic?” 

“No, not that I know of at least.” She bit her lip. “But I know someone who might know. But please, how sick is he?” 

“He’s running a fever, it’s too hot for a human but with him I don’t know.” The princess wiped angrily at her eyes. “He was sick during the night, threw up before passing out we think. Gaius is with him and Sir Ector. But it won’t be hard for a healer as accomplished as Gaius to realize he’s not human.” 

Morgana nodded. “Go, make sure he’s safe. I’ll see if I can find someone who can help.” She turned to grab a cloak as Mithian left as quickly as she’d come. 

“What is happening? Karac isn’t human?” Gwen’s voice was panicked. 

Grabbing her friend’s shoulders she forced herself not to panic. “Gwen, I’ll explain everything later. But right now we need to find someone who has the ability to help a fae. Yes, he’s a fae fondling, the Nemeth royal family knows, it’s not a plot. But we have to help him.” 

“Alright.” Gwen nodded sharply. “I’ll go find Merlin, you should go to Arthur.” 

“Thank you.” Morgana hugged her friend tightly. “You’re too good for me. I promise I’ll repay this, but I can’t lose him. I only just found him.” 

////

Merlin stood anxiously as Gaius came bustling back into the room. “How is he?” 

“He’s very ill.” Gaius shook his head while pulling the pain relief potions and grabbing several herbs. “I doubt he’ll last the night. I’ve never seen a man cling to life with a fever like this before. For now the best I can do is reduce the pain.” 

Swallowing thickly he didn’t say anything as Gaius bustled back out. He needed to find a healing spell. Hurrying into his room he looked through the magic book desperate for a healing spell that might help. He was running a hand through his hair as he flipped through the book desperately. 

“Merlin!” Gwen paused from the entrance of his room. “Is that…”She stepped in closing the door, her voice lowering to a his. “Why do you have a magic book?” 

He slammed the cover down spinning round hiding it behind his back. “Uh….it’s not mine.” 

She stared at him for a minute. “Does it have anything in it that can help Karac? Morgana could cast it.” 

“Maybe?” He pulled the book back out and flipped through to the section on healing. “But I don’t know what the disease is that he’s sick with.” 

Gwen sat down besides him on his bed and looked at the pages curiously. “He’s not human, whatever is wrong with him is magical.” 

“What?” Merlin snapped his head round to look at her. 

She grabbed his shoulder keeping him in place. “He’s fae, the Nemeth royal family took him in as a child. It’s not a threat, but whatever is wrong with him is magical.” 

Right...he could deal with the fae thing another day. But...He flipped through the book quickly to the section on fae. Biting his lip he sighed as he found the entry. “Here, have Morgana cast this. I think it will help, it’s a magic neutralizing spell. It’s temporary but it’ll keep the magic from advancing. It won’t last long, and it won’t stop the magic, but it should slow it down. I’ll look through Gaius’s books for something else.” 

“Thank you.” She grabbed the book and his pillow. She stuffed it into the case and hurried out. 

Merlin jumped up and moved to Gaius’s bookshelves and began looking for anything on fae. He had a pile growing when Arthur’s voice came from the door. “Merlin!” 

“I’m kind of busy right now.” He called back grabbing another bestiary. Frowning he stuffed it back on the shelf, it wasn’t like Karac had horns or fur so those fae couldn’t be right. 

“I need you now.” Arthur’s voice was firm. 

Merlin turned on the stool he was standing on to reach the books. “Arthur there is a man dying, that takes precedence.” 

“Uther’s orders.” Arthur said with grimace. “I wouldn’t insist but the fires of Idirsholas have been lit. If Gaius is to be believed a sorcerer may be trying to awaken the Knights of Medhir. I don’t know much about any of that but a sorcerer working dark magic a day’s ride away, the same night as Karac falls ill? Especially when his being alive to marry Morgana means an assurance of peace with Nemeth? I think there may be more to this than just awakening some knights.” 

Merlin jumped off the stool. His friend was right, and if what Gwen had said was true...They needed to find the sorcerer who’d done this as quickly as possible to find out what exactly the magic done on Karac had been. “Alright, let’s go.” 

////

Morgana could feel Mithian practically vibrating in the corner as she murmured the words of the spell over and over. She needed to get this right. “Alright, I have it.” 

She stepped besides the bed. Reaching out she grabbed the hot and sweaty hand of Karac and held it tightly. Taking a deep breath she felt her magic coursing through her, with that she began to speak, her eyes blazing gold. “ego eieci te de hac tum praetoria nave, ut alibi fluxus tua.” 

It was like her magic was draining through her hand. Morgana shoved it forcefully down her arm. “Ego eieci te de hac tum praetoria nave, ut alibi fluxus tua.” Panting she had to stop. She felt for a second like her magic wasn’t moving the same as it did when she practiced. But that wasn’t important. Reaching out she quickly laid her hand on his neck. His pulse was still thready beneath her fingers. 

“We’ll have to wait. This wasn’t supposed to heal him.” Gwen rested her hand on her back. 

“Thank you.” Mithian moved to the window pulling the curtains open. “The light makes him stronger.” She said softly before she moved back to the bed. 

Morgana looked up and locked eyes with the princess. She gave a tilt of understanding. Sitting in the chair by his bedside, she held his hand and prepared for the wait. Mithian climbed onto the bed lying beside her brother. They all waited. Morgana wished she could scream, or do something, anything. But they had to wait for Arthur and Merlin to find and stop the sorcerer who’d done this. There was a pit in her stomach. Perhaps her dream had been a warning of Morgause being the one behind this? The hand she was clasping twitched. 

////

Arthur was desperate, the Knights of Medhir were really undying magical abominations and headed for Camelot. Gritting his teeth he spurred his horse into Camelot already planning to find his men and organize them to try and trap the foul things somehow. Only no, everyone in Camelot was asleep. Passed out on the ground, in their homes in the street. Where ever they had been when whatever magic had brought them low had been cast. “We have to find Morgana!” 

Merlin didn’t reply, just taking off on foot besides him as they both went sprinting for the Nemeth wing. Their feet pounded down the stone hallways till Merlin arrived at the door to Karac’s room first and tore it open. Yelping Merlin stumbled back just missing a sword. 

Arthur drew and charged only to freeze two steps in, his sword above his head. “Oh thank god you’re ok.” He dropped his sword and grabbing Morgana into a tight hug. 

Edging in carefully Merlin looked around. “Is anyone else awake?” 

“I am.” A hoarse voice croaked from the bed. 

Arthur released Morgana and took in Karac. He looked like death warmed over, his face was pale and damp with sweat, his eyes almost sunken in looking. His shirt was soaked around the neck, under the arms and likely the back as well from sweat. “You’re alive.” 

He just attempted to stand only for Morgana to move catching him before he could topple. “He’s still sick.” 

“Is it just you two?” Arthur asked taking in the room. He spotted Mithian sound asleep ontop of the covers of the bed, Gwen was slumped in the chair by the fire, against the far wall was the snoring body of Sir Ector. 

“That I know of.” Morgana said as she forced Karac back onto the bed. “But I haven’t left to find out. I couldn’t just leave them and Karac here.” 

Karac let out a sound of protest. “What did you find?” 

“There are seven immortal magical abominations of undead knights riding for Camelot right now.” Merlin said cutting in. He looked between Karac and Morgana. “You two are probably fine because you have magic and then you cast that magic on him.” 

Morgana’s lips thinned. “Maybe, we think he was poisoned though not cursed. His symptoms line up with one of the more common types from before the purge. The magic is just to ensure only the intended target is affected.” 

“Look we can worry about that later. We need to do something before the city is taken by a bunch of unkillable monsters.” Arthur said cutting her off while grabbing his sword and sheathing it. 

“He’s right.” Karac rasped. “Look, they went for me. Which means Mithian and Uther are the two most likely targets.” 

Morgana gave a sound of understanding. “If you being poisoned has anything to do with the knights then Mithian is the target. If they’re unconnected Uther is the more likely target.” 

“Can we get Uther here?” Arthur looked around the room but glared at the door. “No, we should get them both to the throne room. It’s more defensible.” 

Karac let out a groan and pointed to his trunk at the foot of his bed. “We can’t protect two people from seven knights with just four of us. Mithian would fit in the trunk. If we put her and the trunk outside of my quarters they won’t look there.” 

Arthur nodded giving the man a look of understanding. “Right, I’ve got the princess. Merlin empty that trunk and then follow me, Morgana you help Karac.” 

Merlin grabbed his shoulder halting his movement. “If the spell is an ongoing one it may start to affect us the longer we’re inside the castle.” 

“Then we don’t have time to lose.” He replied.

////

Karac wheezed as they fought to keep their eyes open. Stumbling along the hallway they rested more of their weight than they wanted to on Morgana. “Sorry, you should have left me in my room.” 

“Nonsense.” Morgana said, her arm around his middle tightening. “I just got you back, I wasn’t going to leave you.” 

Merlin piped up from up ahead where he was stuffing a pillow into the trunk he’d dragged into a closet of cleaning supplies for the floor. “If whoever did this poisoned you they might check to see if you’re actually dead.” 

Morgana gave them a victorious look. “You’re not being left behind anywhere.” 

A bubble of warmth blossomed in their chest. Karac only managed to look away from her at the sound of Arthur laying Mithian in the trunk. “Careful.” They chided, desperate to be able to help somehow. “Maybe leave me here? I could protect her some?” 

“No, you’d just draw attention to her location and get yourself killed.” Arthur said firmly as he closed the lid and placed a couple of rags on top. “Try to keep up, we need to find my father and find him fast.” 

Karac gave a last longing look to the supply closet before stumbling along, most of their weight resting on Morgana towards the throne room. Arthur and Merlin ran ahead to check Uther’s chambers while they made the slower trek. 

“We’re having a very long discussion about what can and cannot hurt you as well as what you are capable of when this is all over.” Morgana said as she helped them along. 

“Sorry for worrying you.” They winced, that hadn’t been helpful the first time they’d said it. 

Her shoulders tensed under their arm. “I need you. You don’t get to just come here, make me care about you and then disappear.”

“Alright.” They didn’t try to tell her that they couldn’t promise that. Now wasn’t the time for realities of their positions. Their body was weak and sore and Karac wasn’t sure how humans dealt with feeling like this. “If we could just turn the sun on me I’m sure I could recover.” 

“I don’t know any spells that could do that.” Morgana muttered as she helped them along. She made a thoughtful humming sound as they kept going. 

Karac realized that castles were far larger than they should be. Why would humans do this to themselves? Already their legs were shaking, their vision blurring. It didn’t help that they could feel exhaustion pulling them. “I think...I think I need to sleep.” 

“Come on, there’s more light in the throne room. You’ll feel better there.” She encouraged taking as much of their weight as possible. “See, there’s the door. We just have to get there and you can sit down.” 

Looking up through their damp hair they spotted the wooden door. They just had to make it into the throne room. Wheezing with the effort to get air into their lungs they kept putting one foot in front of another. Karac wasn’t sure they’d ever been so grateful to arrive somewhere in their life. 

Finally they made it into the room. Karac was barely aware as they was helped down in front of the windows. They felt soft hands brushing their sweaty locks off their forehead and water was pressed into their mouth. Blinking they came back to themself enough for their eyes to focus. “Morgana, I can’t...I’m so tired.” 

“No! You’re not going to sleep.” Her hand curled around the back of his neck as she lened forward pressing her head against their shoulder. “Stay awake, fight it. For me, please.” 

Karac ached at the tone of her voice. “As long as...I can.” 

////

Arthur winced as he rolled his father in a wheelbarrow for the throne room. To be fair his father was wearing chainmail under his clothing and was hard to lift. But still he feared his father’s reaction if he found out he’d been moved in a wheelbarrow. “Morgana, a hand if you would.” 

“Shouldn’t we just leave him in there?” Morgana said as she headed over. “I mean we may need to move him again.” 

“Where to? This is a dead end unless we lower him out a window.” He could feel panic bubbling. “The knights are here, we don’t have time to do that!” 

Morgana moved to his side grabbing his arm. “Where’s Merlin, he might be able to help.” 

“He’s looking for something in Gaius’s chambers that might help.” Arthur looked over to where Karac was sitting in the light from the window. He grimaced, well there was no way he was helping them. “Is there any magic that could help us?” 

She gave him a helpless look. “I don’t know! I only just learned how to light fires and how to feel my magic. If I had a book and a specific spell I might be able to do something but I don’t.” 

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. His hand fell to his sword hilt as he heard footsteps. Easing he felt relief. “Merlin, did you find anything?” 

“CLOSE THE DOORS!” Merlin yelped while spinning to shut the doors into the hall. 

Arthur leapt into action, shoving the magical exhaustion pulling at his senses away. Slamming the great doors shut they grabbed the bar and locked it into place. Leaning against the door he panted. “We have to do something.” 

Karac made a sound of protest as he clambered onto his feet. He looked awful, how he hadn’t passed out already was a miracle. He swayed where he stood. “The back escape. Morgana and Arthur can get out.” He swayed dangerously, stumbling a step to catch himself. “Merlin and I can hold the door.” 

“NO!” Morgana rushed to his side catching him round the waist. “We’re not going to leave you two behind to die for us.” She glared fiercely daring anyone to disagree. “Why not just give them Uther if they want him so much?” 

Arthur recoiled in horror, his mind foggy but still clear enough to know that was wrong. “We’re not handing my father over.” 

“You’re heir to the throne.” Karac said pulling himself up as much as he could. “You can’t die with your father.” He turned to look at Morgana. “And I won’t lose you.” 

“He’s right.” Merlin slapped his cheeks in an attempt to stay conscious. “We can’t win, we need to retreat. Karac and I aren’t who they want, we might survive. Arthur you need to run.” 

Arthur’s head tilted hitting the side of the door that he could feel pounding on now. Everything was happening so fast. He needed time to think, he needed other options. Merlin grabbed him by the front and held his eyes. “You are the prince. Camelot cannot lose you and Uther.” 

“I’ll stay, I’m the most capable of helping block the way out of all of us.” Morgana declared sharply. 

He felt his panic rising as he pulled back from Merlin. “No, I won’t leave you all. Morgana you’re not going to stay and die. This is insane. I’m a knight of Camelot I will not run.” 

Karac wheezed. “Camelot will need a king.” He looked up at Arthur, his eyes burning with intensity. “You save my sister. They’ll take her hostage. You get her out and I will gladly give my life to protect yours.” 

Arthur swallowed thickly as he stared at the man before nodding. Stepping forward he grabbed Morgana’s arm. “I’ll see to it.” 

“What? No.” Morgana ripped her arm out of his grip. She spun back towards Karac. “I’m not leaving you. I can fight!” 

Grunting with the effort Arthur grabbed her round the waist, he wasn’t going to leave her to die. He could hear the swords battering at the door, they didn’t have time for an argument. Karac seemed to realize the same thing despite his condition. Stumbling forward he caught Morgana’s face between his hands. “Hey.” He pressed their foreheads together. “I promise to find you if I live. But I need you to live. Please, I’ve lost everyone I’ve ever loved once.” He swallowed audibly. “I need to know you’re safe.” 

“No.” She grabbed hold of Karac’s shirt. “I won’t leave you.” 

He just smiled, “I love you.” 

She let out a sob as he just smiled gently at her before pulling her in for a kiss. Arthur had to look away, even as he kept his hold around her. He wasn’t going to deny her this goodbye. But he knew he’d have to drag her out with him in a matter of seconds. He caught Merlin’s exhausted eye and gave him a tight nod of acknowledgement. And then something happened. It was like an invisible ripple through the air. 

He sucked in a breath releasing Morgana as he felt his strength rush back through his body. Arthur snapped his neck round and saw his father stirring in the wheelbarrow. Looking back he saw Merlin’s eyes widening as the bags under his eyes receded. “The spell, what?” 

Merlin was staring at Morgana and Karac in awe. “Love. If the curse was on him….” 

////

Morgause was not expecting for the people of Camelot to start waking up. Raising her sword she barely blocked a sword strike in time. Parrying the strike she cursed as she was forced to backpedal by another sword swinging for her head. Immortal men wouldn’t help her much if she didn’t possess immortality as well. 

Digging deep into her magic she yanked round her as words of power fell from her lips. The world blurred before her and then her feet hit the ground miles outside of Camelot. “Fuck.” She spun sheathing her sword. So close, how had the spell been lifted. Actually...how had that happened? The only way without the castors consent was for two people who truly loved one another to kiss. But she’d killed Morgana’s fiance...had she had a secret lover or something?

Dropping besides several rocks she commanded them to form a basin before calling forth water to fill it. Leaning over the small reflective surface she forced her magic down and watched as images swirled to life across the surface. It pulled vast amounts of magic to do this. She’d be weak for a month at least from doing this. But she needed answers. 

Focusing she watched as the image crystallized in the surface and she stared in disbelief as a slightly worse for wear, but clearly alive Lord Ravenel was hugging Morgana tightly to himself. Morgause gaped in horror. It had been a magically aided poison. A single drop should have killed him within an hour of consuming it. She’d made sure he drank an entire vial. “What in the goddess's name?” 

////

Karac lay curled slightly facing Morgana. They hadn’t grudged her demand not to be left alone. Reaching out they stroked a finger along the side of her face marveling that this woman loved them. Closing their eyes, letting themself focus on the beat of her heart. 

“I think the spell was on me.” Morgana whispered into the darkness. 

Opening their eyes they looked at her curiously. “Why?” 

“I had a dream.” She shivered at the thought of it. 

Karac shuffled forward wrapping thier arm around her waist offering what warmth they could. Somehow they knew moving to grab a blanket wasn’t something to be done. “Tell me about it?” 

“I found a note from Morgause, a sorceress who came to court before you arrived. She gave me my healing bracelet.” Morgana let out a soft breath. “I remember being in the woods to meet her and she asked me if I wanted Uther dead. And I said yes, I do want that.” She shuddered against them. “Even with you, Gwen, and Arthur beside me. He’s an evil man, Camelot should be freed of him.” 

They leaned forward pressing a soft kiss to her brow. “I know, I don’t blame you for that.” 

She loosened slightly. “Then I remember Morgause touching the side of my face and then..nothing. I woke up in my bed. But what if...what if that wasn’t a dream?” 

“Then why poison me?” Karac brushed their knuckles along her cheek. 

Morgana shifted further in burying her nose against their neck. “Because if you weren’t here how would the curse have been lifted.” 

Karac paused, it made sense in a certain light. It also explained why Morgana was the only one not affected by the sleeping curse. “It doesn’t matter if it was you who had the curse on you or not.” 

“Yes it does.” She whispered into their collar. Her fingers played at the hem of their shirt. “If it was on me it means it was my fault. That I was stupid enough to let someone use me like that.” 

They wrapped their arms around her protectively. “You are not to blame for what others did.” Karac kissed the crown of her head. “And if you’re right so what? Now you know better than to trust the woman if you ever see her again.” 

Together the two of them remained silent for a long time. The light from the moon shone through the window Karac had slipped through earlier in the night, and where they’d have to slip back out of come morning. Karac kept their ears tuned into the sounds of the city, listening to the people who were alive and living. Most asleep genuinely now, but the tavern was full, guards on double duty. It was peaceful. They listened in specifically and let the rhythm of Mithian’s heart beat to sooth them. Karac smiled slightly as they realized their sister had a small more rapid heart beat beside her. They’d be sure to tease her about snuggling with Corvus in the morning. 

“Why would you willingly stay and die?” Morgana whispered into the calmness. 

Karac’s arms tightened around her. “I...I watched my world burn when I was thirteen. I wouldn’t survive doing so again. Arthur was the only hope for saving my sister. And you? I couldn’t bear it if you died. I’d die without hesitation to protect you.” 

“Never ask me to leave you to die again. I...I can’t be alone again.” She pulled her head back meeting his eyes in the dim light. 

They reached up and brushed her hair back. “Would you promise to never try and save me at the cost of your life?” 

“No.” She let out a huff. “We’re a pair aren’t we?” 

“I think it’s alright. I’ll protect you, you can protect me.” Karac grinned pressing a quick kiss to the tip of her nose. “But I do promise to never lie to you. I promise to never willingly leave your side. I swear it to Rao.” 

Morgana hummed before pressing a soft kiss to their lips. Pulling back her eyes flicked open looking back to them. “Rao is your god isn’t he?” 

“Yes.” Karac sighed. “Would you like me to tell you the story of Rao and the creation of my people?” 

“Yes.” She closed her eyes shifting so that her nose was pressing into their shoulder once more. Her breath skittering across their neck and clavicle that the light cotton shirt left exposed. 

Karac threaded their fingers through her hair and began the story.


	16. Lord Boron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Long live tea!

Mithian kept her head on her brother’s shoulder. She poked him in the side. “You’re never locking me in a trunk again.” 

“Of course, never again.” His voice was amused. 

She pinched him. “I’m serious.” Mithian ignored his giggle at the attempt to pinch him and sat up glaring at him properly. “Don’t think I won’t get my revenge. For instance I could tell that manservant, George isn’t it? That you would like a midnight hot carob.” 

Karac looked affronted. “You wouldn’t.” 

“Try me.” She enjoyed the rush of victory. “You also need to be more careful, a week of sleeping in the lady Morgana’s chambers? You’re going to get yourself banished if Uther finds out.” 

He looked insulted. “Liked I’d ever get caught.” 

“You’re going to get caught.” She stood up brushing down her dress. “Please try to at least sneak back out after she falls asleep? A few months and you can share a bed without risking political fallout.” 

Karac pouted. “But I can’t say no to her.” 

“Learn.” She messed up his hair. “Honestly, she’ll understand. Your fiance is quite intelligent.” 

Ignoring his mumbling behind her she left the room and began to walk towards where she knew Leon was on guard duty at the moment. He wouldn’t grudge her interrupting his work if she brought along some cakes for him and the other guards at his post. Besides, the basket was light and easy enough to carry. 

She was humming pleasantly as she walked towards the armory only to pause as a man she didn’t know approached her. Internally sighing she plastered on her court face and prepared to deal with some brown nosing. 

“Your highness.” He bowed gracefully before her. His carefully groomed blond hair, streaked with grey barely moving as he did. “I was hoping to meet you and here you are. Providence has blessed me.” 

Mithian gave the barest of nods of acknowledgement. “And who might you be?” 

“Ah, my apologies your highness.” He made an exaggerated gesture pressing his hand above his heart. “I am Baron Robert de Boron, at your service your highness.” 

She held in the scoff of disbelief. This man was Leon’s father? Dear lord she suddenly understood the Leon’s dread about his arrival far better. Forcing a smile she offered her hand. “It’s a pleasure Lord Boron.” 

He caught her hand pressing his lips against her knuckles, the whiskers from his moustache prickling against her skin. 

Pulling her hand back she gestured to the basket she carried. “I’m sure we will have much to discuss later, but I’m afraid I’m busy at the moment.” 

“Allow me.” Lord Boron stepped forward taking the basket from her hands before she could think of a protest. 

Looking at his face she accepted she wasn’t going to get it back without offering insult. “That is very kind of you Lord Boron. I’m on my way to your son actually.” 

“Excellent,” His eyes went flat at her words. “I am ever so curious how you’ve come to know my son so...intimately.” 

Mithian smiled tightly. “Of course.” As they began to walk along together she started to speak conversationally. “You must be very proud of your son. Already the second most powerful knight behind only Sir Kay within Camelot.” 

“Indeed.” Lord Boron allowed. “Though he has sacrificed the ability to ever control lands or strengthen his family by doing so.” 

“Well, you do have other sons who can do such things. The loyalty and honor Sir Leon displays is most impressive.” She rebutted with. As if simply following a father’s orders made or broke a man. Of course she had been cautious upon learning that Leon and his father were at odds. But the reality of the matter had cleared that up for her. Lord Bordon was by all accounts a greedy, cruel man who cared for nothing but the furthering of his own name. 

Lord Boron proved the measure she’d gained of him as he kept talking. “As a princess I doubt you understand all the complexities of a man. But prowess on the battlefield does not make a man as notable as some may believe.” 

By the time they made it to Leon’s post, Mithian was ready to strangle the man beside her. She found some joy in the wide eyed look of horror on Leon’s face at the sight of the two of them heading towards him. 

////

Merlin approached Karac in the garden where he was playing with his dog. “Uh...could we talk?” 

The lord looked at him over his shoulder. “Sure! Is it serious?” 

“Depends, when you were dying Gwen said something about who or rather what you are?” He tried not take a step back at the sudden focus as the lord straightened up. 

Karac placed his hands on his hips and blew out. “Right, what do you want to know?” 

“What are you?” Merlin begged internally that the man wasn’t something particularly dangerous. Clearly he truly loved the lady Morgana. Which was massive points towards not being a threat towards Arthur. Not to mention what had happened in the throne room during the curse. 

“I’m kryptonian, I’m the last of my kind. My world is gone, I was sent away as a child to survive.” He leaned down scooping up the dog. “I don’t mean any harm. I’m loyal the royal family of Nemeth, they’re my family now.” 

Merlin gave a slow sigh. “So you don’t have secret plans to hurt Camelot?” 

“No.” Karac brushed some of his hair behind one ear. “I just want to have a good life, and for the people I love to be safe and happy.” He cocked his head to the side. “And maybe find the best possible and most delicious meal in the world.” 

He nodded, his shoulders easing. “Do you need anything to help stay hidden? I mean after you almost died to protect Arthur, if I can help I will.” 

“I’ve been fine since I was a kid.” He shrugged. “I think I’ll be fine going forward, but thanks for the offer.” Karac beamed at him. “It’s kind of you to do so.” 

////

Uther glared at the room before him. “You’re telling me that we have nothing on the sorcerer who attacked Camelot?” 

“There’s no sign of them.” Arthur didn’t move from where he was standing, feet shoulder length apart, hands clasped behind his back. “From the knights we know it was a woman with blonde hair and skill with a sword. I believe it was likely the sorceress Morgause.” 

His hand curled, the leather of his glove creaking from the pressure. “You’re telling me, she was inside our walls and now we don’t have the slightest idea where she is?” 

“Yes.” Arthur’s chin tilted up slightly. “The knights did as they should have moved to protect the people of this city before attempting to give chase. If the undead knights hadn’t of caught fire burning to ash when they did they could have killed hundreds before we could restrain them. I fully support their decision.” 

Uther felt the weight of his crown on his head, what had he done to deserve a son who couldn’t see the larger picture? “The scouts bring no news?” 

“No sightings of the sorceress.” Arthur confirmed. 

Standing he stepped down so that he was chest to chest with his son. “You will go to your knights and the scouts and you’ll send them out again. And I don’t want them back till the sorceress is found and I have her head sitting in front of me. Is that understood?!” 

“Yes father.’ Arthur took a step back, bowed and then left in a swish of his cape trailing behind him. 

Dropping back into his throne Uther waved forward Sir Kay. “What else needs to be addressed?” 

“Lord Boron has arrived at court early this year. And the royal party from Nemeth that is coming in preparation for the wedding was spotted crossing our border two days ago. They should arrive in the next few days, depending on the weather.” 

He leaned his chin on his fist. “Do we know who they are sending for the occasion?” 

“The Queen Mary and the heir to the throne Prince Kael. A party of one hundred knights of various ranks, some assembled servants, entertainers, and the royal seamstress.” Sir Kay reported from the scroll he was holding. “Our scouts also report that several of their hunting falcons are among the group as well.” 

Uther frowned at the news. It wasn’t surprising half the royal couple was remaining behind to run the country, but it was surprising that three out of four members of the royal wedding would be Camelot. It was a grand show of faith in their alliance. “Appropriate quarters have been prepared for them?” 

“Are in the process of being prepared your majesty.” Sir Kay responded. 

“Good.” He gave himself a mental pat on the back for arranging the marriage. “What else?” 

////

Morgana paused at the entryway to the sitting room in the wing the Nemeth family was staying in. She smiled as she watched Karac sitting on the ground before the fireplace scratching the belly of Corvus. To the side she could see George huffing as he straightened up the room; Mithian was seated in a chair with a book out in front of her by the window. Finally Morgana rapped on the doorframe. “Good afternoon.” 

“Morgana!” Karac leapt up to his feet as he beamed at her. 

She laughed as he caught her round the waist, spinning round with her. Resting her hands on his shoulders she smiled, kissing him lightly as he set her down. “Are we still sparring soon?” 

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” He said smiling widely at her. 

Mithian made a sound from her chair. “You two are disgusting, please don’t do that in front of me. Morgana have mercy, that’s my brother.” 

She grinned over at the princess. “I don’t know he’s rather too handsome to try and resist.” 

“Just please don’t kiss him in front of Uther, he’d have a stroke.” Mithian stood and whistled, summoning the puppy Corvus to her side. “I’m off to see if I can speak to Leon without his oaf of a father around. You two please stay someplace public.” 

Morgana raised a brow in amusement as she watched the princess leave with the dog trotting at her heels. She frowned slightly. “Karac...your dog’s back comes up to her knees….how old is Corvus exactly?” 

“We think he’s around eleven weeks old.” Karac looked proudly after his dog. 

She looked over to George who was staring at Karac like he had a second head, his dusting rag motionless in his hand. Shaking her head she entwined her fingers with Karac’s. “Shall we head to the sparring field then?” 

“Of course.” He gestured for her to step through the door first before following after her. 

Morgana knew that the court was already speaking of her and Karac’s relationship in less than kind words, but she didn’t care. Let them think whatever they wanted to. The feeling of his hand in hers, of knowing she had someone to support her and respect her by her side was worth whatever anyone said and more. “So your mother will be here soon. What should I expect?” She felt a flutter of nerves as she waited for him to reply.

“She’ll love you!” Karac brought the back of her hand up and kissed it softly. “She’s amazing, loves people but doesn’t like to keep silent about things she disagrees with.” He leaned in slightly his voice lowering. “There was a nurse when I first started living in the castle who thought Mithian and I shouldn’t socialize because I was a bastard and Mary got rid of her. We never saw the woman again.” 

“How old were you?” Morgana asked in concern. The idea of someone being cruel to someone as kind and good as Karac was incomprehensible to her. 

“Thirteen, I’d only been at the castle for a few weeks.” He shrugged. “I wasn’t very good company then, everything was very new and my accent was easier to hear.” 

She gave him a knowing look. “How long did it take to lose the accent?” 

“Two months.” He grumbled looking put out. “Once I got the hang of it I learned french, latin, greek, gaelic, hebrew, and german within a year.” 

“You…” She closed her eyes while shaking her head. “You’re ridiculous.” 

He bashfully pushed some of his hair behind one ear. “Mithian tells me that a lot.” 

“She’s right.” Morgana bumped him lightly. “So what did you do to earn your knighthood so young?” 

His face turned more serious. “There was an incursion from Odin’s men. My knight was killed, as well as most of the men under his command. I took charge and we beat them back.” 

Morgana squeezed his hand understanding it wasn’t a subject he wished to speak of. She could hear the emptiness at the thought of those he’d been unable to save. Not to mention that she knew he disliked killing in general. Which… “How can you be fine with me for wanting to kill those who’ve hurt innocents. Not just wanting them to stop, but wanting revenge?” 

“Well I’m not...where I grew up there was a type of peace that I don’t think someone in this world could even understand.” Karac’s eyes drifted off seeing something that wasn’t there. “Even our worst criminals were jailed instead of killed. To kill outside of self defense was consider the blackest of crimes. My people designed their offspring to be...less inclined to violence. I know that is different for humans. And I cannot judge you for wishing for justice and for crimes to be avenged. If you began to kill or threaten to kill innocents, I would stand against that. But for wanting those who’ve committed terrible crimes to pay? No I can’t judge you for it. And we were different...I don’t understand how humans can be so mean.” 

She released his hand curling her arm around his. “What happens when you get angry?” 

“I’ll be having a few words with Lord Boron later today. If he won’t listen to my sister I’ll see to it that he does.” Karac’s eyes narrowed, his mouth thinning. 

Morgana raised a brow, well that was interesting. “Come on, let’s try throwing knives today and see if that helps you get rid of that frustration before you go speak to him.” 

////

Lord Robert de Boron was wiping his hands when there was a knock on the door to the chambers he was staying in. “Enter.” He turned waiting to see who had come to visit him. 

The bastard son of the king of Nemeth entered the room looking around, a smile on his face. The boy was as french and effeminate as the rumors had led him to believe. How the bastard had gotten an engagement to someone like the lady Morgana he didn’t know. “Lord Boron I assume?” 

“Indeed.” He forced a smile onto his face. “What is your title now, I hear it’s changed?” 

The boy’s smile widened. “It was Lord Karac, Baron of the Isle of Mara until recently. Now I’m a Lord twice over and the proper form of address would be Lord Ravenel.” 

“Such a quick rise in fortunes.” He remarked stepping to his side board and pouring himself a glass of wine. “Wine? Or is beer more to your taste?” 

“I do like wine, but I’m afraid I’m fine at the moment. I won’t be here long enough to enjoy it.” Ravenel waved off. “I wanted to speak to you actually.” 

Boron turned bringing his glass of wine to his lips. “That’s presumptuous of you, hardly through the pleasantries and you think you know how the rest of our conversation will go.” 

“It’s only presumptuous if it’s not fact. So let’s cut to the issue at hand. My sister is interested in your son Leon. You came to direct her attention to either your heir or yourself. I’ll be blunt that will never happen.” The boy took a step closer his hands falling on his hips. “Not only is it not going to happen, if you presume to know better than her ever again there will be consequences. You are nothing but a baron, with too large of a family and not enough land or money to provide a future for all of them. My sister is your better in everyway. She knows her own mind and is capable of making her own decisions.” 

“And now I know you’re presumptuous.” He smirked. “You underestimate me, and overestimate your family.” 

Ravenel’s smile suddenly grew. “I don’t know,” He shrugged. “But I do know that when I marry the lady Morgana I’ll become Baron of Gedref. Which is where your entire trade route runs through isn’t it? If that route was closed to you how long could you keep your seat before Uther was forced to award it to a more intelligent lord?” 

“You’re threatening me.” Boron’s lip curled in dislike. 

“Yes.” Ravenel set a dagger on the table with a thunk. “I don’t like you, I find your sort repulsive and foul. But your son Leon is a good man. You can either accept your second son is the greatest of your family and that his descendents will sit on the throne of Nemeth. Or you can refuse to accept this and it will still happen. We don’t need your lands or alliance. What we need is a noble who can share my sister’s duchy and provide her with children and lead her armies. Any alliance and mutually beneficial agreement between our two families is extra, superfluous. So you can acquiesce to this all with good faith or you can find out why the Saxon’s named me after the heralds of death. Choose wisely.” 

Boron gaped as the boy turned and left, the knife still sitting on the table. Glancing down he sucked in a sharp breath. It was his knife, but a highly decorated one he kept in his private vaults. It had been a gift from a foreign ambassador years ago. He realized his hand was shaking. 

Grabbing the knife he threw his door opened and sped towards Leon’s quarters. His son had left out a great deal in his letters it would seem. Blast the fool, he hadn’t mentioned that Lord Ravenel was clearly the spymaster and personal assassin of Rodor. 

////

Mithian ran her fingers along the plumage of one of her ravens before removing the small note from it’s leg. It was hard to keep ontop of all the information she needed to for her position. She cooed at the bird rewarding it with a cut up piece of meat. Reading the note she tossed it into the fire. 

“News?” Sir Ector asked. 

She glanced at the elderly knight. “Odin’s heir is dead as planned. He’ll be too busy dealing with internal strife to attack us while we’re engaged with Cendred’s forces.” 

“Good.” Ector handed her a celebratory flask of brandy. He made a sound of amusement. “I should never doubt Rodor, but it still surprises me how well the three of you siblings work together.” 

Mithian stroked the feathers of the bird lightly. “I find it very balanced, I manage the delicate political matters and the rumors. Kael is our noble and idealistic prince beloved by the people, and Karac is our general who crushes any who would stand against us. There’s a certain beauty to it.” 

////

Morgana stared at her wardrobe of dresses and considered which one to wear to the dinner. With Lord Boron there most of the court would be there as well. While not a feast it would be a large affair and something of note. “What do you think Gwen, should I dress to impress or to see if I can embarrass my fiance?” 

“We both know which you’ll choose my lady.” Gwen said easily from where she was pulling out the appropriate jewlery already. 

“You’re no fun.” She pouted at her friend before pulling out her burgundy dress that hooked around a golden collar leaving her shoulders and upper back on display. “Don’t you think it’ll be fun to see his face?” 

They both dissolved into giggles until the knocking on the door interrupted them. Gwen smoothed out her dress before going to answer it. “George?” 

The overly stiff servant held out a parcel. “A token of his affection from Lord Ravenel.” 

Gwen accepted the parcel and smiled. “Thank you George, you can tell Lord Ravenel that the Lady Morgana has received it.” 

He gave a short bow before turning on his heel and leaving. Gwen carried the parcel over and handed it to her. “You need to share your luck in love.” 

Morgana kissed Gwen’s cheek. “Nonsense, Arthur is in love with you. It’ll work out for you once he’s King.” She held the small parcel in her hands for a curious moment before gently unwrapping the lace that it was wrapped in. Pulling out the gift she felt her face flush. It was a beautiful belt of golden thread woven and braided together. 

“He got you a belt? Isn’t that the french custom, to inscribe poetry into the fabric and give it to lovers?” Gwen asked her voice squeaking slightly. 

She nodded dumbly as she ran her fingers over the fine work. She found there was a leather backing holding the delicate work together on the back side of the thing. Morgana read the poem and flushed as she did so. ‘-I noot wher she be womman or goddess, But Venus is it, soothly as I gesse. And therwithal, on knees doun I fil, And seyde, ‘Venus, if it be they wil, Yow in this gardyn thus to transfigure Bifore me, sorweful wrecced creature, Out of this prisoun helpe that we may scapen!-’ 

“That’s in the common vernacular.” Gwen pointed out looking at the inscription over her shoulder. “Why not in french?” 

Morgana ran her thumb along the words, it was sweet and overly dramatic. She realized she recognized it. “It’s from the stories of that Chaucer fellow. I mentioned I enjoyed his stories a few days ago.” 

“Well, the belt does match the dress for tonight.” Gwen remarked. 

“I certainly have to wear that dress now, wouldn’t want to let him go unrewarded.” Morgana smirked at her friend slightly. 

Gwen laughed. “If he’s still capable of thought after tonight it’ll be a miracle.” 

“Yes well, that is the plan.”


	17. Nemeth Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's finally getting better? I'm down to just a sore throat and a slightly stuffy nose! Woot!

Queen Mary watched her son as he looked about with eyes full of curiosity a they entered the great city of Camelot. “Kael darling don’t ride past the guards.” 

He grinned at her from his saddle. “I won’t mother.” 

She smiled indulgently at him as she continued to let her horse trot along. Sharing an amused look with the head knight of their party Sir Pelleas, she stroked the side of her horse’s neck. Mary enjoyed watching the peasants out in the streets excitedly watching their party arriving. “What do you think Sir Pelleas, a warmer welcome than you were expecting?” 

He snorted. “After letting your other children spend over two months here? I’m surprised they aren’t singing to your son’s beauty and your daughter’s brains.” 

“I don’t know, I believe Mithian has been trying to play at her position as a princess while here, if her letters are to be believed.” She replied laughing as she spotted several young children fighting to get to the front of the crowd to watch. 

“I find that disturbing.” Palleas muttered. 

Mary shook her head in amusement as she looked forward. She had missed her daughter and eldest son, now just ahead of her she could see them once more. Encouraging her horse forward slightly she reached out catching Kael. “Ride besides me as we enter the courtyard.” 

“Alright.” He was practically vibrating with eagerness to get to his siblings. 

Brushing his shoulder she smiled as they rode up into the courtyard. She felt her soul soar as she spotted her children waiting on the steps in front of the royal court of Camelot. Mithian was resplendent in a great green gown with black griffins embroidered into the fabric. Her boy Karac was standing in a handsome black with red piping. They both looked healthy and happy. She pulled up her horse as Karac came forward catching the reins. “Help your mother down my darling.” 

Karac easily slipped his hands around her waist and caught her as she dismounted, lowering her gently to the ground. “Hello mother.” 

“Oh my handsome boy.” She kissed his cheek before hugging him tightly. “I’ve missed you sweetie.” 

Pulling back she hurried over to Mithian who’d approached and pulled the girl into her arms. “My beautiful daughter.” She could feel her worry unknotting inside her as she felt her child warm and whole in her arms. 

“Hello mom.” Mithian murmured hugging her back.

Mary cupped her girl’s face in her hands as she pulled back. “Oh look at you, you’re more beautiful everytime I see you.” She looked away from her flustered daughter at the shout from Kael of “Karac!” She watched amused as her youngest son collided into his brother. 

Mithian tutted. “It’s like you didn’t miss me at all Kael.” 

The dark haired boy unlatched from his brother and quickly hugged his sister. Though he quickly rubbed off the light press of a kiss on his cheek in embarrassment. 

Chuckling Mary pulled Kael beside her and approached King Uther. She offered her hand and curtsied to his bow. “Your majesty.” 

“It’s an honor to have you here your majesty.” He replied, straightening he waved his arm. “If I may present my son Prince Arthur and my Ward the Lady Morgana.” 

Mary gave a tilt of acknowledgement to the prince, but she approached the dark haired ward. Reaching up she patted the girl’s cheek. “Well aren’t you a beauty. I can see why my son is so taken with you.” She smiled in amusement at the flush of embarrassment. “I’ve heard a great deal about you.” 

////

Kael excitedly jumped around his room. He couldn’t believe it! Finally he was outside of Nemeth and he could be with his siblings. Not to mention it was just so cool! He stopped his zipping about as the door opened and three servants came in with a large bath and began to carry in buckets of hot water. He sighed, shoulders dropping. Sometimes he wished he could tell people he didn’t sweat and thus didn’t need regular baths. Sadly he couldn’t. 

A still looking servant in a blue tunic, red neckerchief and brown jacket approached him and bowed. “Your highness, if you would allow me to prepare you for your bath?” 

“You may.” He grumbled stepping forward and holding out his arms. 

Kael was slightly confused by the surprise in the servant's face before the man stepped forward and began to unlace and buckle his jacket. Shrugging it off he let himself be stripped before climbing into the hot water. He was rubbing soap onto himself when the adjoining door opened and Karac stepped in. “Kael.” 

“Hey!” He grinned brightly up at his hero. 

Karac shut the door and leaned against the wall. “I’ve come to tell you that on pain of death we’re both to be in our family’s colors. So the green jacket with the black embroidered griffins. I’ll be in a matching one and you’ll need to wear your circlet as crown prince.” 

He pouted. “Do I have to? I mean you’re a proper lord with a surname and everything now! Why do we have to wear matching colors?” 

“Because we’re wise and listen to our mother.” Karac replied with a twinkle in his eye. “And besides she’s wearing her black dress with the green griffins, so we won’t all be identical.” 

“That’s… fine.” He glared at the water as he felt the servant rubbing soap into his hair. “So you’re marrying the lady Morgana then?” 

Karac’s face softened. “Yes, she’s going to be part of the family.” 

“I know that, I’m not stupid.” Kael grumbled. “But...are you happy? Cause I was talking with the squires on the way here and they all said marriage is horrible.” 

His brother laughed brightly. “Marriage is a bond between two people that last for both of their lives. If both parties are not committed to that bond though it can be miserable. But it can also be the beautiful thing in the world. Look at mother and father.” 

“So it’s only bad if you don’t like the other person?” He asked frowning. “Because that’s not what Alm said.” 

Karac sighed crossing his arms. “It’s a complicated topic. You’re still young for it to be your turn. But I promise that we will find a lady you come to respect and work with if not love. But in the meantime I am very happy about marrying the lady Morgana. So if you could please be nice to her.” 

“I’m always nice.” He huffed before dunking his head below the water and rinsing the soap out of his hair. Popping back up he accepted the scented oils. “Should I ask her to dance at the feast tonight?” 

“Yes, but also sister and mother.” Karac said while brushing some of his hair behind one ear. “And remember that this is a foreign court. King Uther will not be as forgiving as father was. Be careful.” 

Kael grinned up at his brother pleased he was being entrusted with instructions other than ‘sit still and don’t speak’. “I’ve got this.” 

“I know you do. Just figured you’d rather hear the speech from me rather than mother or Mithian.” Karac stepped forward and rubbed the top of his sopping wet head before turning and looking to the servant. “Take good care of my brother George.” With that his brother left the room, the servant bowing. 

Kael looked over the servant. “George, what do you know about the lady Morgana?” 

////

Arthur held out his arms as Merlin helped him into his red jacket. “You can tell Karac’s the bastard. Clearly the other two get their looks from their mother. With how french looking he is he probably favors his mother as well.” 

“Really?” Merlin said as he brushed the shoulders. “I thought the princess looked a great deal like Queen Mary but the prince must looked more like his father.” 

He considered the words. “Perhaps around the eyes and chin. But the hair and eyes themselves? All the Queen.” 

Merlin began to buckle his sword around his waist. “The Queen was very focused on her children. Is it normal to ignore another royal to fuss over children?” 

“No.” Arthur pulled on his signet ring. “But the Queen lost several children in childbirth and slightly after. Everyone assumed Nemeth would have no male heir before they finally had Kael. It isn’t strange she values her children so highly.” 

“Oh..that’s awful.” Merlin said as he stepped back. 

“It is.” Arthur wrapped his fingers around his sword hilt. “But she survived.” His jaw tightened. “Providing an heir to a nation is a dangerous and important role for any queen.” 

////

Uther smiled as he sat down from giving the toast to their visiting royals. Turning to the Queen who was seated besides him, he offered a warm gesture. “It is a great honor to bring our two kingdoms closer together.” He tipped his chalice towards Morgana and Karac who were clearly deep in conversation. 

“Indeed, I believe our future is bright.” Mary agreed lifting her own chalice she raised towards him. “To the future.” 

“To the future.” He tapped his chalice against hers before taking a long drink from it. “I trust your travel was pleasant?” 

She smiled as she set her chalice down. “It was, the weather was still warm enough and the rains were only most days and not all.” 

“Will you be returning to Nemeth after the wedding or remaining till the spring?” Uther queried, he would be pleased to keep the Nemeth royals in his court as long as possible. 

Mary hummed looking thoughtful. “I believe it will depend on our joint venture after the wedding. Once things are well in hand I will depart to help my husband secure Nemeth. My daughter may remain longer in your court.” 

“Your son will of course be made most welcome as long as he remains in this court.” Uther assured her. He understood how difficult it was to part with one’s only son. 

She gave a nod. “I know, and my other son will look after him.” 

He shifted slightly. “It’s remarkable how you’ve accepted Lord Ravenel as one of your own almost.” He wasn’t stupid enough to think his wife would have been accepting of the truth of Morgana’s paternity. 

“He is one of my own.” Mary waved a servant over indicating she wanted a slice of the pheasant. As she was served she looked over at the table where the young royals had all been sat. “I did not bear him with my body, but he is mine in every other way. Rodor may not have done so in the proper way, but he gave me a child all the same.” 

Uther cut into his meat. “I do not know if I would have been as magnanimous as you.” In fact he knew he wouldn’t have been. He’d have had his wife executed if she had become pregnant with a child that was not his. But he was a man, so that was different. 

She looked at him with sharp eyes. “No, I doubt any man would be able to understand.” She looked back to the children. “I ached for children and I have been blessed with three of them. It does not matter whose womb any of them came from.” 

“It is a relief to know my ward’s children will be held in regard inside Nemeth.” He carefully tested. 

Queen Mary smiled fondly. “I always wished for grandchildren.” 

“Don’t we all.” He laughed easily. Though it did remind him he needed to advance things with solidifying a marriage for Arthur. His thoughts were distracted as the jester began to juggle a dozen pears.

////

Lady Yale stabbed morosely at her meal. She wonder why it was Morgana who got everything no matter what? The woman didn’t even act her rank. And who was she anyways? She was just the daughter of a dead lord with no land or money. But Uther allowed her to wear royal purple on occasions like tonight! She wasn’t royal, so why this much favor? Yale took a bite and stabbed her fork back down. 

“Your envy is showing.” Her friend Elaine murmured softly in her ear. 

She couldn’t help it, she looked at her friend darkly. “Those rumors have to be true for someone who was so terrible to someone as kind as Lord Ravenel to have managed to land him. And now look at her, all smiles and giggles like she didn’t treat him like dirt till he got a title in Camelot as well as Nemeth.” 

“They were on their own in the woods for a very long time.” Elaine agreed nodding. “And are they ever apart?” 

“And did you see that broach she’s been wearing all the time?” She confided in her friend. “The engagement hadn’t even been announced and he gives her a symbol of their houses united? She definitely used her beauty for that one.” 

Elaine giggled behind her hand. “How long after the wedding do you think the announcement of a coming birth will be?” 

Yale took a sip of her wine. “I’d give it a day, poor Karac trapped by someone like her. He’ll regret it soon enough.” 

“Not like there’s anything to do about that though.” Elaine pointed out sadly. “It’s just so tragic, he’s such a nice and respectful man. Though only one as naive as him would get caught up in the trap of someone like Morgana.” 

She sighed in disappointment of that fact. “It’s just not fair someone as nice as him is going to be stuck with someone as conniving as her. I mean she acts like she was the queen, running the household, sitting in the royal box and acting like she’s better than us.” 

“There will be other lords.” Elaine offered morosely. “Especially with the wedding so soon.” 

Yale scoffed. “It’s just so soon to make sure the child isn’t a bastard.” 

“Probably.” Her friend agreed easily. “But that doesn’t mean young lords won’t be here for the celebrations. Maybe we can find ones to our liking.” 

“None will be as handsome and sweet as Karac though.” She lamented. 

Elaine touched her arm, her face turning serious. “It’s been agreed to already. Don’t go flirting with him any longer, he’s besotted and isn’t going to turn away from her till she gets tired of it. You’ll get your heart broken at best, humiliated at worst.” 

“I’m not an idiot, it’s just...it was a nice dream that he might pick me.” She sighed forlornly. Holding up her cup she waited for it to be refilled before drinking more of the wine. “Gods, does she have to be so smug about it?” Yale gestured to where Morgana tucking some of Karac’s hair behind his ear. 

////

Morgana laughed as Karac told the story about Kael’s days as a toddler and how he wanted to wear dresses just like his ‘sis sis mithun’. The poor boy was pouting, his ears bright red. She looked to the young prince who was trying to sink through his seat. “I think it’s sweet you had a sister to look up to. I always wanted a sibling.” 

Kael looked up at her with bright blue eyes that she realized surprisingly were exact copies of Karac’s. “They’re the best! I want to be a knight of Nemeth like Karac when I grow up! And father says I have to learn politics from Mithian before I can have a proper title.” 

“He sounds very wise.” She said smiling at the boy who was clearly in the middle of a growth spurt. His hair brushed the chin of his brother when they were both standing. 

The prince blushed slightly at her attention. “Who trained you in court things?” 

“Various tutors Uther brought in for Arthur.” She glanced to her brother in all but blood. “Do you remember that lord who taught us math? Lord Melwa, he was a piece of work. Would switch at our hands when we did anything wrong.” 

Arthur scoffed. “You say that like you’re the one who got switched by him.” 

“You just were slow at picking up the numbers.” She teased with a grin. Turning to the Nemeth siblings she found herself questioning. “What about you three, who’s the best at book work?” 

Mithian and Kael both look at Karac who turned a bright red. He cleared his throat. “My uh...mother saw to it that I was highly educated before I came to Nemeth. It’s not a fair comparison.” 

“You learned greek in two weeks.” Mithian sad in deadpan.

Karac floundered his hands waving nervously. “Well once you’ve learned a few languages it starts going fairly fast.” 

“Vos scitis quod sic Latine?” She quizzed in amusement towards Karac. 

He grinned as he seemed to catch onto the game. “Et je parle français bien sur.”

“Υποθέτω ότι ακόμα γνωρίζετε ελληνικά;” She turned further towards him taking a sip of wine and raising a brow. 

Karac laughed happily. “Und auch deutsch. Ich mag diese Sprache, es ist ähnlich wie meine erste Zunge.”

“Ho sempre preferito l'italiano.” She purred as she switched to italian. 

He leaned in clearly enjoying the challenge. “En veistu þetta líka?” 

Morgana raised a brow in surprise as she heard the native tongue of some of the vikings. “I’m impressed, how many do you speak exactly my lord.” She rolled his title enjoying how flushed he turned as he realized she was flirting with him. 

“I um...well in total? I know thirty now.” Karac glanced down at his lap in embarrassment. 

She paused in surprise. Beside her Arthur choked on his wine. “Thirty?!” 

“I like them?” Karac said meekly. 

Mithian laughed pushing a mug of mead towards Arthur. “Don’t compare your book knowledge to him, you’ll always lose.” 

“It’s depressing.” Kael muttered darkly before stuffing a large bite into his mouth. 

Mithian reached over messing Karac’s hair up. “We’re just fortunate he’s the densest person you’ll ever meet. Makes things far more fair in the comparisons game.” Kael giggled at that nodding. 

Huffing Karac crossed his arms. “That’s not true! I can be sneaky and notice things.” 

“No, no you really can’t.” Mithian said fondly. 

Morgana couldn’t help it, she giggled herself. “I’m afraid it’s true my lord.” 

Karac pouted for a minute before standing and holding out his hand. “My I have this dance?” 

She slipped her hand into his. “Of course.” 

The music was lively and filled the hall as Morgana lost herself in the dance with the other young people of the court. She laughed as she spotted Kael and Mithian spinning about with the group. There was something endearing about the poor boy tripping over his own limbs as he tried to keep up with the dance. Well, he was doing better than Arthur had at that age. Focusing back on the bright visage of Karac she let his hand catch hers as they jumped. 

Finally the dance came to an end she was whisked away by Arthur whose face was looking drawn. “Save me, the court ladies have remembered I’m here now that Karac is engaged to you.” 

“Was your break from their sole focus freeing?” She asked as they held their hands against each other and began the steps of the new song. 

“It was too brief.” He replied as they separated for the turn. 

Dancing with Arthur was familiar and fun, though there was a certain stiffness to him when he danced that amused her. Catching Mithian’s eye as she was spun about by Karac she scrunched up her nose with a smile causing the princess to laugh. Arthur just huffed as he noticed the interaction. 

The next dance a blushing and clearly unsure of what to be doing Kael asked her to dance which she gracefully accepted. He only stepped on her toes twice and he didn’t trip once so she counted it as a win and kissed his cheek afterwards to his mortification. Chuckling at his bright red face she accepted being pulled back into the dance by Karac. 

////

Arthur stepped into the hall to escape the merrymaking and happiness inside. He was happy for Morgana, he was. But he was also jealous. His eyes moved upwards as he saw the face he most wished to see. “Gwen.” 

“Your highness.” She curtsied, her eyes never leaving his. 

Stepping forward he closed into her till he could have seened the slightest details of her eyes. “Just Arthur, please.” 

“Arthur.” Gwen glanced to the sides. “We shouldn’t….” 

He gently took her hand. “Just this one moment may we pretend there is nothing separating us?” 

“I…” She pulled her hand free. “I’m sorry but we mustn't.” Turning she fled. 

He didn’t try to stop her, after all what could he offer her? Years of waiting on a what if? Even if that what if came to pass her road would be a difficult one was his queen. His shoulders slumped before he turned to re-enter the feast. His presence was expected. Uther would not forgive another failure on his part.

As he turned he saw Merlin looking at him in sympathy. “Shut up Merlin.” 

“I didn’t say anything!” Merlin protested. 

Arthur stepped forward and slapped him on the back. “You were thinking it, loudly.” 

////

Mary entered her eldest son’s chambers a servant with a tray of hot cider and cake behind her. “Karac.” 

“Mother!” He hopped up from what looked like a project with marble. “What are you doing still awake?” 

She smiled gesturing for the tray to be set on the table by the fire, before waving the servant out. “Is it ever too late for a mother to wish to see her son?” 

“Of course not.” He stepped forward hugging her tightly. 

“Good.” She patted his cheek before moving to small lounge before the fire. “Come sit, have some cake and tell me about this girl who’s caught your heart.” 

His face softened as he let her sit first before sitting beside her and handing her a mug of the hot cider and grabbing the plate with cake on it for himself. “Morgana is the most lovely woman I have ever met.” 

“Is she now?” Mary took a sip of her cider and patted his leg. “Now how’d you come to this realization?” 

Karac grinned as he took a massive bite of cake and swallowed quickly. “She hated me at first, no one told me that early talks of marriage were happening so I just wished to get to know her. But she knew and didn’t want to be married off to someone she didn’t know at all.” 

“Smart girl.” She said softly watching the awe in her son’s face. 

He nodded. “I think I was wearing her down actually by trying to be her friend. And she did like hitting me with a sword during sparring whenever she could manage.” 

“So similar to your sister.” Mary chuckled as she saw his impression of a deer frozen in terror. “Yes I know all about her using you as moving target practice for that bow of her’s.” 

Karac brushed some hair behind one ear and looked at her bashfully. “I love her mother. I know I haven’t known her for long. But I can think of no one I’d rather spend my life with. You’ll love her. She’s smart, vicious, graceful, dedicated, brave.” 

“And very beautiful.” She added causing him to blush brightly and nod. “She sounds lovely, and I could never hate a woman who has so charmed my children.” Privately she added that if the girl wasn’t what her son seemed to think there were ways for the marriage to be prevented. But she doubted that would necessary. The girl hardly seemed the ambitious social climber manipulating her son. Besides, Mithian liked her. “So what is that project of yours on the table over there?” 

“I’m making a chess set for her for our wedding.” He excitedly whooshed to the corner and back a delicately carved version of their castle at home in white marble. 

She carefully took it from his hand and turned it over in her fingers. “This is lovely. What have you made so far?” 

“I haven’t begun the board proper yet.” He said. “I’m going to use gold to fill engraved pattern across the top. I’ve finished the black castles with a model of Camelot. Then the pawns were some of the first pieces I made. They’re simple foot soldiers of either Nemeth or Camelot.” 

“Who do you plan for the king and queen pieces?” She asked curiously. It never failed to surprise her how creative her son could be. 

He brushed some of his hair behind one ear, a nervous gesture he’d had since he was a child. “For Nemeth and the white it’s easy enough. Father as the king and you as the queen. Then I plan to make Mithian and Kael the bishops. But with Camelot? I believe Uther as king and Arthur as queen will at least amuse her.” 

Mary laughed at that and leaned forward kissing his forehead. “It’s a very sweet gesture, I’m sure she will appreciate it.” Pulling back she caught his hand in her’s. “Now what’s this about your sister inviting a knight to court her?” 

“She wrote you about the entire situation.” He deflected clearly uncomfortable. 

She smiled at her son and didn’t take mercy. “I want your opinion on the thing. We both know your sister spoke of the entire thing in political terms. Just how her measure of your bride to be has been politically described to us in her letters. That’s not what I want to know. So, what do you think of the whole thing?”


	18. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I was watching this show called American Tarzan and it was kinda cool. They had a bunch of professional athletes and had them racing each other through the wilderness of this volcanic island. So there was a lot of jungle and coast and mountains and stuff. But I was watching and it just really filled me with joy to see that the two guys and the girl who made it all the way to the end like were the slow and steady people. Like the faster people all burned out and the highly specialized athletes would hit terrain they just couldn't deal with. I just kinda thought that was neat.

Morgana didn’t release Arthur’s arm as he walked her towards the women’s solar. Her fingers dug into his arm. “You’re not abandoning me.” She hissed. 

“They’re like carrion birds.” He spat back his mouth barely moving. 

She smiled painfully. “If you make me enter that room by myself and deal with their whispers without your obvious support I will castrate you.” 

“I hate you.” He grumbled tightly. 

“Good, we’re in agreement.” She said as the door was opened and they entered the room. Morgana was prepared for the hateful looks of the other ladies to find that the Queen of Nemeth and Mithian were already there and the Queen seemed to be holding court in the corner by the windows. 

Queen Mary looked over at her. “Oh I was just speaking of your two’s parents.” She clapped in excitement. “Come along, you too Prince Arthur you’re welcome to stay. You remind me so much of your mother.” 

Arthur made a quiet pained sound that Morgana was sure she was the only one who could hear. Pulling him along she approached taking a seat near the queen, Arthur standing behind her. “I wasn’t aware you knew our parents?” 

“Oh yes,” The queen chuckled. “In the old days I was originally from the irish court and was sent to Camelot to find myself a husband. Of course my brother arranged my match with Rodor a year later. But oh Camelot was always the best place to be for gossip” 

“Really?” Morgana said enjoying Arthur’s eager shuffled at the idea of hearing of his mother. “Did you know the departed Queen well?” 

Mary smiled softly. “Yes, I always thought it would have been poetic if you and the prince here married.” Reaching out she patted her hand in comfort. “Not that I’m disappointed about you and my son. But I am glad to see that you two are so close. Gorlois and Ygraine would have been happy about that.” 

“They knew each other?” Arthur asked unable to help himself. 

“Oh goodness yes!” The queen laughed turning to the other older women of the court and sharing conspiratorial looks. “They were engaged for two years, most delightful courtship to watch. Positively smitten with each other. But then politics, country, and family come before love sometimes. And what is a Duke when a King wishes to marry a girl?” Shaking her head she let out a slight sigh. “Such a shame, it really was too bad wasn’t it?” She looked to the lady DuBois. 

The old woman nodded solemnly. “Never knew what my brother was thinking marrying off Ygraine to Uther. A mistake if I ever saw one. He was always too busy fighting his wars and running off with that Dragon Lord of his to be a proper husband.” 

There were sounds of agreement from the other older ladies of the court. One of the half blind ladies made a tutting sound. “Lovely couple, if the wars hadn’t have been going on they’d have married as soon as the engagement was announced.” 

“Of course your mother Vivian was a great beauty of the court.” Mary said patting Morgana’s hand. “Had all the men tripping over themselves to win her favor.” She chuckled in amusement at the memories. “But her eyes always belonged to Tristan DuBois.” 

“Bloody idiot that boy.” Lady DuBois cut in with a scoff. “Running off to war at the slightest provocation and then challenging Uther to a duel after Ygraine’s death.” 

Arthur frowned. “Why would my uncle challenge my father in a duel after my mother’s death?” 

“Oh you poor boy? I wonder at the education of the past.” Mary tutted. “Next you’ll be telling me no one here even remembers that Uther had a court sorceress, dozens of magical members of the court generally and even entire units in the army with magic before the purge. But your uncle Tristan blamed Uther for your mother’s death. Why is anyone’s guess.” She waved her hand idaly. “Childbirth is a heavy burden we women must face, and we die for it every day.” 

Lady DuBois made a noise of disgust. “I remember the rumors were that he hated Uther for forcing Gorlois and Vivian to marry while he was away at war thus breaking their courtship. Of course there were rumors about that too.” 

“Lady Vivian did take a six month leave from the court after Tristan went to war and then married Gorlois almost as soon as she returned.” One of the other ladies chimed in. She shook her head. “Those were the days weren’t they? Alliances changed by the hour, young lovers hiding in alcoves and in the garden.” She sighed. “In fact I had my fair share of handsome knights vying for my hand.” 

Mary laughed. “I remember that! Did you really kiss Sir Roger while you were still being courted by Sir Kay’s brother?” 

“I did!” The woman cackled. 

Morgana stared at the old women with a sort of disbelief that she knew every other young lady and Arthur included were feeling. “Why haven’t we heard any of this before?” 

Lady DuBois picked up a glass of wine. “Oh that’s because after the purge we all learned to keep our heads down and by the time everyone wasn’t waiting to see if they’d be next, there were other things to think of. But so many good young people killed in the chaos.” 

Mary made a sympathetic sound. “Yes, it used to be a bit of a party favor for the ladies who could do so to learn simple spells. And then any who’d done such a thing found themselves burned alive for a bit of frivolous fashion. Dark days then, never knew who your friends were and who was going to make up charges of sorcery just to get ahead in court.” 

“Surely things are better now that magic has been outlawed?” Lady Yale said with a frown on her face. 

“Well, our country is certainly more secure. And a madman with magic is a great deal more dangerous than a madman with a sword.” The Queen Mary said shrewdly. “But enough of those dark days. Have any of you been told about the time the late Queen Ygraine banished Uther from her chambers for three months? It was an absolute scandal!” 

////

Arthur threw a cup across the room in rage. He was seething, his very bones felt like they’d been turned to molten rock. 

Merlin came skidding into the room. “What’s happened?!” 

“HE LIED! HE LIED TO MY FACE!” He snarled turning on Merlin. 

Back peddling Merlin’s back hit the door as he cringed at the sound as Arthur scattered the contents from his table across the floor. “Who…?” 

Arthur spun on Merlin, his arms swinging out in fury. “MY MOTHER!” 

 

His friend and servant cringed back, understanding dawning. 

He paused, there was no surprise on Merlin’s face. “Did you know?” 

“Where--”

“DID YOU KNOW!?” He roared. 

Merlin looked up at him while he panted glaring. “...yes…” 

“Get out.” He uttered. Arthur looked up and saw Merlin wasn’t moving. “Get out before I kill you.” Breathing in he realized Merlin wasn’t going to leave. “NOW!” 

“No.” Merlin straightened slightly. “I won’t apologize for preventing you from murdering your father.” 

“You had no right!” He stepped forward shoving Merlin back into the wall. 

But he didn’t back down. “You wouldn’t have forgiven yourself.” 

“HE MURDERED MY MOTHER!” Arthur slammed his hands against the wall on either side of Merlin’s head. “I trusted you!” 

Merlin winced slightly. “I would do anything to protect you, even lie to you.” 

“My uncle knew! He challenged my father to a duel to the death over it.” Arthur spat, he paused when realized Merlin again didn’t look surprised. “You knew that too? Of course you did.” He ripped himself away, moving into the center of the room kicking his chair. “How.” 

“The Black Knight.” Merlin said lowly. 

Arthur barked out a laugh of sheer frustration. “Of course that creature was my uncle brought back from the grave.” 

“Sometimes secrets are secrets for a reason.” Merlin muttered. 

He spun around on his manservant. “So you didn’t think I should know my father murdered my mother? Did you know he had magical soldiers he had killed despite them not attacking anyone without his orders?” 

Merlin looked down. “Everyone outside of Camelot knows that.” 

“Get out.” 

This time Merlin left. Arthur narrowed his eye as he realized his idiot servant was just standing outside the door. He didn’t care about that right now. Letting out a cry of rage slammed his fist through his wardrobe. He wondered if the ladies of the court realized what their stories had done. That his father’s hypocrisy had been painfully aware as he saw the contradictions in what he’d been told. His conclusions hadn’t been hard.

////

Merlin sat in the hallway cradling his head. It had all gone wrong and he felt like cursing his stupidity in not just telling the truth. Why had his life become a house of cards made of lies? He didn’t look up when he felt Gwen set her hand on his shoulder. “I’ve ruined everything.” 

“I’m sure that’s not true.” She comforted gently. 

He chuckled wetly. “I betrayed Arthur and he’ll never forgive me.” 

Gwen’s hand pulled back. “What did you do Merlin?” 

“I knew, I knew and I still told him it was wrong.” He rubbed harshly at his eyes. “I knew Uther made a deal with the old religion, his wife’s life for Arthur’s.” 

“This have anything to do with that book I found you reading?” She asked as she lowered herself down besides him. 

His throat was clogged, his mouth somehow dry. “I have magic.” 

“I guessed.” She curled her fingers around his ankle. 

“He hates me. And why shouldn’t he? I was trying to keep him safe but...it’s just gone all out of control.” Wrapping his arms around his knees he lowered his head further. 

Gwen didn’t say anything for a while before finally squeezing his ankle. “The way I see it you can either go in there and tell him everything, hold nothing back and trust in your friendship. Or you can leave Camelot.” She released his ankle and stood up, brushing off her dress. “I hope you stay, but this is something you have to do for yourself.” 

Merlin stayed curled round himself as he sat there for an unknown period of time before he finally dragged himself up. Afterall, it had never been about him. It had always been for Arthur, because of who he believed Arthur would become. Opening the door he entered the dark room and closed the door behind him. 

////

Uther looked hopelessly at the large pile of documents before him. “Is that all?” 

“Oh no, it’s only what we need to address today.” Queen Mary said happily. She cracked her knuckles before pulling the first sheet. “First we need to address the matter of invitations, budget and schedule for the event. Then we’ll need to prepare what needs to be delegated and to whom. Of course my son and the lady Morgana will need to be involved once we have the basics agreed upon.” 

He stared in horror, he hadn’t had to plan a wedding before in his life. “So, invitations?” 

////

Leon carefully carried the thin bookmark he’d had made. Double checking he knocked on the door squaring his shoulders. He nervously waited and then felt his soul ease as the door opened and he found himself face to face with Mithian. “Your highness.” He bowed. 

“Leon, what a pleasant surprise.” She smiled kindly at him. 

“I wished to give you this.” He held out his gift. 

She reached out taking the piece of delicately shaped metal. “This is lovely, thank you.” 

“I…” He cleared his throat. “Would you accompany me on a ride tomorrow?” 

Mithian gave him a kind and pleased look. “I would enjoy that very much.”

“That’s good, really good.” He coughed awkwardly. “I look forward to it.” 

////

Kael cringed as a pair of pots were banged next to his ears. He felt the egg in his hand crack. “Rats.” 

“It’s alright, we try again.” Karac commanded handing him a new egg. “Remember, concentrate on the beat of your heart. Control, nothing moves without your conscious permission.” 

Screwing up his face he cradled the egg closing his eyes and took the deep breaths required by the torquasm-vo meditation he’d been forced to practice for years. And then the great clashing sound pierced through his head. Again and again the sound lanced through his head. Focusing onto his breathing he tried to find the inner peace of his ancestors, that they used for war. 

There was a sudden howling that broke his concentration and the egg in his hand shattered. His eyes opened and he frowned at his brother’s dog Corvus. “That wasn’t fair! I was doing it till that happened.” 

“Battle is noisy, you can’t let yourself become distracted.” Karac reprimanded firmly. “You are capable but it takes endless practice. I expect you to do your breathing and torquasm every morning before you eat, and every night before you go to bed. Never blame your failures on luck or happenstance. Accept them and grow.” 

Kael looked down biting his lip in shame. “Sorry.” 

“Hey.” Karac squatted down in front of him. “You’re doing very well. It takes practice and you’re going to master it soon enough.” He reached out mussing his hair. “Now, let’s try that again.” 

Nodding he accepted another egg and closed his eyes. “Alright.” He felt a shiver run through his bones as the great banging began again. 

////

Queen Mary smiled as she watched her boys down below training. She was sure it looked insane to any human but she knew better. Besides, she knew being desensitized to loud noises was important to any man who meant to go to war. 

“Your majesty, you asked to see me?” 

She turned and nodded, beckoning the lady Morgana forward. “Yes I did, come sit.” 

The lady approached, her posture was perfect a natural grace about her, bright curious eyes. As she sat Mary decided she did quite like what she saw. She made a wave to the fruit on the table. “Help yourself, if you wish for something I else I’m sure we can call for it.” 

Morgana laughed softly. “I’m fine. May I ask why you’ve asked for me alone?” 

“Well you are to be my daughter in-law soon and I hear you know things about my son my family has taken great pains not to be known.” She looked at her watching the lady’s reaction. 

She blinked, though her expression never changed from smooth, curious, politeness. “As your son knows about me.” 

Mary chuckled. “Smart girl, don’t worry I have no interest in breaking my son’s heart by turning you over to Uther. I detest the man, he’s a toad.” She picked up a glass of watered down wine and sipped at it enjoying the frozen look on the girl’s face. “Don’t worry, Karac didn’t say anything about your secrets but he’s the worst liar and it wasn’t hard to come to certain conclusions.” 

“So you know?” Morgana asked, her shoulders falling back slightly and her face smoothing out. 

“Indeed, would you like some wine?” She offered cheerfully. 

Morgana gave the slightest shake of her head. “I’m good thank you.” 

“Oh don’t be so nervous, we need to discuss your wedding. I have no intention of it being one of those dull affairs where the parents arrange the whole thing in the fashion of the generation before and without a thought to their children’s happiness. So I know my son’s tastes well enough to avoid anything truly dreadful to him. Really a large wedding feast and a lack of massively loud noises and he’ll be happy so long as he gets to marry you. Now, what are your thoughts on the matter?” 

“What are my...thoughts?” She said slowly seemingly dazed. 

Mary smiled waving her confusion away. “Unless you want Uther to plan the whole thing in which case I hope you like dressing like a nun.” 

The lady finally seemed to find her voice. “I don’t want dragons. Uther may be my guardian but Gorlois is my father, it should be his sidgel that I wear and is displayed.” 

“Understandable.” Mary took another sip waiting for the girl to continue. 

“And for colors the darkest blue possible for Karac and red for me if it’s possible. He deserves for the house of his birth to be honored somehow.” Her eyes were sharp and defiant as she spoke. “Honey glazed pigeons should be involved in the feast somehow. Corvus should have a collar matching the wedding colors made for the ceremony. Your family should wear Nemeth’s colors predominantly and not wear something to match Karac. He’ll want both sides of his family represented. The absolute minimum bedding ceremony possible, none if that’s even an option.” 

Nodding in approval Mary set her watered down wine on the table. “What about music? I’ve always been fond of the lute and ballads. But it’s your wedding feast.” 

“That is more than acceptable.” Morgana replied. “Gold with rubies for the jewelry would go best with the dress I believe.” 

“Certainly, you have lovely taste.” Mary smiled considering the options. “There should be a circlet worked into your veil. This may not officially be a royal marriage you’re still marrying into our family. It should be reflected visually.” 

Morgana reached out pouring herself a cup of the wine. “I would like for my maid servant to be given as prominent role as we can arrange for her. She is a dear friend and while not proper I want her to be a part of it.” 

“Understandable,” She nodded. “You can always spot the worst sort by how they treat their servants.” Clucking her tongue she took another sip from her cup. 

“I have been arranging the feasts and events here at Camelot since I was a girl. Would it be possible for me to help more directly?” Morgana looked at her cautiously. 

Mary laughed. “I do believe you are more than welcome to help with everything I’ve agreed to take on. Though if you didn’t mention it to Uther, i’m enjoying watching him squirm.” 

A truly wicked look crossed Morgana’s face. “Have you considered leaving it up to him to have the bridal chamber prepared as is appropriate?” 

Mary’s smile widened as she held out her hand. “Why my dear, I do believe we will get along excellently. I see why my children find you so captivating.” 

////

Karac slipped in through Morgana’s window, it was left unlocked for them now. They spotted her sitting by the fire, the small magic journal open in her lap. Approaching slowly they slipped to their knees beside her, resting their chin on her shoulder and looking at the page. “Scrying spells?” 

“Hmmm….” Morgana tapped the page absently. “I want answers and this could give them to me, if I’m gifted in the area. Even with the gift it will take an enormous amount of control and raw magic.” 

“I’m sure you’ll manage it if it’s something you want. What answers do you have that this could help?” They wrapped their arm around the back of her chair.

She craned her neck back looking them in the eye. “It means I will be able to spy on Uther, but also that I can spy for our men when the war starts.” 

Karac look at her in awe. Leaning in they kissed her softly, still amazed that they were privileged enough to be allowed such a liberty. “You’re brilliant.” 

“No only that, but if I learn to use it properly I could even spy on enemy courts on occasion. Not often, perhaps once or twice a month.” She bit her lip turning back to the book. “But it would be amazingly useful. This and healing spells will be the most useful ones I can learn leading up to the war I think. Maybe a fog spell? What do you think?” 

“I think that would be brilliant, lowering the enemy's field of vision is always good.” They considered the information. “Instead of scrying why not simply taking the eyes of an animal and using them to scout or spy?” 

She looked at them in surprise. “That’s advanced magic.” 

“But I know it’s more commonly used, so it would be easier than scrying right?” They asked excited that they might have been able to help. “Besides, isn’t scrying just as advanced?” 

Morgana bit her lip. “This book doesn’t contain that spell, it references it but it never gives the incantation. But if we could find a text that contained that spell, it might be a good idea.” 

“I uh...might have an ulterior motive in recommending that particular spell.” Karac brushed some of their hair behind one ear. 

Morgana raised a brow in questioning as she turned her neck to look at him again. “Oh, and what’s that?” 

“I asked for one of the knights, Sir Pelleas, if he could bring some books if he could find them.” They carefully held out the three thin books they’d managed to obtain. “This one is on forming a familier bond with an animal.” They handed over the thin book. 

“You…” She accepted the book reverently. 

Karac pushed on. “This one is a bit longer and it’s on protective wards.” They presented the largest, though still not that impressive looking book. “And finally this one is just a collection of languages and runes used in spells. It’s not complete but it might be helpful?” 

A fond laugh escaped her as Morgana wrapped her arms around their shoulders. “Thank you.” She tightened her arms as she left the chair completely closing the space. “You didn’t have to take that risk for me.” 

“Of course I did.” They muttered hugging her back. “If I can help and am able to it would be wrong of me not to.” 

“Never change.” She laughed pulling slightly back and smiling at them.


	19. The Tavern

Gwen wondered when this had become her life as she put Morgana’s magic books into the trunk with shifts and various undergarments. Shaking her head she folded an older shift around one of the newest magic books. She was going to have to have a word with Karac if he kept procuring these things. “Are you done with that book yet? We need to get them hidden before you leave for court.” 

“It’s so hard to stop reading.” Morgana said as she handed over the book she’d been most attached to that morning. “Do you think I should make my own book?” 

“On magic?” She asked in confusion. 

Morgana grinned excitedly. “It’d be easier to have one large grimoire instead of small manuals. And I could gather any word of mouth spells as well. Eventually I could make my own.” 

“You need to still be careful.” Gwen caution as she stuffed the last book into the trunk and shut it. “Please, for my sake.” She asked. 

“I will, I promise.” She touched her arm. “It’s going to be ok.” 

Gwen opened the door. “Merlin?” 

“Hi.” He looked..terrible. His right eye was swollen shut, and he looked like he hadn’t slept at all. 

Morgana rushed forward helping Gwen to pull him in. “What happened?” 

“I’m fine.” He held up his arms pushing their hands off of him. “I need to apologize to both of you.” 

Gwen felt a sudden dawn of understanding. “Did Arthur hit you?” 

Morgana made a startled sound. “Sit down, we’ll call Gaius and I’ll kill Arthur.” She looked over meeting Gwen’s eyes. “Go fetch Gaius, I’ll miss court today this is more important.” 

“Stop!” Merlin cried out, his eyes or rather only unswollen eye focused on the floor. “I need to tell you something first and you’re not going to want to help me when I’m done.” 

Gwen caught Morgana’s hand clasping it, she had a feeling knew where this was going. 

Morgana frowned. “Alright, but make it quick. You need to see Gaius for that eye.” 

“I lied.” Merlin’s fingers twitched nervously. “I...rats. There’s a druid prophecy about the greatest king who will ever be, The Once and Future King, who will restore balance and peace, uniting all of Albion. That by his side will be the most powerful sorcerer to have ever been born. That together they will usher in a golden age.”

“What’s that have to do with Arthur losing his sense and hitting a friend? Or you for that matter?” Morgana asked in confusion. 

Gwen however...Gwen could see various things making a great deal of sense. “Arthur’s the Once and Future King isn’t he?” 

Merlin nodded morosely. “I didn’t know. But I was born with magic and I couldn’t control it and it was getting dangerous. So my mother sent me to Gaius to learn how to keep my magic under control.” 

Gwen’s hand tightened around Morgana’s as she heard the sharp sound of shock beside her. 

“I found out that my fate or destiny or whatever was to protect and support Arthur after I got here.” Merlin’s shoulders drew in. “And it was just so dangerous. There was always someone or something trying to kill Arthur, or Uther or conquer Camelot.” He swallowed nervously. “And the first day here I saw a man beheaded for magic. Which just I had to hide it, always hide it. And then I realized you had magic Morgana. So I went to Gaius but he thought you’d be safer if you didn’t know since it was only giving you dreams. And I talked to the Great Dragon who wouldn’t stop talking about how you were destined to kill Arthur and I just...I was a coward and I said nothing. I should have helped, or told you at least I was like you. But I was scared and if I failed the golden age would never happen. So I...failed as your friend.” 

Realizing Morgana wasn’t going to say anything Gwen spoke. “Arthur hit you after you told him?” 

Merlin rubbed at the back of his head. “I told him everything and he wouldn’t listen so I might have magically frozen him so he’d have to listen to it all.” He winced. “I let him out and he hit me, gave me more chores than I really think is humanly possible and informed me that as the true prat I was no longer allowed to call him that. Also that he’d string me up by my toes if I fail to mention a threat to him ever again.” 

“So you’re staying in Camelot? Arthur’s going to forgive you eventually?” She double checked. 

He nodded. “Yeah. I...I knew I had to tell both of you everything as well though.” 

Nervously Gwen winced as every candle in the room lit. She noted the paling face of Merlin and looked beside her to Morgana. Morgana’s eyes were burning gold, her face furious as she glared at him. “Get out of my sight.” 

////

Karac had to hold in a smile as they threw a pebble at their little brother. “Keep dodging, dodging is always the best option in single combat.” 

“I needed this.” Arthur said as he chucked a small rock at Kael. 

“Good, I needed an extra throwing arm.” They replied tossing another rock at Kael. 

Karac considered the prince. “Do you want to spar after this while he works on his exercises?” 

“Morgana will probably join us, I have a feeling she’s going to need to vent a bit as well soonish.” He muttered darkly. 

Chucking a rock a bit too hard, Karac snapped their head round while Kael let out a yelp of surprise. “Why?! She was happy last night!” 

“Merlin is a lying little prat and has some groveling do.” Arthur frowned darkly. “Maybe we can throw rocks at him for a while?” 

“You’re joking right?” Karac asked in confusion. 

Arthur looked at him darkly. “Mostly.” 

“Maybe wait till Morgana has her chance?” Karac tried weakly. Handing another rock to Arthur they considered what to say. 

Arthur saved him by taking the rock. “Good plan, she’ll be more vicious than I could be. Smart idea Karac.” He slapped his shoulder before chucking the rock. 

Deciding to ignore that till they could speak with Morgana, Karac changed topics while tossing a rock of their own at Kael. “I have been meaning to speak with you about something actually.” 

“Does it have to do with magic in any way shape or form?” The prince asked, his voice surprisingly bitter. 

Surprised, Karac ignored that as well. “I can’t bring Kael with me in the coming campaign. He’s only just started training as a knight.” They made a pointed throw of a rock at their brother. 

“Of course not.” Arthur said in understanding. 

“Taking the heir of Nemeth into the north with the Saxons, especially with so little training would be far too dangerous. Would you be willing to treat him as your squire while I am gone?” Karac asked hopefully. The prince was a good man and they trusted him to protect Kael while they were in Cendred’s land. 

Arthur looked at them in surprise. “I would be honored. Are you sure that your father will approve of that?” 

“He’s my squire, his training is my decision and I trust you to protect my brother.” Karac stopped, throwing and dropped their hand on Arthur’s shoulder. 

“Then I would be honored.” Arthur said his face solemn. 

Karac smiled in relief. “Thank you for doing this for me.” They turned to where Kael was nervously waiting for the next rock. “Kael.” They waved him over. 

Kael came trotting over. Karac grinned wrapping their arm around his shoulders. “Arthur has agreed to see to your training while I’m gone this spring.” 

“What?” Kael look up at him. “But I want to go with you.” 

Karac sighed. “You’re the heir, it’s too dangerous for us both to be deep in enemy territory at the same time.” 

“But nothing can kill you?” Kael protested. 

Wincing Karac dropped a hand on Kael’s shoulder. “That’s not true. No one is truly unkillable. And you’ve just started training. I know you think you’re ready, but you’re not. War is a terrible thing. You should never desire it. Train, learn from one of the greatest knights I have ever met. Protect our home and family.” 

Kael looked at them for a bit before turning to Arthur and bowing his head slightly. “My apologies for any disrespect.” 

Arthur gave a grin at the other prince. “Come along, you may be too young for your first war but you’re not too young to get a tankard and hear the old veterans tell stories in the tavern.” He gave Karac a look. “And I could use a drink myself.

Karac felt themself weaken as Kael turned giant puppy eyes at them. “Fine, let’s go get a drink.” 

 

This had been a mistake. Kael was eagerly listening to long tales from an old man missing a leg. Which, well at least he wouldn’t be getting into trouble anytime soon. Arthur on the other hand...he was truly drunk. Karac shifted the intoxicated prince’s arm off of them. “We should head back to the castle.” 

“No!” Arthur wobbled as he sat upright. “I want...another!” He raised his tankard. “ANOTHER!” 

Karac winced at the roaring so near their ear and sighed in resignation as a new tankard was placed in front of the prince. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

Arthur set his chin on the table. “...no...but he’s my friend!...is it lyin if you do it to...what’s the word...protect! Yes that’s it. Protect.” 

“It’s still lying.” Karac said carefully. “But it’s forgivable in some cases.” 

“Tha’s what I thought.” The prince morosely said before taking a long drink from his tankard. “But I’m just so...angry. Who does he think he is? He’s a bloody servant.” His eyebrows furrowed. “Not even a very good one.” 

Karac glanced around and stood up. “You know what, why don’t you finish your drink and then you can tell him exactly what you think.” 

Arthur nodded and they sighed in relief. Heading to the nearest guard in the red of Camelot Karac caught them and pressed a silver coin into the man’s hand. “I need you to go to the castle and find a servant, not Merlin, but a servant to come help the prince back to his quarters.” 

The guard nodded before leaving. Running a hand through their hair, Karac turned back to the room. Arthur was drinking another drink...honestly they were going to be having some words with the bartender. Before they could go about that a strange man dropped an arm around their shoulders. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you there m’lord.” 

Karac’s nose scrunched up as the scent of ale and unwashed man assaulted their senses. “I’m sorry, do I know you?” 

“Sorry, sorry. Taliesin court bard and poet.” The man’s garb was nice enough to make his assertion plausible. 

Shrugging off the man’s arm Karac faced him and offered their hand. “Pleasure to make your acquaintance.

Taliesin let out a belch before reaching out and pulling them both to a side table. “You’re the luckiest lad at court.” 

“I..what?” Karac sighed allowing themself to be pulled into a seat. 

“Getting the lady Morgana all to yourself.” The man elbowed him gayly with a disturbing, sloppy, grin on his face. “But someone’s got to have a word with you. Can’t have you go knocking her up ‘fore the wedding.” 

Karac’s spine strained sharply, their mouth tightening. “My fiance is a woman deserving of respect.” 

“Lot’s of your respect.” The man chuckled. “But you gotta be careful.” He held his hand up to stop them from replying. “Now I know the common wisdom is that ya stick half a lemon up the cunt. But that’s not gonna keep ya from having a bastard. Naw, what you want ta do is get you’re lady to drink some mercury mixed in lead water. That’ll do tha trick. Than after the wedding just keep that up with your mistresses and get on with producing heirs.” 

Karac felt nothing but a sort of existential horror. “But that’s poison! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!” They yelped jumping up to their feet. Why would humans do that to themselves? They weren’t sure but the lemon one sounded ridiculous and completely disgusting. But poisonous metal? To be ingested? What sort of man would feed their lover poison to prevent a bastard? 

“Oh don’t be like that.” Taliesin laughed drunkenly. “If you’re gonna enjoy being in her cunt you gotta be careful. Just being helpful.” 

It took a second for Karac to realize exactly what was being stated. And then it registered and they realized they hadn’t been this furious before in their life. Their hand shot out catching the man around the neck and dragged him over the table. 

////

Uther sat on his throne and stared in disbelief at the sight before him. He didn’t even know how to approach this. His son was hiccupping and stunk of ale. The visiting prince of Nemeth had...cabbage? stuck in his hair. And Lord Ravenel looked like he’d been thrown in a mud puddle, there was blood on his knuckles and a truly rebellious look on his face. “What happened?” 

Surprisingly it was lord Ravenel who spoke up. “We were in the tavern drinking to an agreement we’d come to.” He glanced at Arthur. “A man insisted that the prince was too weak to hold his liquor. Not long after a brawl started. We won, we’ve also been banned from the establishment and are being asked to cover the cost of the damages.” 

“And you participated in this brawl why exactly?” Uther could feel a headache coming on. 

Arthur swayed slightly. “He started it.” He looked at Karac. “I was just..” His brow furrowed as he clearly was trying find the right words. “Protect our ally.” 

“Of course,” Uther grimaced, his son was drunk as a skunk and would need sobering before he could yell at him properly. The only piece of good news was that he’d ended the day’s court so only a few individuals were still present. And none of those here would encourage gossip. He looked to the Nemeth boys. “Did you actually start the brawl?” 

“Yes.” Lord Ravenel tipped his chin up. “I’m sorry for any trouble and will cover the cost personally.” 

He pinched the bridge of his nose as he noticed the Queen of Nemeth’s baffled expression from where she was standing. “What possessed you to start a brawl?” 

“I’d had too many drinks. It was nothing.” His face didn’t reveal anything. 

Apparently his brother, the prince of Nemeth wasn’t going to be so silent on the matter. The boy’s face furrowed as he looked over at his older brother. “That’s not true, you only had one drink. And you didn’t grab that man by the neck and slam his face into the table till he kept talking after you’d already used the scary warning voice.” 

Uther ignored the suddenly bright red and spluttering lord and looked directly at the young prince. He prayed some grave insult had been offered, perhaps something about the lord’s manhood. The whole thing could be neatly wrapped up if that was the case. “What exactly did the man say that started the brawl?” 

Kael’s face turned even more confused. “I’m not really sure? I mean I heard it cause I heard Karac’s voice get all scary and was listening but...I don’t really understand what he said? But Karac got really angry.” 

“What did the man say exactly?” He gave a sharp look at the lord whose mouth was open to begin a protest. “Not a word from you before I’ll have you thrown in the stocks for the day for lying to a king.” The man’s jaw snapped shut. 

The young prince looked at his brother wide eyed before turning back to him and speaking in a hesitant voice. “Um...the man was drunk and he said, ‘If you’re gonna enjoy being in her cunt you gotta be careful. Just being helpful.’” Kael looked around clearly reading that his mother and the handful of elderly lords present, understood something that he didn’t. 

“Is that true?” Uther asked, his voice dark as he turned his attention back to the lord. 

The man’s face was clearly furious at hearing the insult repeated and it showed in the tight manner in which he spoke. “Your bard Taliesin is a foul and loathsome man. He accosted me unasked, intent to school me in how to prevent a bastard.” Karac spat. “He disrespected your ward as well as proposed that a woman uninterested in a child should be given a mixture of lead and mercury! As if giving poison to a woman just to keep one’s reputation is anything but a disgusting crime.” He ranted clearly still incredibly angry about it. “Besides his false assumptions and disrespectful words he went and advocated poisoning! Then he kept insulting. Insinuating that a woman is nothing but a tool for pleasure to be used like that. So I broke his nose and chair over his back and I’d do it again.” 

Uther stared in some shock at the panting man before him. He’d never seen the slightest bit of irritation with the man. But now he stood before him fuming, his fists clenched, eyes sharp and furious, the man was practically vibrating with rage. Uther found himself angry over the bard’s words. “You will pay for the damages.” He gestured the manservant of his son forward. “Take my son to bed and go sober him up.” Looking at the young prince Kael he sighed. “If any punishment is given to you it will be your family’s prerogative not mine.” 

Standing he glared at his advisors. “That’s all for today.” He left the court hoping the fools didn’t think to spread any of that as gossip. As soon as the door closed behind him he grabbed the arm of a guard. “You will find the bard Taliesin and bring him to my dungeon, quietly.” 

“Yes your majesty.” The man bowed before turning and heading off to fulfill his duties. 

////

Mithian sighed as she took a sip of her hot cider. It had been such a lovely day, her ride with Leon had been well, the man had a charming way about him sometimes. But she’d come back to the castle to find out her brothers had apparently decided to create some chaos. “So they started a brawl because a drunk man insulted Morgana and Kael does whatever Karac does?” 

“Essentially.” Mary wrapped her hands around her cup of hot cider. 

“Does the entire court know what as said?” She asked in resignation. 

Her mother shook her head. “No, there weren’t many of us there and none who’d spread that sort of thing. The court does know that the lady Morgana was slighted and your brother lost his temper over it though. Unconfirmed rumors are better than confirmed ones.” 

“We’ll have to address them.” Mithian said tapping her fingers thoughtfully. “Perhaps if we were to make a show of respectability between Karac and the lady Morgana? Some unfortunate rumors are unavoidable. But we should make sure they don’t get out of hand.” 

“Ideas?” Mary asked sipping at her hot cider. 

Mithian gave an amused look at her mother. “Of course. If you were to be seen in the company of Morgana it gives her your implicate approval. Karac spending time with Arthur is good, I’d advise he spend time with Uther but we both know that’s a terrible idea.” 

“He does have a temper on him even if he hides it.” Mary remarked with an amused quirk of her lips. 

Mithian chuckled. “He really does. But the situation is more than salvageable. How’s wedding planning going with Uther?” 

“I was thinking I might suggest that you assist him with the more delicate details with the wing being given to the new couple.” Her mother said in a truly amused tone. 

She couldn’t help it, she giggled before taking a drink of her cider. “Well, that sounds fun. I assume you agree with my recommendation for the advancement of our cause?” 

“Yes dear, you were right.” Mary reached out patting her hand. “It’s a dangerous game you wish to play. But you have your father’s and my complete support.” 

Finishing her mug of cider Mithian stood. “Thank you mother. I better go make sure Karac doesn’t do something stupid. You might want to go answer some questions of Kael’s.” 

A resigned sigh from her mother came. “Yes, well good luck dear.” She took a long drink from her mug. “Wish me luck.” 

“Good luck mother, it can’t be worse when you had the conversation with Karac.” Mithian chuckled as she left the queen’s apartments and headed for her brother’s favorite location, the falconry. If she knew him he’d have cleaned himself up before going to brood while watching the birds flying. 

Sure enough she found him sitting on the ramparts next to the tower holding the various birds, his personal hunting falcon circling overhead. “So I heard something interesting.” She said as she walked over. 

He didn’t reply. Sighing in resignation she hopped up onto the ramparts with him and swung her legs over. “I was having a lovely day. Went riding with Leon and two perfectly respectful servants as chaperones. He even managed to attempt to crack a joke, not a very good one mind you but he did try.” She nudged him playfully noting the slightest twitch of his mouth. “Then I come back here and you’ve gone and exploded the local gossip mill.” 

“I didn’t mean to.” Karac murmered. “He suggested I poison Morgana.” 

“He wouldn’t have thought of it as poison.” Mithian replied gently. “From what mother says it was a common form of controlling birth in Nemeth before you had your melt down in the physician's quarters when we were children and told the man he was a ‘charlatan and murderously incompetent.” 

They both laughed at the memory of the first time Karac had lost his temper proving that he hadn’t been as stable as they all had thought. She reached out threading their fingers together. “Well, you didn’t do anything particularly horrible. Mother needs only take a nice public walk with Morgana and you need to spend some time with Arthur and this will go away. Something new will supplant it once it’s clear it’s not as fascinating as they think it is.”

“I just mess everything up.” Karac sounded forlorn. “Why does everyone act like she’s some prize to be owned?” 

She sighed squeezing his hand. “Because the world isn’t perfect, it’s not worthy of you sometimes.” Looking up at the great blue sky she considered everything. “Sometimes I think keeping you in our world was a great selfish travesty. That because we kept you the little child who cried at the thought of eating once living animals now has fought wars.” 

“I wouldn’t change anything about that.” Karac looked at her seriously. “You, mother and father are my family as much as Kael is. I would do anything to protect you. You saved me after Krypton. If you hadn’t of taken us in I don’t know what would have happened but you’ve made me a better person. I’ve been lucky to have been taken as family by you.” 

Mithian leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “We were the ones who are lucky.” Looking back out at the sprawling world below them she closed her eyes before opening them again resolved. “Please be careful though. You don’t always understand what the consequences of your actions are.” 

“I will, promise.” He nudged her slightly. “Am I allowed to have a conversation with Leon soon?” 

She huffed. “No scaring him away Karac, I mean it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes those were real birth control methods from the era. Other common ones were making condoms out of the intestines of animals, sticking a whole lot of disgusting things up the vag, sneezing post sex, jumping up and down post sex, but the lead and or mercury seems to have been horrifyingly popular. Likely because it would have actually worked. Cause when you're poisoned you're not as likely to get pregnant. It was so common that during the industrial revolution women were super into working in factories that used lead for the free birth control. Also back in the old days a smith could sell or just give away the water he used to clean weapons and stuff to the women of the town. Seriously....old time birth control is just cringe factor after cringe factor. Like dear lord....
> 
> But fun fact, our ancestors had way more sex than most history books want to talk about. For instance the whole only a virgin can touch a unicorn? Yeah that's a joke. Like only one mythical being can catch another. Or like read Chaucer or any of the old poets from the middle ages, so much sex in there. It's hysterical actually. 
> 
> In fact our modern marriage customs are in a great deal created because the church was desperate to control the sex of the common folk. First off the common people thought it was ridiculous that two unmarried people couldn't have sex. Like sure they agreed with the church's opinion on adultery, but the whole abstinence thing was a really tough sell. Secondly hand fasting and other methods of marriage ceremonies were for upper classes. They were used when the marriage was political, or perhaps if the whole village wanted an excuse to celebrate. But they were not the norm. In England specifically the original method of marriage was two folks hold hands. They each say 'I take you to be my spouse' and boom, their married. Which led to the problem that people would get married to folks their parents did not approve of. So the church came out and said a marriage was only valid if there was a witness. Cue secret marriages moving to taverns, like we historically know of a ton of parents who dragged their kid to church to get tavern marriage annulled. Which is why we have the whole witnesses required. The moment where the priest will ask if anyone objects? Yeah that's to give parents time to interceed if the two lovers have run off together. 
> 
> It gets better too. Like he reason so much pageantry was added to the ceremony, and that the church started administering marriages at all was because the church was trying to deal with these dumb kids getting married to people they shouldn't. If you have to have a ceremony and stuff it takes a bit longer and can help avoid drunk ill thought out marriages. 
> 
> And one of the few ways to get out of a marriage was to claim it was unconsummated. Which of course the way you proved that is the husband in defense of himself would have to mastrubate in front of the priest called in to judge the case. 
> 
> Like the middle ages were wild you all.


	20. Chess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm so psyched about the Runnaways finally airing on Hulu! Like I loved the series in the comics and I'm just so hyped for the episodes!

Uther looked around the set of rooms he would be giving to Morgana and her future husband shortly. He’d had an entire floor of the east wing set aside and cleared out. Wandering through the floor he sighed at the thought of how much work this was going to be. The floor contained a large bedroom with two attached rooms on either side. There were six other rooms on the floor that could be turned into various sitting rooms, and other necessities. 

“I believe we’ll need to commision the bed as soon as possible.” Princess Mithian looked around the largest room that was clearly going to be turned into the bedchamber. “It’ll need to be appropriately grand.” 

“Indeed...do you wish to see to that?” He asked hopefully. 

Mithian laughed lightly covering her mouth. “I couldn’t possibly. I wouldn’t have the faintest idea of where to find the proper craftsmen. But come, let’s go over what will be required so you can select the right people to make it.” 

“Of course.” He repressed a desire to run and instead followed to one of the rooms that was already partially furnished. It had a matching set of oak furniture to make it a study already placed. Uther sat stiffly in a chair opposite from where the princess sat. He realized she was prepared when he noticed the roll of blank parchment and writing tools on the table. 

She carefully dipped the pen into the ink before looking up. “Now I believe oak would be best as the material of the bed.”

“I have no objections to that.” Maybe if he just agreed to everything he could get out of here quicker? 

Mithian smiled making a notation down on the parchment. “Of course it will need to be a 76 inches wide and 80 inches long. Any less would come off as stingy, not to mention I’m sure they’ll appreciate the extra room.” There was a lilt of suggestiveness in her tone he resolved to not think on. 

“Isn’t that a touch large?” He wavered as saw her look of incredulousness. 

She gave him a look that made him feel three inches tall. “I don’t know about Camelot but any smaller than that is unacceptable for a royal. We did agree that presenting this as a nearly royal wedding would be best for our treaty?”

“Of course, if it’s so important it must be done.” He complied, why couldn’t they just stay in different chambers till he was dead and gone? 

Mithian hummed noting more things down. “Of course it will need decorative carving. I was thinking the artisan and his apprentices should choose to portray the symbols and likeness of both the snake and the goddess Arianrhod. Now I know how you feel about the old religion, but the symbolism would be appropriate and quite beautiful. And well she is the goddess of fertility.” 

“That’s…” Uther croaked. “Fine, it’s fine.” 

“Of excellent, then for the canopy what are your thoughts on color?” She looked at him expectantly. 

He forced himself to consider it and struck upon an idea. “What about red, only with ravens in gold instead of dragons?” 

Mithian laughed. “Oh dear that would never work. If you were Morgana’s father instead of her guardian it would be appropriate.” She shook her head. “Perhaps the darker red of Karac’s sidgel as well as the yellow of Gorlois’s house for both lions and ravens?” 

“Of course, silly of me.” He squirmed slightly. “Surely you could simply write this all out? I of course will see to finding the craftsmen later.” 

She looked at him almost fondly. “Your majesty your involvement is necessary, I wouldn’t dream of taking too much control of something as politically important as this.” 

Uther felt his soul leaving his body as he faced his future of discussing drapes for his secret daughter’s wedding bed and mattress choices.

////

Morgana moved her pawn forward. “Check.” She smirked as Karac groaned in resignation. 

“Are you going to make us play this out to the bitter end?” He looked up at her with a pout. 

“Yes.” She smiled and glanced to the board. “Your move.” 

With sigh he reached out moving his knight to protect his king. “You know you have a sadistic streak in you?”

“Oh I’m very aware.” She moved her queen across the board taking the knight. “Checkmate I believe.” 

Karac reached up knocking their king over. “I think it’s concerning how proud of that you are. Shouldn’t you be all about mercy and compassion for your fiance?” 

“If I did that how could I bathe in the blood of my enemies.” She raised an eyebrow barely able to keep her laughter from pouring out. Biting the inside of her cheek she held it in till Karac’s face scrunched up in disgust. At that she couldn’t help and burst into laugher. “You should see your face!” 

Karac’s face went back to a pout. “That’s mean, I can’t believe I’m marrying you.” His face barely was able to hold the annoyed look before he was beaming. “Come on, let’s set this up again so you can glory in your victory once more.” 

“Are you sure your dignity can take another loss?” She teased reaching out righting his fallen king. 

Holding up his hands he huffed. “Yeah I think my dignity has taken its last hit for the day. My brother on the other hand…” He trailed off in a meaningful pause. 

“Why Karac, I do believe I have converted you to the side of evil.” She chuckled beginning to reset the board. “Go get your brother and I’ll happily help him with his strategy.” 

She watched fondly as Karac went trotting off. The board didn’t take long to set leaving her to sit back and wait. In front of the fire on a lovely cushion she spotted Corvus. Clucking her tongue she called for him, reaching out her hand. 

Corvus looked up at her. He seemed to consider it before getting up and trotting over on his gangly legs. She snickered in amusement as his floppy ears. Scooping him up she let out a surprised grunt at his weight. “Goodness you’re getting so big.”

He grinned happily and then proceeded to lick her face. 

Catching him round the neck she pulled him back but the damage was done. “You’re a traitor is what you are.” She felt herself melting as he looked up at her hurt he was being denied snuggles. Looking skyward she accepted her face and released him and began to scratch at the puppy as he enthusiastically returned the favor. 

“Hey!” 

Her eyes lit up with gold as she magicked the slobber off her. Smiling she turned. “Prince Kael, I believe you’re to be my new opponent.” Silently she thanked all things magical that these small spells were so much easier to learn. 

“Hey!” He grinned brightly as he dropped into the chair across from her. “So am I white then?” 

“Well, I have to give you an advantage somehow.” She said with some amusement as she moved Corvus off her lap. Ignoring his whine at the loss. 

Karac scooped up the puppy...the puppy that was taller than a person’s knees easily now, with ease. He leaned over and kissed her hairline gently before falling into a chair. “You’ll need the advantage.” 

“No I won’t.” Kael grumbled. 

Morgana glanced to Karac and noticed he was nodding at her. Well how to utterly take the young prince’s arrogance and crush it. So, nothing too fast, perhaps taking every single piece before taking the king? He’d demand a rematch and if she could defeat him in under four moves the second match would likely do it. “The first move is your’s.” 

////

Gwen doused the dagger she’d been working on. Pulling it out of the water trench with her father’s tongs. Examining the edge she gave a firm nod before setting it down on the workbench. Moving to the work bench she took a cup of water and drank it eagerly. 

“What on earth are you doing?” Merlin asked from the entry way. 

She smiled and waved him into her father’s forge. “I haven’t worked metal since my father died, but it seemed a shame to not continue his legacy.” 

Merlin cocked his head to the side. “I didn’t know you knew how to make things like that.” 

“I wasn’t the child my father wished to pass his legacy to. And I was happy being Morgana’s maid servant.” Gwen set her cup down. 

“But not anymore?” He asked curiously. 

She shook her head. “It’s not that. It’s just that the position won’t be mine for very long. Once she leaves Camelot for Nemeth I no longer will have a position. I could take another position in the castle but…” She shrugged. “I want a life I can be proud of and it’s unusual but not unheard of for a woman to work a smithy. It’s one of the few professions for a woman of my skills. At least without needing a husband.” 

Merlin walked over and sat down on the bench beside her. “You’re giving up on Arthur?” 

“Merlin,” She said kindly. “Look at me.” Gwen gestured to her dirty dress from working in the forge, though it was more her evident class she was referring to. “I’m not a queen. A Queen needs to know how to run a country in the absence of her husband, run the castle, plan feasts and tournaments, welcome and socialize with visiting nobles and royals. I love Arthur, but it’s not possible, it’s a dream.” Reaching out she ran her hand along the bench fondly. “But this? This is real and it’ll be a good life.” 

“That’s all you want, a good life?” He asked, his brow furrowed. 

Gwen looked at him curiously. “You love him too.” She patted his hand. “It’s ok, I should have realized it sooner but it’s ok. He’s a very easy to love person. Could you leave him and Camelot even if a better life might be at the end?” 

Merlin’s face reddened as he gaped for a second before his shoulder’s slumped and he hung his head. “No, I couldn’t leave.” 

“Neither can I, but this is the best future I can give myself. And it will be a good life, a satisfying one. I already have the skill. A few repairs when I have time, perhaps a forged sword of here and there and I will be able to make enough of a name to reopen the smithy by the time Morgana no longer needs me.” She smiled bumping his shoulder. “Will you help me?” 

“Yes.” He nodded. “I’ll help you however I can.” 

////

Kael stared at the chessboard in front of him in horror. “How did you do that?” He looked at the board, four moves after his last crushing defeat, just four moves and he was defeated with no way out. 

“Talent.” Morgana said, a smirk on her face as she reached over and tipped his king over. 

He watched it topple and the heavy clunk as it hit the board. It was….it was amazing is what it was. Kael looked up at her with his best puppy eyes, “Would you teach me?” 

“Of course, the lessons learned in chess are valuable for all walks of life.” She smiled genuinely as she pulled her pieces back into place. Her eyes flicked over to Karac. “You might want to come join the lesson, you’re not that much better than your brother.” 

Kael snickered as he watched his brother come over with a slightly petulant look on his face. Served him right just handing him over to certain defeat. 

“Determined to embarrass me in front of my brother.” Karac shook his head playfully before wrapping an arm around Kael’s neck and using his knuckles to mess his hair. 

“Hey!” Kael ducked batting off his brother. “I’m not a kid anymore!” 

Morgana cut in before Karac could say anything, though Kael felt his cheeks heat up at the amused look in her eyes. “Why don’t the two of you play as a team to start? I only have time for two more games before I’m needed to accompany your mother.” 

////

Mary pulled out a cutting of a fabric she’d liked. “What do you think of this velvet?” 

“It’s lovely.” Morgana ran her fingers along the fabric before looking up at her. “I think this would make our best base fabric for the gown.” 

“Oh good, I was hoping you would pick this one.” She hummed happily as she pulled some more fabric samples. “Now I was thinking for your dress if we include the colors of house Le Fay for your father Gorlois, what do you think? We could also go fully with the sticking to Karac’s colors though if you wish.” 

The lady gave a thoughtful sound as she looked at the various shades of lace. “Perhaps a grey brocade with pearls for the front chest panel of the dress, as well as the underskirt. We could use a warm yellow for the lace?” 

“We’d have to work a matching red embroidery into the grey if you want to make it the front panel, but that could work.” She pulled out a few options for a grey brocade. “What are your thoughts on the jewelry? I was thinking gold and rubies perhaps?” 

Morgana reached out resting her hands on top of her’s. “Please, nothing so expensive. I know I suggested it the other day but I’ve been thinking about it. What about pearls with silver? Since it’s to be a winter wedding I thought that might be best, it’s a time when people are beginning to count their food stores for the coming spring. This should be smaller show of wealth than a summer wedding I think.” 

“That is likely for the best.” Mary sighed, she still had two more children’s weddings to go full out on. “You will look lovely in silver.” 

“Thank you.” Morgana ducked her head slightly. 

She smiled and turned her hand over and curled her fingers around the lady’s. “Please, no need of such modesty here. You’re beautiful and this is an occasion to enjoy that.” Mary squeezed her hands. “I’m sure your mother would have loved to have been here for this. My only hope is I can help make this a day of as much joy as it should be.” 

Morgana bit her lip and looked down again. “My mother Vivian...was...was she a good person?” 

“Oh sweetie.” Mary kept the girl’s hands in her hands. “She was a sweet and kind person. But she was foolish and impulsive. No matter what anyone ever tells you she was a good person.” 

“It’s well know she had many suitors.” She swallowed thickly. “Are the rumors...are they true? I’m judged by them still and I never know if they’re true or not.” 

Mary sighed, she remembered the lady Vivian from her time at Camelot’s court. The girl had been beautiful and silly but not much else. She’d lacked the moral convictions or intelligence of the woman in front of her. “I don’t know entirely. I wouldn’t be surprised if they were true. You have to understand she was a...passionate woman. She loved with her whole heart and after being kept in her father’s castle till she was of age, desperately lonely.”

“So she was one of the more vapid ladies of court you mean.” Morgana made to pull back.

Refusing to release the girl’s hands, Mary shook her head. “No, not at all. She was kind and hardly the type of person you’re imagining. She lacked the resolve you have. But she was never cruel, always willing to help those who needed it. There was never a day she did not have a kind word for those around her. You my dear inherited more than your looks from her.” She took one of Morgana’s hands and pressed it to the girl’s heart. “This is something else you have of hers. She may not have been as strong or intelligent or cunning, or anywhere as near as stubborn as you are, but she was a good person.” 

“Thank you.” Morgana sniffled while looking away. 

Mary smiled and finally withdrew her hands. “Now the question I think you’re getting at is if you think she was unfaithful to your father yes?” 

“I just…” She looked at her. “I look nothing like him, and I know the timing of my birth considering the war is...tricky.” 

The queen sighed. “Your father knew all those things while he was alive. Did you know he brought you to our court in Nemeth when you were a little girl?” 

Morgana shook her head looking at her curiously. 

“Yes, you were a darling thing but even back then your resemblance to your mother was striking. Your father adored you, whether he is your father by blood or not he considered you his. Perhaps some of the rumors of the time are true and a different man lay with your mother for your conception. But that doesn’t change the truth that Gorlois was and is your father. You are so like him at times. Your mannerisms, the way you hold yourself, your unwavering belief in what is right. He knew that there was a chance you were not his, but he claimed you as his own regardless. Don’t throw that away on rumors and hearsay. Even if they’re true they mean nothing in the face of a father’s love.” Mary barely had a chance to prepare herself before she had an armful of a sobbing lady. 

She wrapped her arms around the crying girl and made soft shushing noises, stroking her hair gently. “Oh my darling girl, it’s going to be alright. You are and have been so loved.” Smiling softly Mary pressed a soft kiss to the top of the girl’s head. “And soon enough you will be my daughter.” Mary held the girl close and felt her heart warm. She had always wanted a dozen children at least, it would seem her son was bringing her count to four. Hopefully her other children would choose just as well.

////

Leon stood stiffly in his father’s rooms. “I intend to ask her to marry me.” 

“Of course you do.” Lord Boron scoffed in disgust not even looking up from his desk. “I expect a favorable answer of course. Try not to embarrass the family.” 

His jaw tightened. “I will endeavour not to. I have your blessing to make this offer.” 

“Unfortunately you do. I assume you have nothing planned for the contract that will need to be drawn up in the unlikely case of her accepting?” His voice drawled. 

It was...Leon tried not to grind his teeth. “As she is of superior rank I was hoping my inheritance could be used as a part of my offer.” 

Finally Boron looked up at him. “Fine, you will inherit no land from me.” 

“I didn’t expect to do so. If you would excuse me.” He gave a sharp dip of his head before leaving the room. 

As the door closed he breathed out in relief and then froze. How on earth was he supposed to ask a princess to marry him? Was there a time for doing such a thing? He needed to go find Arthur and ask for his help immediately. His prince would at least know the proper way to approach a princess. 

////

Mithian frowned as she went through the list of men in the kingdom of Camelot that would be problematic once Uther died. She wasn’t sure when exactly would be best for such a thing. Certainly not till after the war with Cendred. No one wanted to go into war during a change in power. They needed Arthur to have unquestionable control of the kingdom. Nemeth needed a strong ally, not one bogged down in internal conflict. “What do you think Sir Ector?” 

“The DuBois family is dangerous. They’ve fallen from favor since the incident with Tristan after the death of the queen, but underestimating that family would be folly.”

She hummed thoughtfully. “Marriage or death do you think? I doubt blackmail would work with a family patient enough to wait for Arthur to reach the throne to attempt for a return of power.” 

“Agravaine is the current head of the family.” Sir Ector mused allowed. “His first wife died in childbirth and has since refused to consider taking another. A marriage to support quietly would not work very well.” 

Mithian tapped her finger in frustration. “Well we’ll need to see to his death soon. How soon?” 

“I’d say as soon as possible. The DuBois family has no direct heirs thanks to the loss of their three children. It would be inherited by Arthur.” He replied. 

“Interesting.” She reached forward and ran her fingers along the plumage of her favorite raven. “We can have him killed tonight if necessary. Make it look like an accident?” 

“I believe that would be best.” Ector replied. 

Mithian nodded firmly. “Who else should we be worried about? I’ve noticed Gaius has a great deal of control on the king despite clearly being opposed to him.” 

“Ah now that is an interesting friendship. Gaius is the only sorcerer to survive the purge by renouncing his magic. He may be known to assist in softening Uther on occasion but his loyalty is Uther’s completely. He’s a weak man and will compromise his morals at the slightest wind. But killing him would be...unnecessarily confrontational.” Ector cautioned. 

She bit her lip in thought. “We’ll need to discredit him and remove him from his place at court then. Nothing too awful, but something.” Pulling her hand back from her bird she faced the old knight and her friend and mentor. “Go, fetch my brother and then find what you can on the other counselors. We’ll need to weed out those who will attempt to keep Camelot as restrictive as it is now. Uther’s a tyrant, we need an ally that is reasonable.” 

“Of course your highness.” Ector bowed and left her chambers. 

Standing she stretched before heading to the fire. Already the chill of autumn was well and truly set. She didn’t have to wait long before Karac arrived. “Mithian?” 

“I need you to do something for Nemeth.” She turned and saw understanding as his face fell serious. 

“What needs to be done.” His back straightened his hands falling on his hips. 

She didn’t approach him knowing that he wouldn’t appreciate her coddling him before asking this of him. “Lord Agravaine DuBois needs to die and it needs to clearly be appear to be an accident, tonight if possible.” 

“Now or should I wait till nightfall?” He asked already stepping to the shelf with her documents and pulling out the map and unfurling it. 

“Now would be best, it cannot be tied to us.” She cautioned. 

He looked up at her mildly insulted. “Have I ever failed?” 

“No.” She set a small scroll with her latest intelligence on the man’s location on top of the castle he was currently residing in on the map. “I’ll have some carob and hot milk sent to your room and give your excuses for dinner.” 

Karac frowned slightly. “You know I will be back in a half hour at most.” 

“And I know you won’t want to be around anyone after this for a while.” She set her hand on his shoulder and squeezed. “I’ll see to Kael for the rest of today. He is too young to know about our less public roles for our nation.” 

Something seemed to unclench in Karac. “Alright, and you’re right. The world is still bright and uncomplicated for him.”

“Nothing of spies and assassins, at least not so close to home.” She stepped beside him and kissed her brother’s cheek. “Stay safe.” 

“Always.” He gave her a small smile and then he was gone with a breeze. 

Mithian sighed and left her room locking it behind her. She made her way along the corridor till she found the manservant assigned to her brothers. “George.” 

“Your highness.” He bowed deeply. “Is there some service I could perform for you?” 

“Yes, my brother has a great deal of correspondence from Nemeth to see to. If you would ensure he isn’t disturbed he’s in the study. Once he’s done he’ll wish for a quiet evening with some carob and hot milk. Though he may ask for his dinner to be brought to his room as well. If you could see to that.” She nearly laughed as she saw the thoughts racing through the servant's mind. 

He bowed again quickly. “Of course your highness, I’m honored to see to your brother.” 

“Thank you for that good man.” She moved on pleased to have that taken care of. Mithian forced herself to seem happy as she continued on her way; perhaps some time with her younger brother and that dratted dog of Karac’s would see to her becoming genuinely happy. 

////

Karac ran through the woods at a speed that a human would see nothing but a blur at best. By sticking to woods and unsettled areas they were able to avoid being sighted even better. Approaching the DuBois’s castle they stopped and gazed around the area. It was easy enough to see through walls. Finding the lord wasn’t difficult. His grade of clothing and the fact he was in his study by himself made spotting him easy enough. 

Moving through the landscape as quickly as possible while avoiding being spotted should have been more difficult. What on earth was up with Camelot’s guards? Was the entire kingdom this uselessly guarded...really? Ignoring that for now they paused below the window. Checking around for a two mile distance they realized no one was looking in their direction. Jumping up they floated just besides the high window, the latch was a soft led that was easy to break. 

“Who’s there?!” 

Karac ignored the lord’s startled statement at the sound of his window being opened. Instead they moved in at a speed no human could run from and grabbed him round the waist with one arm the other clamping over his mouth. Not pausing in stride Karac opened the door and half flew, half floated them to the nearest flight of stairs. Taking in a quick look they ensured no one would arrive too quickly before setting the man down on his feet.

He turned to him, his face pale. “Wha…” 

They didn’t listen, listening always made this harder. Instead Karac pushed him. The man’s eyes widened in horror as he found his feet no longer on the ground and then he went tumbling down the stairs. Karac watched as several bones broke. But, surprising the man had survived the tumble. 

Whooshing to the bottom of the stairs they gripped the moaning man’s head and gave it a sharp snap. Letting the head thunk back to the ground they straightened. Checking that servants had been summoned by the noise they left back to the study at speed. Once they reached the study they examined the entire place. 

Finding the chest under the bed with their eyes they quickly pulled it out and opened it. Karac felt a sick sense of pride at the contents. The man’s will, as well as a substantial amount of money was in it. Looking around the room they quickly grabbed any small letters that seemed to have been placed in unnoticable places but nothing obvious. That done they stuffed them in the chest. In a whoosh they were back on the ground and set the chest down before jumping back up. 

Using their hands and a slight burst of heat vision they repaired the lock on the window. Giving a look to ensure they hadn’t left any sign they nodded in satisfaction. Closing the window gently behind them they dropped back down. Grabbing the chest they began the journey back to Camelot’s castle. 

Arriving back into Mithian’s temporary study they glanced at the sun. Fifteen minutes at most to kill a man two counties away and return. Placing the chest on Mithian’s desk they turned and left the room.


	21. Brooding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm really excited about what you all think about this one.

Godwiff wondered if he’d done something to deserve this. Perhaps it had been the looting and raiding? His life passed before his eyes as he barely managed to dodge the axe flying for his head. Distantly he realized he could hear the sound of it sinking into the wooden railing behind him. The worst mistake in his life had been teaching The Raven’s lass how to use viking weapons he realized as he attempted to raise his shield in time to block the incoming dagger. 

That was another mistake he realized as a foot planted itself in his gut sending him crashing to the ground. He let out a grunt. He couldn’t move, and for that brief second of immobility he knew his fight was lost. Despite being unarmed now the lady Morgana had dropped down straddling him, raised her shield and was bringing it down. 

He rolled a few inches saving his head, but the audible crack as the shield came crashing down into his shoulder wasn’t reassuring. 

Morgana tilted her head, her knee still pinning his own shield as she raised her own up again. “Yield?” 

There still wasn’t the air in his lungs to reply so he just nodded through the agony. He let out a grunt of relief as she stood up with a victorious grin. Wheezing he breathed in great gulps of air. Oh thank Odin he was alive. Using his arm that wasn’t in agony he pushed himself up into a sitting position. “Lass you sure you haven’t ever used an axe before?” 

“No, but I do enjoy it.” She smiled brightly before her eyes alighted on how he wasn’t moving his one arm. “Are you alright? I didn’t mean to actually hurt you!” 

He blanched, that had been not trying to actually hurt him? Suddenly he realized he understood how a man such as The Raven would choose her as his bride. He had thought it was for her beauty and spirit, but it was more than that she was the single most deadly woman he’d ever met. “I think you broke something.” 

Morgana quickly dropped back at his side. “Here, let’s get you to Gaius, he can set it for you.” 

Godwiff grumbled but accepted her hand and allowed the help to his feet. “It’s just my shoulder, I can still walk lass.” 

She raised a brow and stepped back. “Well, hard be it for me to assist a man who doesn’t need it.” 

“I’m on my own to get to your healer aren’t I?” He felt himself accepting his fate.

Laughing she stepped back to his side and unbuckled his shield that was strapped on his bad arm. “Hardly, I can’t lose a sparring partner. You all are so difficult to find.” 

“I take it an opponent you can beat bloody is more entertaining than your husband to be?” He chuckled. Honestly he’s agreed to spar with Karac once and only once. 

“True,” she said, though her face fell. 

Godwiff internally groaned. “Something going on with that man of yours then?” 

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about.” She said primly while leading him into the castle. 

He looked at her incredulous. “Girly I’m not some fool who’d believe that. You two have been nearly never apart and then you suddenly are at a sparring match without him and you nearly take my head?” 

She sighed in defeat. “He’s been off for the last few days.” Morgana waved a hand slightly. “The other night he didn’t come to dinner. Then the next morning he was more withdrawn than usual and I snapped at him when he wouldn’t tell me what was wrong. Now he’s avoiding me.” 

“Ah,” Godwiff stroked his beard with his good hand. “Well lass men aren’t that complicated. Just go apologize for pushing him and let him tell you when he’s ready. Boy’s in love with you, he’ll come round.” 

She nodded thoughtfully before looking at him curiously. “Are you married Godwiff?” 

“No!” He laughed out loudly. “Sweet Odin no, nor shall I till I’ve returned to my home.” 

“Why not?” She smirked at him slightly. “Too hairy for a woman to know you were a man and not a bear?” 

Godwiff chuckled at the lass’s humor. “Proper women like their men hairy and large as bears where I’m from. Not like your willowy french, girly boy.” 

“I believe that willowy french, girly boy defeating your entire fleet and then defeated you easily in single combat three weeks ago?” She raised a single brow. 

“That hurts.” 

////

Morgana sunk into her post sparring bath with a sigh. “I may have been a bit too enthusiastic in sparring Godwiff today.” 

“You broke his clavicle and dislocated his arm.” Gwen said as she unceremoniously dumped a bucket of hot water over her head. 

She had to force herself not to grin in victory. “I took him to Gaius, he’ll be fine.” 

“You broke his clavicle and dislocated his arm.” Gwen repeated dryly while picking up a washing cloth. “Lean forward so I can get your back.” 

Morgana shrugged as she leaned forward in the hot water. “I’m just frustrated with Karac. He’s been shut down for the past two days. And not only that even before that he’s just…” 

“He’s just what?” Gwen sounded entirely done with the whole thing. 

She twisted so she could look at her friend. “Are you alright?” 

Gwen’s face softened. “I’m just tired, I’ve been working in my father’s forge after hours and while you’re busy at court. It’s difficult but I’m relearning it.” 

“What?” Morgana’s brow furrowed. “Why are you doing that? I thought you were looking for an appropriate blacksmith to rent the smithy to?” 

Sitting back on her heels Gwen bit her lip. “I...I can’t be your servant forever Morgana, and the man I love can’t marry me like you. Smithing is a good profession, and I can be free to stay here close to my friends. My life is in Camelot, your future is in Nemeth and even if you stay here for a few more years that won’t change.” 

“You…” Morgana winced as she realized the truth of her statement. Her friend may not be a noble but marriage was still pivotal in any women’s life. Especially with her brother missing Gwen didn’t technically own any property, instead she was acting in her brother’s stead till he might return. And how could she advice her friend find an adequate match when she deserved so much more? “I’m sorry Gwen, if you need my help in any way.” 

“I know.” She smiled at her kindly. “I may be having you get your fiance to use some weapons once I get the hang of it again. It would serve as advertisement. And I know my position with you is safe till I am ready to leave it.” 

Morgana reached out curling her fingers around Gwen’s hand holding the washing cloth. “You will always be my friend, you know that right?” 

“Of course, as I will always be yours.” Gwen pushed gently so that she was facing away from her again. “Now, what’s going on with Karac that’s bothering you?” 

She shifted awkwardly. “It’s fine, I shouldn’t have bothered you with it at all.” 

“Yes you should have.” Gwen chided gently. “We’re best friends, we’re supposed to talk about things like this. So does he have some terrible habit that can reassure the masses there is hope to measure up to him?” 

Morgana let out a huff. “No, or well it depends. He’s sweet but...he’d sooner take the initiative in a fight than with anything..intimate?” 

“He is constantly touching your elbow, hugging you, kissing your hair. He spent a week sleeping in your bed. What are you talking about?” Gwen asked sounding completely baffled. 

She couldn’t help it, her cheeks burned a bright red. “It wasn’t like that. Fully clothed sleeping, it was nice but…” Morgana gave a helpless shrug of mortification and frustration. “I wish he would just maybe stop being so respectful all the time!” 

“M’lady.” Gwen pulled her hair out of the way as she returned to washing her back. “This is Karac, you were the one who had to initiate kissing. You’re going to have to initiate this as well. He’s never going to do anything he could possibly think of as pressuring you or possibly crossing any sort of line. You’re going to have to either tell him or just go and push things yourself. He’s certainly interested if the way his eyes have trouble staying on your face when you wear a particular dress is any indication.” 

Morgana smiled pleased with the comment and sunk down into the water moving so that she was closer to the edge as Gwen started working on her hair. “I don’t think even I could just tell him to ravish me already.” 

Gwen made a choking sound. “M’lady!” 

“It’s the truth.” Morgana glanced at Gwen over her shoulder “Are you telling me you wouldn’t let Arthur ravish you?” 

“I would not!” Gwen said indignantly. “We’re unmarried and I’m not likely to be married anytime soon.” 

She wiggled her eyebrows. “This matters?” 

Gwen slapped her shoulder. “Don’t you dare!” Then Gwen began to giggle. “You’re going to break that poor man.” 

Morgana grinned. “That’s the plan.” Her grin dropped as she signed. “First I have to apologize and wait him out on whatever is making him brood.” 

“Perhaps you could take that book of animals and discuss animals you’re considering for a familiar bond with?” Gwen suggested. 

She brightened at the idea. “He’ll love that, thank you Gwen.” 

////

Mary found Uther silently staring out a window. “Are you alright there?” 

“No.” The man let out a pained groan. “How can you bare to lose your son?” 

“Ah.” She brushed her skirts as she sat down near him. “You men and your inability to let go of things.” Mary clucked her tongue. 

Uther looked at her completely dumbfounded. 

She gave him a look that shut him up. “You know it’s true so don’t you even try to protest that Uther Pendragon.” Letting out a sigh she let herself soften. “It’s hard watching them grow up, but we have to let them live. They deserve to be in love and to have what we have had.” 

“You have a son, that’s not the same thing.” He protested grumpily. 

“Have you forgotten Mithian?” Mary raised her brows at him. “We have to let them go. Look at us, we’re grey and wrinkled. Our time is ending and theirs is just beginning. And we get grandchildren out of it to spoil.” She smiled fondly, she really couldn’t wait for babies to get to assist with. 

Uther let out a sigh as he slumped in his chair. “She’ll always be the little ten year old with big green eyes and missing her front tooth who came to Camelot all those years ago.” 

“Just as Karac will be the awkward and oh so sad, little boy with the worst haircut I have ever seen, waiting anxiously to be invited in to dinner. I never had a chance not to love him, he was just so sweet. Painfully polite, always apologizing for the littlest mistakes.” She fondly closed her eyes remembering the first weeks of being the mother to three beautiful children. “He had the most adorable accent when he first arrived at court. All wide eyed and in awe of the simplest things. I could always find him out in the courtyard watching the birds.” 

“Birds?” Uther asked curiously. 

Mary nodded opening her eyes. “Oh yes, he’s always loved watching birds flying around. It’s where his symbol comes from. He used to bring treats to our ravens, the animals still flock to him anytime they spot him.” 

“Will he be kind to her?” He asked slowly. 

She considered the bastard in front of her and found a kernel of sympathy for him. Oh she would still stand by and watch as her daughter maneuvered towards his murder, but perhaps she could give him this. “He will love her with every fiber of his being. Karac doesn’t have it in him to be cruel to anyone.” Mary tilted her head. “Well, perhaps his enemies. But your ward will be his family and thus to him it would be unconscionable to let the slightest harm come to her.” 

The king ran a hand through his short hair. “I...I have done my best by her.” 

“I’m sure she knows that.” Mary stood. There was something about seeing the humanity in a monster that made her feel...uncomfortable. Not because she felt any mercy for him, but because she could see how he’d become as twisted as he had. “Have a good day Uther.” 

“You as well Mary.” He smiled wanly at her. 

////

Arthur handed a cup of wine to Leon. “So, we need to come up with a way for you to marry a princess.” 

“I can’t do this.” Leon said hoarsely, his eyes wide in horror. 

“Yes you can.” He slapped his knight’s back. “She likes you, gave you her favor, and you said the rides you’ve been taking have been going well.” 

The knight grabbed the cup and gulped the whole thing down. Looking up wide eyed at Arthur he weakly spoke. “Karac is going to kill me and you know he will.” 

“Probably, but surviving the speech will be a badge of honor.” Straddling the chair across from Leon he leaned forward. “Now, you need a strategy.” 

“Strategy?” He croaked. 

“Strategy, you don’t go into battle without a plan.” Arthur rapped his knuckles on the table. “Now, first you need a day when to propose to her. I think your best chance will be at the wedding. Weddings put girl’s in a good mood so she’ll be more likely to say yes.” 

Leon nodded along. “Right, after the wedding.” 

“During the wedding feast.” Arthur corrected with an internal sigh at this knight’s thickness. “You go and you ask if you can speak to her on the balcony, balconies at night are romantic.” He raised his hand, pointing at the man. “Then you tell her something romantic about moonlight and then present the ring.” 

The knight’s face paled. “Ring...right I need a ring.” 

“Go talk to Morgana about it she’ll know where to get a ring.” Arthur comforted. “Now you are a knight of Camelot you can and you will do this.” 

Leon nodded his shoulders automatically straightening. “I can do this.” 

“You can do it, it’s just a girl.” He comforted. 

Leon’s face fell. “She’s a princess and I’m just a knight! What does she even see in me? Oh gods she’s going to realize how insane being with me is and ask me to cease courting her.” 

Arthur heard Merlin snickering in the corner. “Oh shut up Merlin, I’m still mad at you.” 

////

Gwen looked up from the anvil to see Godwiff standing at the entrance to the smithy. “Did you need something?” 

“I’m in need of my axe fixed. It’s got a crack in it.” He approached and set a great battle axe on the anvil. “I hear your father was the best smith in this kingdom.” 

She straightened. “He was, but I haven’t had a single commission yet I have to inform you.” 

“Are you good?” He asked looking at her sharply. 

She considered it before nodding. “I am.” 

“Then I’ll pay for it on completion.” He said as if it wasn’t a major sign of trust to leave her something as beautiful as his axe was. 

Reaching out Gwen began to examine the axe head and the crack in it. It would be a difficult fix, but she could do it. Also it definitely required being cleaned and sharpened again. “I’ll need a week, at least if you want a proper job done on this.” 

“I can wait if the work is worth it.” Godwiff reached into his pouch and dropped five gold pieces into her hand. “I’ll pay thirty when the axe is done.” 

She smiled switching the hand the coins was in and reached out shaking the man’s hand. “You have a deal.” 

////

Karac knew they were overreacting, it wasn’t the first time, or even the twentieth they’d taken care of an enemy of Nemeth in cold blood. It helped not to know why, just that they were an enemy. Still they knew they were sulking but that didn’t make it any easier to stop. Sitting with crossed legs, a heavy blanket wrapped around their shoulders and the fire stoked up they stared at the logs. 

It didn’t help they’d been short with Morgana and now were too embarrassed to apologize. Karac groaned letting thier head hang down. Maybe if they got a lot of gingerbread as a peace offering? But then they’d have to explain why they’d been so off. How could they not be ashamed of the role they played as the top assassin for Nemeth? 

They were busy feeling bad for themself when there was a knock on the door. Karac couldn’t bring themself to go get the door for Mithian coming to check on them again. “It’s unlocked!” 

“Is there a reason the blinds are closed?” Morgana’s voice came curiously from the doorway. 

Karac stiffened, but didn’t look over, too ashamed to face her. “Uh…” 

Morgana let out a sigh, her steps echoed as she came over and to his surprise sat next to him. “This rug is surprisingly comfortable.” She remarked easily. 

Looking at her now Karac felt a wave of emotion. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude and I’ve just been too embarrassed to apologize and I’m so sorry.” They could feel themself tearing up.

She reached out wiped at their cheek. “Well there goes my speech. I was planning on apologizing for pushing you when you clearly weren’t ready to talk. It was unfair of me.” 

Karac let out a sound of relief. “Are you mad at me?” 

“No, are you mad at me?” She smiled gently dropping her hand. 

“No.” They shook their head vigorously. “I’m not sure I could ever be properly mad at you.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Oh I’m sure you are and will be someday.” Morgana gave them a playful smirk while bumping their shoulder. “I’ve been informed I’m quite infuriating and we are getting married. Not to mention I’m fairly sure I’ll be properly mad at you a few times in the future myself.” 

Karac let out a sigh. “True, did I tell you the time Mithian took me on my first hunt and shot this poor rabbit and I cried?” 

“No.” Morgana settled looking amused. “Pray tell more.” 

“Well,” Karac felt their lips curling up at the memory. “I hadn’t understood exactly what a hunt was till that moment. And she shot it and I was devastated, it was so fluffy and cute. I was so angry with her. I went and cried to mother till she let me have the rabbit to bury it properly. I didn’t talk to Mithian for a week.” They whispered the last bit conspiratorial. 

Morgana giggled, raising a hand to cover her mouth. “Of course you did.” 

“I don’t like killing things you know?” They fell more serious looking back to the fire. “Never have, we didn’t even kill our worst criminals on my first world. To kill, purposefully out of anything but self defense is the worst sort of crime I could think of till I arrived here.” 

She made a soft sound of understanding leaning into them.

Karac resolutely didn’t look up and began to pick at the edge of the blanket they’d wrapped themselves in. “But killing is the only way to keep my family safe here. It’s not...it’s so easy.” They looked at her desperate for her to understand. “I can kill them so easily, it’s hard not to kill people sometimes. Just a touch too much pressure, hitting with a bit too much strength.” They turned away again in frustration. “I understand it’s necessary, it’s what’s needed for Nemeth, for my family. But I...I don’t like who I am when I do it.” 

Morgana shifted away before lifting the side of the blanket up and wrapping it around her as well so that they were under the blanket together. “You understand and feel empathy for even your enemies. It’s what makes you the kindest person I’ve ever met.” 

“I killed someone in this kingdom that day I didn’t come to dinner. It took seconds to travel dozens of miles.” Karac swallowed thickly. “I don’t know why the man needed to die, I don’t want to know. Thinking of them and all the questions that brings up makes it worse somehow.” 

She didn’t stiffen next to them, instead she caught their hand and began to play with their fingers softly. 

Karac found themself explaining even though they knew they shouldn’t. “He was in his study. It was so easy to go in through the window. By the time he realized I was there I already had him at the top of the stairs.” They took a shuddering breath. “The fall didn’t kill him, I had to snap his neck to be sure before leaving.” 

“Why this death?” She asked finally after a long pause. “Surely this isn’t the first time this has happened.” 

They pondered her question. “I think I’d forgotten that I may be many things for Nemeth, but I’m still the assassin that is sent when there can be no trace.” Karac turned to look at her seriously. “You can’t tell anyone.” 

“I guessed.” She murmured gently. “This isn’t the sort of thing one talks about openly.” Leaning forward she pressed her lips against their’s softly. “Thank you for trusting me.” 

Karac shuddered as they leaned against her. “I trust you with my life. I’m sorry for not telling you when you asked. I just...I don’t think I had the words.” 

Morgana sighed leaning her forehead against their’s. “I’m sorry for pressuring you.” They could hear the amusement in her tone. “I’m not a particularly patient person if you haven’t noticed.” 

Grinning they couldn’t help but laugh softly. “Neither am I, we can work on it together.” 

“Kiss me?” She asked softly. 

Karac didn’t answer, just leaning forward and slotting their mouth against her’s. They would never get tired of this gentle movement and closeness. Reaching up they ran their hand into her hair. There was a heat to the kiss, that was new. Karac realized they wanted her closer, to feel that she was real and here with them in this moment. 

It was so easy to get lost while feeling every touch as if it was a line of fire against their skin. Karac pulled their mouth away as soon as they realized Morgana probably needed to breath. But stopping kissing her felt like a punishment. Without thinking on it they began to trail kisses along her jaw. It dawned on them what they were doing when she made a soft sound in the back of her throat. 

Pulling back sharply in horror Karac’s eyes snapped open. “I’m sorry! Oh Rao I shouldn’t have done that. I should go, yes I should go--”

Morgana covered their mouth with a hand. She closed her eyes and breathed out through her nose. Finally she opened her eyes and looked at them critically. “Did I at any point indicate you had crossed a line?” 

Karac shook their head unsure of what exactly was happening but not going to move to remove her hand from over their mouth. 

“No I didn’t. In fact it was really rather nice. So if I remove my hand will you go back to what you were doing?” She raised a single brow, practically glaring at them. 

They nodded, the idea of telling her no was terrifying, especially when they didn’t object to the idea at all. 

She smiled, “Good.” Still her hand remained. “Now I don’t know about you but as we’ve both discussed neither of us are patient people. I don’t like waiting for what I want.” Morgana waited for them to nod again. “Excellent, if you don’t want to that’s fine but I would be quite amenable to you ignoring proprietary and ravishing me.” 

Finally she removed her hand and Karac gaped at her. “You…” They tried to think of what they should do? There were reasons that was a terrible idea right? “But you’re a lady and...marriage?” 

“Does it matter to you if your bride is some mythical virgin on her wedding night?” Morgana asked dubiously. 

Karac shook their head vigorously. ‘No, of course not. Actually I think the whole concept is antiquated and foolish. Your species hasn’t reached a point where sexual intercourse can be programed to only be appealing once in a mated relationship.” 

“As fascinating as all that is, and we will be getting back to that later; do you want to?” She asked. She bit her lip, the first sign of nerves she’d shown other than the pounding of her heart that they’d been able to hear for some time now. 

They reached out cupping the side of her face again. “Of course I do, you’re my mate. How could I not wish to?” Honestly the idea of not wanting to be as close as possible, to please her was completely foreign to them. It was most of the reason they’d been brooding since they’d accidentally been rude to her. 

Morgana smiled fondly at them. “Then why are we waiting? I know you’re not going to disappear into the night leaving me for the vultures to descend.” Her eyes flicked to the side before focusing on them again. “I know we’ll eventually be together in that way. But I don’t want it to be just the fulfilling of a contract.” 

“You’re sure?” They leaned forward pausing a breath’s space away. 

She nodded against them. “I’m sure.” 

Karac didn’t need more encouragement than that. Closing the remaining distance they brought their mouths together again. What had felt like a small embers under their skin was now a roaring blaze. It was similar to the sensation of sunlight warming them only a thousand times more intense. 

They slowly lowered them down to the rug only to misjudge the distance bumping their heads together in a slightly less appealing way. Pulling back they blinked down at her a huff escaping their mouth only to turn into a sound of awe as they saw her, hair spread about, framing her face. “Oh.” 

Morgana giggled slightly before reaching up and pulling them back down. She nipped at their lip and they felt themself melt. 

It was all a tangle of trying to do...something. Karac paused again pulling up slightly. “Wait, wait.” 

Her nearly black eyes focused on them. “Is something wrong?” 

“No, everything is good, more than good.” Karac could feel themself heating up in embarrassment. “I’m not really sure what i’m doing…” 

She laughed reaching up and laying a hand, palm up over her eyes. “I’m not entirely sure what I’m doing either.” 

Karac couldn't help it laughing with her till they both dissolved into hysterical giggles against one another. 

Morgana finally caught her breath and smiled brightly at them. “Well first I think we’re wearing a bit too much clothing and then we can figure it out as we go along?” 

They just beamed at her before ducking in and pressing a quick kiss to her lips. “You’re perfect.”


	22. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Blaze and cyber monday mean I finally got a copy of Crusader kings II. I'm now lost in the joy that is creating the kingdom of Sweden and preparing to go raiding as a viking!

George was an excellent servant, it was what he’d been trained to do since birth. So it rankled that while he did his job perfectly, others were promoted ahead of him. Others who were clearly incompetent. Like that Merlin chap. Completely useless, he was the bastard son of a peasant woman from the border countries! 

He silently seethed as he carried Lord Ravenel’s morning meal to the Lord’s chambers. The man hadn’t left his chambers since the afternoon before. George had of course quickly realized the Lord would want privacy while he moped. Why the Lord was moping he wasn’t sure, it wasn’t his job as a servant to care or know however. But it was his job to bring a large breakfast to with an extra helping of candied fruit to cheer the man up. 

Ever so carefully he set the tray down and unlocked the door with his key. Moving the tray to the table just inside the door, he turned and closed the door softly so as not to make a sound. Afterall, nobles never liked uncomfortable or sudden wake ups. Turning back he picked up the tray. Internally he noted the amount of clothing on the floor and resolved to doing an extra job of cleaning to help brighten the place up. 

He set the tray down at the long table at the foot of the bed and then busied about opening curtains. George felt a familiar feeling of joy at the light streaming through the large windows. Turning sharply on his heel he was about to clear his throat to wake his charge when his eyes noted something that shouldn’t be in the room. There by the fire was a purple gown. A very nice purple gown. 

A trickle of sweat ran down his spine as he noticed there were two sets of discarded clothing on the floor by the fire as well as a blanket. Oh no….George looked up to the bed and felt his mouth dry and his mind freeze in terror. 

There, lying in the bed were two people. On his stomach, his naked back clearly visible, hair a mussed mop of blonde curls, was Lord Ravenel. Beside him, using his shoulder as a pillow was the unmistakable, also unfortunately naked, Lady Morgana. She looked rather peaceful, though George knew he would have his eyes gouged out by the King if he found out he’d seen that much of his Ward’s form. 

Spinning on his heel George looked at the wall and considered what to do. As a man of Camelot it was his duty to inform his superior the Stewert anything of importance involving the King’s Ward. However...his orders were currently to see to every need and follow every order of Lord Ravenel so long as he was inside Camelot. So which should he do? 

Would it truly serve Camelot’s interests for the Ward of the King to be disgraced? No, it certainly wouldn’t. The two were going to be married in a little over a month, was it really something that was worth mentioning? For a long moment he was conflicted. But he came to a decision finally. Helping hide this would protect Camelot and fulfill his orders, thus was clearly the correct option. 

That decided he made his way out as silently as possible. As he moved through the servant’s halls as quickly as possible he wished it had been a prostitute. No one would have cared if it was, his life would be so much easier. Shaking his head he reminded himself he was the best servant in Camelot and he would not balk at difficult situations. 

It took an unfortunate amount of time but he finally reached the Lady Morgana’s rooms and entered knowing there was no need to knock. He barely managed to dodge the flying paper weight. 

“George?” Gwen asked. 

He opened his eyes cautiously. “Yes, I’m surprise you're here. The Lady isn’t here and thus your services are unneeded.” 

He eyes narrowed dangerously. “You know where she is?” Gwen dropped her hands on her hips. “Where is she? Did she have a night terror?” 

George considered the woman in front of him and decided asking for aid was the better part of valor. “She’s asleep, in Lord Ravenel’s chambers without a ruined dress.”

He watched in fascination as Gwen’s closed her eyes and began to audibly countdown from ten. When she finished her eyes opened and moved to the trunk. “Well, we’ll need to get her some clothing as quickly as possible.” 

“Exactly, it would be most helpful if you would accompany me.” He offered. 

She shot him a glare before handing him a basket and promptly stuffing a series of underganrments and skirts into it and then marking to the wardrobe and pausing. Looking behind her she gave him a glare. “Do I need to pick a dress with a high collar?” 

“Perhaps a fur wrap would cause let notice? It is a chilly day.” He pointed out. 

Nodding sharply a dress and white fur wrap were added to the basket. Grabbing a few books Gwen laid them over the top to disguise the contents of the basket, he had to admit it was rather impressive. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him after her out of the tower. “They’re having breakfast together after a night terror woke her incredibly early.” 

George gave a head tilt of understanding. “Indeed, you simply needed a man to assist in carrying the many books requested.” 

They shared a look of understanding before continuing on their way without a single clue to the absolute horror that had occurred last night. George realized neither the Lady Morgana, nor Lord Ravenel had been present at dinner the night before. He felt pained at that realization. 

They both reached Lord Ravenel’s chambers in record time and quickly entered. Gwen let out a clucking noise before heading to the floor and picking up the discarded clothing. 

George set the basket down and pulled out the underthings and laid them carefully on the side table by the Lady Morgana. Moving to the Lord’s chest he pulled out a fresh shirt, some under garments and a pair of pants. And then paused. He wasn’t sure why the Lord insisted on wearing a protective vest over their themselves under their clothing at all times, but the man did insist. Grabbing one of those as well, George carefully set that stack on the table by the side Lord Ravenel was on. 

Moving away he noticed that Gwen had stoked the fire. The two of them shared another knowing look. Together they both exited the room. George felt a bit of his soul die as he slammed the door behind him. They both leaned against the wall as they waited. He went to move back into the room only to be halted by Gwen’s hand on his forearm. 

“Not yet.” She gave him a pointed look. “Give them a minute.” 

He looked at her in disbelief. “They’ve been discovered, surely they aren’t going to continue to engage in immoral acts.” 

She gave him a pained look. Only to be interrupted by the door opening and an incredibly embarrassed Lord Ravenel peeking out. “You two can come in.” 

“Good, I have a few words for my lady.” Gwen bustled in. 

George looked into the eyes of the Lord of Ravenel and sighed. “My lips are sealed My Lord.” 

The man dropped his hand on his shoulder and pulled him in. “I appreciate that, I’m sorry I put you in this situation.” 

“I doubt you were thinking very much at the time sire.” He replied stiffly. 

Lord Ravenel looked at him before snickering. “True enough.” Patting him on the back the Lord still only just barely decent moved forward to where the Lady Morgana was being quietly cursed at by her ladies maid. 

George however stared in wonder at the Lord’s back. He didn’t even care about the gross violation of protocol that was a servant lecturing their master. No he was stunned. No one ever got his jokes, they never thought they were funny. But Lord Ravenel had laughed. Well, maybe the man wasn’t so bad afterall. 

////

Mithian frowned as she realized her brother was whistling. Not that that was unheard of but he’d been in two days into his week long post assassination mope just the day before. He’d been skipping meals! But today he was...whistling. 

It was slightly less surprising that he was doing so while throwing knives with Morgana at a target across the field. In fact the various other knights out for their daily training were ignoring them. Well, ignoring them except for the occasional nervous glance their way. It was adorable actually, they were bonding and Corvus who was now pushing regular dog size was happily sitting at their feet. 

“You shouldn’t frown dear, it’s not becoming.” Queen Mary chided gently. 

She didn’t look over to her mother. “He’s whistling.” 

Her mother stepped to her side and looked down. “Young love, it’ll be your turn soon enough.” 

“If I’m ever that disgusting please stab me.” Mithian griped as she turned away from the oddness. Her mother did have a point, Karac had been generally speaking more cheerful since Morgana had stopped being mean to him. “What are you doing in here at this time of day? Shouldn’t you be planning the wedding with Uther?” 

“Oh everything is ordered.” Mary waved away easily. “Now it’s just waiting for it to start coming together. I’m off to the royal tailor’s apartments to discuss the wedding garments.” 

Mithian smiled at her mother’s joy. “I discussed it with Karac and he’s agreed to go in the black with panels of a blue so dark it’s nearly black to give it some elegance.” 

“Oh good, I assume he insisted on embroidering those ravens of his in black across the whole thing?” She made a resigned noise. 

Amused Mithian crossed her arms. “Why mother, I thought you liked his birds.” 

“I like them just fine, just not at a wedding. Honestly they’re carrion birds!” Her mother huffed. 

Smiling Mithian hugged her mother. “Just think, Kael and I will have gloriously raven free weddings.” 

////

Morgana knew she should probably feel...guilty? But she didn’t; she was just happy as she leaned against Karac, his arms around her as she held up a book. Not that she didn’t already have an animal she was leaning towards. But she did want his opinion. “I’m not sure which type of animal would be best. What do you think?” 

“Well something native to the region would likely be best.” Karac said flipping to the page with different sorts of rodents. “Perhaps one of these? Or a cat maybe? No one ever notices those so you could get fairly close without anyone noticing they are being spied on.” 

She hummed enjoying the feel of him behind her. Though she did crinkle up her nose at the sight of the rodents, she was not tying her essence to a rat. “What about birds? I could get an aerial view.” 

“That’s a good idea!” He enthused happily. “What about a falcon? They have amazing eyesight. It’s almost as good as mine.” 

“I was thinking ravens maybe?” She bit her lip worried he’s think it silly. 

Karac froze for a second before kissing her cheek quickly. “I think if it’s an animal you believe you’d click with to go for it. But are you sure?” 

Morgana smiled. “They’d be useful, no one questions a Raven flying about castle windows. And they’re intelligent, it would make forming the bond more difficult initially. But once an initial bond is made their ability to communicate would allow me branch out between multiple individuals much faster.” 

“Slow beginning but after that quick mastery.” He hummed. “They sound ideal.” 

She let out a soft sound of contentment leaning back into his warmth. Even with clothes separating them he still was radiating warmth. “I assume I get the honor of teaching your brother and you about strategy using chess again this afternoon?” 

“Yes…” Karac let out slightly put out sound. “You get too much joy from beating us repeatedly.” 

Morgana shifted enjoying the feeling of him resting his chin on her shoulder. Reaching back she patted his cheek. “I enjoy it exactly the right amount.” She grinned at the silly disappointed faces the two would make. “What are you working with him on today?” 

“Unarmed combat. He needs control without weapons before he starts using actual weapons.” Karac murmured. 

She considered her next question, she knew it would be a delicate thing. “He’s like you isn’t he?” 

“You…” Karac let out a huff. “How’d you know?” 

Smiling, pleased he hadn’t defended against her knowing she laced their fingers together. “He looks far more like you than like either Mithian or your mother. But it’s the eyes really, you have the same eyes.” 

Karac let out a groan. “Of course you’d notice. But yes, he’s like me...sort of. He’s been raised human and his abilities have come in slowly. His control is excellent and he has far less problems with it than I did at his age.” 

“Why’s that?” She asked curiously. 

“Because I didn’t have these abilities when I was a kid. I was as powerless as a human.” There was a smile to his voice. “But then I fell to this world and I gained all these abilities. It hasn’t been like that for him.” 

Morgana considered what she knew. “Rodor and Mary were fortunate that they found you.” 

“I’d like to think we’ve helped more than we’ve hindered.” He said softly. “I think we’ve done a great deal of good for Nemeth.” 

She laughed at his statement. “Karac, you’ve done more for Nemeth than you give yourself credit for. And I’m saying this as someone who only knows a fraction of what you’ve done. Your family could never regret taking you in.” 

“Thank you.” His voice was fairly choked up. 

They sat there in a peaceful silence before she accepted that really they needed to go make an appearance. “We have things to do.” 

“Five more minutes?” His arms tightened around her ever so slightly. 

She huffed in amusement while gently prying his arms off and standing up. Looking down at his pouting face she smiled. “Come on, you need to train your brother and I need to go speak with your sister about seating.” 

“Fine.” 

////

Leon swung his sword at the dummy in a perfect strike. Stepping back he settled himself before falling in on the dummy in a crisp three part maneuver. Turning he faced the row of expecting knights. “Thirty repetitions, go.” 

Sheathing his sword he watched with some pride as the men began to go through the motions of the maneuver. “Lower your left arm more for the second strike Fred.” He barked out at the newer member of the core of permanent knights in Camelot’s army. 

He kept a keen eye on his men till he was assured they were doing their drill correctly. Looking around the training field he took in the other knights. Arthur was working with several with a mace, there a few sparring in different places across the yard. His eyes stopped as he took in the prince of Nemeth with his shirt off, dark hair wild as he tried to punch his brother. 

“It’s impressive isn’t it?”

Leon glanced at the Saxon Godwiff and had to repress his instinct to startle. “It’s a good choice to teach the boy with fists first.” 

“This is why you people lose. Look at how much time you spend on how to throw the strike and not how to kill your opponent.” The man scoffed. 

Irritation bubbled inside of him. “Yet you were defeated by those people.” 

“I was defeated by The Raven, not anyone else.” The man crossed his arms, his stance widening. 

“I wasn’t aware Lord Karac was separate from his people.” Leon remarked dryly. A smile tugged at his mouth as he watched Karac catch Kael’s arm and toss him over his shoulder. 

Godwiff made a grunt of approval. “Nemeth was always weak. We raided their coasts. Then I took my fleet down, we were going to take some land for ourselves as well as wealth. I still don’t know how we were defeated. But our ships were ripped to pieces before they reached the shore.” 

“He laid traps in the water.” Leon said in sudden understanding, that made the victory make a great deal more sense than the vague rumors. 

The Saxon made a grunt. “No trap I’ve ever seen before.” He looked to Leon. “Those who made land with the wreckage were cut down where they stood. I led those I could along the coast, but I saw the blood in the water. There is a strength and ruthlessness to the man that you shouldn’t forget just because he’s your ally.” 

Leon frowned. “I thought you liked him?” 

“I do, he’s a sort of man I understand.” The man chuffed. “He may dress like you but he’s like us. He’s a warrior to the bone.” 

He looked behind him where his knights were finishing their drills. “Do another set of thirty and then pair off and attempt to use it against a defending opponent.” Leon barked.

With his men seen to he glared at the Saxon. “I suggest you go work with your own men or find some other pursuit considering your injury. Good day.” Turning on his heel he marched towards Lord Karac. They needed to have a word. 

As he approached they stopped their fight and both looked at him. “Sir Leon.” 

“Your highness, my Lord. I need to have a word with you Lord Ravenel, if you wouldn’t mind stepping away for a private word?” He hoped the increased pace of his heart wasn’t obvious by his appearance. 

Karac nodded, looking to Kael he spoke with command. “Practice throwing the log as I’ve been showing you. Not too much strength, use your body for it. Slow, then speed it up. I expect you to still be here when I return.” 

“Yes Sir.” Kael grinned up proudly at his brother before trotting to one of the logs used for such things a few paces away. 

Looking to him Karac gestured towards the side where a basin of cistern of rain water was kept for the men. “Shall we?” 

“Of course, thank you.” Leon walked towards the area out of earshot of the men training. He waited till they reached basin to say anything. Considering what to say exactly he didn’t get his thoughts out till Karac had already dumped a cup of water over his own head. “Godwiff was speaking of his people’s defeat.” 

Karac set the cup down and looked at him curiously. “What about it?” 

“That fleet wasn’t destroyed by traps in the water. I’m sure it’s commonly reported that you used chains or something of the like in the water. But that’s not how you did it is it?” Leon held the man’s gaze refusing to back down. 

“Well then, how do you think I did it?” He asked crossing his arms over his chest. 

Leon took a half step forward, keeping his voice low. “Magic. You found someone or something magical and you broke your own people’s laws to defend your home.” 

“That would be a very stupid thing to do.” Karac’s brows furrowed. “And something there is no way to prove.” 

“That’s not….” Leon felt his jaw tick. “I wanted to warn you, if Uther finds out he’ll demand your head. At the least the name of whomever you found to cast a spell as powerful as it must have been. You need to be careful, possibly have a word with that Saxon about not speaking of the event.” 

Karac’s brow crinkled. “Why not take this to Uther yourself?” 

“Because…” Leon shifted his weight, his eyes flicked to the ground and back up. “You saved your people, it’s the first oath we take as a knights to serve our kingdom. And I’m not sure how you did it but the magic user didn’t turn on Nemeth, it was a risky chance but I can respect being willing to consort with sorcerers for the sake of one’s kingdom. We follow laws and codes and sometimes we die for it. It confused me why Godwiff would separate you from the rest of us. But then it struck me, you are willing to break those laws and codes for the sake of your people. I can respect that even if I cannot condone it.” 

The Lord looked at him, it was as if he was looking straight through him. “Thank you for bringing this to me and not going to Uther with your suspicions.” Finally the man’s stance loosened, though his face didn’t lose it’s solemness. “For that I will make the conversation I’ve been needing to have with you short.” 

Leon swallowed, oh he hadn’t been expecting the threatening for daring to court a princess till he had the audacity to propose. Still, if he loved the princess he couldn’t show any fear. “Conversation?” 

“Yes, about my sister.” Karac dropped his hand on his shoulder, his grip was tight enough he could feel it firmly through the chain. “I like you Leon, my sister likes you which is the most important part. She has decided you are worthy of her attention, and I would not presume to make a decision for her. But know if you harm her in any way I will kill you and no one will find your body because I will feed it to the dogs. Do you understand?” 

Leon felt his face pale, oh the incredibly fake smile being directed at him was frightening. “I wouldn’t dream of harming her.” 

“Good, then we’re fine.” Kara’s grip loosened and he slapped his back just a touch too hard. “Now then how do you feel like helping me demonstrate some throws to my brother?” 

The man felt a shiver go down his spine. “I’d love to.” 

“Excellent.” Karac stepped to his side throwing an arm around his shoulders and pulling him towards the young boy who was tossing the log with a bit too much ease for Leon to feel comforted. “On the topic of magic, have you ever had a magic user who hadn’t been harmed by the ban on magic attack Camelot?” 

Leon blinked as he ran the question over in his head as Karac moved on ahead of him talking to his brother. That was...thinking back he’d helped hunt hundreds of sorcerers for Uther because it was commanded of him. But he remembered being a boy and magic being a common sight on the streets. And the lord did have a point, it was always some creature’s young had been slain, a sorcerer whose family had been killed, some children striking out in terror. It was an uncomfortable truth he knew better than to whisper about. 

Shaking those thoughts away he unsheathed his sword and began to work on getting his chain mail off. He could worry about a such things later. For now he had to survive a reminder of ineptitude by brother’s of the lady he loved. Maybe she’d consider it a good thing that he was about to be beaten down? He could only hope.


	23. Planning for the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm so sucked into CK2 guys...like so sucked in. Which quick question for you guys. So I have part 1 and 2 of this story done. But I spent this month doing NaNoWriMo so I'm still on chapter 4 of part 3 of this story. Which, I need to work on some of my Clexa things now that I'm out of the NaNo hole. And I'm in the Supergirl Secret Santa exchange so I have that to write. Basically it all adds up that I'm going to be writing part 3 at a slower pace than I wrote the first two parts. So when we get to part two I could slow down updates to twice a week. Or there might be pause of a few weeks before I get part 3 up. So do you guys want regular updates the whole way through or do you want fast updates with a break between parts?

Morgana stared at the raven in front of her trying to get the slightest glint from it’s eyes. Still, nothing, not even a peak of the world through it’s eyes. Stupid birds. 

“You’re going to catch it on fire if you stare any harder.” Gwen remarked from where she was carefully cleaning the reforged and repaired axe head. 

Looking over at her friend Morgana made a sound of irritation. “Why did I pick one of the hardest animals to form a familier bond with?” 

“Because you think they’d be useful, Karac loves the things for some reason, and you are dramatic.” Gwen didn’t even bother to look up from her rhythmic motion of running fine material over the blade again and again rubbing a silver shine free. 

Morgana looked back to the bird and offered it a piece of fruit and sighed as it took it happily from her fingers. “I just don’t understand, I pooled my magic, let it trickle into the raven...why can’t I feel the thing? Also I’m not dramatic.” She muttered a bit quieter. 

“You so are dramatic.” Gwen snorted. “Do I need to remind you of the dress without sleeves that you wore just because you didn’t wish another lady at court to be talked of more?” 

She smiled triumphantly at the memory. “Of course, I really was the talk of the castle for that one.” 

“It was practically indecent.” Gwen chided in a resignation. 

Morgana ran her fingers along the plumage of the bird. “I wonder what he’s thinking? It has to have thoughts and feelings even if they’re different from a human’s.” 

“Ignoring me now.” Gwen clucked her tongue. “Yes I’m sure it has thoughts, maybe give it a toy and just get to know it?” 

“That’s a great idea Gwen!” She exclaimed. Closing her hands and eyes she concentrated on the shiney metal puzzle Karac had made for her. Slowly she reached out with her magic summoning it to her. “quod voluntas prodeat.”

Her hands warmed and then she felt the familiar weight of the twisted metal. “I did it!” 

“You really are getting better at the simple spells.” Gwen said, though the rhythmic swish of her rock over the metal never stopped. 

“According to the first journal to truly master a spell is to be able to cast it with intent and magic alone. The words are like….” She tilted her head to the side as she offered the toy to the raven that began to tap it with it’s beak. “It’s like the reins of a horse. A master rider need only depend on them for the most complicated of maneuvers. To be a priest or priestess of the old religion the ability to cast any spell without words of power so long as no ritual is required. Once that has been achieved there is a ceremony connecting one’s soul with the land.” 

“Do you think you’ll pursue that?” Gwen asked. 

Morgana considered it. “Possibly? It seems so unachievable. The only magic I have much control of without words now is fire. And even by mastery levels I have a way to go with it. I just want to learn everything! So maybe someday.” She looked over at Gwen. “It’s this whole new world!” 

“Ah,” Gwen made an understanding sound. “Remember when you discovered mathematics?” 

She couldn’t help it, she laughed. “Arthur was so angry that I was better at it than him.” 

Giggling Gwen finally ceased her rhythmic motions. “He was so terrible back then. He put worms in your bed after the tutor punished him for failing his problems.” 

“I don’t know how you can find him attractive.” Morgana gave her a sideways look. “He may be showing a better side now but he was awful for a good solid five years.” 

Gwen blushed, ducking her head. “He’s very handsome, and he’s really grown as a person.” 

“You mean he doesn’t torment servants or act like he’s a gift we should all bow to anymore?” She drawled in amusement. 

“He’s been standing up to Uther more and more over the last year. You have to admit he’s really grown up.” Her friend defended. “And he’s become more thoughtful and well noble.” 

Morgana grinned. “His biceps don’t hurt I’m assuming?” 

“M’lady!” Gwen spluttered. “That’s...that’s….at least Arthur has biceps.” 

She raised her brows. “Karac has lovely biceps thank you very much.” Her mind drifted to exactly how much she enjoyed those biceps. “Really great ones.” 

“Morgana!” Gwen tossed a rag at her. “Stop it! You’re already completely indecent. I don’t even know what to do about that. But could you stop bringing it up?” 

Smirking she tilted her head. “Do you truly mean that?” 

“......” Gwen looked to the side her face flushing. “Just please don’t make it so I can never look Karac in the eyes again.” 

“Of course, but for future reference, when you do get married make sure your future husband is considerate.” Morgana gave another piece of fruit to the raven that was busily moving the metal puzzle around. “It makes things...I was afraid from the things the ladies whisper about pain and discomfort. But when it’s not like that with him.” 

Gwen went back to grinding the blade clean. “Was it worth it to risk so much for?” 

“Yes.” She wrapped an arm around her own waist. “It was about us and because we wanted it. I think if we had waited it would have felt like an exchange of service. Like I was a cow being sold. Even though I know he would have been as lovely as he always is, I know that it would have tarnished it; for me at least.” 

Letting out a long sigh Gwen stopped grinding the edge of the axe. “Please just be careful not to be caught. I’m not sure what would happen but it wouldn’t be good.” 

“I won’t.” Morgana turned a glare at the raven. “Especially since I’m spending an ungodly amount of time in this smithy trying to bond with a bird that’s more interested in puzzles and food than forming a magical bond.” 

////

Kael carefully worked the leather saddle polishing it ever so perfectly. He was finding being a squire significantly less cool than he’d expected. His nose wrinkled at the smell of the horse stalls. It was distinctly gross and hard work. Though it was far better than being stuck all day with old tutors trying to teach; despite their most interesting attribute being an abundance of nose hair. 

“It gets easier you know.” Merlin remarked from where he was polishing Arthur’s saddle. 

Balefully he looked over at the man servant. “Why do knights have to know how to do this? A modern kingdom’s economy benefits from purchasing the services of as many individuals as possible. It seems counter productive to have the armed forces learning service work when it means there will be a man or woman not hired to do it instead. Which additionally would give the prospective knights more time to train and perfect their craft.” 

“You sound like Geoffrey from the library.” The servant said in a sort of existential horror. 

“Well, maybe Geoffrey has a point.” Kael glared over at the man. “Look, why would this be necessary knowledge to know for a knight or king? I can pay servants like you to do it for me. Then peasants who wouldn’t have a means of supporting themselves otherwise can afford goods and a life for themselves. It’s win win.” 

Merlin grinned at him. “But what would you do if you were out in the field and needed to take care of your own equipment because you couldn’t bring a servant with you?” 

“That’s…” Kael bit his lip considering. “Shucks, that makes sense.” 

“Some things do unfortunately. But there are plenty of silly protocol things that I’m sure you can get rid of once you’re king. For instance silly hats for the servants to wear for formal occasions.” Merlin offered in what seemed to be an attempt to cheer him up. 

He grinned, those hats were always spectacularly hideous. “I don’t know, I kind of like them” 

////

Karac pushed the small block with a shield decorated with a griffin on it to the northern border with Escetir. Reaching out they picked up the three saxon designed shields and moved them. “We’ll have to be careful not to turn the civilians against us.” 

“True.” Arthur’s arms were crossed over his chest as he examined the map. “You’ll need to divide your force into smaller more easily maneuvered groups as well.” 

They sucked at their bottom lip. “If Cendred brings his army to bear on us we won’t be able to mount much of a defense.” 

“If you can take Oakham Castle here in the Rutland’s you could attempt to mount a defense.” Arthur pointed out. 

“That is on the border between Escetir and Mercia, it will be heavily guarded. Not to mention it’s further east than I expect to get without sustaining losses. Mounting a siege with just a few hundred Saxon’s isn’t possible.” Karac chuffed while reaching up to brush some hair behind their ear. “Look if we could take it, Oakham Castle would make an excellent staging location for sending out raiding parties. But we couldn’t hold it.” 

The prince’s lips pulled to one side. “What if you take and leave a ghost crew? They can run if Cendred tries to retake it and give you a place to fall back to if you have need of it.” 

“It might work…” Karac rubbed at their chin. “But we’ll need to burn as many guard points and fortifications as possible across the border. If we can bait Cendred into pushing too many troops to the border and Bayard takes it as a threat to Mercia…” 

“He might just attack Cendred making our invasion easier.” Arthur finished for them. 

Brushing their hair back again they tried to calculate the inevitable loss of life. There were just so many ‘what ifs’. It was deeply frustrating. “I’ll need the Saxons to start training in how to conduct a raid without killing civilians.” 

“We could dress some of the knights up in civilian gear and then send your Saxon’s at them?” The prince perked up at the idea. “It would be great practice on getting the men used to working with the Saxons for as long as this truce lasts as well.” 

Karac nodded thoughtfully. “Tommorow want to start running those drills?” 

“Sounds acceptable.” Arthur moved several embossed shields around. “Once the harvest is in and our army can mobilize I can send a small contingent to reinforce your situation in the north. The main body of the force will have to stay south of you, but I can send you enough troops to help substitute for the loses you’ll have taken.” 

“That would certainly keep the position tenable.” They murmured. “Likely we’ll need food more than troops though. Living off the land as a hostile enemy won’t be easy.” 

“Fair enough.” Arthur slapped his shoulder. “Thanks for working on this with me. I’ll take our ideas to my father after he finishes with the court.” 

Karac nodded absently, they missed Morgana but her heart rate was steady so they knew there was no reason for them to seek her out. “Arthur, it’s an honor to work with you.” 

The prince smiled, his chest puffing up slightly. “As it is with you.” 

////

Uther glared at the reports. His hands clenched, the papers crinkled under his fingers. “Why can’t we find her!?” 

“Sire, your men have scoured the land.” Gaius soothed. “She likely has fled Camelot’s lands altogether. A spell like the one cast on the city would be immensely draining. Camelot is safe for the time being.” 

He glared at his old friend. “That’s not good enough. Every hour she is free this kingdom is at risk. I will not risk my men in a war while there is a dagger to our necks.” 

“A single sorceress is hardly something to be that alarmed about your majesty.” The physician chided ever so gently. “Surely your reserve troops can handle her with you at their head should she return during our invasion of Escetir. Cendred is an immediate threat. He’s been amazing his forces for years. It’s only a matter of time before he attacks.” 

Uther slammed his fist down on the table. “I understand what sort of man Cendred is. Camelot can weather any invasion of normal men. But we both know the power a single sorceress can wield.” 

“Sire, Cendred forcefully recruits all who have magic in his kingdom. His army holds more magic than a single woman.” There was a confusion to Gaius’s face and tone now. “What is it about this woman that drives you so?” 

He glared at the man, his teeth grinding. “She marched her army and she took Camelot. If Arthur and Merlin hadn’t been outside of the city all would have been lost. This kingdom was inches from falling. It Karac hadn’t fought against that curse every step of the way.” Uther snapped his head to the side in frustration. “It is the closest we’ve come to losing everything. It cannot happen again.” 

“There are some things that cannot be controlled.” Gaius cautioned. 

Uther straightened. “Then I will make them controllable. I am the king, and as king I will not have my kingdom stolen away from by some sorceress.” With that he swept out of the room. 

////

Morgana had had an irritating day. First her familiar magic wasn’t going anywhere. Second she hadn’t seen Karac except for at dinner the day before, thanks to him needing to assist Mithian with something. Thirdly and almost the most irritating of all Karac hadn’t had time to spar with her today and Godwiff was still injured leaving her without anyone to hit with a sword.

She was just frustrated and knew just how to make herself feel better. Thus here she was waiting in an alcove conveniently covered by a massive tapestry of a hunt. It really was rather ingenious. She and Arthur had discovered it when they were children. By lifting the edge of the tapestry three inches to the side the alcove was revealed. It was small, and based off the chair and occasional empty bottle used by at least one guard to have the occasional drink. 

Biting her lip she strained her ears for the sound she was waiting for, there, familiar footsteps coming down the hall. Reaching out she grabbed onto an arm and hauled the surprised looking Karac into the little alcove. She didn’t bother waiting for him to adjust catching him on either side of the face and pulling him in for a bruising kiss. 

His lips parted in a surprised gasp that turned into a groan as his hands fell to her hips pulling her deliciously closer. Morgana shoved him into the wall pressing him against it. She was sick of waiting and he was here and clearly willing if the sound he’d just made was anything to judge by. Smiling against his mouth she separated their lips before trailing kisses along his neck. 

A hand was in her hair and pulling her back up, she willing followed panting into his mouth as he crashed their mouths back together. “I missed you.” She got out. 

Kara pulled back, ever so slightly before pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I have as well.” 

She hummed as his mouth began to trail down her neck. “Tonight,” she sucked in a sharp breath. “My chambers.” 

He hummed in affirmation against her. 

Morgana was losing herself to the smell, sound, and feel of him. Pressing forward she let her forehead fall past his shoulder hitting the cool stone behind him. One of her hands had found it’s way under his jacket and shirt. She shivered at the feel of his stomach muscles flexing under her touch. His hand not curled in her hair drifted down before pulling her tighter against him. She whined softly at the sensation. 

There was a clucking sound that was assuredly neither of them. Morgana felt Karac stiffen against her sharply and then spin them so that she was further back in the alcove, placing himself firmly between her and whatever or whomever had made that sound. 

“Well at least you have some manners boy.” The dry and unmistakable tone of Lady DuBois drawled from the entrance to the small hiding spot. 

Morgana felt panic, this was not good. Karac cleared his throat. “Uh...it’s not what it looks like?” 

“Oh, what is it then boy?” The woman was smirking at him. 

Karac turned a rather impressive shade of red. “Well um...see we tripped.” 

“Tripped did you? Right into each other’s arms in a secret hide away? I’m sure you smeared that red lip paint all over yourself for fun before hand as well?” The woman placed her hands on her hips. 

“Yes….?” Karac squeaked. 

Morgana sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder, she pulled him back so that she wasn’t being shielded by him. “Are you going to tell anyone?” 

Lady DuBois chuckled. “Tell Uther his unmarried ward is being defiled right under his very nose?” Her laugh turned into a cackle. “Oh I won’t say anything till your wedding night and I’ll make sure I can see his face when I do it.” 

She raised a brow at the woman. “You really hate him don’t you?” 

“The only reason I’ve stayed in this drafty old, cursed place is because he hates me as much as I hate him but he can’t be rid of me.” Her voice was sharp and dry. 

Karac’s face twisted in confusion. “Why do you hate him so much? I mean...your family wasn’t magical?” 

The woman scoffed. “Our family didn’t need magic for him to rip us all apart and destroy our house to nothing. Forced my niece into his bed, forced her to bare his child even if it was the death of her, filled my nephews’ heads with hate till they couldn’t see their right from their left, my only child killed in his fool wars.” She shook her head in disgust. “No if I can make his dying years as miserable as mine it’ll be better than whatever hole I’d end up wasting away in otherwise.” 

“Oh.” Karac stepped forward, his hands twitched at his side. “May I hug you?” 

Lady DuBois gave him a look that could have cracked stone. “You’ll lose your hand even if it’s sweet of you to offer.” She switched her look to Morgana. “I assume considering you’re the one who had him trapped my worries about the boy forcing himself on you were misplaced?” 

Morgana bit the inside of her lip savagely to keep herself from reacting to that. “Deeply and completely misplaced.” She grit out sharply. Reaching to the side she caught Karac’s hand and entwined their fingers tightly. “Is this going to be a problem?” 

“You’re not the first couple I’ve found hiding in a dark corner and ya won’t be the last. Now git, this is where I can drink cheap wine and be miserable properly.” She made a shooing motion. 

Karac seemed to accept this on face value and quickly pulled them out into the corridor. Morgana opened her mouth to exclaim in horror that he hadn’t checked, when as soon as the tapestry fell back into place the world blurred around them. 

When the world righted itself she stumbled to the nearest chamber pot and emptied her stomach. She felt a hand pulling her hair out of her way and another rubbing her back. “I’m sorry, you’re ok.” Karac soothed somewhat awkwardly. 

Spitting out the last mouthful of bile she breathed out, her chest heaving from being sick. “I hate you so much right now.” 

////

Lady DuBois laughed as she sat down in the rickety old chair in the alcove and popped the cork out of the bottle of cheap wine she’d been carrying. Tipping it back she took a long drink. Shaking her head in amusement she reached into her dress and pulled out a lock of hair, carefully tied in a piece of ribbon. 

Raising her bottle she toasted the air while holding the lock of hair close to her heart. “Blessings to you son.” 

Nothing but silence answered her as she finished off the bottle; her tears years past having run out not even her sorrow left a mark to the absolute silence of the alcove. 

////

Mithian looked up from her embroidery as she heard the door open. “Oh good Guinevere, just the woman I was hoping to see.” 

“Your highness.” Gwen curtsied before approaching. “You summoned me?” 

“Yes, I heard from a particular bird that you are a smith. Is this true?” She asked curiously, if it was it certainly was impressive. 

The servant girl’s eyes widened ever so slightly, her mouth parting the barest sliver. “I am your highness.” 

Mithian slipped off the ring her brother had gotten her some years ago and held it out. “Do you believe you could make something like this?” 

Gwen carefully picked up the ring and turned it thoughtfully around in her fingers. “This is delicate work, but given enough time I believe I could yes. My father used to work in silver on occasion so I do know how to work with the material.” 

“Did you notice it’s single flaw?” She asked curiously if short a perusal would have revealed the ring’s secrets. 

“The end of the silver piece woven into the pattern of this ring hasn’t been welded into the coils properly. Do you wish for me to fix that?” Gwen looked up at her curiously. 

Mithiam smiled, the girl was good. “Use your fingernail to press in and then pull slightly at the end.” 

The servant obeyed easily enough. She let out a sharp sound in surprise. “The point turns out, it’s hallow, this is an assassin's weapon isn’t it?” Gwen looked at her sharply. 

“Indeed.” She clapped her hands briefly in applause. “Impressive to figure it out so quickly. Don’t worry, I ensured the poison wasn’t in the needle point before you arrived. My brother got that for me when he realized he wouldn’t always be able to protect me.” Mithian smiled fondly. “It was rather sweet of him I think. He’s expressed a similar desire for such a thing for the ring for the wedding.” 

Gwen looked at her with unreadable expression. “You want me to make the Lady Morgana’s wedding ring an assassination tool?”

“Exactly, Karac will need a matching band, though the trick spine is unnecessary. Also since his elevation to being the head of a formal house he will no longer be using a seal of a general of Nemeth. Instead he’ll need his own heraldry for a personal seal. If you wish to make both a house ring bearing his heraldry, as well as the wedding bands I would like to commission you to do so.” 

////

Karac sat down across from Godwiff in the Saxon camp. “We’re running some drills tomorrow that your men need to participate in.” They didn’t mince words. 

“My men know how to fight.” Godwiff retorted. 

They pushed some of their hair behind one ear. “Look, your men are the best raiders in the world. But this is going to be a different kind of war. It’s not a lightning strike before returning to ships. It’s lightning strikes against armed military outposts. We’re not going to have a ship to retreat to. The peasants are individuals we must not antagonize. Can your men attack a town killing only the soldiers inside and not the civilians?” 

“So what you’re askin is if my men will shit where they eat?” The burly man crossed his arms and reached one hand up stroking his beard. “Fair enough. Most of my men aren’t idiots. But I’ve got a few that once the battle lust sets in could be a problem.” 

Karac felt a wave of relief that it wasn’t going to be the whole force of Saxons that would need to go through drills. That would have been...a massive headache. “I’m assuming you’re referring to your berserkers?” 

“Them and a few others.” Godwiff said with a nod. “Fine, I’ll have my boys who need it, in your castle training yard to get schooled so they don’t shit where they eat.” 

Smiling Karac held out their hand and shook the large Vikings hand in agreement. “You may want to start drilling your men in the nearby forest on just moving through it as silently as possible.” 

“My boys can climb trees and walk through the woods to hunt like any good warriors. But I’ll make them keep their skills sharp.” Godwiff grinned. “We’re going to make those Escetir fools regret they ever heard our names.”


	24. Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know I haven't replied to any of your comments last chapter yet! I swear I'll get to that sometime today! I wish I had a good excuse but CK2 is consuming my life.

Leon stared at the dress in his hands. “I’m not wearing this.” 

“Do it for Camelot.” Arthur was grinning as handed him a shawl. “You’re leading the civilians. Try to cower and run properly.” 

Grumbling darkly Leon pulled the dress over his head. He could hear the annoyed swearing from the other knights who’d pulled the short straws and were playing peasants. Looking around he cringed at the truly hideous sight of the knights dressed in servant's clothing, half of them in dresses they weren’t entirely sure how to lace up properly. “We will never speak of this after today.” 

“Keep telling yourselves that.” Arthur slapped his back with a smug look on his face. Raising his voice spoke to the assembled knights. “You all know your roles. Those in armor your task is to defend the civilians! Those in peasant's garb your job is to act like civilians. Run or hide or something, maybe scream? You are not allowed to hit, attack, or confront the crazy bastards charging you.” 

////

Morgana took her seat with the other ladies who’d come to watch the event. She waved at Karac who promptly blushed and waved back. Giggling she covered her mouth as Godwiff slapped him upside the head. 

“You don’t deserve him.” Lady Yale remarked from where she was seated beside her. 

“I’m sorry I don’t think I heard you right?” Morgana turned gave her fakest smile towards the woman. She didn’t particularly have anything against Yale, in fact she was one of the more reasonable ladies generally. 

Yale looked at her, her face hard. “I said you don’t deserve him. He’s kind and good and you? You’re cold as stone.” 

“Have I offended you in some way?” She asked in confusion. “We’ve never been friends but I do not recall doing anything to deserve your derision.” 

“Everything about you insults me. You’re not a princess yet you act like it. Who are you to act as mistress of Camelot when you’re just the penniless daughter of a dead Duke and a loose court lady?” 

Morgana felt her magic running beneath her veins. Keeping it in she remained calm, this level of insult where others could hear could not be allowed to continue however. “I was unaware your position was so great you could afford to make enemies by repeating ill rumors?” 

“I’m not some penniless suck up who wears royal purple despite not having a drop of royal blood in her veins. You lord around this castle on the king’s mercy and act like you deserve it. Why should you be so exalted when you are nothing?” Yale’s face was red, and Morgana realized the area around the woman’s eyes was red as well. “You just prance around catch the eyes of all the young and handsome men.” 

Morgana’s lips thinned in fury. “You should be careful.” 

“Careful? My father is in talks of marriage with Lord Melwa who is old and cruel.” The woman spat out. “But you treat the kindest man to grace this court like the dirt beneath your heel and yet you still get to marry him. After years of keeping every lady in the court away from Arthur. It’s not fair. How do you get to have everything?” 

And with that she understood exactly what was going on. Morgana stood up ignoring the looks of the other young court ladies who were watching in horror. She caught Yale’s hand and pulled her to her feet before she could protest the move. Once on the woman was on her feet, Morgana pulled her into a tight hug. 

Yale struggled for a second before going limp and sobbing into her shoulder. Morgana looked around and glared at the ladies who were looking. Humming softly she carefully led Yale out of the eyes of the other court ladies. Rubbing circles against her heaving back Morgana cursed the rules of their lives. “We won’t let you marry that awful man.” 

“If...if my father…...accepts….there’s...nothing...nothing to be done.” Yale chocked into her shoulder. 

Morgana held the woman close and grit her teeth, it as unfair. “Your father Sir Kay is a good man. I can’t believe he’ll accept the man’s offer.” 

“If not him then who?” Yale pulled back, her eyes red and upset. “I don’t get,” she choked on a sob. “I don’t get….to marry someone I love.” 

She didn’t get a chance to reply before the lady had buried her tears back into her shoulder. What was there to say? There was nothing she could realistically do. Yale would be forced to marry someone, and she would have little if any say in the matter. Morgana swallowed and just held the lady. 

////

“This is a terrible idea.” Arthur murmured as he held his sword facing the group of Saxon’s preparing to charge down and attack them. 

Leon made a pained noise. “At least you have armor.” 

He considered that glanced at his friend in the dress. A smile pulled at his lips. “At least Mithian isn’t watching.” 

“She can see from the window of her study.” The knight groaned. “Wished me luck before we came out here.” 

Arthur patted his shoulder. “Well at least the angry Saxons are probably about to kills us.” 

“Speak for yourself, I’m using you as a human shield your majesty.” Leon snarked. 

He didn’t get a chance to reply, instead a shout went up and the horde descended. As Arthur knocked the first axe strike to the side he noticed his knights playing commoner were really getting into it. Punching the incoming Saxon across the face he applauded his men for really going for it and screaming. 

////

Mithian snorted as she watched the knights without weapons running about like fools screaming their heads off. As one of the poor chaps tripped over his own skirt she couldn’t help it and started laughing. 

“We could always do this another day if you wish to go and watch?” Ector offered. 

Leaving the window she shook her head. “This needs to be done and I have other things to do later.” 

Ector ran a hand through her grey hair. “What did the correspondence Karac retrieved from Lord DuBois’s study tell us then?” 

“A lot, and very little.” She said sitting down by the crackling fire. The chill of oncoming winter had properly set in. 

He made a grunt of understanding. “I’ve pulled our old accounts on whom we believe to be spies inside the court. Uther hasn’t tolerated spies easily so it’s fewer than one would expect. Mostly servants and a few bribed nobles.” 

“Foolish man, have our own people fed the the Escesir’s spies rumors we mean to attack Odin in the spring while he’s weak without his heir?” She checked flipping open a coded ledger and pursuing it curiously. 

Ector sounded almost insulted. “Of course.” He reached out and flicked her nose gently. “You may be the master now, but I still trained you for this princess.” 

She smiled fondly at him. “But what if you begin to slip in your old age? Wasn’t it you who told me that failure to check the obvious is a failure of the arrogant?” 

He chuckled and picked up his portable writing desk and sat it over his lap. “Now, shall we begin correspondences?” 

“No, I wished to get your opinion on the information found in Agravain’s rooms.” She picked up one of the puzzles Karac had made and began to turn the interlocking metal pieces around in her hand. “He had his fingers in a lot of treasonous pies.” 

Ector sighed. “Not surprising, we knew he was in contact with several of the magical discontents in the kingdom.” 

“He was also in communication with Cendred.” Mithian admitted. “Of course his letters are coded and I haven’t worked the code out properly but their existence is...telling. Though the two pieces of information that I found most interesting weren’t about his contact with enemy kings.” 

Ector poured himself a cup of wine. “What was he into then that we couldn’t have guessed then?” 

“Well unsurprisingly he was attracted to males. Nothing there to exploit or of importance, he paid to keep mouths shut and wasn’t involved with anyone at the time of his death.” She waved away. “No what’s important is he was in contact with a woman he referred to as ‘my lady priestess.’ I doubt it’s unconnected with the attack on the castle. The number of magic users powerful enough for something like that….” 

He set his cup down. “Is incredibly small and likely was done in a ritual by a high priest or priestess. Both of which were supposedly extinct after the purge as they were the first to be slaughtered.” 

“Exactly. Which leaves the other point I was surprised by and may be of some important. Agravaine was convinced that Morgana was Uther’s daughter. Of course I haven’t found any reference to why, but he refers to her as ‘that royal bastard’.” Mithian gave Ector a meaningful look. “We have to admit he might not be wrong.” 

Ector let out a groan. Lifting the portable desk he set it on the ground before slumping into his chair. “Well, there have always been rumors, but nothing concrete.” 

“I think we should put far more credit into them.” She twisted the metal pieces in her hands. “Our man in the records hall should see what he can find from the year of her birth.” 

The knight frowned. “What do you want to do with this information? Karac won’t be pleased if you keep it from him.” 

“No, I think it’s something that prince Arthur should be told, quietly. It would be better coming from him than from us to Morgana. Karac doesn’t need to know it was us who found the information.” Mithian tapped her finger on the arm of her chair. She’d long gotten used to knowing that her brother didn’t need to know everything. Afterall, secrets weren’t to be told even to loved ones unless they had to be. 

“That’s an interesting ploy. You think it would help separate the prince’s loyalty from his father?” Ector made a thoughtful sound. “It is likely to work if we can give him conclusive enough proof.” 

She gave a nod of acknowledgement. “Exactly.” Frowning she pinched the bridge of her nose. “This country is a pyre just waiting to be lit. If we didn’t need them to help protect our own interests I’d throw the torch myself and let them burn.” 

“Keep hold of your temper, chaos is rarely the friend of even neutral parties.” He rebuked. 

Mithian gave him a wink. “One can dream of it.” 

He laughed. Picking up his cup of wine he gave a silent toast before taking a great drink. 

////

Gwen glared at the wax she was going to have to use to cast the silver for the rings. It was going to be a lot of difficult work. Not to mention she hadn’t rightly worked with silver by herself before. 

“I’m not staying in Camelot when Karac leaves for war.” Morgana announced from where she’d been working on a piece of embroidery. 

Looking up at her friend and lady, Gwen accepted that silently working together wasn’t going to be how this afternoon would go. “Why not?” 

Morgana gave a great blow of irritation at the raven that was perched on her shoulder playing with her hair. “I can’t stay in this vile place any longer. Without Karac, and with you spending all your free time in the smithy I’ll be alone again.” She smiled over at her. “Not that I grudge you working a trade. But it’s lonely not having you at my side all the time.” 

“M’lady, you are still in my presence most of the day.” She gestured between them. “You just follow me instead of the other way round now.” 

Morgana shrugged. “Fair enough. But I’m still not staying here to sit alone, in my quarters so I can keep dealing with court ladies hating me because they’re being married off to horrible men who should be dead. Or having to watch Uther kill more innocents. I won’t do it.” There was an ominous pause. “Which is why you’re going to help me escape Camelot to go to war with Karac.” 

“What?!” Gwen snapped her head round in horror. “You can’t be serious. Uther would have me killed if that happened! He’d send men after you, it would be a disaster.” She set her block of wax down. “We’re not doing that.” 

“I didn’t say us, I said me. And he won’t be able to do anything about it once we cross into Escetir. Karac will help, I just need you to help me get clothing and gear together that can be sent with his. Then I can sneak out. If you’re on vacation in celebration of my nuptials you wouldn’t even be summoned before him to attest to what happened.” 

She gaped at her friend. “No, this isn’t Ealdor. Innocent people aren’t dying and we’re not obligated out of human decency.”

“Gwen I’m suffocating here. I can’t stay.” Morgana’s tone turned serious. “I’m alright sneaking my magic right now, but I won’t be forever. This place is a death trap for me. And you know Karac won’t let me get hurt.” 

Closing her eyes Gwen forced herself to look at it from her friend’s point of view, and she was technically correct. However…”I have to bow and everyday of my life see the face of the man who had my father executed. Do you think I don’t hate him as much or more than you? Yes this place is terrifying and cruel. But that doesn’t mean you can just run away.” 

Morgana cocked her head to the side. “Why don’t you come with me? You could work as a smith for the men and you’d be out of Camelot. Winning wars is profitable. Buying your brother’s claim to the smithy wouldn’t be difficult. A good life once we came back. Or when you decided to go wherever you wanted. You don’t have to be stuck here as well.” 

“I can’t leave, Camelot is my home.” Gwen protested. 

“Is it?” Morgana got up and moved to her the work bench and sat beside her. “Think about it, what keeps you here? Me? I’m leaving. Merlin? He’s more than capable of writing letters and will still be here after Uther dies. Arthur? Gwen, you need to move on from him if you’ve given up on him. Take some time away, you can return after Arthur’s on the throne and it’s a better place.” 

She looked away quickly. Her friend...had a point. Was leaving for a while to move on from her love of Arthur, to give herself time to grieve truly so selfish? She could return to support her friends in a few years. It was hardly any time at all. And the fact she didn’t out and out own the smithy was very true. Looking back into Morgana’s pleading eyes she gave a short nod. “Alright.” 

Morgana’s face transformed into a bright smile that was all teeth, her eyes crinkling around the corners. “We’re going to have so many adventures.” Lunging forward she hugged her tightly. 

The raven that had been perched on the woman’s shoulder flapped off with a squawk of protest. Gwen giggled pulling pulling back. “Fine, we can plan what gear to take with us. But I have to get at least one cast done today. So go do your magic thing in the corner. Silently.” 

Morgana grinned. “Of course your highness.” 

“I’m serious!” 

////

Uther stared at his son in disbelief. “How many men were injured?” 

“Sixteen were injured enough to require medical attention. Three of whom were Saxons.” Arthur replied sharply, his hands clasped behind his back. 

“How did this happen? It was a training exercise.” He exclaimed in muted horror. 

Arthur didn’t back down, he had to give his son that. “It didn’t go as planned. One of the knights tripped over the civilian dress he was wearing and broke his nose. One Saxon was taken down by a civilian with a water ladle.” He couldn’t help but grin. “Leon has a good arm on him once that one berserker lost it he just clobbered him.” 

“I don’t care about how the individual injuries happened.” Uther growled. “I want to know how you allowed this chaos to happen?” 

Arthur straightened. “No plan survives first contact with the enemy. We’ve worked out the kinks and the training runs will work after today.” 

“You have one last chance at this.” Uther stood and approached his son. “You have been a grave disappointment these past few months. See to it that this trend for failure does not continue.” 

“Of course father.” Arthur said, his face wooden. 

Uther turned away in disgust. “Get out of my sight.” 

The doors closed before Gaius spoke. “You’re too hard on the boy.” 

“He’s more than just a boy, he’s my heir. Right now I’m just worried he won’t be capable of continuing my dynasty when I die.” He stated while moving to the side board and pouring himself a healthy serving of wine. “Did I make a mistake not marrying again to provide more children to the crown?” 

There was a rustling of robes from the side. “The time to question that decision is past my lord.” 

“Is it?” Uther looked at his old friend. “I’m still young enough to sire sons. A young enough wife to bare them and perhaps I would have a son who isn’t a disappointment.” 

“You don’t mean that.” Gaius said scandalized. 

“Don’t I?” He took a long drink of his wine. “The boy can’t win tournaments, keep my people safe or even train his knights now apparently. Camelot needs a strong man to lead it.” 

Gaius let out a long sound of exhaustion. “We’re old men Uther. I doubt either of us would live to see any of these possible sons reach adulthood. No, this isn’t a realistic idea. The future is for the youth to shape.” 

“I’ve put my soul into this kingdom. I will not let my son turn my legacy to ash.” Uther said darkly before taking another drink. “You are right though, having another child is not worth the cost.” 

////

Kael grunted as he blocked a punch from his brother. Shifting inwards he took a low swing to get under his guard. An elbow came crashing down into Kael’s exposed forearm numbing it completely, and then a palm slammed into his sternum sending him crashing back. Spitting out a mouthful of dirt Kael dragged himself back up onto his feet. 

“What did you do wrong?” Karac asked, brow raised. 

He ducked his head. “I didn’t track all your limbs.” 

“Good, and why would that be bad if I was a human?” His brother continued in his teaching tone. 

Kael winced. “It would have shattered my sparring partners elbow likely injuring him to the point of no longer being able to be a knight.” 

“Exactly.” Karac stepped forward and mussed his hair. “You’re getting the hang of this, but you get tense and lose sight of protecting your opponent when you get frustrated.” 

He bit his lip and looked up hopefully at his brother. “Do you think I will be able to spar with humans before you have to leave?” 

Karac smiled widely at him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders hugging him to his side. “I think that is an excellent goal for your training. But first, go do your drills with the rocks.” 

Groaning Kael trotted over to the pile of large rocks he had to practice throwing at exact distances. It was boring, and he had to do it every single time he lost control of his body in any way. 

He was thirty rocks at different distances when he heard Merlin approaching. Glancing over his shoulder he gave a tired wave. “Hey Merlin!” 

“Prince Kael,” Merlin frowned. “What are you doing?” 

“Building strength and accuracy.” He lied easily, after all he’d been doing this drill since he was five. 

The servant watched him throw a few more rocks before saying anything further. “I think Karac keeps you busier than Arthur does me.” 

“He wants to get me as far along as possible before he leaves.” Kael defended. “He’s the best knight I could be the squire to.” 

Merlin chuckled. “I didn’t mean to insult him. I’m sure he’s taking very good care of you.” 

“He is!” Kael bit his lip and looked down at the ground. “I miss him. He’s always off doing things for the good of Nemeth. Which I know is important, and I know it’s because he’s trusted and it’s a good thing he has duties. But I miss him…” 

“I miss my mom.” Merlin picked up one of the rocks and chucked it towards a target. It fell woefully short. “I haven’t seen her since there were bandit attacks into our village. But it’s important I’m here. It doesn’t mean she loves me any less, or I her.” 

He shrugged. “I know, I just...I wish I could go to war in Esciser with him. I want to be just like him. How can I do that if I never get to be around him?” 

“Come on, show me how to throw these rocks of yours and then we’ll think of something so you can spend some time with your brother just to have fun.” Merlin handed him a rock. 

////

Morgana glared at the bird, the bird glared back. Concentrating on her magic she willed it to rise up. It burned with the intensity of her desire as she reached out touching the raven. Closing her eyes she let the magic trickle out of her fingers into the bird. Finally she drew back panting. “This is impossible.” 

“You’re doing great.” Karac encouraged brightly. “I could see the magic around your hand this time.” 

She gave him a glare. “You mean I’m leaking my magic other than where I want it then?” Looking back at the bird she groaned. “Great, just great.” 

“Hey, hey, hey.” Karac swooped in behind her and laid his warm hands on her shoulders. Gently he began to kneed at the knots. 

Morgana let her head loll forward, her eyes fluttering shut. A moan came from her lips as she felt the pressure in her neck easy. 

He let out a pleased hum. “You’re doing amazing. When we first met you couldn’t even control a flame. Now can you create great creatures and shapes out of the flame without a word. You saved my life from that poison. And that mist spell is going really well. The whole room was barely visible you called in such a thick mist earlier.” 

She moaned again as he pressed a particularly sensitive knot. “I just want to be useful now.” 

“You don’t need magic to be useful.” He said fondly. “I’d have hit lady Yale today if I’d been able to get there. But you listened and now you have a friend and ally in court. You have survived in a kingdom that kills people like you for years. Not to mention you’re an amazing swordswoman. You lift up and inspire all those around you. You’ll learn this too, it just takes time.” 

“Why are you so perfect?” She groaned. 

“I’m not, but thank you for saying that.” Karac’s voice had a smile to it as he spoke. 

Morgana sighed and opened her eyes and the world...the world was different. There were colors she’d never seen before, things were sharper and the perspective was off. Cocking her head to the side she realized that felt off as well. Looking around she realized with a start she could see herself, Karac smiling fondly down at her from behind. And oh, she could tell he wasn’t human like this. His skin practically glowed with a color she had never seen before. Closing her eyes she sucked in a breath as the world righted. 

“I did it.” She stared at the bird in front of her. “I did it!” Leaping up she turned and grabbed Karac and kissed him and laughed as she pulled back. “I did it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I went to go watch the crossover. Like I know all the problems with it and I had no intention of justifying any of it, but I figured it might have a few redeeming scenes and I really dislike not completing things once I've started them. It really bugs me to not finish a season of a tv show, like I get all itchy. So I was planning on watching despite its horrible flaws because god damn it. But I couldn't hit play. It was like I was back to when my first girlfriend introduced me to her family. And her parents took in my blondish hair, blue eyes and very german surname and just shut down. Their family was jewish and it legitimately concerned them that their daughter was dating someone like me. And I won them over eventually and I still play chess with her brother sometimes even though we broke up years ago. But like I just couldn't get that memory of how very real the trauma of what the Nazis did is and I couldn't watch it. So no crossover oneshots from me this year. I had been planning on maybe doing something but I just can't.


	25. Yale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Guys, American Ninja Warrior is like...how the hell do they do that shit?

Mary clapped as she watched the tailor taking in pins as he fitted Morgana into her wedding dress. “Oh you look beautiful dear!” 

The girl flushed, ducking her head with a pleased smile. “Thank you.” She said softly. 

“Don’t you think she looks absolutely stunning Marcus?” She turned to the tailor who was pinning the fabric around Morgana’s waist. 

Marcus pinned two pieces together. “Lovely, I’ve always enjoyed dressing you my lady.” 

“You’ve always done a wonderful job.” Morgana said kindly sharing a smile with the thin and dried out looking man. 

He chuckled pleased sounding as continued to pin various points. 

Mary stepped forward cupped the girl’s cheek. “Karac won’t be able to take his eyes off you, not that he can do so now anyways.” She smiled in amusement. 

Morgana threw her a look. “I can see what you’re doing. What is it you want your highness?” 

Laughing she gave the girl’s cheek a final pat before letting her hand fall away. “I want you to be happy. But if you could convince my son to not to let that dog of his be a part of your wedding I’d appreciate it greatly.” 

“He loves Corvus, and I think the collar he’s been making for the wedding is quite lovely really.” The lady remarked coily. 

Mary narrowed her eyes playfully. “That beast will be the size of a regular dog by the time wedding comes. I don’t know why they’re considered a noble breed, their coats are rough and untameable. 

Laughing lightly Morgana looked at her with twinkling eyes. “I’m afraid I won’t help you with that one. Corvus has been growing on me.” 

She sighed accepting defeat. Looking over the dress again she focused on her job for the moment. “I do like the lace, it’s a lovely shade of yellow and the grey front panel works better than I was expecting.” 

“You were in favor of it when we were initially discussing it.” Morgana said amused as she held her arms out for the tailor. 

Mary waved that off. “Yes well it’s your wedding dress I wasn’t going to overstep. But it really is a lovely combination, I shouldn’t have doubted you dear. I’m sent my knights off to harvest as much holly as they can for the wedding. If we can’t have flowers we can at least have holly.” 

“Is that why there have been fewer green clad knights about today?” She asked, definitely amused based off the tone of her voice. 

Mary dropped her hands on her hip. “I’m not going to have a wedding between my son and a girl as lovely as you be anything less than beautiful. It’s a celebration for the future.” 

“Thank you, for caring that is.” Morgana said softly. 

“Of course, you’re going to be my daughter aren’t you? I always wanted a large family you know.” She smiled as she watched the girl turnaround for the tailor. “It wasn’t meant to be, but I wanted it with my whole heart. Now I just have to wait for my children to give me lots of grandchildren.” 

Morgana cleared her throat. “I’m not sure that will exactly be something Karac and I can control your majesty.” 

“Please, just call me Mary.” She corrected the girl lightly. “And there are plenty of options for encouraging such things. Though I’ll still be pleased with this match even if it is never blessed with children.” 

“But you’d prefer us to have them.” Morgana said slowly. 

Mary wondered if the girl understood that she was trying to imply neither she, nor anyone in the family would take children that weren’t Karac’s blood as members of their family regardless. “That’s not what matters today, or any day. What matters is what you and Karac want and what fate gives you.” 

////

Karac writing up the individual gear they needed all of the Saxons to have acquired before they set out. The needs of a prolonged war of attrition were different than raiders would be used to. Their pen nib scratched across the paper as they calculated costs. Perking up they heard Morgana’s heart rate approaching. 

Standing, they quickly set their quill down and pushed their paperwork into various boxes it belonged in. Moving at human speed was irritating sometimes, but Mithian had laid into them about the dangers of Camelot several times now. It was starting to sink in, a bit. Sneaking around was sneaky by definition so it should be fine. They moved to the door and opened it. 

Karac grinned happily and bowed properly raising her hand to their lips. Glancing to the side they were surprised to spot Lady Yale. They bowed quickly again. “My Lady Yale, this is a surprise?” Straightening they waved the two in. 

“I was hoping to speak with you about this but since I was unable to speak with you last night I assumed you’d be free now?” Morgana gave him pointed look. 

“Ah, um yes I have time now.” Karac quickly ushered them to the chairs by the fire. “Would you like me to send for anything? I think I have some cider on the side board.” 

Morgana gave him a small smile. “It’s alright, just please come sit.” 

Slightly apprehensive they sat down across from the settee the women were seated on. “What’s this about?” 

Morgana straightened her dress before reaching out and catching lady Yale’s hands. “You’re aware of Lord Melwa?” 

“Yes of course.” Karac frowned. “He’s a loathsome man.” 

“Sir Kay has indicated that he is likely to be forced to accept the man’s offer for Lady Yale’s hand in marriage. I thought this was impossible so I looked into it, I believe I was wrong initially.” Her lips thinned. “We need your help.” 

Leaning forward they nodded. “Of course, no one deserves to marry him. But what do you think I can do? I don’t have a great deal of political power separate from my family. Mithian is a far better option for help.” 

“Karac, you’re a male lord, son of a king, a successful general in the army of Nemeth, and in two weeks will become a lord in this kingdom as well. You may allow your sister to wield your power for you but you do have power of your own.” Morgana corrected gently. “But what we need right now is information. I’m not sure why Sir Kay is looking as if he’s considering this proposal. He might speak to you about it.” 

They clasped their hands in front of them. “Of course, I’d be happy to speak with him on the matter. I assume you wish for me to discourage him if he is leaning that way?” 

“Thank you.” Lady Yale breathed, her hands were trembling they realized. “I didn’t know what to do, but Lady Morgana said you might help.” 

“Of course.” Karac shifted forward so that they were on one knee and able to reach out placing a hand over Yale and Morgana’s clasped hands. “If it comes to it I’m sure I can find a reason to challenge him to a duel. I won’t let that man touch you.” 

Karac shot Morgana an alarmed look as the lady began to cry. Morgana rolled her eyes as she began to comfort the woman. “Honestly Karac, you are too noble for your own good.” 

////

Sir Kay stood to the side during court as Uther listened to petitions. He found the process boring, unfortunately he wished to speak to the king afterwards. His interest was peaked as he spotted Karac moving towards him. The boy was a conundrum and a half. Honestly, would it kill the boy to wear less shirts with flowers embroidered along the collars and sleeve cuffs? Today at least he was wearing one with just vines embroidered along the collar. “Lord Ravenel?” 

“Sir Kay! Just the man I was looking for.” Karac greeted him with a kind smile showing his blindingly white teeth. 

“Do your knights require something?” He asked turning to face the man curiously. It was the most logical option for being sought out by the man. Afterall he was in charge of Camelot’s armies, at least nominally now that Arthur was of age. 

Karac shook his head. “I heard a rumor I wished to ensure wasn’t true.” 

“What rumor?” Kay frowned, his hand falling instinctively to his sword hilt. 

Karac gave a pointed look to the many eavesdroppers about them. “About some involvement with Lord Melwa, he has a foul reputation. My fiance counts your daughter as a friend. That makes us friends as well I should think. As such I thought it my duty to ensure you haven’t been strong armed into anything.” 

Kay’s jaw clenched, his daughter had mentioned the negotiations between himself and Melwa then. “With the upcoming war I have need of securing my house’s position. Lord Melwa may be unsavory but he is powerful.” 

“A fool as well.” The young lord scoffed looking properly irritated. “He’ll touch a woman who isn’t a peasant one day and get himself killed.” Karac’s spine noticeably straightened. “As I was saying he’s a poor ally to have. It’s common knowledge the sort of scum he is.” 

“His lands border mine.” Kay looked at the boy. “You haven’t owned land for long, I suggest you learn the intricacies of such things.” 

Karac shifted so that he was looking out over the court. “Did you know I was raised for politics? It wasn’t what I was trained or made to be good at, but it has always been a part of my life.” Karac flicked his eyes to him. “Selling your soul for power, or relief from whatever threat is forcing you to it isn’t worth it. I suggest you find an ally strong enough to help you. I may not know what exactly is forcing your hand, but I do know you’re a good man.” 

Kay ran his eye over the proud way the young lord was standing, but also the openness to his face. “You have a recommendation for where I find someone strong enough to stand against a baron when I hold no such titles? And we both know that the only alliance that could be equally important would be marriage and Nemeth isn’t in a position to offer me that.” 

“No, we’re not.” Karac rested his hands on his hips. “But then, well our royal family aren’t the only nobility in Camelot right now. And those knights that are here at this time all hold royal sanction.” 

He felt something ease as his mind locked onto the option. Marrying his daughter to a knight of Nemeth was an option. And with the support of Nemeth of further integration between their two nations meant likely support from the royal family. It would be tricky but… “Thank you for your words Lord Ravenel.” 

“Please, we’re friends are we not?” He smiled facing him fully once more and offering his hand. “No need for titles, my name is Karac.” 

////

Mithian stared at Sir Ector and silently gaped. “Hold that thought. We’ll go over the other reports later.” 

Turning she swished out of her chambers and headed towards where she guessed Morgana would be. She ignored the looks she got, she needed to have a word with her future sister in-law. Reaching the door into the lady’s rooms she opened them without knocking. Looking around she saw the surprised looking Morgana sitting across from a startled lady Yale. Which did explain some things. “We need to talk.” 

“I should go…” Lady Yale squeaked out. 

Mithian held her hand up. “Not yet.” She glared at the two woman as she marched forward. “First, Lady Yale your situation is horrible and you have my sympathy, also thanks to my brother acting like a battering ram your future marriage just became a political issue. You should be free of the threat of marrying Melwa, thought I doubt an agreement for your engagement won’t be signed by tomorrow to someone else. I can guarantee at the least they won’t be a monster and will likely be under the age of forty.” 

Lady Yale let out a sob of relief. 

Mithian’s eye twitched. “I am happy for you to be spared that fate. Now if you would leave the lady Morgana and myself?” 

“Yes, yes of course.” Yale turned and looked to Morgana. “Thank you.” 

Morgana smiled tightly. “Of course.” 

When the door finally close Mithian let out a huff and strode to the fire but didn’t sit down. “Care to tell me what on earth you were thinking sending my brother out on a crusade for justice?” 

“She needed help and he was the only one who could help that I knew would help.” Morgana said without flinching. 

She narrowed her eyes. “And you didn’t think of coming to me with it?” 

“Would you have helped?” Morgana didn’t flinch at her glare. “It has nothing to do with Nemeth’s interests save for further polarizing Sir Kay away from Uther. Which if I’m not vastly wrong is something you would wish to continue. So tell me, would you have helped?” 

Mithian’s hands clenched. “No.” Flicking her eyes to the side she looked up at the tapestry of a great battle on the wall. “Not at first. Lord Melwa wouldn’t have lived out the rest of next year. He’s cruel, and would have opposed any change in the current policies.” 

“I’m sure it would have been a comfort to Yale that you’d free her of a man who would have hurt her, repeatedly for months. Likely would have waited till she was pregnant though.” Morgana scoffed angrily. 

She looked back at the lady with her eyes burning with the truth of her convictions. “Do you realize what saving this one woman from an all too common fate is going to be?” 

“She’s not just some pawn.” Morgana snapped. 

“No, she’s a person.” Mithian waved her hand towards the wall. “They’re all people. Do you think I like watching hundreds of women like us get written off, married to men who will treat us like broodmares? But it is the way things are and I can’t act as if the world I want is the one I’m in. There are things that cannot be changed. We humans will never have a world like the one Karac remembers. Because we’re flawed and cruel and stupid! So we claw and kill and carve out a better future, protect the people we can and try to sleep at night. But this? Yes congratulations you’ve saved Yale from marrying a monster. No she’s going to be married off to one of the knights here from Nemeth; someone she has likely never met. I don’t know who I’ll be able to find that will work, but I’m going to do my best. But if she ends up marrying a man who beats her I can’t do anything. I don’t know every man in our army. I know who hasn’t done anything vile enough to be noticed but the rest? I’m not a god Morgana. So fine, Yale is safe from one monster but I may be giving her to another.” 

Morgana stood, her face flushed. “At least I did something!” 

“Oh something, sometimes doing nothing is better than doing something.” Mithian hissed. “Do you understand what Karac has done? He’s publically spoken ill of Malwa, not a gossip, he essentially made him an enemy. Because Karac doesn’t think sometimes. He just does things because they’re right or just without thinking. And you took advantage of that. You knew he would help, but you knew there was a chance he would do something stupid too.” 

“What does it matter if you are against a lord like Melwa?” Morgana spat, clearly upset. 

She couldn’t help it, she laughed. “He’s the nephew of King Alined of Deorham. And Deorham as you well know is the buffer between a physical border between Nemeth and Odin’s Cornwall. We’ve been a state of near war with them for a century. And now I can’t have that idiotic lord killed because it would spark a full war after that openly stupid of remark of Karac’s.” 

“Then yell at him! I asked for help, I didn’t tell him to go insult the foul toad of a man in public.” Morgana retorted. 

Mithian’s hands clenched. “Because you’re supposed to love him you idiot.” 

There was a long silence, both of them were breathing heavy. Mithian straightened her spine realizing she’d been leaning forward ever so slightly. “Karac is kind and just and he leads with his heart. I encouraged this match in large part because he needs someone who can see sense and keep him from acting. That can see the worst and not just the best in others. You are more than capable of that, if you truly care about him or your own future for that matter you need to stop acting entirely on what you feel.” 

Morgana ducked her head slightly. “I’m not like you Mithian.” She finally stated. 

“I don't’ need you to be me. I need you to be you and to use your mind. Karac knows better than what he did today, and believe me he and I will be having a much lengthier conversation about it. But he does love you. If you ask him to do something he will do it, and he will do it without thinking it through.” Mithian ran a hand through her hair. “I can salvage the situation this time, but next time there may be very real consequences beyond leaving a single monster free to roam.” 

Nodding sharply Morgana aquisesed. “I can’t promise you will like what I do. But I could have acted better this time.” 

“That’s all I ask.” Mithian stepped forward grabbing the other ladies hand and squeezing tightly. “Family isn’t about all agreeing or being good at the same things. It’s about different people making a stronger whole.” 

Morgana squeezed her hand back. “I’d hug you but I’m still angry.” 

“So am I.” Mithian replied with a smirk. “But I can see why he’s so smitten with you, your convictions are a strength. Don’t lose yourself in them.” 

////

Arthur stared at Karac in disbelief, “You’re an idiot.” 

“I know...I should have asked for a private word.” Karac groaned into his hands. “Think it’s salvageable?” 

He didn’t feel too bad for his friend. “You called a Lord scum in public, implied he was a rapist and likely a murderer and then undermined the man’s standing. Did I miss anything?” 

“I might have just accidently gotten Lady Yale engaged to one of my knights without asking any of them?” Karac winced visibly. 

Arthur groaned and ran a hand through his hair. “You’re fucked, your sister is going to kill you.” 

“Can I hide in here forever?” The blond whined. 

“Nope, I’m not getting between your sister and you on this one.” Arthur patted his friend’s back and handed him a large mug of wine. “Drink up, you’ll need it.” 

Merlin piped up from where he was stoking the fire. “If you start off with pleading you might get off easier?” 

“Not helpful.” Karac said painfully. 

Arthur shrugged and sat down behind his desk. “Could be worse, you could have actually called him a rapist or a murderer. Though in that case he’d likely challenge you to a duel and you could have killed him so...yeah you messed up.” 

“Ideas on how not to look like a total prat and regain some political favor?” Karac asked, his head still cradled between his hands.

He couldn’t help it, Arthur laughed. “It’s not that bad. You hold more power than Melwa, you had more before you came to Camelot. He’s not a good enemy to have, but you could have made far more dangerous ones. And you’ve made the ladies of the court see you more favorably than they already do. Not to mention Kay’s assistance, he holds more sway here at court and with the army.” 

“You mean more handkerchiefs and ribbons will be dropped in front of me now?” Karac asked looking up his brow crinkling in frustration, he seemed to have ignored the bit about gaining the allegiance of the second most powerful man in Camelot’s army.

Merlin snorted. “You’re beloved by the ladies.” 

Karac slumped back into the chair he was in. “I don’t get it, why?!” 

Arthur raised a brow and pointed his quill at his friend. “You might have a girly look about you, but you talk to them and actually understand what they’re saying, and you’re not bad looking, won the tournament, and I’ve been informed your dancing is ‘dreamy’.” 

A flying spoon was Arthur’s warning he’d hit a nerve. Karac’s voice was pouty. “I don’t want them giggling at me though.” 

“Yes, yes, Morgana is the one for you.” Arthur chuckled. “You’re getting married in a week. It’ll get better after that….probably.” 

“What do you mean probably?” Karac yelped in horror. 

Merlin giggled till Arthur chucked a pillow at him. Smiling as if he hadn’t thrown anything at his servant he looked at the unfortunate Karac. “Look you gained a useful ally, you can talk to Mithian find a nice young strapping knight who’s not scum of the earth for Yale to marry and it’s all good. If you hadn’t turned up at my door panicking I never would have known you hadn’t meant to make a statement.” He shrugged. “Besides, you were right. If that man hasn’t gotten himself murdered in the next few years Merlin will eat his hat.” 

“Wait, why do I have to eat my hat?” Merlin protested. “You’re the one saying it’s going to happen.” 

“Yes but I’m a prince, what if I choked?” Arthur gave a smug look at Merlin before continuing. “Anyways it wasn’t a terrible thing. Mithian will probably kill you. But it’s not like you hurt Nemeth’s interests or lowered your standing at court.” 

Karac let out a sigh. “I just...I know better than to lose my temper and to go try and fix things. I’ve know that since I got the physician in Nemeth removed from his post.” 

“You what?” Merlin asked from the corner where he was polishing boots. 

Karac bit the side of his cheek. “Mithian was ill and he tried to give her mercury! A heavy metal! It’s toxic to humans. I wasn’t going to let him poison my sister. And then I saw what he was passing off as ‘medicine’.” He scoffed angrily. “The gall of that arrogant nincompoop.” 

“You’re as bad as Merlin.” Arthur grumbled. “What is with you two and terrible insults? Why not call him a murderous incompetent or anything other than nincompoop or dollophead?” 

“Dollophead is a great word.” Merlin protested. 

Arthur waved him off. “Honestly, it’s like you don’t even speak english.” 

“English is like my….” Karac tilted his head. “Twentieth language.” 

He glared at the lord. “Yes I know you’re a nerd Karac, maybe you should use some of that brain of yours to learn insults that don’t make you sound like a child.” 

“Morgana thinks it’s charming.” Karac replied with a smug grin. 

Arthur jabbed his quill at him. “She also thinks your girly face and floppy hair is attractive.” 

“At least my clothing doesn’t smell like horse and sweat.” Karac said with a shrug. “And I don’t have moth holes in my shirts.” 

“You have seasonal shirts with different patterns of embroidery based off season that you do yourself.” Arthur pointed out, he was honestly baffled by the other man’s attachment to his clothing. “You punched Fred in the face for ripping your shirt with the buttercup pattern in training.” 

Karac pouted. “I wasn’t participating in the spar.” 

He raised both brows at the man in disbelief. “If I didn’t know better I’d say you were a girl.” Shaking his head he grabbed a letter he needed to finish. 

“You wear almost the exact same thing everyday. It’s slightly concerning. If I didn’t know you just had multiple jackets in the same color and design I’d think you were wearing the same one half the week.” Karac’s nose wrinkled up in disgust. “How can you stand to wear boring clothing is beyond me.” 

Arthur dipped his pen into his inkwell. “It’s called being a man, you should try it sometime.” 

“I’ll be sure to do so, right after I stop winning tournaments and leading armies to victory.” Kara teased. 

Arthur reached out and grabbed a piece of paper and crunched it into a ball and chucked it at Karac. “Grow a pair and go talk to your sister you coward.”


	26. The Squire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I've been in editing hell. But I'm alive!

Morgana kept her eyes focused on her raven, the newly dubbed Prat. “I’ll give you venison if you let me into your mind.” She cajoled. 

“Maybe if you show him the meat?” Karac suggested helpfully from where he was embroidering a jacket at a slightly inhuman speed. 

She considered it before holding up the piece of raw meat. “See Prat, it’s a yummy piece of deer. I know the bond is there, you just have to let me in.” It was hard to keep the frustration out as she spoke through her teeth. 

Prat eyed the meat and then she was seeing through it’s eyes. Morgana felt a rush of excitement as the world changed once more into the the strange yet similar tapestry of colors and objects. She let herself just watch as the bird grabbed the meat from the hand of..well herself. 

It was surreal but this time she felt more...oh she could feel Prat’s feelings and she found images of trees and the ground and memories of catching small things, scavenging for food, nearly being killed by a hawk, the feel of wind beneath wings, the delicious strain of gliding through the wind. Feather ruffling and knowing what it felt, to feel, see, hear, taste, smell the world around her as not herself but this animal. 

She wasn’t controlling him, they were...oh they were introducing themselves weren’t they? Letting her mind flick through memories she found herself trying to show or explain in thoughts and images from memory who she was. The feel of the hearth on a cold night, standing tall, running through corridors, the people she cared for and loved, the feel of a sword in her hand, Karac’s touch against her skin, hugs from friends and family, the taste of her favorite foods.

Morgana felt a thrill as she and Prat let out a caw of victory at their connection. They hopped and then flapped their wings, shoulder’s rotating as they flew till they landed on Karac’s shoulder. They both pecked at his ear and hair. A gurgling caw of amusement came out of them joining in as Karac laughed. 

As he ran his fingers along under their chin they puffed up their feathers. Pecking fondly at his fingers they were rewarded with a piece of fruit that was sweet on their tongue. And then suddenly a great face of Corvus was in front of them licking excitedly. Squawking in alarm they flapped their wings in surprise and shock. 

Morgana felt the divide between herself and Prat. She quickly pulled up memories of the puppy and tried to impart her affection for the creature. They seemed to calm as they slipped back into a single or more closely joined being? She wasn’t sure but she could feel herself, but could also feel Prat and an odd sort of connection of almost one but not truly. 

They regarded Corvus curiously before reaching out clacking their beak at his fur. Tilting their head to the side they realized Karac had caught Corvus round the chest to keep him in place. Suddenly a bright idea occurred and they hopped up flapping again before landing on Corvus’s back. Morgana felt herself sharing images of riding a horse while Prat’s mind flashed with images of riding on the back of other birds.

Laughing she realized it was just her and she was back in her own body. Beaming brightly she shared a look with Prat, she could still feel a small...niggle almost of his presence in the back of her mind. Looking over to Karac she laughed merrily as he whooshed to her side picking her up and spinning them in a circle. “You did it! You really did it!” 

“I did!” She said against his lips kissing him before having to pull back to laugh more. “It’s incredible Karac! He had so many thoughts and feelings, he has a mate who lives in a tree just outside the castle. And he likes squirrel better than anything else.” 

“You can share thoughts with Prat?” Karac asked excitedly as he set her back on her feet. 

Morgana’s hands may have lingered on his biceps for completely accidental reasons, she didn’t let her hands drop down just resting them on his arms as his remained on her waist. “Yes! He’s so smart and he has feelings and it was like...it was like we're sharing a mind and I can still feel him in the back of my head. It’s beautiful.” 

“Are we still calling him Prat?” Karac cocked his head to the side curiously. 

She snorted, “Of course, he’s just as much a prat as I thought he was.” Glancing fondly to where her familiar was riding around on Corvus’s back still she laughed softly. “I think I’ll wait till after our wedding to learn how to attach the bond to the other birds. For now I think he and I need to get used to each other.” 

Karac beamed at her. “You’ve learned so much so quickly! It’s inspiring.” 

“Well, I can finally control myself and it’s…” She bit her lip wondering how to explain how it gave her strength. But then… “It makes me safe.” 

He leaned forward resting his head against hers. “I understand.” Closing his eyes he sighed against her, his arms warm around her. 

“Karac, I’ve been spending a lot of time with your mother recently.” Morgana started realizing it was something they were going to have to talk about. “She’s been rather unmistakable in her desire for grandchildren?” 

Karac’s face turned bright red as they took a step back. “Ah...um..right talking about that is um...something that should happen...uh…” 

She raised her eyebrows. “Are you saying it’s possible? Because from my understanding between the two of us we’re missing some rather critical parts.” Morgana crossed her arms and felt the corner of her lips twitch up. “And we have a very thorough knowledge of each others anatomy. So I’d be surprised to find out differently.” 

“What? Oh no um..we should sit? This is a sitting conversation right?” Karac brushed his hair behind one ear. “Please?” 

Morgana caught his hand and pulled him down onto the settee. “Why does your mother seem to think it would be possible for us?” 

“I um….” Karac ran a hand through their hair looking down at the ground. “We always knew I was going to have to be married for the family.” He looked up at her with his big blue eyes doing his best impression of a puppy. “I would have been expected to do so when I lived in my own world as well. It was just...it was never a burden to me.” 

“I can understand that.” Morgana reached out curling her hand around his forearm. “I assume you were expecting embarrassment and self interest to prevent whomever you married from saying anything about your heritage?” 

He nodded sharply. “Yeah that was always just kind of assumed.” He bit his lip seeming trying to find the right words. “We always knew that children for such a marriage would be likely needed politically. And there were uh..several options for providing them for the family.” 

“These options are what exactly, because I have to say anything involves a months long period of growing another person inside of me before an incredibly dangerous and painful birth is not something I’m going to be ok with.” Morgana cringed slightly at just describing it. 

Karac let out a sigh of relief, which was interesting. “I’ve always known allowing or rather encouraging my wife to have a lover who could provide heirs and give her happiness was a likely possibility.” 

“No, that’s not happening. Do you understand me?” She squeezed waiting for his eyes to meet hers. “I don’t want anyone else in my bed other than you. So just put that idea out of your head right now.” 

Morgana felt a sharp pain in her heart as he let out a sound of pain and relief all at once before hugging her tightly. She wrapped her arms around him and felt sorrow on his behalf. Expecting your spouse to love another, to merely tolerate you was horribly lonely. She held him and began to speak lowly. “I won’t do that to you, I promise.” 

He finally pulled back sniffling slightly before rubbing quickly at his eyes. “Sorry, I just...I’m not human. It’s difficult to understand and work with how humans...change mates.” 

Morgana kept her hand resting on his shoulder. “Alright, so since that’s not happening what were the other options your family discussed with you?” 

Karac breathed in nodding and seeming to calm. “The other option was always to do what my parents did for Kael and I.” 

“You mean take in fae children and claim them as our own?” She asked curiously, the idea wasn’t terrible and if it was in the future she could see it being something she’d want. 

“Yes, or human foundlings.” He eagerly said. “But this isn’t something we have to decide on now, or even in the near future.” 

Morgana watched his face curiously for a long moment. “But it’s something you would want someday isn’t it?” 

He bit his lip before giving a quick nod. “...yes…” 

“Ok.” She breathed considering. “We can come back to this, later, would that be alright?” 

Karac beamed at her. “Of course!” 

Morgana glanced out the window and noticed where the moon was in the sky. “You need to go, Gwen will be here soon.” She leaned forward kissing him, if they didn’t have much time left she wasn’t going to waste it. 

////

MIthian pushed the plate of food towards Karac as he yawned. “Late night?” She asked innocently. 

He nodded slightly while grabbing an apple slice and stuffing it into his mouth. “Hmm...I’ve been procrastinating on my wedding jacket.” 

Mary shot Mithian a reproving look while reaching over and patting Karac on the hand. “Is it almost done sweetheart?” 

“Hmm…” He nodded slightly stuffing the next apple slice into his mouth. 

Mithian shared an amused look with Kael. They both smiled into their own breakfasts. Winking at her younger brother she switched her attention back to their mother. “So why the family breakfast mother?” 

“Am I not allowed to want all my babies in one place a little longer?” She asked while giving them a fond look. At their dubious looks she finally sighed. “Fine, we need to discuss which of the knights is most suited for lady Yale.” She held up her hand. “I know you would normally handle this Mithian but Karac knows the men better and it will be good for Kael to learn about these things.” 

She looked at a slightly more aware looking Karac. “I was going to ask your opinion after this.” Mithian shrugged. 

Karac cocked his head to the side while chewing thoughtfully. “Escanor and Alienor are both options. They’re good men, of marriageable age and of a good family.” 

“The son’s of the giant?” Mithian stared at him in surprise. “They can pass as human but really? And that family is the most magically important back home. You want to marry a good Camelot girl to a half giant, half witch child of a magical house?” 

He looked around in confusion. “Yes?” Karac reached to the center stabbing some sausages and moving them to his plate. “We want magic to come back to Camelot, what better way then linking the general of their armies to a magical house. And more importantly they’re both good men. Escanor particularly, he’s loyal, kind, compassionate, and honorable. Sure he’s a bit intimidating at first and has an odd sense of humor, but he’s a good match.” 

Mithian mulled on his words. “He is of adequate rank and as our provider of essentially all our royally employed sorcerers it does give Kay reason to not protest the match.” She took a bite of fruit. “Though he’d think scholars….can Escanor take heavy interest from a court that thinks he’s from a family of scholars?” 

“He’s fluent in five languages and has excellent penmanship.” Karac defended hotly. 

Mary clapped her hands. “See, it’s decided. We have that poor girl marry a nice knight and we gain an important ally. Isn’t working together as a family wonderful my darlings?” 

Kael started snickering into his breakfast. 

Mithian let out a low groan and slapped him upside the head. “Chew your food don’t just inhale it.” 

////

Uther stopped in his tracks. “Gaius...is that a crow on my ward’s shoulder?” 

“It’s a raven I believe sire. Intelligent birds those.” Gaius remarked. 

He groaned. “Of course, I assume it was a gift?” 

“Likely sire.” The physician said sounding far too amused for his own good. “Just think, just two days and the wedding will be here. Nemeth will be allied to Camelot far closer than it ever has been before. It will be a grand celebration I believe.” 

Uther folded his hands behind his back as they walked. “I am grateful I never need look at another color swatch, piece of furniture, or tapestry ever again.” 

“The princess finally release you from helping design the permanent quarters for the newlyweds?” Gaius chuckled. 

“Yes, after changing and or reversing nearly every decision I made.” Uther grumbled. “I don’t see why the under side of the canopy had to have that detailed of work done on it. Nor why I had to be the one to request it.” 

Uther gave the man a look commanding him not to bring it up. Instead he looked up at the ramparts and chuckled as he spotted some of the Nemeth squires balancing on the wall and cheering for each other. “Do you remember when we used to do that?” 

“Yes, not sure how we didn’t break our necks.” Gaius said as they came to a stop leaning against the rail as they watched the boys. 

Uther shook his head as he watched the Nemeth prince jump up and join his fellow squires at their sport. He watched the dark haired boy make silly faces as they tried to get their fellows to lose their balance and have to hop down back onto the walkway. He was going to make a remark about the old days when he saw it. One of the boys over balanced falling forward. Kael the prince of Nemeth caught him but in doing so overbalanced himself. Wide eyed the boy’s arms pinwheeled and for a sick second Uther thought he might not fall. And then Kael was tumbling down towards the courtyard below. 

One of the squires with straw colored hair thrust out his hand as if to catch the falling prince despite it being too late and then he shouted out a single word “STABIT!”

The whole courtyard cried out in shock as the prince’s fall was halted. The boy’s arms swung as he floated there before slowly lowering back to the ground. From the ground the dark haired prince looked up at the others who’d dropped to safety in efforts to catch him. The straw haired boy’s eyes were a burning gold before slowly fading. 

Uther felt himself breathe the word. “magic.” Then louder commanded his men. “SEIZE THE SORCERER!” 

////

Kael felt his eyes burning as he glared at his mother. “We have to save him! John was just saving me, he didn’t know I wouldn’t be hurt. He’d have never used magic if it hadn’t of been for me. Please!” 

“We can ask for a banishment but this isn’t Nemeth.” Mary’s face was drawn in a way he hadn’t seen his mom’s face go before. “We’re not the holders of the power here. And even if this was Nemeth against Uther? Honey he has a larger army than we do.” 

His teeth ground. “It’s not fair! He didn’t do anything wrong. Why do we have to do what he says? He’s my friend!” Kael looked to where Karac was standing, face blank by the door. “Why can’t you do something! You could burn this place to the ground!” 

“Kael.” Mary’s voice lowered, and held an edge that brought Kale to a halt. “Did you just ask your brother to murder thousands, start a war we cannot win, to save a single boy?” 

He could feel his strength rushing through him, the sounds of every heart beat in the castle, the burning of what he could unleash from his eyes. “We’re better than them!” 

Karac moved forward sharply and grabbed him by the back of his jacket. “You do not speak to our mother like that.” 

Kael felt his eyes drop to the ground. 

“What’s more you are a prince. You don’t have the luxury of placing justice or a single life over the thousands that depend on you. We serve more than just ourselves. That’s what it means to be a part of this family. Mithian, your mother, and I are all going to do everything we can to save your friend. And you are going to go to the library and I want you to find the tax records. I want you to look at the names of every person you just wished death upon.” Karac’s voice was hard and unflinching. “And when you’ve done that, I want you to tell me if you’d still sentence them all to death to save your friend.”

////

Kay felt sick at the knowledge of what was to come, he hated it when it was kids. He took in the members of the council, Arthur, the princess Mithian as well as the queen of Nemeth. There may be hope for the kid, he hated having to listen to the children scream as they burned. “Perhaps sire in light of the sorcerers age banishment might be an acceptable alternative?” 

“He saved my brother’s life.” Mithian spoke up. “Of course we are as shocked you that a sorcerer was hidden not only amongst us but so close to the prince. But as he saved the crown prince, we would request the boy be given the brand of a criminal and be banished.” 

Uther drummed his fingers against the arm of his chair. “We are about to march to war. To show weakness now would be a mistake. The boy will burn like any other sorcerer. I will not hear more on this.” He stood up decisively before taking a long look at the Nemeth royals. “Your lax approach to the laws against magic clearly have been displayed. Be grateful I am willing to clean up your mistakes.” 

Kay looked to the Nemeth party and noted the princess had paled. He stood up and approached them as the door closed behind the king. “I’m sorry.” 

Mithian stood brushing her skirts down. “It’s nothing, until the tomorrow happens there are still options so that my brother doesn’t have to watch his friend burned alive.” She left without looking back. 

He glanced at the queen who was shaking her head. “Sometimes...sometimes I wonder where my children got it. They are all so passionate. My husband and I always have been steady and content with that.” 

“The future will be bright to be led by your children.” Kay gave her a smile. “Passionate rulers are the ones who save nations.” 

Mary gave him a long look. “Perhaps, but reckless passion leads the enforcement of laws against children that have committed minor crimes and deserve mercy.” 

////

Uther cut into his midday cut of meat. A nice quiet meal before he had to get back to the business at hand. He was just taking a bite and appreciating his decision to hire the cook he’d stolen from Lord Boron when the doors were flung open and Morgana came storming in. He closed his eyes, so much for a peaceful meal. 

“How could you do it?” She demanded as she approached, her hair loose about her shoulders. 

He looked up at her while setting his fork down. “How could I do what exactly?” 

“Sentence that poor boy to death? He’s just thirteen years old, his name is John and he’s from a large family. What did he do that is so repugnant that you have to kill him?!” Her eyes were blazing with her compassion. 

Uther leaned back in his seat, sometimes he wondered where his children got their stubborn inability to listen to reason. Was it the water or something? “It doesn’t matter what his name is, or if he has a family. He practices magic, like the plague it must be snuffed out wherever it shows itself.” 

“He only used it to save prince Kael’s life.” Her arm flew to one side. “Can’t you see that? He didn’t hurt anyone. If he hadn’t of saved Kael’s life think of what would be happening right now instead?” 

He raised his arm, resting his elbow on the table and pointing his finger at her. “There is no place for magic in this kingdom.” 

“Then banish him, there is no need to kill everyone who has magic. You do nothing but create enemies with every act of cruelty.” Morgana slapped her hands down on the table glaring down the board at him. 

Uther brought his own hand down. “You speak of treason, justice is demanded. I am the king, and as king I protect my people. I wouldn’t expect you to understand.” 

“Only a fool hears the truth and thinks it is treason. John isn’t an enemy, this isn’t justice, he’s harmed no one, stolen nothing. His only crime is possessing magic.” She hotly protested. 

Standing his face hardened, he could not allow these insults to stand. She was his daughter and she would know her place. “Magic is a poison. If you can’t see that or mind your tongue you will need to learn. Anyone who uses or possesses magic is the enemy!” 

“A child who saved the life of our allies heir isn’t an enemy! Your paranoia turns friends into enemies, children into enemies!” She pulled back waving her arms. “You see nothing but danger and your lack of compassion turns nothing into enemies.” 

“YOU WILL SHOW ME SOME RESPECT, OR I WILL MAKE YOU! I AM YOUR KING!” He demanded closing in on her. 

Morgana didn’t back down. “Lock me up if you want but it won’t change the truth that you are a cruel, black hearted tyrant.” 

He swung his hand back but stopped before he could strike her across the face. His nose flared. “GUARDS!” 

////

Arthur stood with his arms crossed waiting for Morgana to finish trying to reason with his father. He knew there was nothing to be done. Likely Merlin would come asking for help to get the boy away. But for now there was nothing to be done. Which meant he needed to head Morgana off before she went to go do something stupid after not being able to get through to Uther. 

He winced as he heard the dull sound of shouting, that...couldn’t be good. While he couldn’t hear exactly what they were saying he knew it wasn’t a good sign. The doors swung open and Arthur’s hand dropped to his sword hilt immediately. Two of the guards were dragging Morgana out by her upper arms. “Release her.” 

His father stormed out, “You will do no such thing.” 

“Father? What are you doing?” Arthur jogged to catch up to his father sending wide eyed looks to Morgana who was attempting to dig her heels into the stone. Wincing he looked up to his father’s furious face. 

Uther glared at him. “If she wants to support Camelot’s enemies than she can be treated like one until she learns her place.” 

“You can’t, father this can’t happen. The party from Nemeth won’t accept this.” He pleaded feeling terror as he spotted a courtier.

Instead of listening Uther grabbed him by the upper arm holding on tight enough to bruise. “I am the king of Camelot, the party from Nemeth can complain, can leave and never come back and it wouldn’t matter. Our army is the largest, they are the ones who gain the most by this alliance. So they keep their mouths shut and do as they’re told. Just as you will. You are my son and you will obey my commands. Is that understood?” 

Arthur looked down. “Yes father.” 

 

Gritting his teeth he shared a look with Morgana and he knew she wouldn’t forget that he was standing by. Ducking his head in shame he wished he could do what he knew was right. But Uther was king. His fists clenched. Looking to the side he spotted Karac frozen and then moving forward, murder in his eyes. 

Leaping into action Arthur cut off his approach as Uther, the guards and Morgana went down the stairs to the dungeons. He placed himself in front of Karac wrapping his arms around his upper body hissing into his ear. “You’ll make things worse, not now.” 

 

Karac’s entire body was vibrating as he stood there, his muscles were like iron and Arthur felt a deep certainty that if Karac didn’t listen there was nothing he could do to stop him. “This will not stand.” The man rumbled. 

Arthur’s jaw clenched, he took a step back, keeping his eyes on the lord cautiously. “I can get a message to her for you. But Uther will not back down on this tonight. A night in the dungeons and he’ll cool. For now there is nothing we can do. She’s like a sister to me, I swear if there was something to be done I’d have done it already.” 

Karac looked at him, his eyes felt like they were looking through him into his soul. “What happened?” 

“She went to argue against the judgement about the squire.” Arthur grabbed Karac’s shoulder and felt a shiver at how it was like gripping stone. “There are lines with my father that should not be crossed. She and I have both spent the night in the dungeons over crossing them before. She’ll be in a cell by herself and safely guarded. It’s miserable but she’s safe. He’d never actually harm her.” 

“You mean like he’d never strike you for losing a tournament?” He asked sharply. 

Arthur flinched at that. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“You mean he’s never struck either of you?” Karac persisted his eyes hard and unforgiving. Finally clearly having seen the truth he looked back towards the dungeons. “This will never happen again. She is my mate” His mouth thinned. “Will be my wife. And there will be war if he touches her once legally she is mine. Ensure he knows that.” Karac snarled. 

Arthur swallowed as Karac turned and headed towards his quarters. He wasn’t sure what the lord meant to do but he knew it wasn’t going to be good for Uther. The fact he hadn’t shoved past him was at least sign the threat of war wasn’t an immediate problem however. Squaring his shoulders Arthur marched towards Gaius’s chambers. He was the only man who might be able to get Uther to see reason.


	27. Duty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I had forgotten that helping old ladies around their houses meant being given more fudge than should be legal for any one person to have. Like I was helping out a friend of the family with getting her tree up and the lights strung up and she guilted me into taking as much fudge as I could carry. Which, god I should not have eaten as much of it as I did...but it was so yummy....I mean fudge!

Morgana looked up in surprise as she sensed Prat approaching. Pushing up from the ground, she ignored the clink of the chains locked around her wrists and moved towards the window up high in the wall looking down at the cell she was in. Sure enough Prat came gliding down before alighting on her shoulder. Closing her eyes she let her mind brush against the bird’s only to open them after he shared an image of Karac. 

Reaching up she found the note attached to his leg. Carefully untying it she opened the note only to realize she couldn’t read it in the dark. Looking over to the barred door she ensure no one was watching holding up her hand she murmured the word lowly. “Ignis.”

A small flame flickered to life in her hand. Her heart warmed as she read the words. Of course Karac would write. He was trying to find a way to get her out. He promised he’d have her out before the wedding at the latest. She smiled while looking at his words. Sitting down she flipped the piece of paper over and concentrated. “Imprimere cogitationes meas.”

The strain of holding one spell steady while performing another was there but she pushed through forcing her reply to ink itself into the paper. She was learning that magic was like a muscle. It had to be trained and until it knew how to do an act it fought and leaked. Finally she let the magic go and looked down at her note assuring Karac she was unharmed and not to do anything stupid. With a nod she let the flame in her left palm flicker out. The darkness returned and she closed her eyes letting her eyes adjust again. 

Taking the note she tied it back around Prat’s leg. She looked towards her familiar and let their minds meld enough for him to understand where to take the note. He nipped at her ear before taking off. Leaning against the wall of her cell she stayed looking through his eyes. 

Prat flew up and out of the window, the cool wind ruffling his feathers. He soared up high before swooping towards the open window of Karac’s quarters.

////

Mary watched her children cautiously. Her baby boy was curled up in the chair by the fire, pale and sick looking. He’d refused food and had been silent since he’d gotten back from the library. Then there was her daughter who had a map pulled out on the table and was moving pieces of paper and coins about on it’s surface with a completely blank expression. Mary knew that there would be death in the near future. 

But most out of character was Karac who was pacing in rage. His normally kind and cheerful bearing was gone completely. In it’s place was a silent rage, the veins in his neck prominent, his fists clenched, jaw grinding, eyes glowing ever so slightly. 

She took a drink of hot cider and wondered how she could fix this, it wasn’t fixable. Raising a brow she watched as a raven came swooping in the window and landing on Karac’s out stretched arm. Her son’s hands were shaking as he practically tore the note off the bird’s leg, his eyes flew over the note and it was like a sack of water that burst a leak as his shoulders lost their rigidity. 

“What is it?” Mary asked curious, though she had an idea she might know. 

Karac looked to her while pressing the note into the inner pocket of his jacket. “Morgana says she is unharmed and not to do anything rash.” His lips quirked at that. “Apparently I am to do as she says and not as she does.” 

Mary stood and approached her eldest son and hugged him. She ran one hand through his hair. “See, it’s all going to be alright. Once you are married, no one can touch her without attacking our family.” 

There was a soft noise. Mary turned and looked at Kael with his red rimmed eyes looking up and around the room. “We will not rest till Uther Pendragon and his tyranny is wiped from this land.” His fists shook slightly as he spoke, his eyes burning with passion and anger. “Tomorrow we will watch John die, but we won’t forget him, we won’t forget any of them. And when we no longer need Uther to keep our people safe we will see to it that his body is left to rot. This country will have a future that is not soaked in the blood of the vulnerable. I don’t care if I have to drag a new king onto their throne myself.” 

“Arthur.” Mithian said as soon as her brother had finished his speech. “After we defeat Escetir, Karac you will kill him. Arthur will take the throne and we will ensure he is a better king than his father, not that that will be difficult.” 

Kael nodded sharply. “We will bring John’s body home to his family and see to it that he is buried with full honor as a soldier who died to protect his prince.” 

“Of course.” Mary soothed. 

Karac stepped back from her. “I’m going to go see Uther.” He held up his hand at the looks from them all. “I will not let that boy burn. If he is to die the least we can do is give him a quick and painless death.” 

“Be careful Karac.” Mary warned gently. 

////

Uther didn’t look up from his book of crop yield in the last year despite the knock on his door. “Enter!” 

“Your majesty.” Lord Ravenel said stiffly as he entered. 

He looked at the young lord. “Are you here to plead for mercy for the sorcerer or for Morgana?” 

“Neither.” Ravenel’s spine was rigidly straight as he stood there. “As the general of the forces the sorcerer John was hiding amongst I claim the right to execute him myself. He broke Camelot’s laws, but more importantly he broke Nemeth’s. Since he is a criminal under my command I insist I be allowed to execute Nemeth’s justice upon him as he is our criminal.” 

Uther leaned back in his chair and clasped his hands and looked at the young man before him. “Tell me, what is this justice that you would demand?” 

“That I behead him myself.” The man’s face was like stone. “It is my failing that he remained undiscovered, the burden of his death should be mine, not yours.” 

He stood up, finally someone with some sense. “Of course, I’ll have the block brought into the courtyard for you tomorrow. I assume there are no hard feelings about the things that have happened today?” 

“No.” Ravenel gave him a short nod. “It takes a great deal of strength to understand that what must be done is not what is easiest or most rewarding to do.” 

Uther walked towards the lad and slapped him on the back. “You’ll make a fine baron in my kingdom. When you are the one who is responsible for controlling Morgana I hope you are willing to stand for what is right as you are now.” And it would be a good lesson for Morgana that her future husband agreed with him and would carry the sentence out. 

“I put a great deal of weight on justice.” He replied slowly. “Something that as I now am head of a house will remain a principle of that house you have gifted me.” 

“Excellent. I will see you in the morning for the execution Lord Ravenel, till then.” 

////

John hadn’t slept in his cell in the dungeon, he knew he’d been stupid. But he was willing to die for his country, just...the idea of being burned alive scared him. As the light had begun to rise he’d begun to murmur the oath of a knight of Nemeth over and over below his breath. A raven had kept him company through the night, and it kept him company through the rising of the sun as well. 

When the guards came he didn’t fight. He kept his head up, the words of the oath on his lips. As he was brought up out of the dungeon the light hurt his eyes. Blinking them he looked at the crowd and found they weren’t braying for his blood. Looking around the silent, crowd filled square he realized that not only wasn’t there a pyre, but the crowd was filled with every knight of Nemeth in Camelot. His people were protecting him in their own way and he was grateful.

Instead of a pyre, there was a wooden stage with a distinctive block on it. John felt his eyes widen as he spotted Lord Karac standing beside it. Oh, it wasn’t going to be too bad. He tripped on his way up the steps and found himself caught by the Lord. There were whispered words in his ears. “You are a hero to Nemeth, I won’t let it hurt.” 

Swallowing thickly John felt himself tearing up as he walked without aid to the block. Looking out he saw the royal family standing in the front watching him with kind eyes. He stared at prince Kael and tried to give his friend a smile. He didn’t want the prince to blame himself for this, he’d chosen to do this. 

There was a warm hand on his shoulder. John looked back at Lord Karac and shakily fell to his knees. He could feel his heart fluttering in his chest like a bird as he lay his head across the block. And then there was nothing.

////

Karac laid the royal standard of Nemeth over the top of the squire’s coffin. They stood there looking at their failure, at the too small coffin filled with a too good boy. Stepping forward they laid their sword down on top of the coffin, it would hold the standard down as well as any other weight. “See to it that he is returned to his family post haste.” 

“Thank you.” Sir White bowed his head, his voice thick. “He would have appreciated this honor.” 

“He deserved better.” They replied softly, coffins shouldn’t be made this small. Still, they stepped back as their men loaded it up into the wagon. 

Sir White clasped his shoulder. “He was a good boy, he died saving his prince. You did a good thing doing it yourself, he got to die without dishonoring himself, without it being a spectacle of horror.” 

Karac looked at the older knight. “Safe travels, I bid you good speed.” 

“We’ll take the safest roads.” He nodded, letting his hand fall away. “You’re a good leader kid, don’t blame yourself for this.” 

“I know who’s fault this was.” Their eyes narrowed towards a Pendragon standard. “And I won’t forget it.” 

The old knight gave a grunt of agreement. “Good, best keep busy, do what has to be done so this doesn’t happen again.” 

Karac gave a nod to the knight before turning and moving through the somber crowd of knights come to see the body off. They stopped by the giant of a man Sir Escanor. “Come, it’s time for you to meet Lady Yale.” 

“Not that I don’t trust you m’lord but…” The large man waved at his intimidating height. 

They gave a pained smile in an attempt at humor. “You’ll be fine. Believe me, in comparison to the man who was attempting to marry her before, you could be an actual bear and she’d have been content with it.” 

“Right.” Sir Escanor turned and fell into step as they headed into the castle. “This marriage helps prevent this from happening again doesn’t it?” 

“It will. It will link a noble house of great power to your house. And Lady Yale seems nice, I hope this works.” They tried to offer. They were going to make this future better. The stronger their position for Mithian to create change. “The future will take work. Thank you for volunteering for this.” 

////

Lady Yale straightened her gown carefully. She’d been prepared by her father for this meeting, it was her shot at avoiding marrying a man like Melwa. Morgana had promised to be here, but the unfortunate business with the squire meant she wouldn’t be able to do so. It wasn’t the first time the lady had been sent to the dungeons for a time for disrespecting the king while interceding for mercy. But now wasn’t the time to worry about her...possible new friend? 

Instead she double checked that everything was perfect. She was wearing her favorite pink dress with the white lace, her hair let down with only the front portions pulled back in thin braids. Picking at her nails she tried to force down the panic. Lord Ravenel would be there, lady Morgana’s maid servant would act as chaperon, as well as her father. As the door to the small parlor opened and she stood anxiously only to curtsied quickly in surprise. “Your highness.” 

The princess Mithian entered the room politely. “I was hoping to have a word with my brother and you Sir Kay. Would that be terribly inconvenient?” 

“Of course not.” Her father greeted kindly pulling a chair forward for the princess. “Your brother and this Sir Escanor should be arriving anytime now.” 

Yale tried to smile properly, if she hadn’t of felt sick to her stomach it would have likely been more believable. “Do you know Sir Escanor personally your highness?” 

“Not well I’m afraid.” Mithian said her face turning kind. “But Karac has served with him since he first became a knight. His uncle was the knight Karac was squire to so their family is one he is close to. Of course I’ve met and would consider several of the ladies of the family friends with how much time they spend in our capitol. May I suggest books as an excellent place to begin with anyone of their family?” 

“Books? I wasn’t aware that Sir Escanor was fond of them.” Yale noted down the facts she was getting. It had all been sudden and she was far from confident in her knowledge of Nemeth’s noble families. 

The princess hummed. “Yes, most of our scholars and bookkeepers come from his house. He may be a knight but Karac enjoys his company to discuss things. Though from his appearance I can see how you wouldn’t think it.” 

She would have asked more, but that would mean admitting she had been so caught up in watching the handsome Lord Karac that she’d barely paid any mind to the rest of the Nemeth party. Fortunately the door to the parlor opened and her prospective and likely future husband entered with Lord Karac. 

Yale curtsied as was proper and took in the man through her eyelashes as the introduction between him and her father proceeded. Sir Escanor was...tall. He was a huge bear of a man. She could feel her eyes widening as she took in his height and broad shoulders. She doubted her head was even with his shoulders. The giant of a man had red curly hair, and a neatly groomed red curly beard. His clothing was simple and in Nemeth’s colors. 

She could tell he was taking the occasional curious glance at her as well. His green eyes didn’t seem cruel. During the tournament she remembered the two large knights with snakes on their shields. Well….she blushed as she offered him her hand at her father’s que. 

Sir Escanor’s hands were warm and rough as he raised her hand and bowed, brushing his whiskers over her knuckles. “Well met my lady.” 

Yale dropped into another curtsy. “And you Sir.” As she rose she caught his eyes and decided that they seemed kind, there was a softness and the beginnings of laughter lines. He looked perhaps around thirty. Which was a respectable age really. 

Lord Karac spoke up. “Shall we play a game of cards? 

“That would be lovely.” She said glad of an activity to move things from awkwardly looking at a man she was trying learn the measure of. 

Sir Escanor chimed in. “Cards would be pleasant.” 

“Excellent.” Karac looked at the others in the room. “Who all would like to play?” 

Mithian stepped forward. “I was in need of speaking to Sir Kay on a policy matter, so I shall sit this game out. Perhaps in a hand or two.” 

“Of course.” Karac’s smile turned real for the first time since he’d entered the room as it reached his eyes ever so slightly. “Gwen, would you play with us? Four is always better than three for a game of cards.” 

Yale glanced at Sir Escanor and noted he didn’t seem surprised that Karac knew a servant’s name, nor did he seem upset by a servant being invited to play with them. She moved to the table and took a seat and felt relief as the servant sat beside her. Across from them the men sat. Karac produced a deck of cards and began to shuffle them. 

Sir Escanor shook his head. “Never gamble against him, his fingers are too quick.” 

“I don’t cheat, that would unhonorable.” Karac gave a clearly fake look at the man. 

“I wouldn’t have thought you were a cheat my Lord.” Yale felt her mouth twitch up as she eased, if Karac liked this knight, and knew him well enough to tease...well this Escanor couldn’t be as terrifying as his size implied. 

With quick movements Karac dealt out the hand before flipping a card over. “Shall we.” 

She realized his smile was pained and decided to not needle at the cheating comment. Instead she turned her attention to her hand before looking to her prospective husband. “I heard your family was famous for being well read, do you enjoy that?” 

“Yes.” The man nodded. “We have a large library.” Flipping two cards around he looked up at her curiously. “Do you?” 

“I love poetry very much. The verse is enjoyable and I can read them for hours.” Yale ducked her head slightly. 

Escanor’s beard twitched. “Have you read Sappho?” 

“Yes,” She flushed brightly. “Her work is scandalous but her meter is flawless. I prefer Pindar personally. His work is exuberant and I find myself captivated by his words. Of course it’s not quite the same when not read in greek. But I find the way the french have translated it to be lovely.” 

“You can read greek?” The man asked looking at her, his eyes crinkling slightly round the edges. 

Yale smiled, he seemed pleased she was educated. “Of course, I only know four which is nothing to brag about, but I always loved greek. Their poetry is so rich with meaning, and their adventures are so wildly heroic.” 

“Have you read Simonides?” He asked, his deep voice rising some with what she thought was excitement. 

“Of course!” 

 

Yale watched as Karac left the room, only after Escanor had politely hinted he should go. She frowned slightly. “Why would you send him away? I believed you two were friends?” Her caution flared at the realization she may have massively misread the situation. 

Escanor looked at her and she realized his face was serious and drawn. “Karac was here because he is a good man, not because he wished to be. After deaths he...he does not like to be around people after he has killed someone.” 

“You mean the execution this morning?” She took in the tension she could feel, it helped she knew from court rumors the Nemeth court had wished for the boy to be banished not killed. 

The knight nodded. “The day it is easy to kill in cold blood is the day a man is no longer a man.” 

“Well said.” Kay chimed in from where he had been speaking with Mithian in low tones. “But even for that the young lord seemed to take this death hard. Was he close to the boy?” 

Escanor shook his head. “No, but he was his responsibility and he did not deserve to die.” 

“I wonder what possessed the boy to learn magic.” She said softly. It had always mystified her why one would practice such a thing when it’s very use meant a certain death. 

“They don’t always choose.” The knight said gruffly. 

Yale looked at him wide eyed. “Surely you don’t mean someone can be born with it? It’s a thing that is taught like reading, or swordsmanship. Everyone knows that.” There was an uncomfortable silence as no one responded to her, everyone seemed to be avoiding eye contact. “You mean they can? But...if it’s natural…” 

“The law would not change.” Escanor said lowly. 

She stared at the people present and felt sick. Swallowing that down she stood. “If I may take my leave, I’m feeling unwell.” 

Escanor stood automatically and bowed. “I hope to see you again.” 

Yale felt a small smile return at the sight of his red curls, he wasn’t bad. She felt far safer with him than she had with any of her suitors, few though they’d been. “I will save you a dance at the wedding then.” 

She’d have stayed longer, but she felt sick. If what had just been implied was true...how many innocents had she watched die? How many had her father watched or led himself despite knowing they were innocent? There were questions she had that she had a feeling Lady DuBois was the only one who would answer.

////

Morgana was stiff, cold and generally sore. She hadn’t slept much, the dungeons never truly left her free to sleep. There was oppressive feeling when locked in a cell. It didn’t help that the straw she was sitting on was modly. Still, it was better than the ground. Her dress was going to require effort to salvage if it was even possible to do so at this point. 

As the door creaked open she looked up from where she was curled on the straw. She raised a brow. “Finally going to let me out? Or do you have another child to execute?” 

Uther stared at her from the doorway, his face looked pained and sympathetic, the hypocrite. “I wasn’t the one who carried out justice today.” 

She frowned as she looked at his face, a pool of dread began to swirl in her gut. She wished to all that magical that he hadn’t made Arthur do it. “What poor man did you make do it then?”

“One who volunteered because he understood the gravity of the situation, that evil must be stamped out wherever it has taken root. Lord Ravenel understands this and insisted he swing the blade himself.” He waved a guard forward.

Morgana thought she was going to be sick as her shackles were unlocked. How cruel had Uther been for Karac to be backed into that corner? She bit her lip to prevent herself from saying anything. Anything she would say now would be nothing but hatred. Standing as the metal shackles were removed she walked towards the exit only to be stopped by a hand on her arm.

Uther looked at her with so much pity. “I hope you come to understand the truths of this world.” 

“I will never forget this.” She pulled her arm out of his hand and made her way up and out of the dungeons. She ignored him despite hearing him try to reply. Walking up the stairs she could feel her blood flowing through her once more. It was already dark and she wished it was light and she could have been released when the sun had been ready to welcome her. 

“Hey.” Arthur straightened from where he’d been standing in the hall.

She didn’t bother with some silly remark about him waiting around for her. Instead she just stepped into him wrapping her arms around him hugging him tightly. Well, maybe she still had to make a remark. “Waiting for me? And here I thought your heart was Gwen’s.” 

He made pained sound. “I’m sorry I didn’t do anything.” 

“He’d have locked you in the cell next to mine if you had.” She pulled back and looked at the dark circles under his eyes. “You should go sleep, you’re face is ugly enough without the circles.” 

Arthur pursed his lips and gave a soft snort. “Fine, you need it more than I do, afterall I’m not the one getting married in the morning.” 

“Karac?” She asked afraid of the answer. 

“He…” Arthur ran a hand through his hair. “He’s a wreck, not that most can tell but he’s been either speaking to important people about court or hiding up with the birds in the tower. I’m not sure where he is now, he disappeared after dinner.” He reached out touching her arm gently, so different from his father. “Go easy on him, it was the only way to keep that boy from suffering.” 

Morgana leaned in and kissed his cheek. “I know, go get some sleep.” 

He grumbled while carefully placing his cloak around her shoulders, covering her dirty dress. “Don’t let anything they say make you doubt your place.” 

“Have I ever?” She asked with a rise of her brow. 

He barked out a laugh as she walked away. 

Morgana ignored the looks of the few people she passed in the halls, it was late already and she wanted nothing so much as her bed. Opening the door to her quarters she huffed as she was caught and hugged tightly by Gwen. “Hello to you too.” She smiled softly while hugging back just as tight. 

“I was so worried.” Gwen murmured into her ear. “You were gone and we couldn’t get to you.” 

She soaked in the comfort of her best friend. “I’m safe, it was chilly and I really could use a bath. But it wasn’t terrible.” 

“I’ll go get some hot water for a bath then.” Gwen gave a final squeeze before bustling out of the room. 

Morgana gave the closing door a fond look, she knew Gwen had always been like that, needing to be proactive, to do things. Turning she paused in surprise to see Karac. He was sitting on the ground in front of the bed and looked...he looked awful honestly. 

Her heart ached for him as she approached and then dropped down beside him. Afterall, what was her clean floor after a dungeon floor? She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and leaned into him. HIs familiar warmth seemed to soak into her very bones. 

He looked over at her, his blue eyes rimmed in red, “I’m so sorry.” 

“You did nothing wrong.” She said turning so she could bury her nose into his shoulder. “You saved that boy in the best way you could, you didn’t break me out even though I know you wanted to. I am so proud of you, even if you aren’t.” 

There was a wheezing gurgle and then he was folding himself into and around her. “I can’t lose you. I can’t.” 

“You won’t.” She breathed in his comforting scent. “I’m yours as you are mine.” 

He pressed a kiss to the side of her head, his arms shaking as he held her tightly. “He will never hurt you again.”

Morgana didn’t reply just letting herself take comfort in his presence, she could tell he was doing the same as they sat together, limbs tangled up. She finally spoke at a whisper. “Don’t leave tonight, I don’t think I could bare it.” 

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the murdering of the squire. I know a lot of you were rooting for him to escape but unfortunately his death was important to the plot and general tone of the chapter.


	28. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So we're here! I'll have the part two up on Monday so no fears. The story will keep going. Also just so you all know writing this chapter was horrible. Like how do people write things that are essentially pure fluff? How?! I was so bored, I wanted to like go 'psyche murder time'. Unfortunately I did promise not to do that. So enjoy your fluff. Also finding old wedding vows was surprisingly difficult but damn those folks new how to do a wedding.

Gwen carefully pulled the gown over Morgana’s head. It was a weighty thing, but gorgeous. As the fabric fell into place she began to lace up the back. It was a complicated bit of tying so that it would be hidden under the folds in the train of the dress. Fortunately it wasn’t a large train, mainly to add shape to the skirts really, but it served it’s purpose well. 

“Oh it’s perfect.” Queen Mary exclaimed stepping forward and patting Morgana’s cheek. “You look radiant.” 

She smiled proudly. “You really do m’lady.” 

Morgana reached out and caught her hand. “Thank you, both of you.” 

“Well come now, we have to get your hair and face done, and the jewelry!” Mary bubbled as she pulled Morgana towards the chair by her vanity. 

Gwen moved and picked up the hairbrush and moved behind Morgana and began to brush out her long dark locks. Her fingers worked the pearl net into the hair. Picking up a circlet of silver and pearl she carefully set it along her head, it was almost a crown, the metal had been delicately hammered into the shape of leaves. Looking up from her work she caught sight of the queen of Nemeth who was drawing charcoal along Morgana’s eyes. 

Mary smiled. “She’s lovely isn’t she Gwen?” 

It took a second to realize the queen of an entire foreign nation knew her name. “Yes,” squeezing Morgana’s shoulder she stepped back. “You’re so beautiful m’lady.” 

“You two are ridiculous.” Morgana said as her eyes fluttered open as Mary pulled back, there was a fond curl to her lips though. 

Mary clapped her hands happily. “Oh this is so exciting. This wedding is going to be wonderful.” The queen held Morgana’s hand, smiling warmly at her. “You’ll be a part of our family by the end of the day.” 

Morgana reached out catching Gwen’s hand as well. “Thank you for being with me for this day.” 

“Of course.” Gwen shot a quick glance at the queen and just decided to go for it. “I’m so happy for you Morgana.” Stepping forward she hugged, carefully so as not to mess up her clothing or makeup. She felt herself tearing up as she hugged her friend. “So happy.” 

Morgana made a choked sound. “You’re going to make me cry.” 

“No crying!” Mary fretted from the side. “We just finished your face!” 

////

Karac was jittery as they felt their shoulders being brushed off. “Do I look alright?” 

“You look appropriate my lord.” George replied with his usual brimming enthusiasm for his duty. 

They flexed their fingers before reaching up and brushing their hair behind one ear. It was just...marriage. They were getting married, it shouldn’t be this nerve wrecking, Morgana was already their mate. The ceremony changed nothing as far as their commitment. But it would be official, everyone would know. Uther could never touch her again. Karac’s hands clenched tightly at the thought of the foul man. No this was important for protecting Morgana, for society. 

Mithian made a sound of amusement. “You’re brooding, it doesn’t suit you.” 

Karac huffed moving their arms, testing the motion allowed by the jacket’s heavy fabric. “You brood more than I do.” 

“But I do it gracefully, you just pout with sad puppy eyes.” Mithian replied easily while standing from the chair she’d been observing them get dressed. “Now I believe it’s time for the cloak and cord of your new office as Baron of Gedref.” 

They let their shoulder’s fall back as George laid the long metal, gem encrusted cord with decorated plates around their shoulders. Reaching up Karac touched the metal that hung down to beneath their chest. “I’ve never understood the purpose of these.” 

“Most formal wear is pointless. Why do you think I’m wearing a dress that took nearly an hour to get into properly between layers, and then fixing my hair and face?” Mithian snarked while handing their heavy black cloak with it’s dark blue lining over to George. 

Karac felt the weight of the fabric and wondered at how humans weighed themselves down with these things. Still, they were marrying Morgana! It would be official, no one could separate them. “Do you think everything will go well?” 

“Karac, if something goes wrong with your wedding you are responsible for keeping mom from going on a murder spree. I’m actually afraid of what she’d do if someone messed with this.” Mithian gave him an amused look. “You’ll be fine. We go to the great hall, the old guy speaks in latin for a very long time. Then you’re hands are bound with ribbon and you make vows. And finally you get to kiss her in front of people without scandalizing the court. At which point we get to have a massive feast you have to sit through at least a few hours of before you can go hide away in your new rooms with your wife.” 

A dopey smile spread across their face. “It’s still snowing isn’t it?” 

“It is, which means no surprise invasion to worry about.” Mithian said while reaching up and carefully arranging their hair. “I know it’s a habit of yours but don’t touch your hair. It looks perfect and if it’s tousled and messy as usual mother will have my hide.” 

Karac nodded while trying to bite back their smile. “Of course, can’t have that.” 

“No we can’t.” Mithian said firmly giving them a look. “Don’t even think about it. I’ll make sure the guard for your chambers is Sir Mir.” 

“You wouldn’t!” They protested in horror. “He wheezes, loudly, constantly.” 

Mithian’s face turned malicious. “Yes, wouldn’t want your wedding night filled with an old man wheezing and sniffing outside your door.” 

“I hate you.” Karac grumbled having to stop their arm realizing they’d been about to attempt to brush their hair behind one ear. Glancing at Mithian they spotted her knowing look. “Oh fine, I promise, I won’t touch my hair till after the ceremony.” 

“Excellent.” She smiled at him proudly. “You’re as ready as you’re going to be.” 

There was the sound of George clearing his throat. “My Lord, if I might be so bold. I have a gift for you on this momentous day.” 

Karac looked in surprise as their temporary servant. “You didn’t have to do that George.” 

“I wished to show my gratitude for allowing me the honor of serving you these past months.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a smallish gift and presented it. 

Reaching out Karac accepted the gift and pulled away the fabric wrapped round it. They grinned as they realized it was a flask with their crest carefully engraved in the metal. “Thank you George, this is very thoughtful of you.” 

“It has whiskey in it, I hear it helps for settling nerves before the wedding.” He said helpfully. “It’s been my honor to serve you my lord.” 

Karac reached out and patted the man’s shoulder, they assumed hugging the man wouldn’t go over well. “If you ever wish for a job in my household, it’s yours. I will need a steward for my new household after all.” 

George’s eyes widened as he bowed. “You are most gracious my Lord. I would happily accept.” 

“Good, well.” They looked between Mithian and George. “It’s time isn’t it.” 

////

Morgana couldn’t keep her smile in as she walked down the center of the long throne room. There were lords, ladies, knights, and various nobles in full finary. The banners of the house Le Fay as well as the banners of house Ravenel hung along the walls alongside the Pendragon banners for the day. Everything was exquisite but she barely noticed any of that. No, her eyes had locked on the blue eyes waiting for her on the raised dais at the end of the room. 

It was as if there was a string tied to her chest pulling her inexorably forward towards Karac. She couldn’t help the lightness as she felt the weight of her great gown practically fall away at the sight of him. He was standing there, beaming despite what custom dictated. No he was ignoring all of that to smile blindingly as he stood there in the dark black of his house that made his demeanor stand out all the more. 

As she reached the end of the path she held out her hand, her smile widening as he raised it to his lips gently kissing the back. He winked at her before leading her to stand besides him. Her fingers held his tightly not wishing to ever let go as they faced Geoffrey of Monmouth for the officiation. 

The old record keeper held out his arms. He turned to where Camelot and Nemeth’s royal families were standing. “Welcome, your majesties,” his attention changed to the hall at large. “Gentle lords and ladies, blessings be upon as we gather to unite Lord Karac Ravenel and Lady Morgana Le Fay together in matrimony.” 

Geoffrey looked to Karac, his face soft, his eyes crinkling ever so slightly. “Are you Lord Ravenel here of your own free will and do you fully consent to this ceremony?” 

“I am, and I fully and in full knowledge consent.” Karac said while grinning at her happily. She could feel his hand vibrating ever so slightly. 

He turned to her. “And are you Lady Le Fay here of your own free will and do you fully consent to this ceremony?” 

Morgana didn’t bother to look at the old book keeper and master of ceremony. Instead she looked at Karac. “I am, and I fully and in full knowledge consent.” 

Geoffrey gave them a subtle nod of approval before speaking to the hall once more. “Blessed be this union with the gifts of the East. Communication of the heart, mind and body. Fresh beginnings with the rising of each Sun. The knowledge of the growth found in the sharing of silences.”

“Blessed be this union with the gifts of the South. Warmth of hearth and home, The heat of the heart’s passion, The light created by both to illuminate the darkest of times.” He continued with the old words of the ceremony. As he spoke Morgana felt as if shackles were being removed from her, freeing her. She could feel her fears draining away, Karac was safety, and home. 

“Blessed be this union with the gifts of the West. The deep commitments of the lake, The swift excitement of the river. The refreshing cleansing of the rain, The all encompassing passion of the sea.” It struck her that the words were incredibly similar to the words of the few rituals of the old religion she’d seen. In fact, oh this was a magical ritual wasn’t it? Just one no longer performed by a priest of the old religion. 

But then she felt it, her magic rising up and then pooling inside of her. She could feel magic rushing up through her feet from the very ground beneath them filling her. It was running into her through Karac’s hand as well. The familiar warm sensation of her magic, but also she could feel it all around her as well. Words had power, and she wondered when the last sorceress was bound by these words and if this was simply how it was for those with this gift? 

Her thoughts didn’t bring the words to a halt however. “Blessed be this union with the gifts of the North. Firm foundation on which to build, Fertility of the fields to enrich your lives, A stable home to which you may always return.” 

“Do you have any words before I begin the binding?” Geoffrey asked. 

Karac swallowed and nodded. “I do.” He looked at her with those stupid eyes that always were so alive and full of life. “I pledge my love to you, and everything I own. I promise you the first bite of my meat and the first sip from my cup. I pledge that your name will always be the name I cry aloud in the dead of night. I promise to honor you above all others. Our bond is never ending, and we will remain, forevermore, equals in this, our marriage. This is my vow to you on this day, our wedding day.” 

Morgana realized she was going to cry and she didn’t even care. Those were old words, words she knew were the traditional wedding vow of a husband in Cornwall not Camelot. Which meant he’d learned them for her, had spoken them to her first before the words required by Camelot’s laws. He was giving her what Camelot’s laws would never give her, equality. 

Blinking back tears she spoke the words she’d learned long ago, as a girl raised in Cornwall. The words her father had taught her. “I vow to you the first cut of my meat, the first sip of my wine, from this day it shall only be your name I cry out in the night, and into your eyes that I smile each morning; I shall be a shield for you back as you are for mine, nor shall a grievous word be spoken about us, for our marriage is sacred between us and no stranger shall hear my grievance. Above and beyond this, I will cherish and honor you through this life and into the next.”

Geoffrey’s eyes flicked back and forth and he seemed rather stumped. They’d essentially just married themselves before he could manage to do it. But before the quiet murmurs of surprise from the crowd could turn into anything else he did what he did best, he kept going with his tradition. He carefully lifted a carefully woven red rope and began to tie it around their hands. “Then since there is no objection I bind thee with this rope. As this knot is tied, so are your lives now bound. With the fashioning of this knot, two become one. Give now your solemn oath, that you may never be parted.” 

Karac was leaning ever so slightly towards her, his eyes wide and honest. “I, Karac of house Ravenel, son of Rodor king of Nemeth, in the name of the spirits and gods that reside within us all, by the life that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, take you Morgana Le Fay, daughter of Gorlois Le Fay to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. To desire thee and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seekto change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself.” 

There was a certainty to his words that shook her. She realized absently almost that her magic had vibrated with it. Inside of her it was like a rope was being pulled taunt, a water skin over filled, the leather stretching from the strain. 

Morgana didn’t drop his gaze though and replied in kind. “I Morgana Le Fay, in the name of the spirits and gods that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood, and the love that resides within my heart, take thee, Karac Ravenel to my hand, my heart, and my spirit to be my chosen one. To desire and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself.” 

Her skin was buzzing as Geoffrey pulled the knot tight, binding their hands. He took a half step back. “Now kiss to seal this union so that no man may break it asunder.” 

Morgana’s eyes closed lazily almost as she and Karac leaned into each other. His mouth was as soft as always and she lost herself in feeling. But then as they finally pulled apart, foreheads leaning against each other, eyes still closed she felt her magic..pop. There was a great rush as the build up magic dissipated, but she could feel it all there. But there was a great well she’d never before imagined of power. Oh, this had been a form of the ceremony to become a priestess of the old religion, her magic had been bound to the ground through her marriage hadn’t it. That might be a problem since she didn’t have the training for this.

It didn’t matter really, all that mattered was that she was safe, she was loved, and no one could take Karac away from her. 

////

Arthur would never admit it outloud but he’d had a hard time not laughing at Uther’s face when the new married couple had gone and recited two sets of vows without mentioning they intended to do so to anyone. The court seemed to think it had been a gesture of including Morgana’s deceased family in a way. But he had a feeling that line about equality had been the proper point. Also that Karac was a sappy romantic shit and had just decided to do it. 

Reaching out he picked up his chalice of wine and took a long drink. It was going to be along night. Grinning to his side he rolled his eyes. “Are you two done being disgusting?” 

“Never.” Morgana said without so much as looking at him as she and Karac continued to whisper things to each other. 

He shivered slightly before smiling into his chalice and turning to Mithian who was seated on his other side. “How long do you think they’ll be like that?” 

The princess gave the couple a long look. “Years probably.” 

“I’m not sure whether to be terrified or grateful.” He let the merriment of the feast wash over him. Because he truly was relieved in a way he couldn’t express in words that Morgana was happy and above all else safe. His father could never strike her, or imprison her without risking a war. She would have a home in Gedref and the Isle of Mara she could retreat to and be away from the cruelty of Camelot. But he knew Morgana, and the amount of political power, wealth, and thanks to Karac, freedom for using that power he was rather terrified. 

Mithian looked slightly exasperated as she glanced to the couple before returning her attention to him. “Both.”

He chuckled as he accepted that and turned to his meat pie, it really was delicious. Looking up he watched amused as group of acrobats performed in the center of the hall. It was an impressive spectacle. Arthur grinned over to where Leon was sitting with most of the knights. 

Standing up he made his way over to the knights’ table and dropped down on the bench besides Leon. Wrapping his arm around the man’s shoulder he gave him a conspiratorial look. “So, you ready to go ask the princess to a dance when the dancing starts?” 

“Why would I think I could ever have anything to offer her?” Leon groaned, wide eyed and panicked. 

Arthur winced. “You’re a good man, and she’s chosen you.” 

“But why?” Leon moaned miserably. 

He stared at his friend brother at arms. “Do you love her?” 

“Yes.” Leon looked at him with a desperate sort of fervor. “She’s...everything.” 

“Well then, you stick by her side and do your best to make her happy and keep her safe as long as she allows you to.” Arthur slapped his back before withdrawing his arm. “Isn’t it worth it for a chance at being by her side for life?” 

Leon nodded. “Yes.” He grabbed his mug of mead and took a deep drink. “I can do this.” 

“Yes you can.” Arthur noted the musicians changing to dance music as the acrobats made their way to the side of the hall to eat with the servants. He stabbed a fork into a honey roast pigeon and dropped it onto a plate and began to cut into it. Pausing he considered. “Why is there festival food here?” 

Leon shrugged. “No idea.” 

Arthur chewed thoughtfully before putting it out of his mind as he began to clap as Karac and Morgana stepped out into the center of the hall. He was happy for them, there was just something about the way they couldn’t seem to take their eyes off of each other as they began the dance. Jumping up to his own feet he patted Leon on the shoulder before heading back to the royal table. He bowed to the queen of Nemeth. “May I accompany you in this dance your majesty?” 

She laughed giving him her hand. “Now how can I say no to such a handsome young man?” 

////

Uther felt a strange melancholy as he watched his unacknowledged daughter and her new husband twirl around the floor with the rhythm of the music. “I feel old.” He drank from his chalice of wine. 

“You should keep that in mind, we’re both old and will be dirt soon enough.” Lady DuBois said from besides him as she sipped at her cup of mead. 

He gave her a contemplative look. “Must we be in conflict even on a night of celebration like this? Don’t you ever get tired of hating me?” 

“Hating you is how I’m still alive.” She replied while raising her cup towards him. “Our mutual spite might just keeps us alive for all eternity.” 

Uther clinked their drinks together. “Fair enough.” He hadn’t forgiven himself for trusting the priestess all those years ago, why should others do so? 

An ugly feeling rose up as he watched Morgana, laughing as she spun back towards Karac as she kissed the tip of his nose before moving away again with the music. He...didn’t like her having someone else to focus on, she was his daughter and yet, she wasn’t truly his any longer. His memories of his own marriage curled uncomfortably in his gut. Ygraine had not been this happy creature his daughter resembled. “Do you remember when we were young?” 

“Sometimes,” DuBois said as she drank deeply of her mead. She looked at him with a raised brow. “Does she know that you bedded her mother near the time of her conception?” 

Uther’s head snapped round to the old bat. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Oh don’t I?” DuBois cackled before picking up a piece of carob and popping it into her mouth. “What young lady of the court didn’t you attempt to bed? We both know you likely sired more than one bastard with the serving girls when you were young. The fact you managed to have a noble and landed bastard you could interact with is the miracle.” 

His eyes narrowed. “I don’t have bastards, my heart was always and still is Ygraine’s.” Well...Morgana was likely his only bastard, his only one that mattered. What were a few bedded servants? Vivian had been the only noble besides his wife he’d bedded. Besides, none of the servants had come to demand livings or positions for any children. 

“Keep telling yourself lies and you might believe them one day.” DuBois scoffed as she looked out over the spinning young people. “I wouldn’t have believed it possible but you haven’t been a completely horrible father to that girl.” 

Uther took a long drink from his chalice of wine. “You’re not going to drop this are you?” 

She ignored him. “You’ve gone and married her to a man she’d willingly bed. So a better father than a husband then I suppose.” 

“I loved Ygraine.” He snapped glaring at her in irritation. 

DuBois just raised a brow. “And she learned to tolerate you somehow.” 

His teeth ground as he forced himself to not reply. Killing an old woman who was technically family was a line he doubted even his advisors would tolerate. Not to mention the DuBois family, as turned to infighting as they were at the moment, were still powerful enough he couldn’t risk them turning against him. “It seems the night is coming to an end.” 

“Ah to be young again.” DuBois raised her cup silently as the happy new couple were half carried out of the room half walked out for the bedding. 

Uther drained his cup and held it out as a servant refilled it before he drained it again. He needed to be drunk. The idea of that girly man boy touching his daughter was enough for him to wish for an execution. “I could do with them never being young.” 

“Oh it’s too late for that.” The woman chuckled and gave him a smug look. 

“What?” He felt a well of dread, anything that made this woman happy was not a good thing. 

Her smile grew. “Nothing, just if you think your daughter hasn’t been thoroughly bedded by that boy already you’re a fool.” She tilted her head to the side. “Or based off the position I found them in that alcove on the fourth floor, I’d say she’s the one doing the through bedding.” 

Uther’s hand clenched around his chalice. “What?” His voice was deathly still. 

“Oh yes, found them a few moments from enjoying themselves right there in that alcove. Really it’s amazing you haven’t noticed the ladies open window these past few weeks. I wonder if he’s defiled her in this room before?” DuBois cocked her head curiously. “I certainly remember what it was like to be young and in love. So much passion and so little sense.” 

“I’ll kill him.” He growled, his fork bending under his hand. 

She snorted. “And destroy this treaty, disgrace your daughter, force Nemeth into the arms of your enemies, bring war on all sides down upon you, and lose support of several of your nobles?” DuBois took a long drink from her cup, smacking her lips she continued. “You’re a monster not a fool.” 

And Uther cursed in his mind as was forced to accept she was right. Downing his entire chalice he turned grabbing the pitcher of wine from the alarmed servant. “Get another pitcher, now.” If he couldn’t kill the boy who’d dared to put his hands on his daughter in his own castle, without permission well he was going to get drunk enough that hopefully he could forget about it. 

////

Karac hissed at the sensation of nails dragging down the nape of their neck. They didn’t bother with wondering why Morgana had managed to scratch them. Instead they shrugged their jacket off while backing her towards the bed. A whimper left their lips as her teeth nipped along their jaw. “Rao, Morgana.” 

She smiled against them while guiding their hands to the back of her dress. Karac didn’t bother with more words as they brought their mouths back together, fingers fumbling over the fastenings of the gown. Stepping forward as they slid the gown down they both tripped tumbling into the bed. 

Snorting Morgana began to giggle, they soon joined in. Karac brought a hand up cradling her face. “You’re sublime.” 

She turned her face into their hand kissing the palm of their hand. “I don’t care about this dress, we can repair it later. I need you.” Her eyes turned back to them burning gold. 

Karac swallowed, their mouth ran dry. Nodding weakly they leaned back in losing themself in the warmth of their wife, their partner, their mate. 

 

 

Karac ran their fingers along the dip of her spine. “We’re married.” 

Morgana huffed in amusement while rolling further into them, bringing their bodies flush against each other. She curled her hand in short hairs at the nape of their neck. “You’re beautiful you know husband.” 

Their heart swelled. Karac rolled them so that she was half on top of them. They shivered at the feeling of her long dark hair tickling against their skin. “No one can ever separate us.” 

“No they can’t.” She smirked down at them. “You’re mine.” 

Smiling they laughed while leaning up and kissing her gently. “Your eyes aren’t gold any longer.” 

“They were gold?” She hummed curiously while lowering herself and nuzzling into thier neck, pressing soft kisses. 

Karac couldn’t help it a moan dragging out past their lips. Swallowing they tried to concentrate. “Once we reached the room, your eyes burned gold till the last time.” 

“Huh.” She nipped at the skin beneath her mouth. Pulling up she grinned victoriously down. “I suppose that explains the bruises that haven’t healed yet.” 

With a quick glance Karac realized she was right, they were sore from those frustratingly tantalizing nips and that was definitely a good stinging ache along their back from nails raking down. “Any idea how this happened? Cause I didn’t mind.” Flipping them over they kissed along her breasts. 

Morgana sighed out pulling them closer. “The ceremony had magic in it. We can research it later, but I can feel the magic in the air around us.” She whined pulling them up and bringing their mouths back together. 

Karac was happy to let such questions slip away. Afterall, they were married, safe, and for now there was nothing more pressing than the sweet sensation of their mate against them.


End file.
